


Harry Potter Bending Force

by Gman85



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bender Harry Potter, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Strong Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 108,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gman85/pseuds/Gman85
Summary: Harry was woefully unprepared for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  Magic decided to do something about it.  Harry would be the answer to many problems.  First, he had to survive a Fire Lord, a Hundred Year War and an excitable 12 year old with ancient powers.This is an uncensored version of the story.  The "censored" version is on FF net.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 82
Kudos: 161





	1. Unforeseen Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random idea I got for a side project. For the sake of the story not being too long, there will be skipping through the Avatar story section. I will still cover it some, but I will be skipping several episodes worth of stuff. 
> 
> I briefly thought to just not show the Avatar side of things. I was originally more focused on the stuff after Harry returns. I was planning to reference his time in the bending countries through flashbacks, but I decided it would be too important to treat that way. 
> 
> I've never written anything in the Avatar: The Last Airbender world, so bear with me as I figure out how to write action scenes and such for it. 
> 
> Things might seem rather samey to canon at first. Harry's involvement will start off a little on the slow and minimal side. He will get trained up, so eventually he will be just as involved as the others. Keep in mind, he doesn't exactly have a lot of experience with fighting battles and such. His experience with magic is rather limited at this point too. 
> 
> This story starts off after his name comes out of the Goblet in fourth year. The "Bending Force" aspect of the title will come into play on the HP side of things. I will be treating the sex scenes for later in the story similar to how I do in The Rise of Hufflepuff. That means I will have them separated and write the story in a way you can just skip them if you want. 
> 
> I also have this story on FF.net under the same title. I kind of want to see how the sites differ in reactions and such, so I have better understanding of how I am performing on them. The FF version will not include any of the sex scenes. It will be rated M there, but fall within their guidelines. I was going to wait until later to bring it over here, but decided that was a stupid idea. I do not see this story having too much of an impact on my other stories. I am a boring person who spends most of their free time writing stories, so that's why. lol. 
> 
> Pairings will be added as they become more involved in the story. They will mostly be later in it. The same applies for other characters. 

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked after he and Hermione successfully saved Buckbeak and Sirius. He was meeting the Headmaster for their end of year meetup. It was becoming an annual event it seemed. 

"Yes, Harry?" the headmaster asked from his desk. 

"Why does all of this stuff happen to me? Meaning Voldemort and all of that? And don't say it is just because of that night… I just lost the only chance I ever had at real family. The Dursleys don't count. We share blood, but that is it," Harry said. 

Dumbledore had to blink as he saw the intensity of Harry's green eyes. He thought over all that had been happening in the boy's life. " _Was I being foolish thinking he could have a normal childhood? Would it not be better if he had a chance at a real life after Hogwarts instead?_ " he thought to himself. 

It was in that moment Dumbledore decided perhaps he needed to tell Harry the truth. The boy asked for it back in his first year, after once again facing down Voldemort. The boy had taken on a young Tom Riddle and his giant deadly snake just last year. Now… the boy knew the seeds for Voldemort's return were planted and heard a real prophecy spoken. 

"You once asked me for the truth, Harry. I refused to tell you at the time. Saying how it was a beautiful and terrible thing and should be treated with caution. I believed at the time that meant to keep it from you. Now, after watching you these last three years, I realized the caution I should have taken was telling you what it was. You will have to keep the secret as well for the time being," Dumbledore said in a voice that sounded every bit his age. 

"I'm ready to do that, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said to him seriously. 

"There was a prophecy. Voldemort knows part of it and that is why you are constantly targeted by him…" Dumbledore started. 

Harry paid close attention as the Headmaster told him of the prophecy. He knew after tonight what was coming in the future. He needed to know this and pay attention to very detail. He would need to prepare. 

What Dumbledore told Harry really stuck with him. The knowledge began Harry on the path he should have walked down for three years already. At least he was starting now. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late... 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore called as he caught the fourth piece of paper spat out by the Goblet of Fire that Halloween Night. 

The hall was silent. There were no cheers for another Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion. There were no tears from those you weren't selected for their school. It was just silence and a worried/puzzled Headmaster looking to a young and clueless fourth year. No matter what others would think, Dumbledore knew Harry hadn't put his name in the goblet at that moment. 

"Head to antechamber," Dumbledore told Harry as the boy walked forwards with a frown. 

Harry felt out of place compared to the other champions. They were imposing and talented. One was handsome. One was Beautiful. One had an intensity that demanded respect. They wanted this and prepared for it. Harry didn't want anything to do with it. He wanted to watch with his friends and cheer on the champions with everyone else. He didn't want to be in the tournament. He was just in his fourth year. There was no way he should be in it. 

He did know why this happened to him though. It was because he was Harry Potter. That's what it was. He wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort was somehow involved in this as well with how things always went. 

"Yes? Little Boy? Did you need something? Are zhey wanting us out zhere?" Fleur asked. 

She wasn't completely rude, but Harry didn't like being called little boy. It really got to him. 

Before Harry could say anything, Bagman came into the room excitedly. "We have a fourth Champion! This has never happened before... So exciting!" 

"Zis must be a joke?" Madam Maxine said. It was clear she was not amused. 

"It isn't… The goblet spat his name out," Bagman said. 

"I don't want anything to do with this! I just started my fourth year. I want out!" Harry pleaded to the man. He was hoping Bagman would know how to get him out of the tournament. 

"He doesn't want anything to do with it… I say let him withdraw," Cedric said. He was surprised by Harry's words, but for some reason he could tell the boy was being truthful. It also meant he only had two other competitors if Harry dropped out. 

"I say we do zat," Fleur said. She did not look happy with the situation. 

Krum remained silent. 

"It is clear he is lying!" Karkaroff said in anger. 

"No, I'm not! Why would I want to be in it?" Harry said defensively. 

"You want the money! Who doesn't?" Karkaroff said with venom in his voice. 

Harry, the champions, and their Heads of School didn't notice as four others joined them. Dumbledore motioned for the others to wait. He wanted to hear how this played out. 

"I'm Heir to the Potter Family! Why would I want more money?" Harry grumbled. 

Fleur, Madam Maxine, Krum, and Cedric blinked at that. It actually made a lot sense. Even those from other countries in the magical world knew of the Potter Family and their wealth. The boy was pretty much set up for life already. 

"Pah! Then it is the fame! Clearly!" Karkaroff scoffed. 

"I hate fame… I have that in spades too, despite how I wish I didn't. Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived mess…" Harry grumbled in reply. He was tired of this stuff. He didn't want in the tournament. He'd rather study more and prepare for what lay ahead for him. He wanted to enjoy watching the tournament as a break from it all. Not be a part of it. 

Even Karkaroff couldn't find a way to dispute that. Anyone who had any dealings with Magical Britain knew Harry was The-Boy-Who-Lived. The boy did indeed have more than enough fame. 

"It seems we all agree, including Harry. He shouldn't be in the tournament," Krum spoke at last. He was watching the scene play out. He could understand Harry. He had fame and money himself. Winning the tournament wouldn't do anything in that regard for him or Harry Potter. Krum put his name in the goblet because this tournament would be a true challenge for him. 

"But the rules…" Bagman said. 

"It seems we are all forgetting something important," growled Moody at the moment. 

"What do you mean, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked as a way to change the subject, even though he already knew the answer. 

"This boy clearly did not want to be in the tournament. He also couldn't have hoodwinked a powerful artifact like the Goblet of Fire. That leaves one important question... Who put his name in the goblet instead?" Moody rumbled. 

Professor Snape was in thought at Harry's actions. He had not expected Potter to be so against this. He figured Potter would see it as another way to flaunt the rules didn't apply to him. To get even more fame while showing off. Yet, he felt there was some truth to Potter's words this time. Things were troubling enough without the fool boy willingly getting himself killed. 

"That is indeed a question…" Barty Crouch said drawing their attention. He would know to do here. He knew all of the rules by heart. 

Crouch looked to everyone and said, "However… The boy must participate. The moment his name was called out, a contract was formed and bound him to the tournament. He must participate… or die." 

Harry blinked to that and sighed. It was just typical. "Is there no way I can get out? I'm almost tempted to have my magic bound and become a full-time muggle," he said with a frown. 

"There is no other way," the official said. 

"Then we relight the goblet! Put in the names again. We go until each school has two champions," Karkaroff said. 

"The goblet won't light again until the next tournament," Bagman said. 

"Which Durmstrang will not participate in!" Karkaroff roared. 

"Karkaroff…" Madam Maxine started. She knew he was just getting worked up. 

"So. I have to do this?" Harry asked again. 

"I'm afraid so," Bagman said. He almost came off as sympathetic. He was way too obviously excited about a fourth champion though. He had a plan forming in his head. Harry Potter could be his ticket out of a lot of trouble. 

Harry would have said something more. However, he suddenly felt extra warm… He felt light headed. For some reason, he felt something behind his scar was screaming in pain. Harry could have sworn he heard a hissing sound coming from behind the scar as well. Suddenly, his vision was engulfed in blinding white light. 

Harry heard voices in the distance…

To outside observers, it was as if Harry fainted from being overwhelmed by having to participate in the tournament. Dumbledore luckily acted quickly. He cast a cushioning charm right under Harry as he fell to the floor. 

The adults placed him on a sofa as Krum got up from it. He wasn't sure what to make of Harry collapsing like that, but he knew the boy needed the couch instead. The group could only wait to see what happened with the Fourth Champion... 

[-] [-] [-] 

There was one thing few knew about Magic, Destiny, Fate, the Grand Plan, and whatever else people called it. It was all the same entity. It also did not like it when people defied it in a rather grand fashion. Only Magic knew what it considered a grand fashion, but it should be obvious making horcruxes was one of those instances. Voldemort was the guiltiest in that way. Magic would not just sit idly by as these things happened. There had to be consequences. 

Few knew how consequences worked. There were consequences for tampering with the Goblet of Fire. It wasn't Harry who would suffer the consequences though. Magic saw Harry as a way to solve the Voldemort problem and as the consequence for the Goblet tampering. 

Barty Jr, who was disguised as Mad Eye Moody, made a grievous error with his little goblet stunt. Magic got an interesting idea on how to fulfill the whole "Power he knows not" part of the prophecy. Yes. Barty Jr. would never know he ended up being the instrument of his beloved dark master's destruction. 

Magic also thought it would be fun to see how this could affect things in the tournament. That too deserved a consequence. 

Magic didn't like a bunch of dithering old fools deciding to bring back the Tri-Wizard Tournament and upping the age to 17, because… politics. If their intentions had been to do so in the first place for the safety of younger magicals, it would have been different. Wizards always said intention was key to magic. They just didn't realize how deep that truth went. 

[-] [-] [-] 

There was a flash of light that caught the eye of Aang, Katara, and Sokka as they rode the trusty air bison. 

"What is that?" Aang asked. 

"I only care if we can eat it," Sokka said. 

"Sokka…" Katara absentmindedly scolded her brother as she looked to see what it was. 

"What?" Sokka asked, but was ignored. 

"It's a person! He looks to be about my age. We have to save him! He'll die in this water out here," Katara said. 

Aang was already on his way though. "Yip Yip!" he called to Appa. The air bison let out a roar to show he got the order. He sped off in the direction of their target. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry let out a groan as those voices he heard got louder. Knowledge was filling his mind at the moment. Information he needed for this… new world? 

Had he really traveled to a new world?! 

Harry snapped awake. 

"Aaahhh!" a girl yelled in surprise as she scrambled back a bit. She had been checking to see if he was okay. 

Harry looked to her. She was beautiful… She had brown skin and dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He also liked her hair loopy things. 

Harry shook his head. She might be beautiful, but he needed to find a way back eventually. Harry just knew he would be here a while. Wherever here was…

"Are you okay?" a bald boy wearing yellow and orange asked. He had blue arrows on his arms and head. He looked to be a couple of years younger than Harry. Harry could sense he was very powerful, despite his small body. 

"I think so… Something weird happened. There was a bright light… And then I was here. Where am I?" Harry answered as his mind was still reeling from everything. 

"You're about half way to the South Pole. We're on our way to Southern Air Temple and then the North Pole. I'm Katara by the way," the girl said happily. 

"I'm Aang and we're going to learn waterbending at the North Pole!" Aang said excitedly. 

"Yes… After we make like a million stops first apparently! Why couldn't it be food?" the last boy complained. He looked to be the oldest by a year. He looked to be related to Katara and wore his hair in a warrior's knot. 

"I'm Harry Potter," the messy haired boy said shaking his head causing Katara to blush a little for some reason. Harry blinked and noticed he didn't have his glasses on. He quickly scrambled to edge hoping to see his reflection. He was squinting but not because he couldn't see. The water wasn't very still. He couldn't really make out details in his reflection. 

"Oh… ummm… did you want to make sure you looked alright?" Katara asked carefully. 

Harry nodded to her. She pulled out a hand mirror from a satchel. Harry held it and looked. He blinked at his reflection. He saw his scar, but it looked fainter than usual. It actually, dare he say it, looked kind cool instead of annoying. His hair was as wild and messy as ever. 

He blinked again as he looked at his eyes. Even he had to admit they looked rather intense. He'd never really seen them without his glasses on. Mostly because he couldn't see much without his glasses. 

"Okay pretty boy," Sokka said. 

"Sokka!" Katara griped. 

"Sorry," Harry said giving the mirror back to her. She smiled and blushed as she took it and put it away. "Thanks for letting me look. Everything looks like it should. Ummm… thanks for pulling me out?" Harry asked her unsure. 

"It was mostly Sokka and Aang. Sokka's my annoying older brother, who only thinks with his stomach," Katara said huffing in a way that reminded Harry of Hermione. 

"Hey… Someone has to think about essentials. Food… especially meat! Is important," Sokka said with a frown. 

Harry couldn't help but a laugh a little at their exchange. 

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked. 

"Sorry… You two just remind me of some people I know. I don't want to impose on you all for long. You can drop me off when convenient," Harry said. 

"Nah. It's cool. As they say, the more the merrier! Appa's got plenty of room," Aang said with a smile. Appa then made a sound that showed he agreed with Aang. "See?! The Big Guy agrees!" 

"Great another mouth to feed," Sokka complained. Katara frowned at him. 

"Just ignore Sokka. He's always grumpy," Katara said with a frown of her own. 

"Did you find anything on my person?" Harry asked as he patted his clothes. 

"We did actually," Katara said as she handed him his wand. 

"Great!" Harry said as he held it again. He felt the same sensation he did when he first picked it up. Red and gold sparks shot from the tip. 

"Whoa! What was that?" Sokka asked in surprise. He was suddenly less concerned about food. 

"Sorry about that," Harry said with a slight grin. He felt oddly free for once in his life. He thought it was this world, but something told him it was more to do with that first scream he heard. 

"What is it? That was beautiful!" Katara said. 

"Aww… I missed it," Aang whined comically. He had been looking forward while guiding Appa. 

"It was magic," Harry said. 

"Like a show magician?" Aang asked as Appa came to stop to rest for a moment. Aang quickly turned to face them. He wasn't really in too much of hurry, so he was fine with this. It was also nice to meet someone else after he was frozen for a hundred years. 

"Not exactly," Harry started. He was in thought. He was trying to figure out what to say. 

He didn't have to though. Something seemed to form above the water next to them. The group looked to the side in both worry and awe. 

A being appeared in a beautiful dress above the water. It looked like a woman with long flowing and color changing hair. Her eyes that seemed to be a shimmer of the most beautiful light. 

"Whoa…" Aang said. He then immediately bowed as the monks taught him. Harry and Katara quickly tried to copy him. Sokka was too gob smacked to respond. 

"I always liked this world," the figure said in a voice which was beautiful and sounded both distant and close at once. 

"Lady Cosmo! It is an honor to meet you," Aang said formally. 

"Rise, blessed child," Lady Cosmo said. That was just one of its names. Others, such as Harry, would know her as Magic. Usually to see Magic, you had to be very highly attuned to it. This was an exception though. 

"Why have you blessed us with your presence, Spirit?" Aang asked reverently. 

"I am here to tell you all what has happened. About Harry Potter," the spirit said. The others looked to Harry. Harry shrugged. He was about as clueless as they were. 

"Harry Potter is too, a blessed child, but not in the same way as you, Young Avatar. He is able to wield a tiny portion of my power. He is tied up in a likewise complicated destiny though. The two of you will be good for each other. You will all learn much from one another on this journey. Harry will have to return once your task is completed though," Lady Cosmo said. 

"Aww…" Katara said with a frown. She blushed as the others looked at her. "I mean... We did just meet him," she tried to explain herself. Aang seemed to buy it. Sokka quirked an eyebrow at his sister. Harry blushed a little. 

He understood what she was really sighing about. He'd never really thought there would be a girl who had a crush on him. Then again, he wasn't wearing glasses here and he seemed to actually be an appropriate size for his age. He wasn't too skinny and too small like he was back home, even if he had been growing a little. 

"How much time will have passed back there?" Harry asked carefully. He didn't want to accidentally say too much. 

"Not long enough to worry. Your new changes will follow once you return, but they will slowly be reintroduced," Lady Cosmo answered. 

Harry mentally sighed to that. It was better than nothing though. He was actually a bit at ease with his situation. It wasn't bad knowing he would return. Should he survive. Maybe he would be ready for the tournament by then. 

"You also have a different gift, Harry. You too are now an Airbender. Perhaps, Aang can teach you a thing or two," Lady Cosmo said looking to young boy. 

Aang grinned to that. He loved the idea. It was too bad Harry would be leaving them once the war was over, but he wasn't the only Airbender anymore! 

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise. 

"I would not lie. It will be of great help with your other tasks once you return," Lady Cosmo said. 

There was suddenly a bright light. It washed over Katara, Sokka, and Aang. "No reason to make this any longer than needed. They are learning much about you, Harry, in a way they can understand it. That way there will be less questions you have to answer," Lady Cosmo explained. 

"You are being of great help, Mighty Spirit," Aang said as he bowed in thanks. 

Lady Cosmo grinned in a slightly uncomfortable manner. "Certain individuals have made a great mistake. I am merely making sure they will get what they deserve. Fortunately, you four will all get to reap the benefits of their follies," she said before disappearing. 

She was very much looking forward to how things would go. She was actually laughing to herself a little. It would be so funny seeing those people get what's coming finally. It might even turn out to be as amusing as that time when wizards discovered the humor of purple dancing sheep singing bawdy songs. 

"So, you're like an… Energybender?" Sokka asked in thought as the information settled in his mind. 

"Pretty much. I need my wand… for now at least," Harry said. Something was telling him that wouldn't always be the case. It would take a lot of work to get to that point though. He was more than determined enough to reach that far. 

"That's pretty cool! I've never heard of an Energybender. And you're an Airbender!" Aang said excitedly. 

Sokka frowned. "We still don't have food," he griped. 

"For crying out loud… We just met a Mighty Spirit! And food is all you can think about?" Katara said with a groan. 

"That's just the immediate thought," Sokka defended himself. Katara didn't look to believe him. 

"I can actually help with that. I kind of looked into my… bending... a little recently. There are limits to what I can do though," Harry said. He concentrated as he waved his wand. He was surprised he didn't need to say an incantation for this spell. Perhaps he was already familiar enough with it? 

Suddenly a few fish appeared in a pile on the saddle in front of them. The fish were flouncing about as if they were just caught. Sokka looked excited. "Get us on that ice berg right now! Imma cooking these…" he said licking his lips. 

"Wow… That was amazing! What did you do?" Katara asked excitedly. 

"It is a summoning… technique," Harry almost said spell. "I can't really create something out of nothing, for example filling food, but I can summon it to us," he explained. 

Sokka was looking at him with big blue comically watery eyes. He gave a heartfelt sniff. "You are my new best friend," he said to Harry. 

Harry appreciated the words, but felt a little uneasy about Sokka's intensity. 

"You were just complaining about him not being food," Katara said with her arms folded. 

"That was before all of this! Seriously, Harry. You have no idea how long I've been starving," Sokka said as he started cooking the fish. "Are you going to want any, Aang?" he asked. 

"No thank you. I'm still good," Aang said. 

"If you want to still do the whole vegetarian thing, that's cool. More for the rest of us!" Sokka said. 

"You won't starve? Right?" Katara asked Aang in worry. 

"I'm good. The monks taught me how to fast when needed," he explained. 

"I'm sorry. I'll do better next time… I could get you seaweed," Harry offered weakly as he looked to the water. 

"I'm good for now. Thanks for the concern," Aang said. He sipped some green tea while the others ate their meal. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang was currently greatly saddened. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry, Aang..." she said with a frown. 

"You both warned me… I shouldn't have run like I did," Aang said with a frown at himself. 

"All you got to do is just take down the Fire Lord after learning the elements. That way this at least won't happen to anyone else," Sokka said in a serious tone. 

Katara squeezed Aang's shoulder to comfort him. 

They just came from the Southern Air Temple. Aang grew up there. He didn't know just how much changed in the years he was gone. He flipped out a lot in his grief at seeing the devastation the Fire Nation did to the place. Seeing his old mentor/father figure's skeleton, was too much for him. They came to their current room hoping someone remained at least. 

Harry was amazed as the statues' eyes started to glow. Harry was just as surprised by the sudden violent wind blowing around them all as Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed. It was both terrifying and awe-inspiring. 

Dumbledore had his theories about "the power the Dark Lord knows not". Harry was beginning to think he actually knew what it was. Bending was amazing and terrifying and he was an Airbender. Harry was pretty sure this was not something Voldemort knew of. This would give him a fighting chance at least. 

Harry would have to survive this world first though. A deep part of Harry hoped he wouldn't need to worry about surviving Aang as well. He couldn't blame the boy. Aang actually knew his family. The grief knowing they were all gone had to be unbearable. 

It was actually Katara who saved them from the wrath. She shouted out to Aang, but he didn't hear her at first. She fought against the whirlwind Aang conjured up. She made her way to him without being pushed back or hurt. It was incredibly brave of her. 

Once she embraced Aang, the wind died down. She consoled him and told him about her own loss regarding her mother. Aang came too after that. He was still feeling down as they sat outside under the setting sun. 

The group soon heard a chirping sound. They looked around and saw a familiar critter. Harry was pretty sure any of the girls he knew would consider it cute, probably even Pansy. The small animal came over and climbed Aang and started to eat a peach while resting on his shoulder. 

"Hey! That was mine! Stupid thieving Flying Lemur!" Sokka complained after he realized where the peach came from. He wasn't too upset really. The thing had given them food earlier that day. 

Aang gave a laugh and asked, "You want to come with us, little buddy?" 

The flying lemur chirped at Aang. 

"You and me are all that's left of this place. We should stick together. What to name you though?" Aang said in thought. 

The lemur looked to him with big eyes and took a nibble of his peach. Aang smiled at him. "That's it! I'll call you Momo!" he said grinning. The now named Momo seemed to be pleased with his name, as pleased as a Flying Lemur could be at any rate. 

Harry gave a fond smile at the two as Momo sat on Aang's shoulder. 

"It's good to see him smiling again," Katara said as she sat down next to Harry. Aang seemed to be chatting with Momo about something. 

"It is. You were brave back there, Katara," Harry said to her with a smile. 

Katara blushed and shyly looked to the side. "Thanks," she said. 

A minute later she asked, "Is something else on your mind?" 

"Hedwig," Harry said. 

"Hedwig?" she asked curiously. 

"Yep. I have a pet owl back where I'm from. She's a beautiful snowy white owl. A good friend of mine gave her to me as birthday present. I'm missing her a little bit," Harry said. 

It was hard to describe, but he found it easy to talk to Katara. Maybe it was because she reminded him a little of Hermione. Hermione always seemed to pull out unfathomable bravery... When she wasn't worried about getting expelled. It was worse than death after all... 

"She sounds lovely," Katara said with a smile. 

There was a part of her relieved Hedwig wasn't a human girl Harry knew. It was silly really. She knew he was leaving them once they finished helping Aang, but her heart still insisted on fluttering around him. Maybe it was because he was the first guy her age she'd seen apart from her brother. She didn't really count Aang in that way. It was more likely Harry's eyes though. Such intense greens with delightfully messy raven black hair. He was handsome. 

"We should probably get going soon," Sokka said after a moment. 

"That sounds like a good idea. If Appa's up for it," Katara said. Aang seemed alright now, but she had a feeling it was still best if they got moving again. 

"You up for it, Big Guy?" Aang asked. 

Appa let out a roar to show he was rested and ready. 

"Let's get going then!" Aang said cheerfully. 

"Where are we going next?" Harry asked. 

"Don't worry about it. I know exactly where we're going. It will be great and Appa will get to rest at the perfect time," Aang said while not really answering the question. 

Harry let it slide. He was betting Aang wanted to get away from the Southern Air Temple, even if he was seemingly fine. "Alright then," Harry said. He waved his wand and everything instantly packed up. 

"Wow... Katara!" Sokka said suddenly. 

"What?" Katara asked in a startled manner due to his sudden volume. 

"Marry him please. This magic stuff is too amazing," Sokka said as he watched in awe. 

"Sokka!" Katara yelled in anger and embarrassment. Her face was beat red and her chest was heaving a little. 

"Fine… Fine…" Sokka said. He looked to Harry and asked, "Can I marry you instead?" 

"Ummm… I don't really swing that way," Harry said nervously. 

"I don't either, man. I'm saying I'll do it out of convenience. We can have an open marriage and still get our own girlfriends," Sokka explained causally as he placed one of the packed bags on Appa. 

Harry wasn't about to load them all using magic. He was pretty sure there would be no escaping Sokka if he did. 

"Unless you can somehow follow him to a completely different world after all of this… I'm afraid you'll have to delay any wedding plans indefinitely," Katara said in a huff. 

"So Aang! When are you going to start teaching me about airbending?" Harry asked louder than he needed to ask. He was so done with this conversation. 

That was another similarity he noticed between Sokka and Katara and Ron and Hermione. You did not want to get involved once they started arguing. Sokka and Katara were worse in that regard though, probably because they were brother and sister instead of just friends with very opposite personalities. 

Aang hummed in thought for a moment and nodded to himself. "For now. Meditating. I can't really show you any of the moves while we ride Appa. Clear your mind and learn to find your inner chi. I'll show you some of the beginner motions at our next stop," Aang said. 

Harry nodded to that and went over the meditation pose Aang showed him briefly last night. 

Aang sighed. "It is a pity we couldn't find a leftover glider. Though… it might have just fallen apart. Being over a hundred years old now," he said. 

Harry, Katara, and Sokka climbed on board Appa's back. "Yip Yip," Aang called as Appa took off into the night. 

Aang briefly looked back and watched as the Southern Air Temple was again surrounded by swirling clouds. He took a moment of silence in memory of those lost there. Harry noticed the younger boy's solemn expression. It was surprising how mature Aang could be at times as the boy gave a final salute to the temple. 

Katara and Sokka missed Aang's look. They were arguing about something different. Their bickering seemed less heated now. it was more typical brother and sister arguing instead. It was something like Harry witnessed between Ron and Ginny at times. 

He gave a fond smile at a memory of them in the common room one night last year as the argued with each other. Ginny was easily winning as was usually the case. Harry much preferred Ginny when she wasn't possessed by Diary Riddle. She was more like Ron always complained she was. Harry actually found her behavior endearing in a way. 

" _I guess this is what they mean when they say the heart grows fonder with distance?_ " Harry thought to himself. 

He was reminiscing a lot and he hadn't even been here more than a few days. He was determined to do what he could to help the others out. He wanted to get back home, even if it meant he had to be in the bloody tournament. 

Harry took the position for meditation and started to slow his breathing. He was new to this meditating stuff, but it was relaxing in a way. It was really easy under the quiet night sky as they rode on Appa. 

"Just don't fall asleep, Harry," he thought to himself. 

"You're supposed to clear your mind… Not tell yourself to stay awake. Harry," Aang said with a friendly chuckle. 

"Sorry…" Harry apologized sheepishly. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. It was a possibility though. Sleep came to him easier here. He could only guess it was this world, or maybe due to whatever disappeared from behind his scar. He would have to find out what that was, but that was for later. That was for when he returned. 

For now, Harry looked forward to seeing this new world and the adventures he would have here. 


	2. Warrior Women and an Exiled Prince

On a fire nation ship made of metal, there was a young man with golden eyes and a burn scar on the left side of his face. He was meditating in his personal quarters. The room was decorated with candles and the flames grew and shrank as the young man inhaled and exhaled. In front of him, there was a fire nation banner hanging with larger candles on either side. 

This vessel was smaller than others and outdated by a few decades, but it was one of the fastest around. The small size suited the young man who ran the ship anyways. He needed to be fast and less noticeable. He needed to be more maneuverable. A larger ship would not do. 

His mission was pursuing the Avatar. It was the only way to regain his honor. The young man who ran the ship was Zuko. The Exiled Prince of the Fire Nation. 

He dishonored his father and paid for the mistake dearly. The burn mark on the left side of his face was proof of that for all to see. It was the mark of banishment. The only way he could return to the royal palace was if he captured the Avatar. 

It was a seemingly impossible task. The Avatar was thought to have vanished, but already Prince Zuko had encountered the Avatar. Aang was his name, he recalled. The Avatar may be chronologically 112 years old, but his body was that of a 12 year old Airbender. Sadly, Aang escaped from their previous encounter and forced Zuko's ship to anchor for repairs. 

Prince Zuko hadn't given up though. His men were already tracking the Avatar as he meditated in his quarters. He was as serene and calm as his uncle Iroh, who accompanied him on this mission, always said a true bending master should be. That's what Prince Zuko thought at least as he heard a knock on his door. 

"Enter," the prince called calmly. 

"Prince Zuko…" a rather portly man with a usually friendly disposition said from the door. 

"What news do you have, Uncle?" Zuko asked. 

His uncle seemed apprehensive about something. "Try to stay calm, my nephew," he said. 

Prince Zuko cared for his uncle, but he also felt disappointed in the man. His uncle was at one time Crown Prince and feared across the lands. He was known as The Dragon of the West, for he had slayed the last known dragon. His Uncle besieged the mighty Earth Kingdom Capital of Ba Sing Se for 600 days. He even breached the outer wall, something no one else ever accomplished. 

Sadly, when the man received news of his son's death, he just gave up… He retreated in shame and grief. By the time he returned to the Royal Palace, Zuko's father had taken the mantle of Fire Lord. The previous Fire Lord died mysteriously, as they say, and requested his younger son, Ozai, take the crown. Iroh didn't even complain when he learned of this. He was a completely defeated man by that point. 

"Uncle. I am calm and the essence of control. My temper is of no concern," Prince Zuko said serenely. 

Iroh doubted it, but went along with his nephew. "We have no idea where the Avatar is…" he said warily. 

After what was very much not a temper tantrum of rage and fury, Prince Zuko stood before his uncle. "How?!" he demanded. 

"We have several sightings of the Avatar all over the place…" Iroh started. 

"Let me see the map," Prince Zuko said as he snatched it from his uncle without hesitation. 

He looked it over in shock. There were dots and lines all over the map. There was no discernible pattern or direction to it. "The Avatar is clearly a master of maneuvering and evading! Typical of an Airbender…" Prince Zuko said. 

Iroh shrugged in response. The older man personally doubted that was the case, but he wouldn't argue with his nephew on the matter. He did not want to tempt his nephew's temper a second time. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Soooo… Are you going to admit you have no idea where we're going yet?" Sokka asked. 

"It's not that bad… Right Harry?" Aang asked his trainee Airbender. Harry didn't reply. "Oh… forgot I told him to try deep meditation this time," Aang said with a nervously laugh. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

"It's not that bad… Right… Katara?" Aang asked giving her his biggest tooth filled grin. 

"Hmmm? Oh … Yeah… Harry's right," Katara said absentmindedly. She was busy sewing up Sokka's ripped pants at the moment. Unfortunately, Harry's sewing technique wasn't up to par yet, so magic was out of the question here. 

Aang sighed at the lack of reaction he got from Katara. He had tired showing off to her lately, but it never seemed to work. Not even his cool new marble trick impressed her. 

Sokka let out a laugh. "Sorry Aang… Not going to work. Katara's too busy concentrating," he said. Sokka might have been tempted to say something about girls and their sewing space, but he realized she was the only one who could sew. It was best not to bother or upset her at the moment, especially if he wanted to wear pants. 

"Doesn't change the fact I know where we're going… ish," Aang said. 

"Goingish. Goingish? That's not even a word," Sokka said to him. 

"So," Aang said trying to act like he was going exactly where he wanted to go. 

"Where are we going exactly?" Sokka asked pointedly. 

"Ummmm… It's near water…" Aang said. 

"That's more than half the planet," Sokka said. He then scoffed and looked to either side. There wasn't anything visible but water. "Guess we're there then… We're near water," he said flatly. 

Just then a large fish jumped out of the water. Aang noticed it was heading to a small island. He grinned brightly. He so wanted to ride an Elephant Koi! "That's it right there!" he shouted pointing towards the island. 

Both Katara and Sokka almost jumped at the sudden volume of his voice. Katara was glad she just finished mending Sokka's pants. She got a giggle when they landed on her brother's head. 

Harry merely opened his green eyes. He gave a stretch and asked, "Time to stretch our legs a little?" 

"You bet! But it isn't so much stretching my legs for me… as it is surfing on an elephant koi! Be sure to watch Katara," he said with a grin. 

As soon as they landed, Aang jumped out of his Airbending attire and ran out on the water. Harry blinked for a moment, and hoped he could learn that move. He then got back to helping the others unload Appa. Aang may not be the best navigator, but he was the one flying Appa. That was why the group usually let him have his fun as they worked on setting up camp and checking supplies whenever they took a break. 

Aang dived into the water in a very showy fashion. He reemerged and grinned excitedly. "Watch carefully now Katara!" he shouted, but couldn't hear a reply. 

Seconds later, Aang was atop an elephant koi riding it around the bay masterfully! "Yeah! This is awesome! Check it out!" he shouted in joy, while hoping to get Katara's attention. She cheered for a little bit, but then she had to stop Appa from eating one of their packs. 

Aang was disappointed she wasn't looking at him. He barely heard as the others seemed to try shouting something to him a few minutes later. They were flailing their arms and everything. Aang looked around confused. 

Suddenly there was a roaring sound and a giant sea serpent emerged from the waters! It was looking at Aang hungrily. Aang swallowed nervously as the elephant koi bucked him off and swam away. 

"Ummmm… Nice sea monster serpent thingy?" Aang attempted to calm it. 

The monster looked unimpressed and spit a jet of water at him. Aang barely got out of the way as the attack forced a giant wave seemed to form behind him. "Oh no!" Aang shouted. 

The wave's force luckily launched Aang up enough he was able to use Airbending to run on the surface. The monster seemed extra hungry for Avatars at the moment, or maybe just 12 year old boys. Either way Aang was running as fast as he could trying to escape the thing. 

He soon shot across the beach sand and thus succeeded in his escape. The monster roared at them in frustration and jumped back into the sea as Aang breathed heavily and collapsed on the beach shore. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"What was that thing?" Katara asked once Aang was dressed again. 

"I don't know," Aang replied. 

"That was a sign telling us to get going. Appa's rested. Harry's stretched his legs. We have food to go and even Momo's ready," Sokka said as he pointed to the lemur dozing on Appa's head. 

"I agree with Sokka this time," Harry said. 

Before they could do anything though, the group were ambushed by unseen forces. The attackers even put blindfolds on them as the group was quickly tied up. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"What are you four doing here? Explain," a girl asked in a commanding tone. It was clear she was the leader of the group who ambushed them. 

They were marched a good way by the group after the ambush. The four were now tied to a large wooden totem as they were interrogated. They couldn't see any of this though, since they were still blindfolded. 

"Answer our questions. Or… be fed to the Unagi," she said dangerously. 

"Cowards. Show yourselves!" Sokka demanded. 

Suddenly their blindfolds were removed. The travelers blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light. Not for the first time, especially since he came here, Harry realized how much of a weakness needing a wand was. There wasn't anything he could do without holding it and aiming it. He also found it odd they seemed to have been apprehended by a group of all females. He didn't think the squat older man captured them. 

The girls were all wearing green armored battle kimonos with headdresses. Each girl had two metal fans clipped to their waist sashes and a katana tucked inside it. Their leader had a more elaborate headdress and slightly different styled warrior makeup. Anyone would be able to tell they weren't a group to be underestimated, even if the girls were incredibly beautiful. 

"Yeah right… Like a bunch of girls could capture us," Sokka said with a scoff. 

Yep! Anyone would know not to underestimate them… except Sokka it seemed. 

"Looks like the Unagi will be eating good tonight," the leader said with an overly innocent smile. 

Harry sighed at Sokka's words. It seemed he hadn't known many girls. They can be really fierce when they want. King Pranksters Fred and George Weasley were terrified of their little sister's Bat Bogey Hex, and they were taking NEWT level classes. They usually laughed at danger before then pranking it. When it came to Ginny, they usually left her alone. And not because their mom would tan their hides for picking on their little sister. 

"It's my fault," Aang started before they could carry Sokka off to become dinner. "I wanted to ride the elephant koi," he explained. 

"How do we know you aren't Fire Nation spies?" the village leader asked. "Kyoshi has stayed out of the war and we plan to keep it that way." 

"This Island's named after Kyoshi?" Aang asked excitedly. "I know her!" Aang said while grinning. 

"How could you know her?" the village leader asked unimpressed. 

"Because I'm the Avatar. She was my past life!" Aang answered hoping that would solve the problem. 

"Impossible! The Avatar disappeared 100 years ago. He was an Airbender," the warrior leader said looking a little fed up with Aang. 

"Now would be a good time to show your skills," Harry muttered to Aang as Katara nodded in agreement. 

Aang was confused for a moment then widened his eyes in understanding. He took in a deep breath and exhaled a wind burst which caused the ropes around him to snap. He then launched himself into the air leaving a dust cloud below him. He flipped around and landed on the top of the totem with one foot while holding his staff ready. 

"Whoa! Did you see that?! Airbending!" someone nearby shouted. All of the warriors and the village leader were staring gob smacked at what they just saw. Aang was grinning broadly as his friends were untied. He really liked the whole fanfare he was getting here. He kind of wished being the Avatar was always like this, instead of the whole having to balance the world thing. 

[-] [-] [-] 

It had been a couple of days since they arrived at Kyoshi Island. It seemed despite the earlier sense of urgency for reaching the North Pole, the group was fine with staying here a little while. Harry had to admit it was nice having an actual bed to sleep in for once in a good while. They had been traveling all over since he first arrived here. The sleeping rolls weren't too bad, but Harry still wished he knew where to find a tent like the Weasleys had for the Quidditch World Cup. 

Kyoshi Island was celebrating Aang's arrival and reveal as Avatar. They were cleaning up the villages and repainting the Kyoshi totem in the middle of the main village. They were getting ready to have a festival in celebration soon. Gossip was running wild as everyone was excited about the Avatar's reappearance after so long. Harry was a little concerned about the gossip and what it's consequences could be. 

As for the group themselves, they seemed to have split up. Sokka was grumpy and after that first night he took to disappearing during most of the day. Aang was enjoying the attention and admirers he was getting in spades now. He did still try and get Katara's attention, but his attempts only annoyed her. Harry was shocked by the thick headedness of some of them. Harry knew he was far from an expert on girls, but he was pretty sure gloating about them being jealous of you was not going to win their heart. 

Harry was currently helping Katara with some shopping. She was taking this as a chance to stock up on better provisions for their trip. Harry's summoning was good, but he couldn't really get things like rice and fruits. She seemed to feel a little more relaxed without Aang around constantly carrying on and showing off to his many fan girls. Sadly, they weren't completely away from the problem. 

"Ha! Catch me if you can!" they heard a gleeful shout as Aang raced past them on his air scooter with his admirers chasing after him. 

"I can't believe him," Katara muttered. 

"He's really letting the whole popularity thing get to his head," Harry said in agreement. 

"I know! Right?" Katara said in frustration. 

"I still hope it won't be too hard on him once he sees the other side of it," Harry said. He was thinking back to his experiences at Hogwarts when it came to being famous. 

"What do you mean?" Katara asked curiously. 

"It's all very fickle. He's really popular right now, but that can change quickly. He could easily go from revered to reviled," Harry said. 

"Why would that happen?" Katara asked in shock. 

"Hopefully nothing happens, but if word of his presence reaches the wrong ears and they try something… Well… The people cheering him on right now, might hate him for the misfortune brought upon them," Harry said. 

Katara was silent with wide eyes in worry. She hadn't even thought about that. 

"More likely they'll get bored of him, because he isn't able to do even more impressive and amazing stuff. His bending is great and amazing, but when the people see you as a living legend. They expect you to always do something fantastic and feats beyond human strength should be normal for you. When you don't provide, they get bored and even annoyed," Harry said. 

"I've never thought of that," Katara said. 

"That's because he's both the Avatar and Aang to us. We know he's human. And impressive. But he's still a 12 year old boy," Harry said. Katara was in thought as they silently went back to their shopping. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Ugh…" Sokka groaned as he tumbled to the floor panting and covered in sweat. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this uniform. I don't see how you all do it," he added. He was currently wearing a version of the Kyoshi Warrior outfit himself, makeup and all. He swallowed his pride and asked them for training. 

Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, let out a giggle as she smiled to him. She offered him a hand and helped him up. "You're actually doing pretty good for a beginner," she said. 

Sokka grinned to that and puffed out his chest. 

"But… even our worst official warrior is still loads better," she said. She giggled as Sokka grumbled about that not being a fair comparison. "That being said… You aren't about to give up. Are you?" she asked in challenge. 

"Ha! Never. It would be an insult to the traditions of the uniform," he said smiling back at her in challenge. 

Suki couldn't help but smile to that. It wasn't a smile in challenge either. Sokka wasn't so bad when he wasn't being a big-mouthed idiot. She also had to admit he had more determination than several of the actual Kyoshi warriors. 

The two squared off once again. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Iroh stepped out on the deck of his nephew's ship. "The rhinos are ready, Prince Zuko," he said. 

"Excellent. We make for Kyoshi Island at once!" Prince Zuko yelled to his men. "I'll get you this time, Avatar," he said to himself with narrowed eyes as they set sail. They would make it to the island by tomorrow evening. 

He learned of the Avatar's whereabouts from a fisherman in the market. Kyoshi Island was having a big celebration in honor of the Avatar. If Zuko wasn't banished, he would declare Kyoshi Island no longer neutral in the war. The Avatar was an enemy of the Fire Nation. Sadly, he couldn't do that. 

At the same time, it also meant the Fire Nation wouldn't get in any political trouble with Kyoshi. Since he was banished, his actions did not represent the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko would have to admit there was a certain level of freedom to his banishment. He still wasn't happy about it. He would get back his honor, but he would take advantage of his unique position. 

He came up with the plan using the Komodo rhinos because of where the Avatar was. The infamous Kyoshi Warriors would not just let them march in and capture the Avatar. They were skilled warriors, even if none of them were benders. 

The rhinos would give Zuko and his men an advantage in height, speed, and defense. They could rain fire on the village and the warriors. The tough as steel hide of the rhinos would deflect most ground attacks. They would just have to watch out for any airborne assaults. 

Luckily, the men wouldn't have to worry about archers. The Kyoshi Warriors used fan and blade for their attacks. The Kyoshi Warriors were usually more about setting up ambushes and using stealth to their advantage. Their main function was keeping the peace of the island and capturing unsuspecting trespassers. They were still not to be underestimated. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Where is the Unagi? This is boring!" one of the fan girls following Aang called from the shore where she sat with a few others. All of the girls were looking bored, though some were idling the time away in one form or another. 

"I'm sure it will be here soon," Aang said. 

This had not worked out as well as he wanted it to. Katara seemed dismissive of him when he kept telling her about his dangerous plan to ride the unagi. They even got into a fight. Harry wasn't there to play peace keeper like he had been a number of times this trip. Aang taught him some basic air bending moves, and he was practicing them. 

"How about this!" Aang said with a big grin as he pulled out three marbles and caused them to circulate with each other in the space between his hands. He wanted to keep his fan girls entertained. Some of them were pretty cute, even if they weren't Katara. 

"We've seen that trick lots of times already! It's boring," one of the girls complained. 

Aang frowned to himself. When he looked back up, he saw them leaving. "Where are you going?" he called to them. 

"Sorry, Aangy. Maybe next time," one of the girls called back to him as they all left. 

"Awww man…" Aang said in disappointment as he sunk under the water for a moment. When he came back up, he looked to the shore again. He was pleasantly surprised to see Katara sitting there. "You came!" he said cheerfully. 

"I was worried…" Katara said sorrowfully. 

Aang gave a dejected sigh. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I kind of let this attention get to my head a little," he admitted. 

"I'm sorry for getting angry. I shouldn't have acted that way towards you," Katara replied. 

"Friends again?" Aang asked hopefully. 

"Friends again," Katara said with a smile to him. She then stood up and jokingly called, "Now get on out of there, before you catch a cold." 

"Yeeeesss Ma'am!" Aang said with a mock salute as she giggled. 

Aang felt a lot happier now. He shouldn't have cared about being seen as cool or anything like that. He should have known how quickly those fans would lose interest in him. Katara, Sokka and Harry should be the ones he cared about the most. They were actually his friends and not just fans of the Avatar. 

Aang was swimming to the shore quickly. He was a little puzzled when he noticed Katara stopped smiling brightly and instead looked horrified in his direction. He didn't notice the large dorsal fin appear out of the water behind him…

[-] [-] [-] 

Momo was hanging from the rafters of the Kyoshi Training Hall as he snacked on a piece of fruit and watched the humans below him. Momo didn't always get humans. He did usually understand his partner, but even Aang confused Momo at times. Humans were still interesting to watch, especially when you had a tasty treat. 

Sokka and Suki were circling each other. The two were holding eye contact with the other. Sokka was waiting for Suki to initiate combat while he defended using his lessons. Suki was testing his focus and resolve at the moment. It was key to their style to wait before striking. A full Kyoshi Warrior could take the initiative if they wanted, but Sokka wasn't to that level yet. He had still made surprising progress. 

Suki lunged forward with her sword. 

Sokka dodged to the side. 

She continued past him and turned around to toss one of her closed fans. Sokka dodged it. She tossed the other as she closed the gap. Sokka slightly dodged that one and used his own fan to block her sword strike. 

Suki attacked him again as he blocked that attack and her next two quick attacks. She quickly lunged forward once more. 

Sokka evaded her attack. This time he countered by forcing her to overreach and got inside her guard before knocking her to the ground. 

Suki was a little surprised by how he knocked her to the ground. It seemed he was developing his own style with what she taught him. She wondered about that a little. When she looked up and saw him offering her a hand, she decided it was probably his way of respecting the Kyoshi Warriors. He wasn't one and wouldn't ever be one. He wouldn't be using their style as his own, but he would learn from their lessons and use their moves in his own way. 

Suki took his hand and stood up. Once standing, she realized just how close she was to him. She also noticed how much his blue eyes stood in contrast to his brown skin. She couldn't help but blush at being this close to him while they both caught their breath. 

She quickly backed from him just a little. She gave him a smile and said, "Not bad. Not bad at all." She couldn't help but show how impressed she was with her smile. 

Sokka beamed at the praise. 

"Let's take five and see how you do at attacking with what you've learned," Suki said as she walked over to a nearby bench. 

Sokka was surprised by that. It was a compliment she was letting his attack next. She told him how the Kyoshi training went, so he knew it usually took a while to get to the attacking stage. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Aang!" Katara shouted as she ran out to get him from the water. The unagi caught him off guard and he had to hang on for dear life. Katara couldn't help him then. Now she could, but feared it was too late as his body floated in the water unresponsively. 

The unagi burst from the water again just as she grabbed Aang. It glared at her and dived at them. 

Katara threw her free hand forward blasting the monster with water force while also sending her and Aang to the shore. The Unagi roared at them but couldn't reach them. Just as it was going to shoot a water jet, Katara dived behind a rock with Aang. 

The unagi gave up quickly and submerged once more. They weren't out of danger yet though. 

"Zuko?!" Katara panic whispered to herself. The scarred prince disembarked his ship and ordered his men to charge the main village. "No… What do I do? Aang…" Katara said looking to her friend in worry. 

She took in a shuddering breath. There was only one option. She closed her eyes in concentration and placed her hands above Aang's lungs. Carefully, she started to stream the water out of Aang's lungs through his mouth. 

Aang suddenly spluttered as the last of the water escaped. "You made it!" Katara quietly cheered in relief. 

"Katara…" Aang started. "The Unagi isn't fun after all," he said. 

"We have bigger problems now…" Katara said in worry to him as she told him about Zuko's arrival. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Ready for another round?" Suki asked with a smile after their break ended. 

"I thin—" Sokka was cut off. 

"We're under attack! Firebenders! Come on girls!" the village elder said in panic. 

"Guess training is over," Sokka said as he put on his game face. "Time for the real deal…" 

[-] [-] [-] 

Outside was a mess already. A couple of the rhino riders were knocked off their mounts, but the others were still mounted. The Kyoshi warriors were doing what they could, but it still wasn't going well. Buildings were already catching fire. People were terrified in the streets. 

"Come out Avatar! I know you're here!" Zuko shouted from his mount as he blasted two Kyoshi warriors back once they lunged for him. "These girls won't save you, Avatar!" Zuko shouted. 

Suki charged at the scarred prince and took out one rider on the way. She was just in range, when Zuko used his mount's tail to knock her off balance. She fell hard to the ground. 

"Nice try," Zuko said as he shot a fire blast at her. 

Sokka jumped in front of her and used his fans to counter the blast. 

Just at that moment two more warriors jumped from either side of Zuko and knocked him off and to the ground. They tried to take him, but the exiled prince righted himself while shooting out flames in an arc. They were forced to back off their attack. 

Suki attacked next and Zuko barely dodged, but managed to send a fire blast her way sending her into a nearby house. 

Sokka charged forward and jumped over the low flame kick Zuko sent his way. The water tribe warrior threw attack after attack at Zuko but the prince dodged and then kicked Sokka off balance. His hand lit with fire as he was about to strike Sokka. 

"Over here!" Aang shouted to get Zuko's attention. One good thing about the prince is how singularly focused he was on Aang. It meant he wouldn't continue his current fight no matter how close he was to destroying his opponent. 

"Finally!" Zuko yelled as he charged forward at Aang shooting two fireballs at him. His previous opponents were already of no concern to Zuko. 

Aang ducked under the first fireball and used his staff to cancel out the second. He then lunched himself forward and struck with his staff. Zuko managed the kick it out of Aang's hands and sent a flame kick at the Avatar. 

Aang launched himself into the air and flipped over Zuko where he picked up two forgotten warrior fans. He used them to send a giant concussive blast of air at Zuko. Zuko was blasted into a nearby house where he saw the Avatar once more run. Prince Zuko hissed in pain and collapsed to the floor. 

Aang picked up his staff and frowned at the scene around him. "This is my fault…" he said sorrowfully. 

"It isn't… But we do need to leave," Katara said to him as she came up next to him. She sent the nearby civilians to safety, so they wouldn't get hurt during the battle. 

Aang nodded sadly. "We've stayed too long… I'll get Appa," he said. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The tide of battle was slowly starting to turn. None of the riders were still mounted. The Kyoshi Warriors tactics and numbers were slowly giving them the edge. Their fans were particularly effective against the Firebenders' flames. 

Sokka was crouched next to Suki as she recovered. "There's no time to say goodbye," she said to Sokka. 

"What about I'm sorry?" he asked. 

"For what?" she asked in surprise. 

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior," Sokka said, his voice filled with regret. 

"I am a warrior," Suki said. She then leaned in and gave Sokka a kiss. "But I'm also a girl," she said blushing as she smiled to him. She stood up and said, "Get going now. We'll hold them off. They no longer have the advantage over us." 

Sokka blushed for a moment. He then starting moving and saw Aang was getting Appa while Katara left to quickly grab some supplies. "I'll get Harry," he told Katara as he ran past her. She nodded to him in understanding. 

Two riders managed to knock a couple of Kyoshi warriors to the ground. They were about blast them with fire, when suddenly there was a shout of "Expelliarmus!" Harry sent a spell blast with enough force to knock them into each other. "Incarceruos!" he shouted as heavy ropes shot forward and bound the two firebenders while forcing their arms to their sides. 

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked the girls. They nodded to him and stood up, ready to get back into the fray. 

"Harry! We're leaving!" Sokka shouted as he ran up to him still wearing his Kyoshi gear. Harry had questions, but got the message and followed his friend. They soon saw Appa and jumped on to his wide tail. Katara used Aang's staff to help them climb up into the saddle. Momo came flying over from a roof top and landed on Appa's head in front of Aang. 

"Back to the ship!" Zuko shouted to his able-bodied men. "Don't lose sight of them," he called as he found a rhino and used it to help two tied up men retreat. Other men were doing the same where they could. The Kyoshi warriors were exhausted, but focused on further encouraging their enemy's retreat. 

Aang looked back at the village engulfed in flames as they flew away. He then jumped off Appa and into the bay below. Seconds later Aang was riding the unagi with full confidence and using its main whiskers to control it. He yanked back on them, forcing the beast to shoot out a water jet, which caused a shower on the village which quenched the flames. 

"I know… that was stupid… and dangerous," Aang said with a slight smile once he was back on-board Appa. 

"Yes, it was," Katara said before she quickly gave him a hug. "But it was also the right thing to do," she said before letting go of him. 

"Okay… I have to ask… What's with the dress, Sokka?" Harry asked. 

Aang and Katara laughed as Sokka stuck his nose up in the air. "I will have you know this is a warrior's uniform. Its design symbolizes bravery and honor!" he said. 

"I'll take your word for it," Harry said neutrally. 

"It is a nice a dress though," Katara said with a giggle as Sokka rolled his eyes. He let it pass this time. He could tell Aang needed the laugh. 

"So that was Prince Zuko," Harry said after a few moments of silence. 

"I get a feeling we'll need to get used to seeing him. He's clearly not the type to give up," Sokka said. 

"We'll all be more careful," Harry said. 

"We won't be staying anywhere for too long in the future," Aang added. 

"That wasn't really so much the issue," Harry said. 

"What was then?" Katara asked. 

"It's because we were too comfortable and drew attention to ourselves and Aang being the Avatar," Harry said. 

Sokka was nodding. "If we're careful, few will spare a group of kids a second glance. We still shouldn't stay too long when we can avoid it, but we can take time as long as we avoid the Fire Nation for now," he said. 

"Sounds like we have a plan then," Aang said. He felt a little guilty about what happened on the island. He was the one who chose to brag about being the Avatar. Granted there wasn't much choice in the matter this time, but it was a lesson learned for the future. 

"Great! That way Aang can still teach me," Harry said cheerfully. He felt a little guilty himself. If he knew more spells in the ways of privacy, they wouldn't have to worry about drawing attention from others. 

Sadly, he didn't even know basic glamour charms. He always thought that was something only for girls and pompous gits like Lockhart. Now, he realized it would be great for disguises. He also wished he had his invisibility cloak. Oh how useful that would be. 

Aang grinned a little to Harry's words. He was feeling much better now. "You are doing good with the meditation thing. Once you get that down and can do a basic air shield, you'll be ready to start practicing the real moves! I'll teach you more about the stances in the meantime," he said. 

"Let's get some good distance between us and Zuko first," Sokka said. He needed to make sure they didn't get too excited and forget their immediate concern. 

"Appa. Yip! Yip!" Aang said with a nod to Sokka. 

Appa let out a roar of determination and flew off into the sunset. 


	3. The Mad King of Omashu

"This will be perfect for our next stop," Aang said cheerfully to the others. 

"I've never seen such a place before. It's huge!" Sokka said in awe while looking at the city before them. 

"We didn't have anything like this at the South Pole. We do need supplies too. I could only grab to so much before we left," Katara said. 

"Whoa…" was all Harry said. He had seen larger cities. London was massive. The one before them was much grander to look at in his mind. 

"We shouldn't have too much trouble keeping on the down low. This is Earth Kingdom territory. Even Zuko would be wary of following us here," Sokka said. 

"I know this place very well. I came here to visit several times in the past. My friend Bumi showed me all there was to the place, including the best way to get around!" Aang said with a huge grin. 

"You should probably still have a disguise," Sokka said looking Aang over. 

"Like what?" Aang asked. 

Sokka hummed in thought. 

A minute later Aang had some of Appa's fur forming a mustache and he had a wig on top that Momo was hiding inside of. Aang gave his new mustache a scratch. "So itchy," Aang said. 

"Perfect! You look just like a grandpa," Sokka said. 

Katara giggled. "Aang is technically 112 years old," she said smiling to him. 

Aang gave a grin as he twirled around his staff and leaned on it in a way an old man would a walking staff. He then hunched his back and used an old man voice to say, "Get off my Lawn! No respect. Youngins these days… Back in my day… we had to climb a mountain just to hop on a sky bison and travel fifty miles in snowstorms for a bottle of jubjub juice." 

Harry chuckled. "You definitely have the role down," he said. Aang grinned to them all. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang, who was going by Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis… the Third, took his bag back from Sokka. Sokka was forced to carry it as part of their cover by the gate guards. They managed to sneak past a cabbage merchant having problems at the gate, but were still stopped by a different guard. 

Aang chewed out the guard in his old man voice. He also convinced the guard Katara and Sokka were his grandkids and Harry their favorite cousin five times removed from their mother's side. It worked somehow and they were now inside the city. 

"See that?" Aang asked pointing to a slide and chute system running through the city. "That's the mail system. Earthbending takes it up and gravity brings it down," he explained. 

"Mailing with style," Harry said with a chuckle as Katara nodded looking at the mail system in wonderment. 

"My friend Bumi discovered an even better use though. He always said you had to open your brain to the possibilities. He was a mad genius," Aang started as he smiled at the memory. "He then told me how the mailing system is the best super slide in the world!" he said cheerfully. 

"We're going to ride it?" Sokka asked. He was unable to hide his curiosity on what it would be like. 

"We sure are," Aang said with a grin. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Yeah!" shouted Aang as he and the others were in a mail cart flying down through the city. Momo chittered away in excitement while hanging on to Aang. 

Harry was laughing in joy. This was like the ride to his vault in Gringotts' except better! Here it was out under the sun and not inside a series of dark and low light caverns. Sokka was enjoying himself as well. 

Katara? Not so much. "Aang! Do something! Use your airbending!" she screamed in fear. She was hoping he would slow them down or bring them to a stop. 

"Great idea! That will make it go even faster!" Aang shouted in glee. 

"That's not what I meant!" Katara cried out. No one was paying attention though. 

Aang was grinning like a loon. Harry shouting in joy as they went faster. Sokka was holding on tight. Katara was the only one concerned with how they would stop. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Your Majesty. These juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and the malicious destruction of Cabbages," a guard said. 

After their joy ride came to an end, Aang, Harry, Sokka, and Katara were on the floor forcibly kneeling before the King of Omashu. 

"Malicious destruction of Cabbages… This is indeed serious," the aged King said while nodding in thought. 

"Off with their heads!" the Cabbage Merchant, who lost his cabbages, shouted as he jumped up and down in anger. "One for each head of cabbage damaged!" He didn't seem to realize they would still be short a few heads, if the kids were beheaded. 

The King raised his hand and silenced the merchant. 

"Throw them…" he started as the four gulped in nervousness. The King gave a grin and said, "A feast!" 

Before the four friends could fully grasp what happened, they were sitting at a finely decorated table with a lavish feast on it. Aang was picking away at the vegetables and fruit. Katara was looking at the King warily. Momo was helping himself to some fruit from everyone's plate. Sokka was eating all of the meat he could without suffocating. Harry was eating in a polite fashion and shaking his head at Sokka. 

" _Table manners just like Ron's…_ " Harry thought to himself at Sokka's behavior. 

"Is it just me… or is the King's crown a little crooked?" Katara asked Harry quietly. 

"In the literal sense?" he asked her in return. 

Katara shook her head. "I mean it is in that way too, but I'm talking about the other way," she whispered to Harry. 

"Possibly… but we aren't being fined or something… So, be grateful for now," Harry replied to her. 

"So… where are you from? Young bald one?" the King asked. 

"Ummm… Kangaroo Island," Aang answered sounding almost unsure. 

"Kangaroo Island," the King said nodding to himself. He then grinned and said, "I've heard the place is hopping!" 

After a minute of silence, Sokka burst out laughing. The others looked to him. "What? It was pretty funny," he said just as the King let out his own crazed laugh at the joke. 

"All of these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay," the King said as he stretched and yawned in an overly showy fashion. 

He then suddenly threw a piece of chicken at Aang. Aang's reflexes kicked in and he caught it in an air ball. Sokka and Katara gasped. Harry wondered when he would learn that trick. It looked so handy… and Cool! 

"We have an Airbender in our presence. Not just any old one either. The Avatar," the King said. He leaned in closer and asked, "What do you have to say for yourself now Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?" 

Harry was actually pretty impressed the king was able to pronounce Aang's assumed name so easily after hearing it just once. 

Aang looked very nervous as he opened his mouth to speak. Things were not looking good for the group... 

[-] [-] [-] 

"This is a dungeon? It looks so nice," Katara asked as they looked at their quarters for the night. 

The beds were nice, the floor had nice rugs and there was even a couple of cozy tables with chairs. It had decent lighting, and even had good AC. The only dungeon part of it would be the jail cell style door. 

"He did say it was newly refurbished," Aang pointed out. 

"We're still prisoners," Sokka said. 

"Any ideas on how to get out?" Harry asked as he sat on his bed. 

Sokka shook his head. 

"The air vents!" Aang said looking at them. 

"Don't think we'll fit," Sokka said as Harry nodded in agreement. 

"Momo can though! Come on boy! Go get Appa," Aang said and tried to rouse his flying lemur. 

He had no success in his attempts. Momo was not in a cooperative mood tonight. After the fifth try, Aang gave up. 

"What was Appa going to do anyways?" Sokka asked. 

"Big huge ten-ton flying bison… I'm pretty sure he could figure something out," Aang said dryly. 

"Guess we got no choice but to rest," Harry said as he stretched and yawned. He had an idea for later. 

"At least the beds are nice. Aang will need his rest for tomorrow," Katara said as she got ready for the night. Aang and Sokka shrugged their shoulders and got to bed as well. As much as they wished it wasn't the case, they couldn't do anything about their situation tonight. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry opened his eyes once it was later in the night. He saw the others were asleep. He got up and sneaked over to the cell door. The outside guard was snoozing away. Harry pulled out his wand and whispered, "Alohomora." 

He heard the telltale click of the latch unlocking. It didn't matter that it was a huge Earthbender stone lock. It was still unlocked for Harry. He thought about waking the others, but they weren't exactly the sneaky type. He was going to follow Aang's original plan. 

Aang was right the bison could do something. Appa was unusually intelligent. He was also very large and loyal to Aang. He could barrel through the halls. Break through the ceiling. There were any number of possibilities. 

Harry leaned up against a wall as he saw two guards walk by holding lanterns. He peeked around the corner to ensure they were gone. The halls were lowly lit with green glowing rock lights with plenty of shadows. He sneaked through carefully. He should at least find a way out of the place then wake the others, if he didn't go with the Appa plan. 

The sneaking boy didn't notice as a tall figure dropped from the ceiling behind him. Harry did hear a rock coming his way though. He spun around and shouted, "Protego!" The rock blew apart after hitting his magic shield. He was so glad to have looked that spell up before the Goblet of Fire Ceremony. Knowing about the prophecy encouraged him to look ahead. 

"Well well… Aren't you interesting?" It was the King. He no longer looked like a hunched over figure though. He was standing tall and was very muscular. It was surprising he was able to hide his true appearance earlier. 

Harry was frozen still for a moment. Before he could react, his ankles were encased in rock. He was then pushed up against the wall and his arms cuffed to it. His wand was secured harmlessly at his side. 

"Seems you're in the mood for a chat now," the King said grinning. 

"Not like I have a choice. I am your captive audience," Harry grumbled. He really needed to learn Airbending or wandless magic. Why was he only now learning how useless wands really were? Even really good ones? 

"Ha!" the King laughed in his maniacal way. He gave a large grin. "I really like Aang's new friends," he said. 

Harry blinked to that. They hadn't really given away Aang's name, even during the feast. They didn't even say it after the King revealed he knew they were lying about who they were. 

"Allow me to enlighten you on certain facts," the King said. He grinned as he clapped his hands and the halls lit up brighter. "Heh heh… Get it?" he asked. 

Harry remained silent. 

"Tough crowd… Seems you are at least willing to listen though," the King said grinning. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang woke up when he heard something which sounded like stone closing against stone. He quickly noticed everyone was missing. He ran to the cell door and demanded, "Where are my friends?!" 

"The King will free them if you pass his tests," the guard answered. 

"And if I fail?" Aang asked. 

"He didn't say," the guard said as he entered the room. "Your staff, please?" he asked. 

Aang begrudgingly handed it over and followed the guard to the King's chamber. 

"First, Avatar. And this is serious…" he said with stern eyes. He then grinned brightly and twirled around. "What do you think of my outfit? Honest opinion," he asked. 

"Fine. I guess?" Aang asked with a puzzled look. 

"You passed the first test! Good job! Maybe you're a fashion bender too?" The King asked with a thoughtful expression. 

"Really? I passed the first test?" Aang asked in hope. 

"Of course! It isn't one of my deadly tests… But you passed it," the King said. 

"I don't have time for your games, Old Man! Give me back my friends!" Aang demanded in anger at the way the King mentioned deadly tests so casually. It was like this was just his usual day and nothing of consequence was happening. 

"Thought you might refuse…" the King said before clapping his hands. 

A wall lowered and Aang looked worried. He saw Sokka and Katara being held with ease by guards as they struggled. They both had a green rock ring on a finger it looked like. 

"I decided to give your friends both souvenirs," the Mad King said. 

"Where's Harry?" Aang demanded. 

"Ahhh… The sneaky one. I decided to keep him as… Insurance… You know, in case you three managed to pull something off," the King said. 

"What is this?" Katara asked in worry. Her ring, as well as Sokka's, was starting to grow up her finger. 

"Those rings are Jennamite. A.K.A. creepy crystal. It grows really fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it," he said. 

"Ahhh! It's growing… It's crawling up me. I don't like this!" Sokka yelled in shock as the ring did just as the King said it would. 

"I can help free them of course… But only if you pass my challenges," the King said. 

"I'll do it…" Aang said with narrowed eyes. 

The Mad King of Omashu just grinned at him. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Lunch time already? I seem to have lost my lunch box key. Ohhhh! There it is!" the King said as they stood in a giant open cavern. "Just in the waterfall. Would you be so kind as to fetch it for me?" he asked. 

Aang looked at the waterfall thinking what to do. He still didn't appreciate the King's joking tone. Aang noticed a ladder right behind the waterfall. It went up high. He could climb and jump into the water and snag the key. 

Aang ran for it. 

"Oh yeah… I'm sure no one would think to use the ladder," the King said in sarcastic amusement. 

Aang ran up the ladder and jumped before diving into the waterfall. He was so sure it would work. Then he realized the water was flowing a lot faster than he thought. He barely noticed as he flew right past the key. 

"Keep trying. I'm sure it will work eventually. I've got alllll day," the King said. He then shrugged his shoulders and added, "Your friends don't, but I do." 

Aang looked around for an answer. He then got an idea and ran over to a stalagmite. He used a wind blade to slice part of it off. He picked up the piece and launched it at the key and the King. He gave it a good boost with his airbending to speed up the process. 

"There. Enjoy your lunch," Aang said as the makeshift spear impaled itself right by the King. 

"Not just yet. You see… I've lost my pet Flopsie. I'm oh so worried about him," the King said acting so very sad. He was even giving something similar to puppy dog eyes. His eyes were bizarre so the effect didn't really work. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Once they arrived at a small sunken arena, Aang saw a small white rabbit in the middle of it. "Found him…" Aang said with a frown. 

"Bring him up to me. Daddy wants kisses from Flopsie," the King demanded in an exaggerated whinny voice. 

Aang gave a frustrated sigh as he hopped down into the arena. He quietly walked up to the rabbit. "Come here, Flopsie," Aang said. 

There was a crashing sound from right behind Aang. He looked back to see what it was. His eyes widened. It was a giant goat gorilla! It was massive and powerfully built like a gorilla but it had the head of a goat and it was covered in white fur. The beast snarled at Aang and the bunny. 

The bunny squealed in terror and bolted to the other side of the arena and into a small hole. Aang chased it and tried to pull it out. "Flopsie. Wait! Come here Flopsie. Flopsie," Aang called out to the hole. 

He pulled the rabbit out and turned around. Aang then looked at the goat gorilla as it bounded towards him. Aang blinked a couple of times and asked, "Wait a minute… Flopsie?" 

The goat gorilla came right up to him and picked him before licking his face playfully. 

"Flopsie!" Aang said with a chuckle. 

The King whistled and Flopsie put Aang down and jumped up to him. The King scratched Flopsie's ears as the pet rolled over and showed his belly. "That's a good boy. Such a soft belly. Who loves tummy rubs?! Yes, you do!" the King cooed to the pet. 

"Are you guys okay?" Aang asked as he jumped out and landed by his friends. 

"If you count having your body covered in Jennamite… Then yes! We're totally fine," Sokka said. 

"Oh, that's right… the last test," the King said. 

"Come on already!" Aang said to him. The rock was already encasing most of his friends' bodies. The King gave them an evil grin. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The group was now in an earthbending arena. 

"Your final test is a duel. Since I'm such a great guy… You can pick your opponent," the King said grinning as two tough looking men came and stood next to the monarch. 

Aang looked between the two. One had a giant axe. The other a giant mace, which he was already expertly twirling in one hand. They both looked extremely hard to beat. He got an idea. 

"So… I can pick anyone?" Aang asked to be sure his idea would work. 

"Choose wisely!" the King answered while nodding. 

"You," Aang said as he pointed to the monarch. 

The King let out a cackle. "Wrong choice," he said. The King sudden stood up tall. He cracked his neck and tossed his robes to the side. He was huge! He was really tall and very powerfully built. 

Before Aang could do anything, the King stomped the ground. Aang went flying backwards into the arena. He flipped to keep from slamming into the floor. 

"Gets 'em every time!" the King said before he launched himself from the balcony. 

He landed in the arena and the ground shook beneath him. He grinned at Aang. "You thought I was a frail old man. But I'm actually the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever meet," he said. 

"Can I fight the guy with the axe?" Aang asked hopefully. 

"Sure," the King said. 

"Really?" Aang asked, almost in relief. 

He barely dodged a rock launched at him. 

"As soon as you finish with me," the King said. "You might need this." He snapped his fingers and one of the guards tossed Aang his staff. 

Aang caught his staff and just barely dodged a barrage of stone sent his way. He then dodged a few other stone attacks as well. 

"Typical Airbender tactic. Dodge and evade. Great for an Airbender… Not so much for the Avatar," the King said. 

The King launched a new series of attacks. Aang kept dodging. 

"Soooo lame… So predictable… You're gonna have to change it up," the King said. 

He continued attacking. Aang used his staff to launch himself in the air like a helicopter. He was thinking he would have the advantage here. 

The King smiled to him and with a few movements he earthbent the ceiling. 

Aang was forced to the ground as rocks showered down from above. He ran forward charging at the old king. The King twisted a foot while punching forward. A rock shot at Aang head on. Aang ducked and the floor jerked forward causing him to fall onto his back. 

"I give it an E. For Effort! Not good enough though. No creativity. No flooshwha," the King said sounding like some snobbish food critic at the end. 

Aang created an air scooter and hopped on it. He charged forward with it quickly and dashed from side to side. He then started tossing air blast after air blast at the ancient monarch. 

The King brought his arms next to each other and erected a rock barrier. Aang's attacks were easily deflected by it. "Hmmmm… Bit drafty in here… I should have someone look at that. Wouldn't want to catch cold," he said absentmindedly. 

Aang's onslaught stopped. 

The King started using Earthbending moves to launch more attacks at Aang. Stones shot at him. Some were raining from above. The ground was sliding back and forth. A few spikes shot up from below. Aang desperately dodged and evaded for his life. 

Next thing the Avatar knew, he retreated to the very opposite end of the large arena. 

"How do you hope get me from there? Clock is ticking," the King called with a chuckle. 

Aang charged forward and used airbending to speed up. He then jumped from side to side avoiding the softening sand patches below him. The King thrust his hands together and brought them down before separating them again. 

Aang quickly made a new air scooter and jumped on it. The entire arena floor was softened sand, except for under the King. Aang charged forward again. The King sent a giant rock at him. Aang jumped on it after sending the air scooter forward as a hopeful distraction. 

The King then broke off a large piece behind Aang and sent it forward. Aang back flipped over it and used an air blast to send it forward at the King much faster. He landed on the now solid ground as the large piece of rock flew forward. 

The King looked worried for a minute. He then grinned as the rock turned to sand right before it would have struck him. "Hmmmmm better… I'd say a C… Maybe a C plus even!" he said as his eyes danced in amusement. It had been a while since he went out like this in a fight. 

Aang was already rushing forward and jumping while propelling himself even faster. He was swinging around his staff in arches. Several wind blades were flung forward. The King used chunks of earth to counter them. 

Aang air bent himself up quickly and launched an air blast behind himself to shoot forward even faster. He worked with gravity to sped up even more on his descent to the floor. He did not want to be an easy target for the earhbending king. 

The King concentrated and brought up two giant boulders. They shot forward from Aang's sides. The airbender did a sort of circular air blade which cut right between them. He then used an air dome blast, which sent the boulders flying backwards. 

Aang launched himself forward again quickly closing the final distance. He was standing right at the King's feet with his staff angled upwards ready to strike the King's throat or chin. 

The King's arms were up as if he was going to surrender. 

Then Aang felt a pebble land on his head. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. The biggest rock yet was hovering above them both, ready to crush. 

"That will get you full marks…" the King said. He tossed the rock to the side with ease. "There may be hope for you yet. You've passed all of my tests. Now all you have to do is guess my name," he said with that same excited grin he had towards the end of the fight. 

"What?! That's not fair… You said I just had to pass your tests," Aang complained. 

"Okay fine… Have it your way," the King started with a dejected sigh. He then grinned. "Surprise Quiz! What's my name? Let's see what you learned." 

Aang groaned. He should have seen that coming with this Mad Earth King. 

"Ummmm… a little help here," Katara said in worry. She and her brother were almost fully encased in the rock crystal. 

Aang thought on everything. "How am I supposed to know…" he said. 

"Think about the tests… Maybe they're a clue," Katara said. 

"None of them were straight forward. I had to think differently from how I usually do," Aang said in thought. 

His eyes lit up in comprehension. "I got it! It was just the same way I solved all of the tests. I had to open my brain to the possibilities," he said. Aang grinned brightly. "You're a mad genius… Bumi!" 

"Actually… I'm a Mad King now," Bumi said. He gave a big grin as he added, "I got promoted." 

Aang laughed as he said, "True." 

"It's so good to see you again Aang! You literally haven't changed… at all," Bumi said in a friendly manner. 

"Ummm… About us?" Katara called out. 

Bumi earthbent himself up right next to them. Aang jumped up right behind him. Bumi then used earthbending to free the water tribe siblings. He got a piece of the creeping crystal and took a bite. "Delicious! Jennamite is made of rock candy," he said grinning. 

"So where is Harry?" Katara asked after recovering from finally being freed. It took a moment to regain her balance without being encased in rock candy. 

"Oh yes. The sneaky one," Bumi said. He earthbent the ground below them and they were encased in an earth dome. They were then moved seemingly forward before they emerged in the dining room again. 

"So Aang figured it out?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes from meditation. 

"You were here the whole time?!" Sokka asked in shock. 

"Yep," Harry said. 

"Harry tried to sneak out last night," Bumi said as he launched himself onto his throne. 

"Why did you do that?" Aang asked Harry. 

"I was going to go with your idea and have Appa charge in through the halls in the middle of the night. At the very least, I was going to find the quickest route and come back for you all. King Bumi found me though. He then told me what was his plan was," Harry said. 

"What was the plan? Why not just tell Aang who you were?" Sokka asked. 

King Bumi straightened up in his throne and actually looked rather serious. 

"You have a difficult task ahead of you, Aang. The world has changed a lot in these last hundred years. Your duty is to bring balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have a lot to learn. You must master the elements before you confront the Fire Lord. I hope you will think like a mad genius when you face him," Bumi said and gave a smile to Aang. 

"It looks like you're in good hands already. You have great friends. Even a fellow Airbender blessed by Lady Cosmo! You will need them all when facing the Fire Nation," Bumi said. 

Momo glided over to Aang's shoulder and chittered before nuzzling into his neck. 

"And you'll need Momo too!" King Bumi said. 

Aang grinned as he scratched Momo's ears. "Thank you for your wisdom," he said to Bumi. 

The King then gave a laugh. "Plus… It's a lot of fun messing with people," he said. 

Aang laughed out loud to that. "Then I have a challenge for you!" he said grinning widely at his old friend, in more ways than one. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Bumi and Aang cheered in joy as they shot along the Omashu mailing system. Aang was using airbending to make them go faster. 

"You remembered the best way to get around after all!" Bumi cheered. 

"All because of you, Bumi. You Mad King!" Aang cheered. 

The two then crashed in a cloud of dust. They were both laughing more than they had in a good while. They were happy to see each other again after all of these years. 

"My Cabbages!" the unfortunate Cabbage Merchant cried out loud after seeing the crash. When he saw the many felled cabbages, he took off his hat and placed it over his heart and lowered his head. He gave a sniff and wiped a tear from him eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press 'F' for the Cabbage Merchant's cabbages…
> 
> Still rather samey to canon, but I think I'm started to get an idea on how to approach bending fights towards the end of this chapter. Feel free to let me know. 


	4. Winter Solstice Meetup

When Harry first went to Hogwarts, he was excited and happy. He would have sworn nothing would have topped becoming part of a completely different world filled with magic! 

Then there was the whole stone thing and facing Voldemort at the end of his first year. 

Then there was the Chamber situation where he barely escaped hundreds, if not thousands, of man-eating spiders the size of cars and some bigger. After that, he barely survived slaying a snake that can kill with its gaze alone and was over 60 feet long. That was all before destroying a diary made by Voldemort that could possess people. 

Just last year, he learned how to defeat literal soul sucking creatures (Dementors). Took lessons in defense from an actual real-life werewolf. Discovered he had a Godfather who was falsely imprisoned for killing his parents. Then Harry and his godfather almost had their souls sucked out by hundreds of Dementors. 

In that same night, he found out Hermione was going back and forth through time the whole school year. He time traveled himself and defeated the hundreds of soul sucking creatures with a full Patronus to save his past self, so his past self could then travel back in time and save himself…

It was really way too complicated if he thought on it too long. Harry was pretty sure some kind of time paradox thingy was involved in some fashion. 

Anyways, the spell he successful cast due to… reasons… was difficult even for full-fledged and grown up wizards to properly cast. 

After all of that happened, Harry learned he was involved in a prophecy that meant he would have to save the world from Voldemort, if he wanted to live himself. 

Things still weren't done yet…

Earlier this year he went to the Quidditch World Cup. Learned there was an old tournament between three wizarding schools, two of which he had never heard of before this school year. Found himself forced into said tournament against his will and ended up going to a completely different world yet again. 

While here in this world, he discovered a new power inside himself. Made new friends, one of which literally has the power to use all of the elements. Flew on a giant bison to get from place to place. Learned a mighty spirit brought him here so he would be ready to face what laid ahead of him back home. Was captured by a bunch of warrior beauties. Fought side by side with said warrior beauties in an all-out battle. Ended up in part of an old Mad King's plot to teach his old but young friend about his destiny. 

Oh yeah… They also managed to get in a prison break here not too long ago. It was Katara's idea. It was kind of impressive how a few words from her, some coal and standing defiant ended up being the push the prisoners needed. Harry, Aang, and Sokka didn't really do much there. That was all Katara. 

Next, Harry discovered Aang could travel between both the physical and spiritual realms. Which was why they were now riding Appa to a temple in the middle of the Fire Nation. They were doing this so Aang could meet with his past life's self to have a chat. 

It seemed Aang's life was also filled with very complicated things. 

Harry had only been here a month and a half at most. Already his time here was giving over three years in the wizarding world a run for its money when it came to stuff happening. 

"We have trouble following us," Katara said to the others. She pointed to a familiar looking ship. "Zuko," she said with finality to them. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Nephew! This is foolish. You should not chase the Avatar into Fire Nation Waters," Iroh said sternly. 

"I must capture him, Uncle," Zuko replied. 

"Need I remind you that you were banished from the Fire Nation? Zuko... You risk being arrested if you continue this," Iroh said. 

"Father will understand. I'm doing this to capture the Avatar," Zuko said in certainty. 

"Many words can be used to describe my brother. Understanding is not one of them and never has been. You give my brother too much credit," Iroh said. 

"Then we knock them down before they enter the Fire Nation," Zuko said as he collapsed his spyglass. "Arm the catapult!" he ordered his men. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"We have incoming!" Sokka shouted as he watched a large fire ball hurtle towards them. 

"On it!" Aang shouted as he briefly glanced back and got Appa to dodge the fire ball. 

"What do we do? He'll fire another one any minute now," Harry said. He was pretty sure having to continuously dodge fire balls wasn't a good thing. Appa started this trip in the early morning. Well before the sun would rise. There was no way he could keep it up for too long. 

"We have bigger problems…" Aang said in worry to his friends. 

"Is that a blockade?!" Sokka asked in worry. 

Right in front of them was indeed a Fire Nation Blockade. These ships were massive compared to Zuko's. These were warships. They had several catapults on each, not just one like Zuko's ship. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aboard the flagship of the blockade stood a tall muscular man in his mid-forties with dark brown hair. He closed his spyglass and gave a dark grin. "Shoot the bison down," he ordered. 

"But Commander Zhao, there's a Fire Nation ship following it," the ship's captain said in shock. 

"It belongs to a traitor. They're of no consequence anymore," Commander Zhao said with a vengeful grin. He was thinking back to his last encounter with the Exiled Prince. 

The two of them engaged in the long-honored tradition of one on one combat. It was known as an Agni Kai. The Traitor Prince challenged Zhao to the fight after the commander deemed hunting the Avatar too important to leave to Zuko. Zhao started out winning and making child's play of the prince's attacks. 

Zuko then broke Zhao's stance and gained the upper hand. Just when the prince had Zhao on the ground. The foolish boy showed his cowardice and refused to even attempt a finishing blow. Zuko turned his back on Zhao. The Commander was enraged by the boy's mockery of the ancient tradition and attempted one final attack. It would have won him the duel. It technically wasn't over until one opponent burned the other anyways. Zuko was the one who chose to turn his back. 

The boy's uncle intervened though and showed how far the once mighty Dragon of the West had fallen. The most sickening part of it all was how Iroh acted as if he and Zuko were the honorable ones, and Commander Zhao was not. It was both frustrating and humiliating to Zhao. This was why he had no sympathy for the traitors. 

"Fire," he ordered the blockade once the catapults were armed and targeted. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Harry all yelled in fear as they saw several catapults fire on them at once. The sky was filled with burning boulders trailing black smoke! Aang tried his best to dodge with Appa. Katara and Sokka held on the best they could for dear life. 

Harry stood as steadily as he could. "I'll try to get rid of them!" he called to Aang who tried to steady Appa more. Harry was going over all he knew of Airbending. It wasn't much, but he was sure it was enough to redirect fireballs. He also had his wand too, if needed. 

Harry stood in the middle of Appa's saddle. He sent basic Air Blast after basic Air Blast at boulders and redirected them. Harry was focused, but also a bit excited he was able to put some of his lessons with Aang into practice. This is what he and Aang did for most of Katara's time limit on her prison break. 

Aang ran him through the very basic of airbending moves. Harry didn't need to have fully mastered mediating to get these moves right. They didn't require much in the way of refined control. At the same time, they could be very effective. 

[-] [-] [-] 

One of the errant fireballs struck Zuko's ship. It even managed to hit the engine. 

"Prince Zuko! They got the engine! We need to stop for repairs," the engineer shouted. 

"Technically, we are still in Earth Kingdom Waters. Commander Zhao can't arrest us," Iroh said to his nephew in a vain hope the prince would listen. 

"Keep going! I will get the Avatar. Not Zhao!" Prince Zuko shouted in command. It didn't matter to Zuko the first plan failed. Getting the Avatar first was all that mattered. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang managed to guide Appa up higher into the clouds, but a large fireball reached up even higher than the others. "Hang on tight guys!" Aang shouted just as Harry sat back down. Aang had to tilt Appa a lot more than was safe to avoid the fireball. 

"Help!" they heard Sokka shout to them. It seemed he fell from the saddle during Aang's evasive maneuvering. 

Aang managed to put Appa into a dive. Katara and Harry barely grabbed on to Sokka's hands and pulled him back in to the saddle. Appa couldn't level out right away though. He was still a little tired and there were plenty of fiery boulders raining down on them. 

Aang kept pressing forward having no other option. They were harder to hit this low at least and were getting closer to the blockade. They only had to make one last break for it. 

Commander Zhao had one of the catapults adjusted just for such a situation. As the Avatar and his group rose up just high enough to pass over the ships, he shouted, "Fire!" 

A fireball was hurtling right for Appa. They were too close to dodge and it was coming straight at them. Aang stood up and launched himself forward. He sent a powerful Airbending kick right at it just in time. The kick connected with the fiery boulder and it exploded into pieces, which fell harmlessly to the sea below. 

Aang caught some air from the blast in his cloak, which gave him the momentum he needed to land back safely on Appa's head. "Phew! Made it!" Aang said in relief as they flew right over the ships. It would take the soldiers too long to adjust the aim of the catapults. The group would be well out of range by then. 

"Well… we got into the Fire Nation," Sokka said as he and Katara held on to each other. 

Harry looked back and frowned. He wasn't so sure being in the Fire Nation was wholly a good thing. He saw Zuko's ship was blowing out a lot of smoke, but it was still aiming for them with no sign of giving up, even if it was heading right into the blockade. 

Just as Harry thought the ships would collide, the blockade ships cut their engines and Zuko's damaged ship sailed through harmlessly. " _What are they up to,_ " Harry wondered to himself. He didn't think they were on the same side. The blockade was attacking without a care if they hit Zuko's ship or not. Why would they suddenly work together? 

[-] [-] [-] 

The journey from the blockade to the Fire Temple was by no means a short one. It was already afternoon and still they had to go a good bit more to reach the island. 

"What's he playing at?" Zuko said in thought, as he lowered his spyglass. Soon after they made it through the blockade, a ship broke off from the others and followed at a distance. 

"Zhao means to follow us to the Avatar and capture you both," Iroh said to his nephew. 

Zuko was in thought. He did not want Zhao getting in the way or taking credit for capturing the Avatar. Capturing the Avatar was his only way to regain his honor. He would not let some sly old bored navy commander with no honor take the chance from him. 

The exiled prince looked to his ship's engine in thought. The smoke was thick and the trail it left behind them long. "Then we'll give him a trail to follow," he said with narrowed eyes as his plan formed. 

[-] [-] [-] 

It was already evening by the time the Gaang made it to the temple's island. Aang was getting really anxious. He needed to get there on time. The vision he received from Avatar Roku, his last life, made it very clear he had a short time frame to make contact. If he missed that, Aang would have to figure out what that horrible vision he had of the giant fiery comet in the sky meant on his own. He knew it was bad, but that was all. 

The group finally landed. "Good Job, Buddy. You can rest for now," Aang said in sympathy for Appa. Appa let out a great groan and rolled over. 

Sokka was up and stretching as he was getting ready for their part of the mission. They still had to get Aang to the temple in time. They had no idea what awaited them inside the temple. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Just as Appa got close to his destination, Zuko boarded a small sea craft. He looked up to his uncle and said, "Remember. Keep going north. That should throw Zhao off and the smoke will provide me cover." 

"Be safe, Zuko," Iroh said to his nephew. 

Prince Zuko looked to his uncle for a moment and merely nodded to him. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang and the others were unaware of the oncoming danger. They were instead making their way to the temple. It was a bit unsettling how empty it was though. 

"Where is everyone?" Aang asked. 

"Maybe it's abandoned. Once Avatar Roku died, they might not have seen a reason to stay here. It isn't exactly a scenic location," Katara said. The island was little more than rock, steam and some lava. 

"The building is still impressive," Harry said in a moment of awe. 

The temple itself was a tall Oriental styled temple with five levels. They weren't all small levels either. The first one had to be at least two floors worth of height alone. 

"We need to go. It's almost sundown," Aang said as he vaulted the wall and ran towards the front door. The others followed not thinking of a better way inside with the limited time window they had. 

As the group quietly made their way through the temple, they barely had time for more than a glance at the richly decorated interior. It had many tall polished stone pillars colored a deep red and gold. The place was both impressive and imposing to look at. 

"I think I heard something," Sokka whispered to the others. 

They turned around to see a group of five older men standing in front of the exit. They were wearing similar red robes and tall hats. In the center, was the oldest and clearly highest-ranking man. "We are the five sages. Guardians of the Avatar's Temple," the main man said. 

Harry got into a stance ready to fight. He didn't trust these men. He had a feeling they were here to guard the temple from them. 

"Great! I'm the Avatar!" Aang said cheerfully. It seemed he had no sense of urgency in this situation. Perhaps there were side effects from being frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years. 

"We know," the leader said with narrowed eyes. 

All five sages then took in deep breaths and shot fire blasts at the group. Harry and Aang worked together to deflect the attacks. The sages were stunned to see a second Airbender traveling with the Avatar. 

Aang and the others took the sage's moment of stunned surprise to run away. They dashed quickly through several halls in the temple. Aang was in the lead shouting which turns to take. 

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Sokka asked. 

"Absolutely none!" Aang said in reply as he rounded a corner. 

Sokka was about to sigh when Aang quickly returned. "Back this way!" he said in urgency. 

"Wait. Avatar!" the youngest of the fire sages tried to get their attention. 

Aang and the others were already out of earshot. However, their blindly run through the temple plan led to the most likely outcome, a dead end. 

"What do we do now?" Sokka asked. 

"I don't want to fight you! I'm here to help," the man said as he held his hands up. 

"Firebenders only help by giving you a fire ball to the face," Sokka said aggressively as he stood in front of the others. Harry, Aang, and Katara all took bending stances. 

"I know why you're here. You wish to speak to Avatar Roku," the man said while still trying to look non-threatening. 

"How can you help?" Aang asked. 

The man bent fire at part of the nearby wall. A hidden passageway opened as part of the wall lowered. "I can take you to him. Follow me. My name is Shyu," he said. 

The group decided they had nothing to lose and followed him. They were on a tight schedule after all. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko arrived on the island's shore. He looked back one last time to make sure he wasn't followed. He was safe from pursuers at the moment. It seemed his plan worked. He went back to focusing as he looked over the temple before him. 

A part of him wished he had made an attempt to visit the place in the past. It was considered a great honor to visit the Avatar Temple. It was probably one of the few sites seen as scared by his people. That was before though. Before he was exiled. Before he was forced to leave his home. 

Now, things were different. Zuko had no such luxuries as touring around the world with his uncle. No matter how much Uncle Iroh seemed to treat their exile as such. It always infuriated and confused Zuko when he thought too long on his uncle's behavior. 

"I need to get the Avatar. Then I can worry about Uncle," Zuko told himself as he approached the temple. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Avatar Roku built these passageways back when he lived here," Shyu told them as they made their way through the temple's secret passages. 

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked. He still at times didn't fully grasp he was gone for a hundred years and how much time that really was. To him, it was as if he woke up from a short nap instead of a hundred years. 

"No. But my grandfather did. There have been many generations of Fire Sages guarding the temple long before me. We are all connected to it at a spiritual level. When the statue's eyes glowed a few weeks back, we knew it meant you returned," he explained. 

"That happened when we were at the Southern Air Temple. Roku's eyes glowed there too! Along with the other statues," Katara said. 

"Since this is an Avatar Temple, why did the sages attack me?" Aang asked. 

"It was a mix of corruption and desperation that lead to where we are now. The Fire Sages used to be loyal only to the Avatar. We eagerly awaited the new Avatar after Roku died," Shyu said. 

"I kept them waiting…" Aang said to himself with a deep frown. 

"It's only been 10 decades. You know how it is. Better late than never. Don't feel so bad," Sokka said in a poor attempt to cheer Aang up. 

"What happened then?" Harry asked getting them back on topic. 

"After Fire Lord Sozin started his war, he came here with his army and demanded their loyalty. Many bowed to them out of fear for their lives. Some bowed to him seeing it as a chance to get in his good graces. Since then, most of the sages have enjoyed the power and privilege of their positions under the Fire Lord, even as he cut back their numbers. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord, especially the current one. I knew what I had to do once it was obvious you returned," Shyu said. 

"Thank you for helping, Shyu," Aang said gratefully. 

"We're almost there now. Once you get inside, look at Avatar Roku's statue. Wait for the light to hit it. Only then, will you be able to commune with him," Shyu explained to Aang. 

Unfortunately, once they arrived in front of the inner sanctum's doors, they were shut tight. "Nooo!" Shyu shouted. 

"What's wrong?" Aang asked. 

"The sanctuary doors are shut! It must have been the bishop," Shyu said. 

"Can't you just open them? Like you did earlier with firebending?" Katara asked as she looked over the doors. 

"Only a fully realized Avatar has the power to do so alone. Otherwise it takes all five sages to do so while simultaneous firebending fire blasts at it," Shyu said. 

"I've got an idea!" Sokka said as he saw all of the lamps on the walls around them. Sokka gave them orders and the group followed. As he filled the last of five bags with oil, he told the others the details of his plan. 

Harry partly figured it out once they got working. He had to admit Sokka was very impressive when wanted to be. Harry hadn't a slightest clue what to do before Sokka instructed them. After they started working, he was surprised he hadn't thought of such a solution. 

"This is a trick dad taught me. You pour lamp oil into animal canvas bags and attach a fuse. Shyu lights the fuses and bang! Fake firebending," Sokka said. 

"You really outdid yourself," Katara said clearly impressed with her brother. 

"Should we have measured out the fuses? I know we are talking about milliseconds here… but if it needs to be that accurate…" Harry said in worry. 

"It doesn't. As long as they are close enough it should work, and this is close enough," Shyu said. 

Sokka and Harry placed the bags inside the openings to the door. Aang was getting ready to dash inside. Katara was anxiously looking around the area making sure no one sneaked up on them. 

"The sages will hear the blast. You will need to get inside quickly," Sokka said to Aang. 

"Got it!" Aang replied. 

"What do we do about a second plan?" Harry asked. 

Sokka blinked to that. He hadn't really had time to come up with one. Katara seemed to have an idea though. "As long as it looks like it worked, we're good! The sages will come and they can open the door for us," she said. 

Sokka was nodding to that. "Shyu can act like he just got here in time to see Aang head inside. We'll keep them distracted after they open the doors," he said. 

"How do we make sure they think it happened?" Harry asked. He didn't want to take chances with this. 

Sokka gave a grin. "Aang's idea from Omashu!" he said. 

"Huh? I mean I don't think they have a mailing system here like Omashu," Aang said. 

"No. I'm talking about when you wanted to send Momo through the pipes," Sokka said as he pointed to them on the doors and adjusted the last bag. He forgot how important it was to have a backup plan momentarily. That was a down side to being on a short time limit. 

"You up for it, Little Buddy?" Aang asked Momo who appeared from under his cloak's cape. The lemur gave a little purr. "That's the spirit!" Aang said with a smile. 

"You ready, Aang?" Katara asked. 

"You bet!" Aang said in determination. 

The others got back a safe distance. Shyu stepped forward and sent out a flame, lighting all of the fuses. Seconds later there was the sound of the explosion as smoke rushed forward. 

Aang ran fast at the doors. He was just about to dive inside when suddenly he noticed they weren't open. "Plan B!" Aang called to the others quickly. 

Sokka sighed. He really hoped it would have worked. It should have. Maybe it wasn't just a regular fire blast needed to open them. He was relieved Harry asked them about a backup plan. He was also impressed Katara came up with the idea. 

"Places everyone," Sokka called. 

The group all took their places hiding behind pillars. Shyu stood off to the side. He would run up just as the other sages made their way here. The group all waited anxiously and really hoped it didn't take too long. They were still on a time limit! 

[-] [-] [-] 

Just as four of the sages ran up to check the explosion, Shyu ran over from a different direction. "Come quick! The Avatar got inside," he called. 

"How?" the Fire Sage Bishop asked. 

"I don't know… But look! Scorch marks!" he said as he pointed them out. He then narrowed his eyes and added, "And down there. His shadow!" 

"He's inside! We have to open it up before he contacts Roku. Who knows how powerful he'll become if he does," the bishop said. 

The five lined up in front of the door. The sages sent forth five streams of fire into the openings. Sokka now knew why his plan didn't work. It required a stream of fire not a simple fire blast. 

Sokka and Harry crept forward quietly. 

The doors opened! 

The sages blinked as they saw the small creature inside instead of Aang. "The Avatar's Lemur… He must have crawled in through the pipes," the bishop said. 

Harry and Sokka quickly grabbed a fire sage each and held them so they couldn't break free. Shyu grabbed the one next to him and Katara jumped forward to grab the last. "Quick! Now's your chance, Aang!" she cried out to him. 

They were met with silence. "Any second now Aang… It isn't like we have a limited time window or something," Sokka said dryly as his sage uselessly struggled. 

"Ummmm guys…" Aang said in worry. He came around a pillar with Zuko holding him from behind. 

"The Avatar's coming with me. Get those doors closed quickly!" Zuko barked to the sages. 

In their surprise, Harry and the others loosened their grips by accident. The Fire sages used that moment to turn the tables. Now, their positions were reversed. Zuko held Aang for a moment as he saw the others get secured by chains. 

He gave a nod of approval once the sages started to close the doors. He turned around to head back down the stairs and exit. Aang looked back in desperation as he saw the doors close. 

Aang grew determined and used that moment to break free of Zuko's grasp. He then spun around and shot Zuko down the stairs with an air blast. He looked to Katara, Harry and Sokka. 

"Go!" Katara shouted to him. 

Aang used airbending to propel himself forward. He jumped up and bounced off the fire sages' heads just as they were getting ready to try and block him. Aang managed to barely slip inside just as the doors closed behind him. They flashed and sealed shut behind him. The others let out a collective sigh of relief before they focused on their own problem. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Look at the statue… Wait for the light to hit… The light is hitting it! I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to know what to do? I only know Airbending! How am I supposed to do anything? Tell me. Please!" Aang pleaded to the statue. That vision was really getting to him. 

Aang watched in nervousness as the light moved up the statue. He hated seeing how little time he had left. He didn't know anything about being an Avatar. He hated himself again for running away. If he hadn't… Maybe he would know what to do here. 

The evening sunlight hit the statue's eyes and they glowed bright white. Aang found himself surrounded by a mist. Soon he was standing in front of Avatar Roku. 

"Greetings, Aang. It is good to see you. What took so long?" he asked with a slight smile. 

Aang was in awe. He then gave Avatar Roku the salute he was taught by the monks. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Why did you help the Avatar?!" Zuko demanded. He was in no mood to be patient. He was frustrated by how useless the sages were in opening the doors again. They said something about Avatar Roku sealing the doors and not wanting to be disturbed. Zuko didn't get it. 

Avatar Roku was Fire Nation! He was even good friends with Zuko's great grandfather until that tragic accident, which took the lives or Roku and his wife. Why was he helping this new rogue Avatar instead of his own people? 

"Answer me!" Zuko shouted again at Shyu. 

"It has always been our duty to help the Avatar. It still is," Shyu said proudly. 

There was a loud clap coming from a different part of the hall. Everyone looked to see who it was. "Such moving words. You should have been in theater," Zhao said mockingly. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Then you wouldn't be a traitor." 

He looked smug as he added, "But I'm sure the Fire Lord will be soooo moved by your words, he'll understand." 

"Commander Zhao!" the Bishop said as he saluted the man with the other three sages following suit. 

Zhao ignored them and walked closer. "And Prince Zuko. It was such a clever trick with your little smokescreen. But even I can read a map. It was so obvious what you were doing once your little shanty boat tutted away," he said. 

He narrowed his eyes again. "Two traitors in one day and soon the Avatar as well. How pleased the Fire Lord will be," he said smugly. 

"Too late, Zhao! You heard them. The Avatar sealed himself inside. No one can reach him. Not even you," Zuko said defiantly. 

Zhao was in such a good mood he actually found Zuko's temper tantrum humorous. "Ohhh Zuko… What was it your sister always called you? I forget," he said feigning thought for a moment. 

"Doesn't matter. Really though… I figured even you would realize he has to come out sooner or later. We'll be happily waiting here with a pair of cuffs in hand just for him," the Commander said with a confident smile. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"There is something very important I must tell you, Aang. That is why I sent my dragon to find you and guide you here when you were in the spirit world," Roku said to Aang. 

"Is it about that vision? Of the comet?" Aang asked. 

"It is," Roku said solemnly. "A hundred years ago Fire Lord Sozin used the power of the comet to start this war. With the comet's power under their control, Sozin and his army of firebenders were more powerful than ever before! They used its power to deal a deadly and devastating strike on the other nations," he said. 

"It made them that powerful?" Aang asked in a mix of horror and awe. 

"Yes. Stronger than even you can imagine," Roku said. 

Aang gasped. 

"Fire Lord Ozai will use its return to end the war," Roku said gravely. 

Aang was in complete shock. 

"You must master the elements and defeat Fire Lord Ozai before the end of summer. He may be content at the moment to let others do his dirty work, but he is still powerful. You will not be able to defeat him without becoming a fully actualized Avatar. If his plan succeeds… Even the Avatar won't be able to stop him," Roku said. 

"This is bad… This is real bad… I only know Airbending! How can I master all of the elements before summer?!" Aang said beginning to freak out. 

"Mastering the elements takes decades of study. But you must do it before summer's end," Roku emphasized. 

He was going to say more, but Aang freaked out and interrupted him again. "How?! I just have months…" he said. 

Roku gave him a smile. "I know you can do it. You've done it before," he said. 

Aang felt encouraged by his words. He couldn't help but give a smile as he remembered he had many past lives. All of which mastered the elements. He should be able to do so as well. 

"The solstice is coming to an end. Our time grows short," Roku said. 

"What if I need to talk to you again?" Aang asked sounding a little sad. 

"I'm a part of you and always will be. Whenever you need me, I will be there to aide you," he said. 

Aang gave him a nod. 

"You are in danger, Aang. Commander Zhao and his men are waiting to ambush you once you leave. I can help you face them. If you are ready," Roku said as Aang saw a vision of what he was saying. 

Aang's eyes and arrows started to glow bright. "I am ready," he said in a voice that seemed to echo as he spoke. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry was worried about Aang. Zhao and his men were waiting right outside the doors. He wished he could help, but he wasn't advanced enough in Airbending to escape ropes, let alone chains. His wand was again too slow and clunky for this world. Combat here flowed way too fast and was too chaotic for pointing wands and uttering incantations. 

The doors suddenly glowed bright. 

"Get ready!" Zhao ordered his men. 

The doors opened and all of the firebenders shot flames at it. An unearthly mist seemed to flow from the doors. The fire was caught and compressed into a single ball. A tall and ancient looking man with flowing white hair and a thick beard with glowing eyes could be seen through the mist. 

"Roku…" Shyu said in awe. 

The firebenders and sages looked terrified and awestruck at the sight before them. It was the former Avatar at his prime. 

Suddenly, the fire orb blew outwards and blasted them all backwards. A blade of some kind shot the chains confining Harry and the others. The chains just disintegrated when struck. The sages scrambled and ran as fast as they could. Zhao looked stupefied as he gawked at the sight before him. 

In the confusion, Zuko took just one second to be awestruck. He then used the distraction to escape to his boat. Zhao would try to arrest him even after all of this, if he stayed. 

The ground trembled around them all. Zhao got up with his men and ran after the sages. The place was falling apart around them. 

Katara looked worried at the vision of Roku. She knew Aang was there in some fashion, and she felt he would need their help once he finished whatever he was doing. He had gone into the state a few times and the power was incredible, but he was always very exhausted afterwards. 

"We have to go! Avatar Roku is tearing the place apart," Shyu said in worry to the others. 

"Not without Aang!" Katara cried in worry. 

Just then, Roku chopped the ground with one hand. The stone floors split apart and the crack grew even more. Roku raised his hands and magma from below was starting to bubble to the surface. 

It was after that a cloud seemed to envelope him. Then the mist blew away and disappeared. Aang groaned as he collapsed to the ground. Sokka and Katara were there by his side. Harry took point to make sure no one else would attack them. They barely noticed Shyu seemed to have disappeared as well in confusion. 

Right when they were about to wonder how they would escape, Appa roared from outside. He hovered just outside the new giant hole in the temple's wall. Harry climbed onboard first. He held his hands out as Sokka and Katara passed him a very exhausted Aang. 

"We've got you, Aang," Harry said to him. 

The group were all on Appa's saddle as they flew away and saw the temple collapse. They didn't realize a spyglass was watching them as they left. Zuko put it away and was relieved Aang and the others escaped. He was the one who would capture the Avatar. Not Zhao. Not anyone else. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"No Traitor Prince! No Avatar! All I have are five measly traitors," Zhao roared in anger aboard his ship. 

"But only Shyu turned traitor…" the bishop pleaded. 

"You are all guilty!" Zhao snapped. 

"T-T-There's something really important! There's two of them! Two Airbenders now! The dark haired boy, with the excessively messy hair. He's one too," he pleaded again. 

"Two Airbenders? You take me for a fool?! Everyone knows just one remains. Fire Lord Sozin made sure of that right at the start of the war," Zhao said looking very unamused at the prisoners. 

"I-I-It's the truth, Commander!" another one stammered. The others, except Shyu, nodded in agreement. 

"The words of traitors mean nothing! People will say anything if they think it will get them out of trouble," he said while glaring at them each in turn. 

"Throw them into the prison hold. I want them out of my sight," Zhao barked to his men. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang looked downhearted as Appa flew into the night sky at an easy pace. "What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked in worry as she sat next to him. 

"I spoke to Avatar Roku. He told me I have until summer's end to master all of the elements," Aang said. 

"Wow… Why such a deadline?" Harry asked. 

"Sozin's comet…" Aang said quietly. That was all he needed to say for them to understand. Everyone in the Bending Countries knew about Sozin's comet. Katara and Sokka told Harry about it soon after he met them all. 

"That's tough…" Sokka said. 

Harry sat on Aang's other side. "You can do it. You're the Avatar. The way I see it. You already have all you need to know inside your mind. What with your previous lives and all. You just need some training to unlock it and learn how the styles have changed since last time," Harry said in comfort to his friend. 

"You have us by your side too. We'll do all we can to help you," Katara said. 

"I love BBQ. I don't want to be BBQ though. I'm all on board now. Today I remembered how important it is to have multiple plans. I will not forget that again. We'll figure this out. You'll learn waterbending, earthbending. Even jerkbending. You've got this," Sokka said as he clasped Aang's shoulder. 

"Jerkbending?" Aang asked in confusion as he looked to Sokka. 

"Yeah. Like Zuko and them. You know. Jerkbending," Sokka said. 

"It's called firebending, Sokka…" Katara said with a roll of her eyes. 

"Firebending. Jerkbending. Same thing," Sokka said with a shrug. 

Katara was about to scold her brother, but she stopped. Aang and Harry started laughing at the name Sokka gave firebending. Aang laughed even louder. "I guess that means its, Jerk Lord Ozai then," he said grinning. 

"See. Aang's got the right of it," Sokka said grinning. 

"Jerk Prince Zuko," Harry supplied getting laughs from both Aang and Sokka. 

"You've got it too, Harry," Sokka said proudly. 

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed a little. There was a smile tugging at her lips though. She may not be on board with this new naming convention, but it seemed to cheer Aang up. That's what was important at the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to skip around more and have some things happen off screen so to speak. I will still do my best to have the more integral parts of the Avatar story happen, but we will have to see. Just as a guideline, if something is only briefly touched upon here and that bothers you, then just figure it was mostly canon how it happened. 
> 
> If anyone wants to review this chapter, I would like to hear how I handled the whole glossing over, but not discounting parts of the story at the start of this chapter. I want to try a few different ways to discuss and summarize previous events without using flashbacks. 
> 
> I was thinking about not even mentioning the prison break episode at first. Then I realized Haru and his dad, and I think some others who were with them, came to help with the Battle of Black Sun, which is very important. I felt they played enough of a background role to at least have the events mentioned instead of cramming in a flashback when the battle happens in the future. There will be some characters who actually get a lot more screen time then them in the series, but won't be in this story. 
> 
> I don't really hate those characters, but I felt they have no real impact on this story. I also have to really cut back a whole lot of the series. I have ideas on episodes I feel matter for this story. I will admit it seems rather front loaded currently. 
> 
> The second season seems it will be easier to cut back or shrink down in some ways. I never really truly understood how many episodes of season 2 take place in Ba Sing Se until working on this story. I can shrink that stuff down a good bit I feel. 
> 
> I will admit this chapter doesn't have too much change from canon. It is too important to not include though. I tried to instead add more context or change things a little bit. Again, I am not very familiar with ATLA fanfics. I have read a couple and really like them, but the one I liked the most was Azula's Bodyguard. The story changed up a lot, but after reading it a couple of times I realized this was mostly because it is from the side of Naruto who is with the Fire Nation. 


	5. Dusty Scrolls and Blue Spirits

The group was once again taking a break. Appa had been going at it pretty hard lately, especially after the temple ordeal. Even so, they weren't just lazing about. 

Sokka was currently tending to Appa's toes…

Harry was again meditating, but this time it was in an area with even more potential distraction. He would be going over some airbending stuff as well. Sokka complained about him having it easy and saying Harry should help him, but Aang said it was important for airbending. 

Harry also mentioned how he accidentally gave a way he was an Airbender at the temple. Sokka sighed in resignation at that. Now that Harry was outed as an Airbender to the fire sages, they would tell Zhao and everyone else. It would be good if he took the training up a level. That also meant they would have more options in the future when it came to facing Fire Nation. 

Aang and Katara were doing waterbending training at the moment. Aang was getting really worked up after what Avatar Roku revealed to him. Katara came up with a great idea to help him. She would teach Aang the stuff she knew so he would be able to get to more advanced stuff even faster once they got to the North Pole. 

There was however a slight problem with this plan. 

"Sooo like this!" Aang cheered as he was bending a massive wave. 

Katara was staring in awe. She was also getting a little angry now. She had been a Waterbender her whole life and started practicing when she was really young. She hadn't even finished figuring that move out yet! Aang just saw her pathetic, in comparison, attempt and mastered the move. 

"Well come on, keep going!" Aang said excitedly. He was loving waterbending it was fun and easy. 

"That's enough practice for today," Katara said in a huff of anger. 

"Ummmm…" Aang started. 

"How about we take a break. Sokka was wanting to resupply soon. Would you go tell him we're going to do so soon, Aang? I think you waterbended him away with Appa just a second ago," Harry said. 

Aang gave a nervous laugh and ran off quickly. 

Katara was glaring at the water. "Katara," Harry said. 

"What?!" she said testily. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. 

She sighed. "Sorry…" she said. 

"What's bothering you?" Harry asked while knowing the answer. 

"Aang!" she almost shouted. "I've been training for years. Years! And he gets all I know in seconds! He's even doing better than me already," Katara said as her chest heaved in anger. It would be quite the sight under different circumstances. 

"Did you forget what I said after the temple?" Harry asked her. 

"Oh… I get it… Okay? It's so annoying though. So unfair!" Katara vented. 

"Have you ever gone back and studied something again later? As a review of sorts?" Harry asked her. 

"I have," Katara said as she sat down next to Harry. Her cheeks were still a flushed in her anger. Were she not angry, the color to her cheeks would be beautiful. 

"Did it take you anywhere near as long that time around?" Harry asked her. 

"No…" she said pouting a little. 

"Bending is like that for Aang. He already has it all there. He needs your help, and others, to review a lot of it. He isn't even having to look at things with a different approach here. He is a very go with flow type of person. That really translates well to waterbending," Harry said. 

Katara leaned back and sighed as she looked up to the clouds. 

Harry wondered if she realized how difficult this was for him. She was pretty much in a swimsuit at the moment. A two-piece swimsuit on top of that. Thanks to Aang's over-zealousness, there were droplets of water running along her beautiful smooth skin. 

Harry chose to try and focus a little more once again. He nodded to himself and asked, "Are you better now?" 

"I am. I know Aang is special. I guess I'm more frustrated that I don't know what to do with my training at this point more than anything. Still," she turned to Harry and smiled before giving him a friendly hug, which was more torture for him. "Thanks for talking to me about it," she said as she hopped up from where she was sitting and put the rest of her clothes back on. "We should get going," she said to him. 

"Yeah. I'll be right there," Harry said as he attempted to collect himself. He was fully in support of Aang and Katara, even if it was mostly one-sided at the moment. There was also the whole him leaving this world once they finished the war. Still… it was difficult for him. Hormones waited for no man or woman, especially if the girl was hot… and dripping water all sexy like. 

It still was something different for Harry. He was aware of girls and even crushed on Cho Chang, but this was different. " _Is it because Riddle's soul shard is gone now? Did that cause a floodgate to open?_ " he wondered to himself for a moment before going to meet the others. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The group was walking through a street market in a port town near where they took their break. Katara was worriedly looking at two cooper coins. They had three of them, but Aang used one to buy a bison whistle that they weren't sure even worked. It was because of this the group decided Aang wasn't allowed to carry their money. Ever! 

"Oi! You lot. You four look like world travelers. Are you perhaps interested in exotic curios?" a man with narrow eyes and long black hair asked them. 

"Sure. What are Curios?" Aang asked. 

The man blinked a couple of times. "I don't know actually… But we got them!" he said flashing them a gleaming smile Lockhart would be proud of. 

The group followed the man onboard the ship to look at their collection of wares. It was quite the collection. There were items from all over the world. Some of them, like the gold statue Katara looked at briefly, were on the creepy side. 

"That thar is a fine specimen of a Lemur. It would catch quite the hefty sum, if ye be wanting ta barter," a man said with parrotlizard on his shoulder. His outfit just screamed pirate as well. 

"Momo's not for sale," Aang said while quickly grabbing the flying lemur. 

Katara looked at a scroll that caught her eyes. She blew a lot of dust off of it and was surprised at what she saw. 

"Ooo look, Aang! A waterbending scroll!" Katara said far too excitedly. It sparked the pirate's interest. "It has some crazy moves in it!" she further said. 

"Where did you get a waterbending scroll?" Aang asked the man. 

The pirate captain snatched it up and said, "Let's just say up North for the bargain price of free." 

"Wait a minute… This doesn't add up… Sea loving traders… suspiciously gotten goods… parrotlizards. Are you guys pirates?" Sokka asked a little worried. 

"We prefer High-risk traders," the man from outside said while placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder and grinning at him. His demeanor didn't seem as goofy and friendly anymore. 

"How much for the… traded scroll?" Katara asked. She made a point to use their language. 

"Already spoken for. I have a buyer lined up. A nobleman in the Earth Kingdoms," the pirate captain said. He then gave them a shrewd smile. "Unless of course you have 200 gold pieces on you right now," he said. 

"I've got this," Aang whispered to Katara. Aang looked to the pirate captain in confidence. "How about… One cooper piece!" he said holding up the coin. 

The pirate captain gave a mighty laugh. He then chuckled a little and said, "200 gold pieces." 

Aang was about to do something. Katara was about to do something. Sokka looked like he wanted to head up to the deck, but was terrified to do so at the moment. 

Harry placed a hand on Katara's shoulder giving her a look. She blushed for a couple of reasons, but stayed put. "Aang. How about you and Sokka head up deck. We'll catch up in a moment," Harry said. 

"I was going to go two cooper pieces, but sure. Whatever," Aang said as he helped a very grateful Sokka head out. 

"Oh," the captain said. Harry was confused but then saw the other man straighten up. "Go and make sure our guests don't get too… adventurous," the captain said. 

"His name is Oh?" Katara asked in shock. 

"He thinks it's funny. It can be on occasion," the captain said. He waited as the two remaining people discussed something with each other. It was clear to him they were actually the one's in charge of this group's purchases. 

"How important do you think this will be?" Harry whispered. 

"Very important. I can further my training finally. And by extension Aang can too. Are you holding out on us?" Katara asked. 

"Aang just bought a whistle that probably doesn't even work. You and Sokka thought it was okay to leave him with all of the money in the first place," Harry said. 

Katara nodded to that. "That would explain how our funds lasted this long. King Bumi gave us some good money, but that was a while ago now. But 200 gold coins?" she asked. 

Harry looked to her. "Just leave this to me," he told her. 

He turned around and walked over the captain. "Sorry about earlier. We don't really let our bald friend carry our money. He isn't exactly responsible with it," Harry said as he pulled out his wand and held it causally on the table in front of them. 

"Heh. Picked that up when he said he was going to try 2 cooper coins. It wouldn't have been amusing the second time," the captain said. He was wondering about this stick. It looked like a nice stick, but not worth the scroll. It could still fetch a good price. The craftsmanship was of fine quality. It would make for a great display, if handled correctly. 

Harry nodded and then pointed the wand at the man and quickly said, "Obliviate!" 

The man's eyes went oddly blank and his parrotlizard's as well. Harry thought the latter curious. He hated doing this almost. Then again this was a pirate who immediately tried to buy Momo. 

"When holding the scroll again, you noticed it was actually a counterfeit. You then realized your buyer in the Earth Kingdoms would not have been amused. He has people who take care of things for him should it be required," Harry said. 

"Didn't like the guy anyways…" the pirate said in a dazed sounding voice. 

"Which is why, you had a change of heart and sold it to us for one gold coin. Considering it isn't worth any more than a piece of paper a kid doodled on in boredom, you actually got the better end of the deal," Harry said. 

Harry pulled out one gold coin and the man blinked before grinning. "I haven't had a good laugh in a while. I'm actually feeling in a good mood. It is actually a different nobleman I was selling a different scroll too. Now that I think about it," he said. 

He then looked at the gold coin hungrily. "How about one gold coin? Shipping and handling of course," he said. 

Katara was taking it all in stride and remained silent. She didn't want to accidentally ruin whatever Harry was doing here. Harry nodded to the man. "Seems fair enough," he handed over the coin. 

"Pleasure doing business with ya," the captain said as he gave them the scroll. 

"Put this in your clothes. We don't want to draw attention up top," Harry whispered to Katara. She merely nodded and followed him out. 

"Can we please leave now?" Sokka almost whined. These pirates were starting to look bored. Sokka did not want to become their entertainment. 

"Yeah. We're done here," Harry said. 

"Let's go then!" Aang said. He was never one for standing around too long. 

"Yeah…" Sokka started. He turned to the pirates and gave them a nervous smile as he said, "See you lot around. If we ever need someone in the field of… Aggressive Acquisitions. We'll look you swell guys up." He quickly ran off the boat. 

"Hmmmm… Aggressive Acquisitions," Oh mulled over. He gave a big goofy smile as he said, "I like that one! Let's tell the Captain at supper tonight." 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Soooo what happened there?" Katara asked once they were away from the pirates and any other ears besides their group. 

"Not something I'm too proud off. But… You guys actually needed it. Besides… he was lying to us about having a buyer," Harry said. 

"How can you tell that?" Sokka asked. 

"The scroll was far too dusty to be of importance to them. There was also the way his eyes lit up once Katara carried on about it excitedly," Harry said. 

"You… didn't steal it, did you?" Aang asked with a frown. 

"They were pirates, Aang… They stole everything they had on that boat," Sokka said with a roll of his eyes. 

"I managed to persuade him to lower the price… Also… They won't be looking to require it," Harry said. 

"You got him to agree to one cooper?" Aang asked impressed. 

"One gold…" Harry said. 

"You have money?!" Sokka asked in shock. 

"Oh, please Sokka… How else do you think we've managed this long? King Bumi's money wasn't ever meant to last this long," Katara said in Harry's defense. 

Sokka was in thought. "Still…" he started. 

"It's been like this for a while actually," Katara started and she gave Harry a quick wink. 

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yep. Pretty much every time Katara and I get supplies together," Harry said. 

"That would make sense…" Sokka said. They always seemed to have the most success in that venture. 

"Whatever the case," Aang said cheerfully. "We didn't steal it, so Katara can learn from it and teach me," he said with a grin. 

"That's the plan," Katara answered smiling. She realized they had gotten away with something, but only thanks to Harry. She realized how bad things could have gotten. There was no way she wanted to have to run from pirates. Knowing their luck… the pirates might somehow team up with Zuko or Zhao to hunt them down. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko let out a big sneeze. 

"Bless you, Zuko," his uncle replied. 

Zuko sniffed a little and sighed. "Can we just get your stupid Lotus Tile?" he complained. The dust from the roads was getting to him. This had to be like the twentieth shop they'd been to already. 

His uncle suddenly started chuckling. 

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked in annoyance. 

"You're really going to get a kick out of this one. That lotus tile I'm missing?" he asked in a leading manner. 

Zuko stared at his uncle. His uncle kept grinning right back at him. Zuko sighed and nodded in understanding. 

"Turns out… It was in my sleeve the whole time!" 

Zuko couldn't even be angry at his uncle. The whole thing was just too preposterous. He instead headed back to their ship. 

"Isn't life just funny sometimes?" his uncle asked with a big smile. 

"We're leaving," Zuko said dryly. He couldn't believe his uncle dragged him all around this stupid port town to buy a stupid Pai Sho tile he had in his stupid sleeve the whole stupid time! 

"This really has been a stupid day," Zuko grumbled to himself. 

[-] [-] [-] 

That night after Aang and Sokka fell asleep, Katara was still awake having looked over the scroll in detail. She wanted to figure out the best way to start training with it. There was something else on her mind though. "What exactly did you do that Pirate Captain?" she asked. 

"I guess I owe you and explanation for the save earlier," Harry started. 

She then gave him a very flirty look as she asked, "My womanly charms aren't enough?" She even used some kind of secret pouty girly voice that was just unfairly cute. 

Harry gulped and blushed as he looked to the side. Katara giggled. Harry then sighed. Katara sat ready to listen. "It was a memory charm. I altered his memory of our encounter. When you use it, you can either change how something goes down, or erase someone's memory entirely," he said. 

"That sounds both handy and scary," Katara admitted. 

"It is. That was the first time I used it. I'm hoping not to do so again," Harry said. 

"How did you know it?" Katara asked. 

Harry frowned. "A good friend of mine, Ron Weasley, and I went to a secret chamber at our school to try and rescue his younger sister. We brought a Professor with us, even if we knew he was mostly useless. When we got into the chamber, there was a bit of rough landing and my friend lost his wand. The Professor found it," he said. 

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Katara asked. 

"With anyone else probably. Professor Lockhart though was a big fraud in every way. He had a lot of books he wrote about encounters with dangerous people and creatures. He then confessed to us that he had stolen the stories from other people and erased their memories of the event and of meeting him. Ginny, Ron's sister, was in life threatening danger, but Lockhart wanted to erase our memories, leave her for dead, claim we went mad in grief, and write his next best-selling novel about it," Harry said. 

Katara looked horrified hearing that. She also decided to give Harry a hug. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said. 

Harry was a little caught off guard. He smiled though. "Obviously it didn't work. My friend accidentally broke his wand earlier in the year. So the spell backfired. The results were both funny and a little scary when thought about too long. Lockhart forgot everything about who he was. It was rather fitting he fell victim to his own methods," Harry said to her. 

"Why do they have such a spell in the first place?" Katara asked. 

"People with my ability are rare as a whole in that world. They were hunted down in the past. They keep to themselves because of that. Accidents still happen and they have an entire branch of the government dedicated to fixing such problems. They mostly use the memory charm to help keep the peace between us and the non-users by keeping it all secret," Harry said. 

"I'm still grateful you helped us out there," Katara said to him with a smile after a moment. Harry did feel a little easier hearing her say that. It was more than worth it to help the others out. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Guard!" Aang shouted. 

Harry threw his hands up to form an airbending shield. 

"Left. Right. Right. Left," Aang said. 

Harry was in the bending stance and he circled around where Aang was sitting on top of his air scooter. Harry side stepped in the directions Aang instructed while holding his hands ready. Aang was making sure he got the moves down to an almost instinctual level. 

"Good," Aang said with a nod. He then shouted, "Evade Left. Evade Right. Forward. Forward. Strike!" 

Harry jumped to the left then jumped right. He moved forward twice and shot out an air blast. 

"Back. Back. Guard! Left. Guard! Right. Strike!" Aang instructed quickly. 

Harry jumped back twice, made a shield, twirled to the left, made a shield, twirled to right and threw an air punch. He did so very quickly. 

"Strike. Strike. Guard. Jump! Finish!" Aang called. 

Harry sent alternating air blasts. He then quickly threw up a shield and jumped high into air with airbending. He finished off with air kick sending an arching air blast forward. Once the dust settled, Aang was grinning brightly. 

"Well done! You really are coming along, Harry," Aang said as he clasped Harry on the shoulder. 

Harry grinned happily as he said, "Thanks, Aang." 

"It really is cool having and Airbender to teach. Even better because they’re a good friend," he said cheerfully. 

Harry felt touched by that. "I couldn't ask for a better instructor and friend myself," he said. 

"Aang! I've figured out a couple of new moves and we should review what we know," Katara called as she came over to them. 

"Sweet!" Aang cheered. He turned to Harry and said, "Practice Air Blades over the water. Make accuracy and precision your priorities." 

Harry nodded in understanding. "Will do, Professor Aang," he said chuckling. 

Aang chuckled back. "I really like the sound of that," he said. 

Aang and Harry then gave each other the Airbender salute, as they always did at the end of their lessons. "Later, Harry," he called back as he raced over to Katara. 

This had been their solution with the waterbending training. Katara would look over the scroll first and learn some moves, while Aang taught Harry. This kept Katara from accidentally getting a little jealous or frustrated, even though she was kind of over that by now. 

It also helped out Aang a good bit. Katara figured out the moves and taught him, where he quickly grasped them. He still practiced them a lot, that way he could use less energy and have more control while performing them. 

Harry looked over the lake they were camping near. They traveled for a few days before they got here. They even came across a group calling themselves Freedom Fighters in that time. The four of them were actually happy to help the group of orphans. That was until Harry and Sokka went on a mission with them. The leader, Jet, had them attack an innocent elderly man. Jet claimed it didn't matter because he was still Fire Nation. 

Sokka and Harry helped the elderly man and apologized to him. The man was upset at the others, but he forgave them after they helped him get home. The two told Aang and Katara what happened. They both confronted Jet about it. The leader, who was admittedly smooth with words, claimed the old man was an assassin sent after him. He even claimed to be showing the blade he had hidden. 

However, Katara and Aang didn't buy it. They didn't throw a fit and just kind bowed out of the plan Jet proposed. Sadly, they found out he already put it into motion and it was too late to actually stop it by the time they came across the group. Harry and Sokka went to the town and helped get everyone out safely. The elderly man vouched for them and the people quickly got into action. 

Jet wasn't happy with them and wanted to start a fight. Before he could though, three of his closest friends put a stop to it and explained they had been worried about where he was headed for a while now. Jet wasn't happy to hear this, but realized they had points. In the end, he was more disappointed they hadn't stopped him from going so far sooner. His friends agreed to speak their minds to him more often in the future. 

As Harry focused back on the present, he started making small Air Blades and sent them across the water. He immediately saw why Aang had him do this on the water's surface. He could see the small rippling trail the blades left. It was a good way to keep an eye on his accuracy and consistency. 

Once Harry did enough of his training, he knew Aang would be satisfied. He met up with Sokka. 

"You ready then?" Sokka asked. 

"Yeah," Harry replied. 

The two of them started doing some training themselves. It was mostly physical training, but Harry was more than onboard with that. He wasn't the scrawny boy from Gryffindor here. He was also in a war, so he wanted to get in even better shape and get stronger. 

Harry also helped Sokka practice with someone when it came to his own moves. Harry would pick up a stick and transfigure it into a practice sword. It additionally gave Harry more practice using his airbending stances as he squared off against Sokka. 

It was a good bit later when the two boys were sitting down next to each catching their breath. "Man. I'm really glad you don't mind helping me out too. I know I have a long way to go still, but it is good to have someone to practice what I learned from Suki," Sokka said. 

"Don't mention it. I was always a scrawny little thing in the past. I like actually being able to work out and get stronger," Harry said. 

Sokka nodded and gave Harry a grin. "I will admit Suki was far better to look at," he said grinning. 

"Hey now… I've heard people swoon when it comes to my eyes," Harry said in a joking tone. 

"Ha. Sorry. Not me," Sokka said. 

Harry chuckled. "I would honestly be a bit worried if you did. I mean the way you carried on about marriage after we first met," Harry said. 

"I said we could still both have girlfriends," Sokka corrected. 

"Then I saw you wearing a dress…" Harry said. 

"Warrior's Uniform," Sokka corrected. Harry shook his head. "Besides…" Sokka grinned. "Getting to practice with such a beauty… That was more than worth the sacrifice." 

Harry chuckled to that. Sokka did as well. 

"It really has been quite the adventure so far," Harry said in reflection. 

"Got a long way to go," Sokka added. 

"Yep. Need to get Katara and Aang a Waterbending Master," Harry said. 

"Then Aang needs an Earthbending Master and a Jerkbending Master as well," Sokka said. The two laughed at the Jerkbending joke. 

"At least we avoided that one situation," Harry said. 

"Yep," Sokka replied. 

"So glad you suggested we just keep flying instead of walking through that canyon," Harry said. 

Sokka laughed to that. "Those two tribes looked like far too much trouble. We could hear the shouting before we even descended into the canyon," he said. 

"The view was much better from the sky anyways," Harry said. 

"That's why Katara came around to the idea in the end," Sokka said. 

As the two got up, they made their way back to camp. Harry then said, "I know we have a way to go, and I really want us to succeed. But I'm also really looking forward to more of our adventures." Sokka nodded in agreement as they joined Aang in waiting for Katara to finish cooking their meals. It was her turn tonight. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"I've heard many great things about the Yuyan Archers," Commander Zhao said to a man who was a couple of heads shorter than him. 

"They are the best," Colonel Shinu said to Zhao. 

He really hated how he had to look up to Zhao. The Commander was being as polite as required given their equal statuses to each other, but he was definitely using his height to be more imposing and taking far too much joy in looking down at him. At least that is what the Colonel thought. 

"Which is why I am requesting you allow them to follow me as I seek out the Avatar. They deserve more honor and glory than mere security guards," Zhao said. 

"I will not hand them over to you for some pet project of yours. We are fighting a real war here," the Colonel said. 

"But-" Zhao attempted to say. 

"My word is final," Shinu said angrily. 

Just then a messenger came to the colonel and handed him a scroll. 

"News from the Fire Lord?" Zhao asked. He was trying not to smirk. He had hunch what this was about, but he wasn't fully sure. 

The colonel huffed as he handed the scroll over. He was the leading officer here, but the message was not for him. 

Zhao looked at it and then smirked as he no longer tried to put on a veil of politeness. He was now taking full advantage of his superior height. "It seems I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order," he said looking down to the other man. 

Colonel Shinu mentally raged at the man. On the outside, he gave a respectful bow and said, "As you command, Admiral Zhao. The Yuyan Archers are at your disposal. May they assist you in your hunt." 

The admiral wasn't smirking too much now. Now that the colonel was behaving, he actually treated him with a little more respect. "Thank you for your cooperation. I will ensure they are given the chance to live up to their honorable reputation," he said. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko watched warily as a large Fire Nation ship pulled up alongside his. "Wonder what they want," he thought out loud. 

"Maybe a game of Pai Sho? I am a bit famous in the proper circles after all," Iroh said as he played a game with a member of the crew. 

Zuko ignored his Uncle. The Exiled Prince had a newfound distaste for the game. He wouldn't be easily forgiving his Uncle for dragging him all over that town only to mention he had the stupid tile all along. 

A solider from the other ship approached Zuko and gave a quick salute. "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. Admiral Zhao commands all information regarding the Avatar be handed over to him promptly," he said. 

"Zhao got promoted? Good for him," Uncle Iroh said as he made a move on the board. 

Zuko couldn't believe his uncle. Zhao had been such a pain in their ass this whole time and Iroh showed no hesitance in stating his disapproval of the man. Yet now he was congratulating him? Zuko frowned at his uncle. It really seemed liked all his uncle cared about was drinking, eating, and playing a stupid game. 

Zuko looked to the solider. "I've got nothing to report to Admiral Zhao," he said. Zuko was proud of himself. He didn't even hint at his dislike of the guy. "Now get off my ship, and let us pass," he said sternly. 

"Admiral Zhao has put this area under lock-down. No ships are allowed to pass in or out," the solider said. 

"Get off my ship!" Zuko roared at him. The man gave a calm bow and left. 

"Looks like I win! The pot is all mine. Don't worry, boys. You are all getting better. You might even beat me next time," Iroh said with a big grin as he chuckled to himself. 

Zuko glared at his ship's deck and stormed off to his quarters. His uncle was completely unbelievable. Everything they had been working so hard for was coming crashing down around them. His uncle only carried on about his stupid game. Zuko had to do something… His uncle was fine with living out his remaining years in disgrace. Zuko was not. He still felt lost on what to do anyways. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang was in a hurry and was also close to cursing his luck. " _Is Harry's so-called Potter Luck rubbing off on me?_ " he thought to himself as he dodged another volley of arrows. If he wasn't the target, he would marvel at their ability even in the rain. Since he was the target, he was not happy about this. He was pretty sure he would have to find these frogs again. 

That Herbalist was crazy, but that was probably why she knew the way to cure the sickness Sokka and Katara came down with. Luckily, Harry wasn't getting it too. Aang still got a few extra frogs just in case. Harry said he was probably wasn't getting the sickness, because of Lady Cosmo's power he was blessed with. It improved his immune system. 

Aang quickly turned around and bent up an ice wall to block the arrows coming his way. He was shocked when the arrows broke through his ice wall and a new volley was already heading towards him. He dodged to the left. He was then pinned to the ground by a sleeve just as a net shot at him and something knocked him out. 

When Aang came to, he was bound by chains and looked to see a face he recognized from what he was shown before his escape from the Fire Temple. 

"It really is bizarre how you managed to elude the Fire Nation for so long. Some Master of the Elements you are," Zhao said with a scoff. 

He then grinned at Aang and said, "Your little childish game of hide and seek is over." 

"I've never tried to hide from you," Aang said in anger and frustration. "I'll fight you right now! Untie me!" he shouted. 

"Why would I do that? Then you'd have yet another opportunity to run away like a coward," Zhao said. 

Aang looked to him in defiance. 

"Tell me. Little Avatar. What is it like to be the last Airbender? Do you miss your people?" Zhao asked mockingly. 

Aang blinked for a moment. He almost shouted about Harry. Instead, he looked down sadly. It still got to him the other Air Nomads were dead. That was the kind of thing you never really got over. 

"Oh, don't be so sad. You won't be slaughtered like they were. Then you would just be reborn and we would have to search for you all over again. We'll keep you alive as either a trophy for the Fire Lord or maybe a tool, if you learn to cooperate," Zhao said. 

Aang took in a deep breath and blew a mighty gale force wind at Zhao. The man went tumbling backwards and slammed into a wall. He shook the dizziness from head and stood up. Aang gave him a smirk. 

"Your situation is futile, Avatar. You really are nothing more than a big blowhard now," Zhao said with a glare as he left the room. 

"What a terrible joke!" Aang shouted at the door with a groan. 

[-] [-] [-] 

A figure often seen only in legends of the past quietly watched a road leading to the nearby fort where the Avatar was being held captive. The figured was in black except for a mask on its face. The mask was blue with white markings and had an open mouth showing white teeth. The mouth looked like it was either snarling, laughing, or growling depending on the person's interpretation. 

A wagon approached where the figure laid in wait. As soon as the wagon was close enough, the figure vanished to underneath it. The blue spirit was hugging the bottom of the wagon and riding it to the fort. 

"Hold up now," A guard said to the man in the wagon. The driver complied with ease. The soldiers looked over the wagon to make sure it was secure. They even looked underneath it just to be sure. By that time, the stealthy figure already moved and was again hiding in the shadows. 

"… This year Sozin's comet returns to grant us its power! This year we break through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burn the city to the ground as a testament to the greatness of Fire Lord Ozai and our people. The superior of benders!" Zhao said from a balcony to a cheering crowd of soldiers. 

The mysterious figure surveyed the courtyard and plotted their path. It was rather obvious where the Avatar was being held captive. It was the only building where the guards were looking stern faced and determined despite the inspiring speech being given. 

Zhao raised his hand to quiet the crowd. "We have finally caught the Avatar. Not even the Master of All Elements can stand against our superiority! Fire Lord Ozai's reach grows ever stronger and so too does our mighty and glorious heritage," he said. 

The crowd cheered yet again. No one noticed the two now unconscious guards. The dark figure slipped inside the building paying no heed to Admiral Zhao's words. That man would not be victorious tonight. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Oh no! The frogs! Already?!" Aang said with a sigh. Two of the frogs croaked as they hopped out of his tunic. They then made their escape. One of them wasn't even fully thawed yet, but it was still making its way to the exit. 

Aang noticed a masked figure approached him. The blue masked figure seemed to pay no mind to the escaping frogs. Soon the sound of two chains being cut could be heard. Aang blinked and moved his arms experimentally. 

"Who are you? Are you here to save me?" Aang asked. 

The silent figure merely started to leave. Aang was torn on what to do. He wanted to grab the frogs, but he knew that was too late now. He frowned and quietly followed his silent guide. 

Zhao was feeling mighty proud of the speech he just gave. He had a scribe copy it all down. It would be sent out to all of the Fire Nation with due haste. He frowned as he noticed two unconscious guards. 

"I guess this means I hold off on sending the speech for the moment," the scribe said mostly to himself. 

"On the wall! There they are!" a nearby guard shouted. 

"Capture the Avatar! Close all gates!" Zhao commanded. 

Aang blew away the guards in front of the closing gates. He would barely make it, but he noticed his liberator was surrounded. Aang found a spear and broke the head off so he had a handy staff. He hopped right by the blue spirit. 

Aang sent a low to the ground air blast which knocked several of the guards down. The Blue Spirit was looking at what he did. Aang couldn't tell what his thoughts were due to the mask. Instead he used his newly acquired staff to launch the Blue Spirit up to the nearby wall. The gates were already closed. They would have to find a different way out. 

The Blue Spirit managed to not be thrown off balance by the Avatar's action. He immediately started engaging several of the guards while he looked for an opening. He was tempted to use his trump card, but that would give away his identity. He did not need that at the moment. This was a mission done in secrecy. 

Just as it was getting to be too much for him with all of the soldiers around him. Aang came and said, "Grab on!" 

The spirit did just that. Aang took a moment to readjust with the added weight. He then helicoptered them over to a different courtyard. This one was smaller, but only one gate remained an obstacle as the sun started to rise. 

Four Firebenders working together sent a mighty gout of lame at the two of them. Aang's eyes widened as he sent a massive blast of air at them and negated their flames. 

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be taken alive!" Zhao commanded. 

Aang wasn't sure what to do here. His masked temporary companion had an idea though. Aang gulped uneasily as he was being held as a hostage with the swords right on his throat. He could see what the masked man was trying to do, but he was still very uncomfortable with it. 

"Let them go…" Zhao said with a frown at the blue masked man. 

"Admiral? Just like that?! You're letting them escape?" an officer asked. 

"Need I remind you of your place. It is not to question me," Zhao said dangerously to the officer. 

"Sorry sir… Open the gates as the Admiral commanded!" he shouted. 

The gate guards were confused for a moment but followed their orders. They weren't about to test their luck. 

"This requires precision," Zhao said mostly to himself. He then watched as the two slowly backed out the front gate. "When you have a clear shot. Fire," Zhao said flatly as an archer nearby nocked an arrow. 

Mere seconds later, an arrow whistled through the air! It struck the sword wielder in the mask. The man fell backwards and hit the ground unconscious. Aang was worried as he looked to the figure and back to the fort. 

"Retrieve the Avatar and the thief," Zhao ordered confidently. 

He frowned when he saw a mighty dust cloud seem to appear right where the two escapees once were. There was no sign of them though. The archers couldn't fire through the dust cloud either. 

"I'm guessing… I will not be sending that speech to anyone," the scribe then said careful. 

"No…" Zhao said as he glared at the spot where the dust cloud was. 

"Shall I order the men to keep quiet about events, under penalty of court martial?" the officer asked. 

"Yes…" Zhao grumbled as he returned to his quarters. He would have to figure out where the Avatar would go next it seemed. If that masked man ended up being who he thought it was… Well, he would need proof for his next course of action. But make no mistake, the Exiled Prince would soon be joining the deceased. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang sat on a giant root in the nearby swamp area and watched the sun rise. He looked again to the unmasked Prince Zuko. He had a sad contemplative look in his eyes as he heard the prince stir. 

"You know what the worst part about being frozen in an iceberg for 100 years is?" Aang asked as he looked to Zuko with sorrowful eyes. 

Zuko had no choice but to listen as he regained his bearings. He was additionally coming to terms with the fact the Avatar saved him... They were enemies, yet the Avatar saved him. It should be obvious the only reason he freed Aang was so he could instead capture him. Zuko was even planning to knock him out once they were far enough away from the fort. 

"It's the way everything has changed. Missing all of my friends. Traveling anywhere at will. Before the war, I had a good friend named Kuzon I would visit a lot," Aang said. 

He gave a nostalgic chuckle as he looked to the horizon. "The two of us got into so much fun trouble together. Even when were caught and made to do punishments such as repainting the fences in his neighborhood, we would laugh together. He would say, 'Aang. You're looking at this the wrong way. It's just something else we're doing together. What good would an old story be if we didn't laugh at getting caught in our foolishness'. It was some great times, even the punishments," he said. 

He turned back to look Zuko in the eyes. "He was one of my best friends. The thing is… He was Fire Nation, just like you. I have to wonder. If we had met back then, would we have been friends too? Would it have been the three of us getting in trouble and laughing about it later?" he asked. 

Zuko felt conflicted for a moment. He then jumped up and threw a fire ball at Aang! Aang easily dodged it and flew away on a current of air. Zuko watched as the Avatar departed. He couldn't help but ponder Aang's words. He gave a sigh and started to walk back to his ship. 

" _It doesn't matter… This isn't back then… Even if it was possible,_ " Zuko thought to himself in exhaustion. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry was relieved when Aang finally returned. As funny as it was watching Sokka argue with a rock, which seemed to be very world weary. It was getting to be a bit much watching over two sick people. Katara wasn't too bad, but even she had to be tended too as well. He would still probably joke with Sokka after this. "Earthbending Powers Away! Earth Master Sokka commands!" he would say to Sokka in jest. 

It was strange when Aang placed what looked like chocolate frogs in Katara's and Sokka's mouths. "Suck on these. They'll help," he told them. He turned to Harry and asked, "Are you still good?" 

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Sokka lost five arguments to Momo and took lessons on History from Appa," Harry said with a chuckle. 

"Well, Appa is pretty knowledgeable. Momo knows what's up too," Aang said with a laugh. 

Harry's eyes widened and he made a yuck face as the treatments turned into actual frogs which croaked in disagreement as they hopped away. " _I may never look at a chocolate frog the same ever again,_ " Harry thought to himself. It was a pity. Those were one of his favorite sweets. 

"Eeeww…" Katara said. 

"Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! It was on my tongue! Gross," Sokka said. 

They seemed over their sickness now. Harry would have to ask Aang what took so long another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to mostly skip over Jet and the Freedom Fighters in this story. 
> 
> I feel I should point this out here, Harry will eventually be very powerful, especially when he returns. Hopefully, that doesn't bother anyone. I'm not going to go God Mode with him, but he will be powerful. Once he gets back, eventually the Bending Force aspect will come into play. 
> 
> I got the idea from a reviewer on FF.net for that part about the Great Divide episode. They pointed out it would serve as a nod to the Ember Island Players. That was one of the funnier parts of the show in my opinion and Avatar has a good amount of humor in the first place. I will also point out that the FF version is only about a month older it hasn't been too long I brought this over there. 


	6. Water Tribe Traditions and a Reluctant Master

"Sooo…" Harry started as he looked to Katara while trying to keep a straight face. 

"Yes?" she asked sweetly. 

Harry couldn't help but grin as he asked, "Did you ever learn if you were supposed to have Mango or Papaya?" 

Sokka let out a loud laugh to that. Aang tried to hide it as he snickered. He pretended it was a strange whistle as he steered Appa forward. 

Katara rolled her eyes. She then sighed. "Maybe… I did get a little carried away," she admitted. 

"I still can't believe after all we did. Everyone thinks she's the reason the volcano didn't go off… And she took full credit," Sokka said with a huff. 

"Aunt Wu did give us a bunch of supplies and some money in thanks, even if in secret," Aang said. 

"You're taking her side?" Sokka asked in shock. 

"You do remember we talked about keeping a lower profile, right?" Harry asked. 

"Fine… it still annoys me," Sokka relented. 

Aang was taking Aunt Wu's side, because he liked the words she shared in secret. She told him it was up to him to shape his future. That meant he wasn't doomed to be forever alone as the Avatar. He couldn't help but smile briefly as he looked to Katara for a moment. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The group were taking a break in a field currently. While Harry and Sokka were doing some shared training, Aang looked around the area with interest. "Huh…" he said as he picked something up. It was a pretty cool looking sword. It looked to be made of a whale's tooth. 

Aang took the sword with him and went to Sokka and Harry. They were resting after finishing their training. Aang thought it was odd Harry trained like this with Sokka, but the two seemed to be learning from each other. Harry said he did so, because he didn't want to be a scrawny boy anymore. It seemed to be working for him. 

Aang noticed Katara would look Harry over briefly and blush at times. Aang felt a little jealous of that, but never let it get the better of him. Harry admitted he found Katara attractive, but he liked Aang and her being together, especially since he wasn't going to be staying in this world. 

"Hey, Sokka. Look what I found," Aang said as he held sword out for him. 

Sokka hopped up and turned around. He took the sword and looked it over. "This is Southern Water Tribe," he said. 

"Really?" Katara asked brightly. She was hoping some of their people, hopefully their dad, might be nearby. 

"You think so?" Aang asked. 

"Yeah. I don't know if we ever told you, but all of the Southern Water Tribe warriors left to assist the Earth Kingdoms in fighting the war. Which means…" Sokka broke off as he started looking around and the others joined him. 

"Look here!" Harry said as he pointed to an arrow in a tree trunk with scorch marks. 

"Fire Nation," Sokka said immediately. 

"I found a spear," Katara called as she held one up with both of her hands. 

"There's a scent of… Smoke in the area. It's from a while ago though," Aang said as he closed his eyes and took in the scene. 

"Is that an Avatar thing or Airbender thing?" Harry asked. 

"Airbender thing. When you get advanced enough, you can enhance your senses. It helps us better defend and such," Aang said to him. He looked around. "I think we should go that way," he said pointing. 

Sokka and Katara were both excited. Harry and Aang were intrigued. Sokka nodded. "You're right, Aang! There was a battle here. Water Tribe ambushed Firebenders. The Firebenders fought back, but the soldiers pushed them back. In that direction, it seems. Man, wish I had those senses," he said. 

Aang blushed and grinned. "You have to really train them. They can be overwhelming at times otherwise," he said as the group made their way in the direction he pointed. 

"When will I learn this?" Harry couldn't help but eagerly ask. That would be very handy skill. 

"Soon enough. I want to get you a staff first. It is still further away, but I believe the Northern Air Temple is on our way to the North Pole. They might have something you can use. If not, we can use the trees near it to make you one," Aang said. 

"A staff…" Harry said with a dreamy grin. He would love to get in the air again. He really missed it. He might have to find time to fly his broom for fun after getting back. 

"Look! A boat!" Katara called as she led them over to a beached boat on the shore of the nearby rocky bay. Sokka was quickly by her side examining the boat. "Is it dad's?" Katara asked. 

Sokka looked it over a little longer and shook his head. "No. It is from his fleet though," Sokka said looking to his sister. 

"Do you think he's still here?" Katara asked. She looked around hoping their dad would suddenly stand up and call to them with a wide smile. 

"Maybe…" he said. 

"Should we look around for more clues?" Harry asked. 

"We should!" Katara said still excited. 

Aang was curious, but there was a stupid voice in his head worrying about things. He would love to meet Katara's and Sokka's dad. He also worried they would choose to leave him to join their dad again. He wasn't sure he could really blame them for doing so either. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Once night fell, the group made their camp by the boat. Aang and Katara were already asleep. Harry and Sokka hadn't fallen asleep yet. "I'm sorry we couldn't find anything more," Harry said. 

Sokka sighed. "I expected as much. Aang said the signs pointed to it happening a while ago. I'm just surprised they left a boat here. It is in working order and sea worthy," he said. 

"When did you last see your dad?" Harry asked. 

"Years ago. It was when he and the others first left. I tried to sneak on a boat, but was caught by dad," he said. 

Harry chuckled. "Does that say how good your dad is? Or how bad at stealth you are?" he asked. 

Sokka chuckled. "Dad is good, but I was pretty bad at that stuff. I still begged to go with him," he said. 

"What did he say when he caught you?" Harry asked. 

"He told me being a man is knowing where you're needed the most. He told me my place was with Katara at the time. I didn't know what he meant back then. He said I'd understand when I was older," Sokka said. He looked over to his sleeping sister and Aang. 

Harry suddenly seemed alert. Sokka nodded to him. Harry held on to his wand. It could be good for an opening move. Sokka then called out, "Who's there? I can hear you." 

"Sokka?!" a voice he recognized asked as a man he recognized came into the campfire light. 

"Bato?!" Sokka asked as he smiled. 

"Who is it?!" Aang shouted as he immediately tried to bring up his guard, even if he was still sleepy. 

"Bato!" Katara called happily as she raced over to him and gave him a hug. 

"Katara. You're here too?" Bato asked with a smile. Sokka was right behind his sister and gave him a hug too. 

Harry and Aang followed but kept their distance. They didn't want to infringe on the moment. Aang still gave him an Airbender salute and said, "I'm Aang. Nice to meet you." 

Harry followed his lead. "I'm Harry. Likewise." 

"Good to meet some friendly new faces," Bato said to them both while bowing in return. 

"Where's dad?" Sokka asked. 

"Is he here?" Katara asked. 

Both of them were glowing in excitement. 

Bato gave a shake of his head. "The rest of the warriors are in the Eastern Earth Kingdoms by now," he said. 

The siblings were sad to hear that. Aang was again of mixed feelings, and he hated it. He was sad Katara and Sokka couldn't see their dad again. A treacherous part of him was relieved that was the case. 

"Let's get somewhere nicer. This isn't a place for reunions and making new acquaintances," Bato said to the group as they followed. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The group was now inside a Water Tribe hut near an abbey where the nuns made perfumes and ointments. Katara and Sokka commented how it was just like home. Aang was a little uneasy because of the animal skins. He tried to remain quiet though. He was an Air Nomad and monk. They were taught all life was scared. It was why he never ate meat. 

Bato had been regaling them with tales of the siblings' dad. Aang found them entertaining enough, but that stupid worry was still bothering him. He was hating it more and more. It was also souring his appetite. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the stewed sea prunes which Katara loved. 

Aang was also feeling excluded from all of the excitement. Harry was also to an extent, but he was fine with just hearing their tales, even if they didn't do a good job sharing the more interesting ones. Harry was making notes for them to explain later. He could understand how they were acting at the moment. 

He did look over to Aang in worry though. He hadn't eaten and seemed to be in a less than good mood. Harry would admit the prunes smelled bad, but they were surprisingly tasty when prepared this way. 

"On a more serious note," Bato started. "I'm actually waiting for a message from your father. He's sending it to say where to meet him." 

"Really?!" Katara asked as her bright blue eyes seemed to shine. 

"When?" Sokka asked. 

"Any day now. If you wait, you can come with me and meet your father," Bato said. 

That worrying feeling was getting to be too much for Aang. He saw how excited they looked. He stood up and left quietly. 

Harry frowned and stood up as he said, "I'll go check on Aang." He didn't care if he interrupted them. They were being a little too exclusive, even if he understood their reasons. 

Sokka and Katara both looked ashamed as Harry left. They had completely forgotten about both Harry and Aang. They were too caught up in talking to Bato. 

"It would be great to see dad again… But… As he told me years ago. A man knows where he is needed the most. Helping Aang is more important," Sokka said. 

"Sokka's right. Seeing dad would be wonderful, but even if we waited for the note, who knows how far we would have travel out of the way to get to him," Katara said. 

"I apologize. I got carried away reliving old times… Your dad would be proud of you both. Especially since you both have grown up so much and know what needs to be done," Bato said. 

He did feel a little sad, but also a little ashamed in his behavior. Katara and Sokka weren't his only guests. He was always bad at this stuff. His wife was the one who knew how to behave around guests and he hadn't seen her since he left with everyone. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang was sitting on a rock by the boat they found earlier. The abbey wasn't too far away. They hadn't seen it because the tree line hid it well. He sighed as he leaned on his staff. 

"So," Harry said suddenly. 

"Oh. Didn't see you there," Aang replied. 

"What's bothering you?" Harry asked getting straight to the point. 

Aang sighed. "I hate it, but I keep worrying they'll leave me. I can't even blame them. They have a chance to see their dad again. I would do anything to see the other monks… That makes it hurt even more," he said. 

Harry sat next to him. "I get you there. I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle, who aren't nice people. I only know about my parents from the sparse stories I hear from other people and a few pictures I got only a couple of years ago. I've told you a little about Ron before," he said looking to Aang. 

Aang nodded. 

"Ron has a huge family. He has five older brothers and a younger sister. I've visited them a few times and they easily made me feel at home. Unlike back there, even if Katara and Sokka didn't mean to act that way. It still didn't change the fact they were Weasleys and not Potters," Harry said. 

"That is better than in there at least," Aang said. 

"Yeah. But Katara and Sokka, they haven't heard from their father in years and we're in the middle of war," Harry said. 

"I get that," Aang said. 

"The Weasleys aren't perfect either. My first winter break at Hogwarts Ron stayed behind so I wouldn't be alone. His three older brothers attending school stayed as well. I appreciated it, but it easily became a Weasley Family Holiday Story it felt," Harry said. 

Aang gave a small chuckle to that. 

"Ron still was there for me. He made his choice for my sake, even if he also got to enjoy Hogwarts over the break as well," Harry said. 

"That is nice… But this is different," Aang said. 

"In some ways. But I think you're worrying over nothing. Sokka and Katara won't leave you. Even if they for some reason did… Well, I'm not going anywhere until after this war. So, unless you get tired of me hanging around…" Harry said. 

He was giving a joking smile as Aang looked to him and was almost upset at him implying that. Aang then shook his head and chuckled once he saw Harry's expression. 

Harry clasped Aang's shoulder. "You should do kind of like I am. Listening to their stories and taking notes which ones to really pester them about later," he said. 

"Yeah. Sokka can't say it's a long story and claim to save it for another time when we're on Appa for a long flight," Aang said. 

"If he does… You can have Appa buck him off into the ocean," Harry said. 

Aang laughed to that. He was feeling better now. 

"You should also take this as a chance to learn more about Water Tribe Traditions and such. I'm pretty sure Katara would appreciate it," Harry said to him with a wink. 

Aang smiled to that. "Still… Stewed sea prunes?" he asked. 

Harry laughed. "They're actually pretty tasty. Just pinch your nose shut," he said. 

Aang laughed to that. "Will do. I'll be okay now. Just want to stay out here a little longer first," he said. 

"Alright," Harry said as he left. 

Once Harry was out of sight, a man on an ostrich horse came into view. "I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe," he said to Aang. 

"I know him. I can deliver the message to him. I was just about to head back over to him anyways," Aang said. 

The man nodded and handed it over. "Appreciate it," he said before charging off into the night again. 

Aang's curiosity got the best of him as he opened the message. "This is when and where Bato's supposed to meet up with Katara's dad," he said as he hopped up and headed back. He was getting hungry enough to eat sea prunes. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Sorry guys. I'm back now," Aang said as he entered the tent. 

"Good to see you came back. Sorry about getting carried away earlier," Katara said as she blushed a little in shame. 

Aang couldn't help but still find her blush cute, even if he wished it was for a fun reason. "It's fine. Sokka just better not hold back on any of the tales you all carried on about. Harry and I decided to have Appa buck off into water, if he does," Aang said with a grin. 

"Hey…" Sokka said. 

"You were pretty rude about him asking that earlier," Katara said. 

"Fine…" he said with a huff as the others laughed. 

Aang helped himself to some of the sea prunes and took a taste. It wasn't as bad as he feared. Still not his favorite. "Oh… Yeah. Almost forgot. I really was hungry," Aang said. 

"Forgot what?" Harry asked. 

Aang took out the message and handed it over to Bato. "After Harry left to come back, a messenger came with this for you," he said. 

"That's what I've been waiting for," Bato said. "Thanks, Aang. I'm also sorry about getting carried away earlier." 

"So. When do you need to leave?" Sokka asked. He was hoping it wasn't too early. 

Bato looked it over and took note of the time and nodded to himself. He grinned. "We'll still have time in the morning," he said. 

"Great!" Sokka said excitedly. 

"What's going on in the morning?" Aang asked. 

"Ice Dodging! Sokka never got the chance before we left. We talked about it after you two left earlier," Bato said. 

"What is Ice Dodging?" Aang asked. 

"It's a rite of passage for all young men in the tribe. Your father takes you out to sea to a dangerous icy area and you weave a boat through several ice bergs. It's about Wisdom, Bravery, Camaraderie and Trust. There aren't ice bergs here, but there are plenty of dangerous rocks in the bay, and you can all use my boat. It was the same one my father took me out on," Bato said. 

"Will we all be a part of it?" Harry asked. He was excited about this, but feared there would be one too many? 

"I'll just be watching. You all will pass or fail this on your own. I'll only act in an emergency, but that usually means failure," Bato said. 

"This sounds pretty cool," Aang said with a grin. 

"It is not to be taken lightly," Bato said in warning. 

"Aang may be rather goofy at times," Sokka started. Aang gave a frown. "But when it is most important, he's one of the best people you can count on," Sokka said with a grin. Aang nodded to that. 

"Anyways. We will do that tomorrow in the morning. After it is finished, I will leave to join up with your father and you all will continue to the North Pole," Bato said. 

"Just like we discussed," Sokka said. 

Aang smiled to that. He knew Harry was right, but it was still a relief to hear them say it. "I wish we could see your dad too… But that comet," Aang said in sorrow. If it wasn't for that thing, they could take all the time they wanted. 

"Wow… I almost forgot about that," Sokka said. 

"Comet?" Bato asked. 

"Aang got a warning from his past life about it," Harry started. Bato blinked at him. "It's an Avatar thing," Harry explained. 

"Roku told me I have to master the elements before the end of summer. No real details. Just that I have to by then, or Ozai will be unstoppable," Aang said. 

"Sozin's comet…" Bato said in realization. 

"Might be a good idea to tell dad about that when you see him," Katara said. 

"I will. I'm pretty sure he already is aware of it, but I'll tell him," Bato said. He gave a nod to them all and said, "Until then. We need to get some rest. Ice Dodging will require you all at your best." 

"I'll just feed Appa real quick, first," Aang said to the others. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Are you all ready?" Bato asked as they stood by the boat. The four friends nodded. 

The group pushed the boat into the water and they set sail immediately. It wasn't long until the came to rocks Bato mentioned. Aang would admit he was nervous seeing them. But this was for Sokka's sake and it was important. 

Sokka gave out orders as the leader for the trip. Aang had a little trouble following them a couple times with the still new boat terms bouncing around in his skull. 

"Hang on!" Sokka said as they came to the rocks. "Hold it tight Aang!" he called. He had figured out how to coach his friends quickly enough. 

"Got it!" Aang said as he guided the jib carefully and kept the movements tight. Waves splashed against the boat as Harry and Katara manned the sails. Aang swallowed but remained focused. Sokka was at the bow getting a better eye and using his hand to direct Aang. 

" _We better make it!_ " Aang thought in worry. He wanted to close his eyes, but he felt that was a bad idea. They still seemed to come too close to the rocks, for Aang's liking. 

"Great job everyone!" Sokka said to them all once they made it. 

They didn't really have a moment to breathe for long though. They were coming up quickly on a large group of rocks. There wasn't any water going through them. It was all going over them. 

"We can't get through that!" Katara said in worry. 

"We can," Sokka said. The others couldn't see, but his eyes were already lit with a plan. 

"You've already proven yourself, Sokka. Maybe we shou-" Bato said but was interrupted. 

"If Sokka says we can. Then we can," Harry said calmly. The others nodded to that. "What's the plan?" he asked. 

Sokka smiled to them in thanks. "Harry. I want you keeping air in the sails," he said. 

Harry nodded and took stance. 

"Katara. I want you bending as much water between us and the rocks as you can," Sokka said next. 

Katara gulped but nodded. 

"Aang," Sokka said looking to his final friend. Aang focused on him. "I want you keeping us steady and straight. Don't let us drift even a bit," he said. 

"You got it," Aang said with a nod. He was bummed Harry got the Airbending job, but realized his was still very important and Sokka was trusting him. 

Bato was worried but impressed with Sokka's plan. He had never seen Ice Dodging using bending before, it seemed interesting. 

The boat came up to the rocks. Harry kept bending air blast after air blast into the sails. Katara was bending up as much water as possible to lift the boat. Aang was holding them steady and refused to let the boat drift. Sokka was watching and giving signals to the others. 

Then they cleared the rocks and were once again in calm waters. 

"Yeah!" they all shouted in joy and relief. 

"Hakoda would be proud. You took Ice Dodging to a new level," Bato said. He tried to hide just how relieved he was they made it. It was impressive, but also very much unnecessary. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Once they were back on shore, Bato gathered them together. He had a couple of pots with different war paints in them. The four were kneeled in front of him. 

"The Spirits of Water bare witness to these marks," Bato started. "To Sokka. The mark of the wise. The same as your father," he said and applied an arch with a dot below it. 

"To Katara. The mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us," Bato said as he drew a crescent moon on her forehead. 

"To Harry. The mark of the pack. You bring comfort in the dark," Bato said as he drew a vertical arch with a dot on either side. 

"To Aang. The mark of trust. Those around you know they can always turn to you," Bato said as he drew an Arch on Aang's forehead. Aang was grinning at it. 

Bato then told them, "Harry. Aang. You two are both honorary members of the Southern Water Tribe." 

"Congrats!" Katara said to them both while smiling. 

"I knew they'd be one day," Sokka said. 

"Oh really?" Katara asked. 

"Obviously. Why else would I have asked to marry Harry?" Sokka said. 

Harry looked a little uncomfortable as the others laughed. He then joined them as well. 

Bato was aghast before shaking his head. "Seems there is a story I haven't been told," he said. 

"It's a long one," Sokka said jokingly. "I'll have to tell you another time." 

Bato chuckled to that. "I do have to meet your father… I wonder what he will say when I tell him his son asked to marry a boy," he said in thought. 

Sokka looked horrified at that. The others laughed out loud. Bato did as well. "It was great to meet you both. Harry. Aang," he said to them with a bow. They returned the gesture and the group parted ways. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko was beginning to wonder if hiring this June lady was a mistake. She made a big show of finding a stowaway on his ship he hadn't known was there. Something he had words with his crew about later. She had been far from subtle about it. Her beast tore a hole in the ship's deck. She ran before he could charge her for repairs. 

Zuko then got an idea. She claimed the creature tracked down the stowaway through scent alone. It certainly had no eyes. He remembered a necklace he got from the water tribe girl a while ago. She just finished freeing the prisoners at the Fire Nation's Prison Rig. 

The exiled Prince was determined to make this June woman pay in one way or another for the damage to his ship. He preferred she use her tracking skills to do so. When he and his uncle found her, she was in a bar drinking as much ale as she could while arm wrestling several drunk men. 

She was cocky, beautiful, arrogant, ill-mannered, and a terrible lair. Zuko demanded money at first and she claimed to be short on it before offering a round of drinks to everyone in the bar. " _She's like an older, more annoying, but less evil Azula,_ " Zuko couldn't help but think of his siter around this woman. They had similar bad personalities, and were both highly skilled. 

He hated it…

He then put the necklace in her face and demanded her services in exchange for the damages. She had the nerve to claim he was looking for a runaway cheating girlfriend. She finally came around when his uncle foolishly offered his own weight in gold as payment. Zuko hoped his uncle had something in mind about that, but he doubted it. 

Then there was the part where they stopped in front of some house for at least an hour. June claimed it was because the girl spent a whole lot of time there. Zuko was just glad she wasn't charging hourly. He really hoped he could remove that scene of the old lady flirting with his uncle though. That was not something he wanted to remember. Ever! 

Maybe he could torture Azula with it once he got his honor back. She was more disgusted by their uncle than he was. 

June had better be right about them being close to the target he decided. It might not be as bad if he was holding on to her waist instead of his uncle. Zuko didn't care too much though. He just needed to get the Avatar. And regain his honor! 

"There they are!" June said. They came across the group of four. It was odd their bison and flying monkey weren't nearby. Nevertheless… Opportunity had struck. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry and the others heard something large and snarly heading their way quickly. They turned around to see the ugliest creature they had ever seen. It didn't even have eyes! 

They did recognize two of the passengers though. 

"Zuko!" Aang and Sokka said together. 

They heard a hacking sound and then a small tongue seemed to shoot out at them. 

Harry pushed Sokka out of the way and shouted, "Protego!" a blue translucent dome seemed to spring from Harry's open hand. It wasn't a spell worthy shield yet, but it would work on solid objects. 

The tongue bounced back quickly. "What the?!" June shouted. She barely dodged being struck by nyla's tongue. That would have been bad. 

"Stupify!" Harry shouted as he thrust out his wand quickly. They had distance here and it was a quick spell to cast. Wands could be used as an opener or range, before bending got involved. 

A beam of red light stuck the eyeless creature. It looked like some kind of mole thing. The creature then slumped over which caused all of the passengers to topple off it. That was enough of a break the others got ready. 

"What did you do to my precious Nyla!" June roared as she recovered and ran at Harry with whip in hand. She then cracked it out at him. 

Harry used airbending to divert it. "Sent it nite-nite," he said. 

She seemed to focus on him more. She didn't know she would come across an Airbender. She would have to close the distance and be quick. She darted for Harry. 

Harry was able to make use of his honed Seeker reflexes and Airbending moves to dodge her attacks. She was quick with them. He had to dodge and weave a lot. She even still managed to tear into his clothes a little and left a light scratch or two. 

"Stop moving!" June growled. 

Harry looked to her calmly and said, "Expelliarmus." 

June was sent tumbling backwards and her whip went flying off to somewhere. Harry then followed up with a stupefy. June was knocked unconscious just as her mole creature. 

Harry turned to the others. It seemed their fight was wrapping up as well. He still ran over to help end it. 

[-] [-] [-] 

As soon as he was free, Zuko roared into combat. He hoped they would have surprise on their side, but it seemed they were the ones surprised. He wondered what move the messy haired boy used. It matched what a couple of his men said about an attacker at Kyoshi Island. He had never heard of it before though. 

Zuko sent a series of fire blasts at the group. He was outnumbered, but he needed the Avatar! He was only concerned about Aang and the water tribe girl. Her brother was mostly useless by comparison. 

Sokka swung with his club, but Zuko dodged with ease. He was mostly focused on the others, but he was still aware of his surroundings. Zuko managed to barely dodge a water whip sent his way by Katara. He countered with a heat burst which sent her flying backwards. 

He then made a flame ark and sent it at Aang. Aang dodged and countered with his own ark which sent Zuko backwards. 

"Aang, catch!" Katara called as she sent a water blob his way. 

Aang took the water and made it into his own water whip as well. 

Zuko recovered and looked from side to side at them as they squared off planning their next moves. 

"My necklace!" Katara shouted seeing it hanging from Zuko's belt. It explained how he found them again. 

Sokka charged from the side while swiping with his club and boomerang. Zuko didn't like this at all. It was proving more difficult than he thought. He started sending out small fireballs at every angle. 

Aang and Katara dodged or blocked with their element. Sokka dodged as he could by moving quickly. Zuko was in a fury of fire it seemed. 

Zuko gave a roar as he was about to send out a big fire blast when he heard words from nearby. "Stupefy!" Zuko knew only darkness after that. Harry stood there looking to the others. They let out a collective sigh and got moving. 

"I've bought us some time. We need to go now," Harry said. 

"Stunners for the win," Sokka said as they quickly left. 

Iroh was blinking in confusion at what the messy haired boy did. He earlier tried to rouse June, but it was to no avail. "Perhaps I should be grateful they have good hearts," he said to himself. 

They may have left him alone because they didn't realize he was there. It didn't change the fact the others were completely at their mercy. Zuko, Nyla, and June were all completely helpless at the moment. Someone such as his brother would use this as a chance to end them permanently. 

Iroh did support his nephew fully. He just was trying desperately to guide him down a proper path. Zuko had hope. He saw the way Zuko looked at him from time to time when he thought no one saw. Zuko didn't understand his uncle. Iroh was trying to get him to finally see he regained his honor every day by not going down the path Ozai did. Zuko respected his men and treated them well, despite how it seemed at times. Iroh hoped his nephew would soon learn this himself. 

Iroh felt a little sad his niece didn't seem to have the same hope. It was probably far too late for her. She was too gifted. Too admired. Too focused on her father. Iroh decided to do the best he could to look after the others currently. At least June, was easy on the eyes. He had no qualms with looking at her, even though that is all he would do. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"No! I will not teach you Firebending! Now get out," an old man with shaggy white hair, a thin mustache and a long and pointed beard said again. 

"But Master Jeong Jeong, I need to learn and master Firebending. Where else am I going to find a Firebending Master not attached to the Fire Nation military!" Aang argued. 

The group made a stop at a firebending festival for both a break and a chance to see firebending they weren't having to dodge. It was incredible. Sokka tried every single Fire Nation snack available, it was mostly meat stuff. Aang got a little too in the mood and their cover was blown. 

They came across a member claiming to be part of a resistance movement in the Fire Nation. He said he followed the orders of a deserter called Jeong Jeong. They had seen wanted posters of him earlier along with Aang's. It turned out the man called Chey was told not to find the Avatar, but did so anyways. 

Aang and the others were still trying their luck. Which is why Aang was arguing with the man now. He was refusing to train Aang. 

"No. You are not ready. You do not know enough!" Jeong Jeong said in a huff. 

"How can I start learning enough if you won't teach me!" Aang bit back. 

"You are not mature enough in mind! You are too impulsive," Jeong Jeong replied. 

"I'm the Avatar. Bending is literally my thing," Aang argued. 

"Bringing balance is your thing! Fire Bending is not to be underestimated. It will consume all!" Jeong Jeong shouted. 

"The cycle must be followed in all things! You are an Airbender. You must master Waterbending. Then earth. And only then may you hope to even learn an inkling of what it takes for Firebending," he said to Aang. 

"Stubborn old man!" Aang huffed. 

"Stubborn is what weak impatient fools shout when they refuse to listen!" Jeong Jeong replied. 

Aang growled. Suddenly he seemed to hover where he was. His eyes light up and glowed. An ethereal mist seemed to fill the hut. Jeong Jeong looked around wildly as he realized he was no longer in his hut. He saw only one candle and a tree with white leaves behind him. 

"You call me weak?" a powerful voice asked. 

"Roku?!" Jeong Jeong gasped. "No. I would never call you weak!" he pleaded. 

"I have mastered the elements a thousand times before in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do so again," Roku said. 

"He is not ready…" Jeong Jeong said. 

"You will teach the Avatar Firebending," Roku said evenly as he lit the tree's leaves on fire with simply an open hand. 

"Yes. Yes. I will teach you," Jeong Jeong said with his eyes closed. He did not know he had returned to his home plane. Not until a childish voice spoke. 

"Really?! That's great!" Aang said cheerfully. Jeong Jeong sighed. He wasn't sure this would work out as it should. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang had been excited about finally learning Firebending! Sadly, it turned out Master Jeong Jeong may actually be insane after all. He kept shouting about concentrating this and concentrating that. He kept saying no fire and again no fire. 

Instead of learning how to throw fireballs at Zuko, Aang was hearing stuff even he, as a monk, thought of as spiritual mumbo jumbo. Jeong Jeong went on about feeling the sun and its heat. About how it was the source of all Firebending, but in harmony with nature. Aang got that back when he was a monk before a hundred years passed in a blink of his eyes. 

Next, Master Jeong Jeong took Aang up a nearby mountain. Aang thought maybe it was finally time to blast out fire and to do so away from others, so he didn't harm them. Jeong Jeong instead kept complaining about Aang's stance never being wide enough and going on about breathing. By this point, Aang's stance was so wide it was like he was trying to take dump while standing. 

Then Master Jeong Jeong just left him there. Aang continued for a while, but after a few hours he was fed up and pretty sure the old man was making a joke out of him. Aang stomped back down the mountain and went right to the old man's hunt. 

"What are you doing here? I did not tell you to stop," Jeong Jeong said. 

"I've been breathing and practicing my stance for hours now. Stop wasting my time!" Aang said impatiently. 

Jeong Jeong sighed to the Avatar. Maybe this would help get his point across. "I had a student once who had no interest in learning discipline. All he wanted was the power. And how to destroy with it. He wanted to burn everything down in his path, should it stand in his way. Fire is not to be underestimated. Its nature is to consume. It wants to burn all it can touch." 

He narrowed his eyes. "If you do not have the discipline… Yes. You could find power and use it. You can even do so to great and terrible effect. It will only cost you all you love and hold dear in payment. It won't destroy you… It will instead destroy those you care about. Those standing next to you," Jeong Jeong said. 

Aang had a contemplative look on his face at those words. He stood up and left the hut. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"So, the Avatar was in the area. And you let him not only slip away, but also join up with a traitor," Admiral Zhao said as he looked down to the guard captain below him in height. It really did pay in many cases to be tall and strong. It helped get your point across so much easier. 

"Uhhhh the festival still went off well, Sir. Theft was down. There weren't any fights," the guard captain said. 

"Apart from the fight where the Avatar escaped," Zhao corrected. 

The guard gulped. "The performers were a hit," the captain said in desperation. 

Zhao raised his eyebrow at the nervous guard captain. 

"They went to the forest! Along the river," the nervous guard captain said. 

Zhao gave a smirk. "See. Now, that's how you should have answered in the first place. Ready a River Assault Boat," Zhao commanded. 

"Yes, Sir!" the guard captain quickly bowed and ran off. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"What are you doing?" Jeong Jeong asked as he saw Aang meditating. 

"I thought over what you said, Master Jeong Jeong. I got too anxious and forgot the teachings I learned from the other monks. I will be more patient," Aang said. 

Jeong Jeong looked him over. He gave hum in thought. "Come with me," he said. 

"Where are we going, Master Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked. 

"To work with fire," he said. 

"Yeah!" Aang cheered. He then blushed and took on his clam demeanor again. 

" _What do I do with this kid?_ " Jeong Jeong thought to himself. 

The current Avatar was such a confusing mess. He acted like a kid most of the time and doesn't even focus when needed. Yet at times, he came off wise and mature well beyond his years. It was confusing and annoying. 

Jeong Jeong lit the center of a leaf and burned a hole in it. He then gave the leaf to Aang. "Concentrate on the fire. Keep it from burning the leaf for as long as you can. But don't let it go out either." 

"Okay," Aang said as he did as instructed. He remained focused even when a man came and called away Jeong Jeong. 

"Uhhhh," Aang sighed after some time. 

"What is it?" Katara asked as she came over to sit nearby. 

"He's the worst Firebending instructor ever! All he does is say concentrate this, concentrate that. Stance. Wider. Wider! Wider! And then he tells me to breathe…" Aang said. 

Katara giggled at his imitation of the man. She smiled and said, "I'm sure he has a good reason for it all." 

"Maybe… But I'm ready for so much more," Aang complained. 

He then concentrated on his flame that was about to go out. Suddenly the flame grew! The leaf turned to ash, but Aang kept the flame in his hand. 

"Look at that. I made fire!" Aang said cheerfully. 

"That's great, Aang. But… take it slow," Katara said in worry. 

Aang couldn't hear her worry. He was too excited. He started to play with the flame. He tossed it back and forth between his hands. He tossed it forwards and backwards. He was wondering if he could start bouncing it between his feet, or maybe do a through the legs maneuver. That would be cool! Well… Hot actually. It was fire after all. 

"Aang! Be careful. You'll hurt yourself," Katara said. Perhaps if she instead said you'll hurt someone, Aang might have heard her worry and realized he was getting carried away. 

As it was, he started thinking about how to do what that Fire Juggler did at the festival. It was so awesome! He tossed the flame in the air and spread his arms. It was supposed to cause the fire to make a circle and then burn out. Instead, it seemed to expand outwards. Aang still thought it was awesome. 

Then he heard Katara cry in pain. 

"Owwww!" Katara cried with tears in her eyes. 

"Katara! I'm so sorry! It was an accident," Aang said in worry as the fire extinguished. 

Sokka suddenly tackled Aang in anger after hearing his siter's cry of pain. "You burned my sister!" he shouted. 

"I'm sorry!" Aang said. 

Katara ran off crying. Sokka glared at Master Jeong Jeong as he returned. "This is all your fault!" Sokka accused. 

"I know! It is time you pack your bags. You need to leave. Immediately!" Jeong Jeong said. They needed to leave for more than one reason. 

"I'm sorry… It was an accident," Aang said in worry. 

Jeong Jeong had his back turned and sighed. He looked at Aang. "The cycle must be followed in all things," he said. 

"I didn't mean it…" Aang said with a worried sniff. 

Jeong Jeong decided maybe he needed to better explain. "You are an Airbender. You learned all of life is scared and the spirits are all around us. As an Airbender, you learned of true freedom! You learned only your imagination can hold you back," he said. 

Aang had his head bowed, but listened. 

"You need to learn Waterbending next. Waterbending heals. It flows. It takes form of its surroundings. Waterbenders learn to always be adaptable. To change as needed," he said. 

"After that it is Earth. Earth is strong. It is stubborn. It is unyielding. Earthbenders learn to remain focused and disciplined. They learn to never give in. They remain strong in even the face of defiance," he said. 

"Only then can you learn fire. Fire is powerful. If you do not know how to remain unyielding. You cannot control fire and it will only bring about destruction. That is why the cycle for you is Air, Water, Earth, then Fire. By the time you get to Fire properly, you will know to remain steadfast and tame it," he said. He left Aang to his thoughts. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"I heard what happened," Harry said as he came over to Katara. He was next to her as she sniffed back tears and held her hands in the river's water. "I can help a little," Harry said getting ready to pull out his wand. 

"I'd like that. It doesn't seem as bad now at least," Katara said. 

Harry nodded and then blinked. "Katara… Your hands… their glowing!" he said in surprise. 

Katara looked at her own hands in awe. She wasn't sure what to make of this. 

"You should help the others with packing," Jeong Jeong said to Harry with emphasis as he emerged from the trees. 

Harry narrowed his eyes in thought and then blinked. He nodded. There had been something going on around the camp. Jeong Jeong was telling them to go because trouble was on the way. 

Master Jeong Jeong turned to Katara. "You truly are special as a Waterbender. Only the most gifted can heal in such a way," he said pointing at her hands. 

They were fully healed already. 

"I've always wished I was blessed with such abilities," he admitted to her. 

"You're such a great Firebender though," Katara said to him. 

"It is a curse. It requires constant discipline. You are always a step away from chaos. Even then… Fire can only bring destruction. Water brings life and healing," he said. 

Katara looked to him in thought. 

"Now. As I told your friends. You all need to leave this place. Only destruction awaits here now," Jeong Jeong said. 

Katara's eyes widened as she nodded and ran off to meet the others. 

Shortly after he was alone on the shore, a boat came. 

"Master Jeong Jeong," Zhao said smugly. 

"You are no longer my student," Jeong Jeong replied in spite. 

"I suppose you're right. I have long since surpassed your foolish teachings," Zhao said with a scoff. "I'll take care of my old master. Go and round up his men," he ordered the small group of soldiers with him. "Be sure to look for the Avatar," he added. 

The group didn't realize Aang was watching. He was surprised to see that Zhao was Jeong Jeong's old student. He wanted to jump in and help, but something kept him from doing that. It was like he knew to watch instead. 

"You were once so great. A highly respected and feared mighty Admiral. To think, you would sink so low. You've become nothing more than a savage," Zhao said. 

"You are the one who embraced savagery, Zhao," Jeong Jeong said as he stood still, but ready. 

"Ironic really… I'm an Admiral now and you are the one with just a simple name and no rank," Zhao replied. 

"That title will not help you against the Avatar. You are no match. You will only lose!" Jeong Jeong said. His followers should have already cleared out. He only needed to buy some time for Aang and his friends to leave as well. 

"I think I can more than handle a simple child," Zhao retorted. 

"I've never seen such raw power…" Jeong Jeong said. 

Zhao sent a mighty fire blast at him. Jeong Jeong dodged. Aang still watched. "Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Zhao mocked. 

He sent another fire blast at Jeong Jeong. The man again dodged. Zhao growled at him. He sent more fire blasts and other fire attacks. Aang watched as the Master Firebender merely danced around his opponent. Jeong Jeong hadn't even lifted a finger. 

"Pretty quick on your feet still it seems. I suppose that makes sense for traitor and coward!" Zhao shouted. 

"You are still nothing more than a loose cannon," Jeong Jeong said as he moved again to evade another fire blast. 

Zhao roared and started sending more and more attacks at Jeong Jeong. "Stubborn old fool!" Zhao shouted. 

"He has no self-control…" Aang said to himself as he watched. He was starting to understand what his Master was trying to tell him. 

Zhao sent a mighty flame kick at Jeong Jeong. Again, the man evaded. He was once more on the shore. "Are you so cowardly you won't even raise a fist to defend yourself?" Zhao shouted at him. 

"Why should I? My opponent has already defeated himself," Jeong Jeong said with a confident smile. He then surrounded himself in a ball of fire and disappeared. 

Zhao roared in anger. 

"Sir! They're all gone…" a solider said from the shore. He then stood there with his jaw hanging open. "What happened to the boat, Admiral?" he asked. 

Zhao was angry as his eyes reflected the flames around him burning his boat to ash. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang already disappeared by the time Zhao roared one last time. He quickly found the others waiting for him with Appa packed and ready. 

"We need to go," Harry said to him. 

"Yeah… Sorry about that. I wanted to make sure Jeong Jeong was okay and see we would have time to escape," Aang said as he hopped on Appa and got the bison to take off. 

"Everyone was already gone when we got to the camp," Sokka said. 

"Did Jeong Jeong make it out?" Katara asked. 

Aang nodded to her. 

"It seems we have time to get out of here now. You don't even look like you got a scratch," Harry said. 

"Yeah. I watched Zhao defeat himself. It was just like Master Jeong Jeong said. If you don't have any self-control, fire will only destroy everything around you," Aang said. 

"Are you going to be okay, now?" Katara asked. 

Aang frowned. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to learn Firebending sometime. I am the Avatar," he said. 

He nodded to himself. "I'll do things properly though. Master Jeong Jeong may have shouted a lot and cared too much about stances and such, but he was right. The Cycle must be followed in all things. Waterbending first. Then Earthbending. Lastly, when I'm finally ready, Firebending," Aang said to the others. 

"Yeah… I still don't like the idea of you learning Jerkbending… But I guess that's just another one of those Avatar things," Sokka said. He seemed calmer now. Probably because his sister was perfectly fine and even had amazing healing powers it seemed. He wished she learned to use them sooner. That would have been so nice in the past. 

"So… Where to next?" Harry asked. 

Aang grinned to him. "Now, we go get you a staff! Well… hopefully. I think I kind of know where the Northern Air Temple is," he said. 

"It is on the way, right?" Sokka asked. 

"Yeah…" Aang said. 

"So, it isn't like somehow on the other side of globe then?" Sokka asked. 

"It would still be on the way even then," Aang pointed out. 

"Just checking. We all know how you are at navigating," Sokka defended himself. 

"And I've told you all before… Appa's here because of that," Aang said. 

The others nodded unconvinced. Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Point me." 

It spun around a moment and then pointed to the left from where they were headed. 

"We have to… follow the air currents… Yeah! That's it. Got to ascend in circles," Aang said as he adjusted Appa's heading. 

Harry and Katara laughed to themselves. 

Sokka was reconsidering the whole Heterosexual Life Partners Agreement with Harry. He had a compass with that handy wand of his as well. That would make traveling even easier! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got a better idea at telling events from the canon and changing enough to keep the spirit of the scenes, while also making them interesting enough to read as well and feel different enough. 
> 
> With this posting, both versions are at the same point. I just updated this story on both sites. It will be some time before sex scenes and romance start, but I wanted to go ahead and get it up on both sites. 
> 
> Again, this story will be written so you can skip past sex scenes later in the story if you want. They will also have warnings before and after. The scenes here will get into fetishes and kinks, when they start coming in to play. I will add tags when needed. 


	7. Their Northernmost Destination

Harry smiled at the glider staff in his hands. Soon Harry would be able to glide around like Aang, but more importantly he could do more advanced Airbending moves. The staff was a very important Airbender tool. They retrieved it from the Northern Air Temple. That had been a very mixed journey for Aang. 

They first saw a bunch of figures flying around the temple. Aang and the others wondered if maybe this temple manage to avoid the genocide. Appa was set on course and Aang in his excitement flew out to meet the figures. He was surprised to see they weren't Airbenders. He still engaged in a bit of a race against the kid in the glider he saw. 

The kid's name was Teo and he was extremely excited to finally have someone who could keep up with his flying. Aang had to blink when Teo disconnected his glider and was revealed to be in a wheelchair. Aang admitted he was sad they weren't Air Nomads, but he still took the tour of the temple and told them about the history of the place. 

By the end of the tour, Aang was disappointed with what he saw as blasphemy. The people living here now had done so much remodeling of the place. To Aang, it looked as if they had little care for the damage they did to such a sacred place. He was starting to come around to the people, despite it all. 

However, it got worse when he opened the doors to the Avatar Chamber. The kids were excited to see inside it. They talked about how no one had been inside since the doors could only be opened by an Airbending Master. Sadly, that wasn't case. 

Teo's father had found a way inside and told no one for secretive reasons. Aang took some solace that even Teo was upset with all his father had done to the place. Teo even felt he had to apologize to Aang on behalf of his father. 

Later, Sokka discovered the man had actually been working for the Fire Nation in exchange for being allowed to live peacefully in the temple. Teo couldn't stand that and chewed out his father, especially after seeing all of the horrible inventions he created for the Fire Nation. Some of them were even described by people who joined them later. 

In the end, Teo's father decided he would work for the Fire Nation no more. War Minister Qin of the Fire Nation, who came to check on progress, threatened them all when Teo's dad made his intentions clear. Aang was furious and wouldn't let this stand. It was then The Mechanist, Teo's father, realized the Fire Nation was merely waiting until they had what they wanted before burning them all anyways. A small battle broke out with the temple's future at stake. 

The battle had been rather one sided once Aang and the others demonstrated their air superiority. They soundly defeated Qin and his forces. They didn't even have to do anything violent to do so. Teo's father developed a bunch non-lethal tech for crowd control as well. The tech and air superiority provided enough of a deterrent the Fire Nation soldiers retreated. 

The troops were ordered by the Fire Lord to meet with Admiral Zhao for something big he had planned. Aang and the others didn't know that fact. They also didn't know some of the latest inventions from the battle were recovered by the same Fire Nation soldiers. The Fire Nation may have lost that battle, but War Minister Qin knew it would lead to many future victories, especially after seeing how effective air superiority was in combat. 

There was a reason Sozin destroyed the Airbenders first. It wasn't just because the new Avatar was one. 

As far as Aang and the others knew, it was a huge victory. They did not want to see what would happen if the Fire Nation got their hands on the many inventions of Teo's father. Aang ended up befriending them all. He and Teo raced once again, but this time they tied. 

The staff in Harry's hand was one of two parting gifts from the new honorary Air Nomads. Aang got the other one since his old one broke shortly after the battle. Aang gave Harry glider lessons while they were there. Harry took them as well as he did his Broom flying lessons. 

In a way, Aang felt the new temple inhabitants were actually carrying on the traditions of the Air Nomads. They may not be Airbenders, but there were still people laughing and cheering as they flew through sky above the clouds around the temple. 

That was the epitome of being an Air Nomad. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Point me," Harry said. His wand pointed north again. "We're on course," he said with a sigh. 

"I guess we were being too hopeful," Sokka said with a sigh. It had been a day since their last stop. Appa was getting tired. 

"It does make sense they wouldn't be exactly at the North Pole. That would make them too easy to find," Katara said. 

"This is getting tough on Appa," Aang said. 

Appa let out small roar. 

"I know your tough, Big Guy. It isn't easy carrying all of us though," Aang said, patting Appa's head. 

Sokka hummed as he looked around. "Hey, Katara?" he asked. 

"Yes?" Katara replied. 

"Do you think you could make us a large ice platform? That way we can rest a little," Sokka asked. 

"With Aang's help. What good would it be?" Katara asked. 

"Appa will get rest. We can set up camp. And then… Well, we have two Airbenders. They can scout the area out," Sokka said. 

"I'm game if Aang is," Harry said gleefully. 

"Appa does need the rest. It would be better than just flying around blindly," Aang replied. 

"I love it when my brother proves he isn't completely useless," Katara said giggling. 

"Har har… Let's get started already," Sokka said. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko hated how his hunt for the Avatar had come to brief standstill. He had no choice in the matter. He knew Aang and the others were headed towards the Northern Water Tribe. He needed his ship and crew to be at their best though. That meant some shore leave while the ship resupplied. 

The scarred prince looked to the Fire Nation banner in his quarters. He was thinking about practicing with the swords hidden behind it getting the swords hidden behind it. That might get his mind off things. He started hiding them because certain annoying and uninvited recurring guests might get a clue to some of things he'd done. That would not be good. 

The door to his quarters opened and his Uncle walked in looking down. "What is it, Uncle? I'm still not playing your stupid Tsungi horn," he said with narrowed eyes. 

"The Admiral is taking all of the crew," Uncle Iroh said. 

Zuko's eyes widened in anger. He then huffed. "Fine…" he said. He did not want his crew getting in trouble because of him. He was banished. They were not. He wouldn't be foolish and get them in trouble just because of said annoying and uninvited reoccurring guest. 

"I expected a hissy fit from you," Zhao said as he stepped in behind Iroh. 

"I didn't get angry, because I knew you wanted me too," Zuko said as he stood up and looked in the man's eyes. He wasn't at all intimidated by the larger man. 

Admiral Zhao looked down at the prince and remained calm. "I suppose we're finished then," he said after they stared each other down a moment or two. As he turned around, he said, "I'll be sure to tell you all about it, when I capture the Avatar." 

As one foot was out the door, Zhao said, "General Iroh. My offer still stands. Should you choose to join me." 

Zuko huffed and small flames shot from his nostrils. His fists clenched as well. The man pissed him off so much. Not only was he going after Zuko's chance at regaining his honor, he was trying to take his Uncle away as well. He knew Uncle Iroh wouldn't go, but the Admiral's audacity still pissed him off. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Man… this magic stuff is really handy," Sokka said as he warmed his hands by a magic fire hovering above the surface of the ice island Aang and Katara made. 

"I know," Aang started. He grinned and said, "I might just ask Harry to marry me too." He was giving a big grin. 

"Now you understand," Sokka said grinning back. 

Katara was just staring in shock at the two. They both looked to her and then starting laughing. She huffed and gave then gave them a grin. "I might just snatch him away from you both. I'm pretty sure he at least considers me easier on the eyes," she said. 

Aang's jaw dropped at her words. Katara was giggling, so he relaxed again. 

"Fine by me. I'd have the best brother-in-law ever," Sokka said before chuckling. Aang frowned a little to that. 

Harry returned. "I checked my assigned areas. No sign of them," he said. He looked to them and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?" he asked. 

Katara and Sokka chuckled. Aang shook his head. "They were arguing if you would make a better husband or Brother-in-Law," he said smiling a little. 

"For who?" Harry couldn't help but ask. 

"That's what they were arguing about," Aang said. Harry stared as the others busted out laughing. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko frowned as he looked to his ceiling. As much as he hated to admit it, Zhao had the upper hand by a long shot. The man probably didn't even need his crew and was just rubbing it in. 

The door opened again and his uncle looked to him. "The crew wishes you a kind farewell," he said. 

Zuko huffed to that. Uncle Iroh looked his nephew over. He was proud of him for his actions. Zuko realized he had no choice in that ordeal, especially if he cared for his crew. "It's a beautiful night for a stroll. Care to join me?" Iroh asked. 

Zuko huffed and turned over in his bed. 

"Or you could stay here. In the dark. Brooding," Iroh said as he left. 

It was several minutes later when Zuko gave a huff of frustration. He hopped up and decided he might as well. Annoying as it was, he needed to do something. 

Shortly after Zuko stepped off his ship. It exploded! 

A fire broke out and some parts fell into the water. He quickly hid behind some bushes. He watched as a few men he vaguely recognized ran by where he was standing. 

" _Assassins…_ " he thought to himself. 

He was tempted to jump them, but narrowed his eyes. This was far too conveniently timed. He followed quickly and quietly and watched as they met their captain. 

"It's done," a man in yellow and green said. 

"Zhao will be happy," the pirate captain said just as a parrotlizard landed on his shoulder. 

Zuko ducked down more hoping the bird wouldn't spot him. 

The men quickly left. Zuko watched them. He would have taken them down under any other circumstance. However, he was already forming a plan. It would be tricky. He then saw his uncle heading his way looking worried. 

"Uncle," Zuko said quietly but loud enough his uncle would hear him. 

"Zuko!" he said as he came over and gave his nephew a hug. Zuko didn't shrug it off. "I was worried…" Uncle Iroh said. 

"It was Zhao," Zuko said. 

"How do you know this?" Iroh asked. 

"I happened to be off the ship when it exploded. I saw the men who did it and followed them quietly. The met their Captain and he confirmed it," Zuko said. 

"I knew he was lousy and a coward… But this…" Uncle Iroh said. He frowned. Zhao seemed to be getting more desperate. Why would he go after Zuko now? Was he unsure his plan would work? Or was he that sure it would work. 

"Uncle," Zuko said getting his attention. "I need you to approach Zhao and say you will join him after all," he said. 

"What's the plan?" Iroh asked. 

"It would have been tricky, if not impossible, for us to get to the Northern Water Tribe alone. But an invasion force... They could. I'll sneak onboard and disguise myself as one of the troops," he said. 

"And while the invasion goes on… You sneak in while everyone is busy and get the Avatar instead," Iroh said following. Zuko nodded to him. "Are you sure you won't play the Tsungi horn next time? This is asking a lot," Uncle Iroh said with a chuckle. 

Zuko sighed and shook his head. He did give a brief smile though. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang flew around on his turn to find the Northern Water Tribe. He was glad for this plan, but he wasn't sure how well it would work. " _If nothing else, Appa will be rested and we can take to flying again,_ " he thought. 

"Huh…" Aang suddenly said. He saw a couple of boats. He recognized they were Water Tribe too. He quickly dived down and landed on the bow of one. "Hey I was-" he was cut off as a water blast came his way. 

He jumped up and landed on the other boat. "I'm the Avatar!" he said in hope that would work. 

Water was shot at him again. He used Airbending to redirect it. The remaining people blinked. "The Avatar is an Airbender," one of the men said. 

"What do you want… Avatar?" a gruff man said. He seemed to be the leader. 

"My friends and I are looking for you. I need a trainer for Waterbending. I only know some basics. Two of my friends are from the Southern Water Tribe as well, if that helps," Aang said. 

The men looked to each other. The leader seemed to give them a silent command. "Okay… We'll follow you to them, but if you try anything," he said warning. 

"I won't!" Aang said quickly and shook his head. 

"Then lead the way," the leader said. 

"Alright!" Aang said. He took off again and used his senses to realign with the others. He kept low and steady as he led the way. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Why the change of mind?" Zhao asked as he sat across from Iroh. 

Iroh looked saddened. "Prince Zuko… He's gone… Dead," Iroh said as he visibly grieved. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Truly. I am. We had our differences, but he should not have gone out that way," Zhao said. He thought his voice sounded empathetic enough. 

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible," Iroh said as he contemplated his cup of tea. 

Zhao almost flinched there. He hadn't fully thought on that aspect. He would just make sure to destroy the Northern Water Tribe and capture the Avatar. He would then silence the pirates, just to be sure. "Any idea who?" he asked. 

"Pirates. We met them once briefly. They will do anything for some gold. They knew who we were," Iroh said to show he wasn't completely unaware. It also wasn't a lie. He asked them about his Lotus Tile, when he thought it was missing. 

"Well then… It seems we know who to go after next. Unfortunately… This was already in motion," Zhao said. 

"Then let us toast. To Victory!" Iroh said raising his cup. 

"To Victory. No one will deny the Fire Nation," Zhao said raising his own cup. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Wow… Look at this place! It's incredible!" Aang said. He and the rest were on Appa as they were following a Northern Water Tribe boat through a large ice city. 

"So many Waterbenders…" Katara said in awe at it all. 

"How does the South Pole compare?" Harry asked as he looked around in awe as well. The place was amazing. 

"It's nothing like this. It's home, but this… This is incredible," Sokka said. He then saw a beautiful girl riding a boat herself. Her hair was the color of moonlight. The style she wore it in was amazing and very flattering for her. Her clear blue eyes only further accented her looks. "Beautiful…" Sokka said while watching her. 

"It is!" Katara said not noticing her brother's eyes and attention lay elsewhere. 

Harry leaned in to Sokka and quietly asked, "The city… or her?" 

Sokka blushed and started to look everywhere else, but the incredibly beautiful girl. He then sighed rather longingly. "Can I say both… and you won't tell the others?" he asked. 

Harry gave a chuckle, but left it alone. Sokka looked back but the girl's boat was already out of sight. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Uncle Iroh came to a stop as a man dressed in Fire Nation armor walked his way and stopped next to him. "How are you settling in?" Iroh asked the solider. 

"Fine Uncle. I spoke to one of my men. Zhao gave them quarters to themselves. They all agreed to help," Zuko said. 

"That is good to hear. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing on my end," Uncle Iroh said. 

"I'm… I'm surprised my men agreed to help. Zhao is their superior now…" Zuko said sounding confused. 

"Helping you get there isn't directly disobeying any of his orders. There's also how it is you," Uncle Iroh said. 

"What does that matter?" Zuko asked. 

"While I do not like the man, Zhao is usually ruthless and effective when it matters. No doubt that is why Ozai promoted him. However, a man like him only sees soldiers as resources. He is not wasteful with them, but they are just tools to him. You on the other hand see your forces as soldiers and people. They will follow orders from you both and respect you both as your ranks demand. But they are more loyal to you, because you respect them as well," Uncle Iroh said. 

Zuko was silent in thought on that. He then said, "We should get going. Before someone sees us." Both of them started walking again in opposite directions. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Once night approached, the Gaang were sitting at a large banquet held by Arnook, the Northern Water Tribe leader. Arnook stood up and said, "We have honored guests with us tonight. The Avatar has come and brought his protégé and our Brother and Sister from the Southern Water Tribe." 

The gathered members of the Northern Tribe applauded. 

"We also celebrate the sixteenth birthday of my daughter," Arnook said as he held a hand out. 

The girl who got Sokka's attention walked up and gave a pretty smile and slight nod to the people. 

"A Princess… Aiming high," Harry whispered to Sokka who was staring in disbelief. 

"Princess Yue is now of marrying age," Arnook said as the people cheered to her. 

"Thank you, Father. May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times. I am honored we dine with such esteemed guests tonight," Yue said to everyone. All of the gathered people, including the Gaang, applauded to her. 

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will honor us with a performance," Arnook said as he sat down. 

A man with long grey hair, a thin divided mustache and chin beard stood in the front of two young men. He took a waterbending stance and soon a large ball of water came to him. He had it circle him a few times, before sending it to the student behind on the right. They had it circle a few times and then sent it back to him, before he sent it to the student on his left. 

Next, they raised their hands and the orb divided into three smaller ones. Each took one orb to bend around them before exchanging the smaller orbs between each other. They raised their hands up for the finale and made three different ice designs. The students made simple flower designs perfectly identical. Master Pakku made a very complex and equally beautiful snow flake design. 

Everyone cheered and applauded to the display as food was placed in front of each guest at the head table. 

Aang was sitting with Arnook on one side and Katara on the other. Next to her was Harry and next to him was Sokka. Princess Yue took the seat on Sokka's opposite side. Sokka was trying to play cool despite wanting to grin excitedly. 

"Hey there. Sokka. Southern Water Tribe," he said in a 'cool guy' voice. 

"Very nice to meet you," Yue replied. It was hard to see but she was blushing a little as she stared at Sokka and he stared at her. She was totally acting unintentionally awkward around him. She hadn't ever met a boy from the Southern Water Tribe, and he was kind of cute. 

"So… You're a Princess," Sokka said nervously. 

"Yes, I am…" she replied as she blushed a little and looked away briefly. 

Sokka was about to say he was kind of a Prince, but Harry nudged him. He looked to him briefly and then Sokka said, "Well. Your beauty is fitting of a Princess." 

Yue blushed deeper and was very happy to hear that. Many people said she was beautiful, but it felt more meaningful from Sokka. He had been all around the world. 

"And… you have the confidence befitting a warrior…" she tried to flirt back without sounding too obvious about it. 

Sokka was grinning. Katara was about to tease him about something but Harry nudged her this time. She blinked and then blushed a little. Harry seemed to want to help Sokka out here. She wasn't going to ruin that. 

"He has been with us this whole time. He's also really good at planning," Harry said helpfully. 

"It is kind of my thing," Sokka said almost arrogantly. 

Harry nudged him as a way to tell him to tone it down. 

"I mean. I see it as the best way to help the others," Sokka said as he scratched the back of his head a little nervously. 

"I've lost count of how many times he's helped us during our travels," Harry said again being helpful. 

"I bet you've been to many places," Princess Yue almost blurted out eagerly. She tried to look away so it wouldn't be too obvious just how interested she was in this topic. 

Sokka was grabbing a bite to eat, so Harry took the time to whisper to him, "Tell her about some of the places we've been." Sokka nodded in a way Yue thought it would be in reply to her. 

"We've been to a lot of places. It has been a long journey from the South Pole," Sokka said. 

He then started telling Yue about their journey. It wasn't exactly in proper order, but she was very interested in his tales. She no longer felt the need to act uninterested either. Harry would say something here or there. Katara did as well, even if she low key teased her brother about some of the things he said. 

"Why don't you tell her about Kyoshi Island, Brother?" Katara asked with only a hint of mischievousness. 

Sokka missed her intended reason for the prompt. "That was something. The place was pretty cool. The most surprising part was the Kyoshi Warriors though," he said. 

"Is it true they're all women?" Yue asked very interested this time. She was even leaned in really close. 

Sokka gulped at how close she was. He had to be careful here. He was pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate him accidentally kissing her. "Yeah…" he started his voice a little higher than usual. 

Yue seemed to realize she was too close and sat back a little while blushing. 

"They actually got the drop on us. They were happy to release us when they realized Aang was the Avatar. They even had an Island wide celebration," Sokka said. 

"Really?!" Princess Yue asked in surprise. 

Katara was about to say something that would have made fun of Sokka, but Harry sensed it and placed two fingers in front of her. She blushed as they touched her lips. Harry then looked to her and whispered, "Sorry. Didn't mean to get that close." 

"Its… ummmm… fine," Katara said while blushing. 

She then turned to Aang and decided her fun with Sokka was over. It would also be embarrassing talking more. She would look at Harry's fingers and imagine him doing something way romantic, like place them to his lips first and give her an indirect kiss. 

"Yeah. Sadly, some Fire Nation soldiers heard about it and stormed the island. But not even rhinos and Firebenders could keep the Kyoshi Warriors back for long. We left just as the tide of battle was starting to turn," Sokka continued the discussion. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang and Harry made their way to the training arena. Harry would concentrate on mediation and his senses, while Aang trained with a Full Master Waterbender. Aang wanted Harry to learn how to focus on his senses and improve his concentration and figured this would be a good chance. 

"Master Pakku," Aang greeted. He and Harry gave bows to the man. 

"I thought he was an Airbender," Pakku said. 

"He is my student. He will be to the side learning to focus while working on his senses," Aang said. 

"So long as he doesn't interfere with our lesson," Pakku said. 

Harry bowed again and said, "I will not, Master Pakku." 

"Where is your friend you spoke of last night?" Pakku asked. 

"I'm here!" Katara said as she caught her breath. Harry and Aang were both so fast now. She was thinking maybe she should add some more basic fitness training to her usual routine. 

"You did not say your friend was a girl," Pakku said in anger. 

"What does that matter?" Katara asked, not liking his tone. 

"I don't know how you do things at the South Pole," Pakku said with almost a huff of disgust. "But up here. Women are not allowed to learn Waterbending." 

"What?! But there have to be female Waterbenders in your Tribe!" Katara said in disbelief. 

"They learn how to use their abilities for healing from Yagoda. I'm sure she would be happy to teach you, but I will not," Pakku said. 

"I don't need to learn healing… I want to learn to fight!" Katara said in anger. 

"So, it would seem, but we have rules which must be followed," he said a little smugly to her. 

Katara was growling, but stopped from saying something as Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "He's right, Katara. They have rules which should be followed." 

"You're taking his side?!" she asked in a mix of anger and shock. 

"Aang needs to learn Waterbending as the Avatar," he said. He then whispered in her ear, "We have options." 

She looked to him and blinked a few times as she chewed on his words. Aang then threatened to quit if she couldn't learn as well. "They're right, Aang," Katara said with a sigh. She looked to Harry again and added, "You need to learn, and he's the only option we have." 

Katara sighed again and walked away. Once she was down the stairs, she decided to see Yagoda anyways. She had to find her first. 

For better or worse, it didn't take Katara too long to find Yagoda. She gave yet another sigh before straightening up and entering the Healing Hut. 

"Hi… Are you Yagoda?" she asked politely. She looked around the room and noticed it was only really young girls here. They couldn't be older than eight years old. 

"Here for healing lessons?" an elderly woman asked in a kind voice. 

"So, it would seem," Katara said. She was trying not to sound too disappointed. Maybe if the girls were closer to her age it might be more enjoyable, but probably not. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry was surprised how difficult these lessons were for Aang. It seemed he was really bothered by Katara not being allowed to train. Harry wanted to say something about his plan, but that would probably upset Pakku. Doing that would be counterproductive. 

"Perhaps that move is too advanced for you," Pakku said smirking. 

Aang huffed in frustration and slammed the water back down. 

Harry would admit the man was very infuriating. He was almost tempted to do something about it using his wand, but thought that was probably a bad idea. Still… the man didn't need to be sitting in an ice throne he made while sipping tea and acting like that. " _If only Aang would focus on the lesson,_ " Harry thought to himself. 

Harry was pretty sure that would change the old man's tune. If Aang focused he would be picking it up rather quickly. Pakku would be a little impressed. He would teach Aang more and Aang would get it even faster. The man would then be both happy and a little confused. Then Aang would start getting moves even faster and probably start out bending the Smirking Master himself. That would get rid of his damn smirk then. 

It would also really help out with the plan he had in mind. They could find some way to arrange for Katara to take on the scoffing Master Bender. That would really show him then. A girl using his moves against him and doing too well for his liking. 

" _But Aang has to focus without me saying anything…_ " Harry thought with a sigh. If he said something and Aang suddenly got cheerful, Master Pakku would suspect something. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Thank you for the lesson," Katara said with a polite bow. 

"You seemed rather out of it though," Yagoda said. 

Katara sighed. "Well… It was a good lesson, but I'm kind of an exception." she pulled off a glove and her hand glowed blue. 

Yagoda's eyes widened to that. "My word… That does explain it. You just need basic anatomy lessons, even many of the more advanced techniques wouldn't matter for you. You are truly gifted. It is very rare to have the Healing Touch, as we call it," she said. 

"Thanks," Katara couldn't help but blush. She didn't expect that much of reaction. Jeong Jeong didn't say her gift would be seen this way. 

Yagoda looked to the necklace around Katara's neck briefly and smiled to her. "Whoever the lucky man is… he is very lucky," she said. 

"What?" Katara asked in puzzlement. 

"Your betrothal necklace. You are getting married, right?" Yagoda asked. 

"No… I got this from my mother and she got it from my grandmother," Katara said looking at the necklace more carefully. 

"I recognize this pattern… I should have seen it right away. You are the spitting image of Kanna," Yagoda said. 

"Gran-Gran?" Katara asked. Yagoda nodded to her. "She came from the North Pole? She never said that," Katara said in shock. 

"I was friends with Kanna. She was engaged to a young Waterbender. She left without saying a word though. It was an arranged marriage and she didn't like that one bit at all. Oddly enough, she didn't seem too upset with the young man she was to marry. She still couldn't stand being forced into it," Yagoda said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Sokka couldn't believe his luck. Princess Yue wanted to meet him! Alone. Under the moonlight. On a bridge over the water. He wasn't into all of that mushy stuff, but this had to be really romantic. 

"Princess Yue," Sokka started. He was a little worried because something seemed to be bothering her. 

"Sokka," she said. She didn't at all sound excited to see him like she had been earlier. 

Sokka kept smiling at her and pulled out the gift he made for her. He wasn't exactly gifted in the arts, but everyone always says it's the thought that counts. "I made something for you," he said before handing it to her. 

Princess Yue looked almost happy for a moment. She had no idea what this was, but it was obvious he put a lot of care into it. "It's a bear," she said in a guess. 

"Actually… It's a fish," Sokka said as he turned it around. "See. It has a fin and such," he said feeling far from confident now. It hurt she couldn't make it out properly. 

Princess Yue blushed and found it so cute he couldn't do carvings at all. She could tell even more he really made it with her in mind though. That thought was what brought tears to her eyes. She turned around and started walking away. "I'm so sorry. I've made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to come here," she said. 

She then burst into tears and ran away faster. She made sure to still hold on to Sokka's fish. She knew she was being extra greedy. She should return it and apologize properly, but her heart couldn't do it. She liked Sokka. She really did, but things were complicated…

Sokka just stared as his heart felt it was breaking into a hundred pieces. "I don't get it…" he said lowly. He turned around and wiped his eyes briefly. "Damn snowflakes… Always getting in the eyes," he sniffed. 

Sokka was sad and disappointed, but without annoying snowflakes in his eyes as he rejoined the others. He stepped inside their quarters just as Katara asked, "So… What are these options you mentioned? Regarding training?" 

"We have options? What options?" Aang asked. 

Sokka blinked to that and said, "Huh. That does make sense." 

"Sokka knows theses options too?" Aang asked. He seemed to be getting a little upset at himself. 

"I was going to say you could simply have Aang show you what he learns in his lessons," Harry said. 

"That's brilliant! I should have picked up on that right away!" Katara said beaming. 

"Wow! That is a good idea," Aang said. 

"Just make sure you all aren't caught. That will quickly put an end to Harry's idea. Probably get us booted out too. They're probably barely tolerating us as is and see us a joke…" Sokka said with a huff. 

"Was warrior training that bad? Did they laugh at you or something?" Katara asked. 

"Something like that…" Sokka said before giving a fake yawn and acting like he needed to get to sleep already. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang and the others were standing in front of the tribe chief. Harry's plan had worked for a couple of days. They weren't as careful as they should have been though. Somehow Master Pakku caught Aang teaching Katara. The man claimed he was on his way to see them and mention to Aang how impressed he was with his focus in lessons after the first day. 

"What do you expect me to do?" Arnook asked. 

"You have disrespected me. My teachings. And my culture. I will not teach you," Master Pakku said yet again. 

"I can't just force him to take Aang as his student," Arnook said. 

"Please?" Katara asked. 

"It is more important than you think, for Aang to learn Waterbending," Sokka said carefully. 

"What do you mean?" Arnook asked. 

"Back during the Winter Solstice, I received a vision from the spirit world," Aang said. 

The two men looked to each other in question. "What was this vision?" Arnook asked. 

"I saw Sozin's Comet returning by the end of summer. Fire Lord Ozai will use it to end the war permanently," Aang said in seriousness. 

"The war may not have reached you here yet, but everyone knows how powerful Sozin's Comet makes the Firebenders. They will come for you even up here. Aang has to learn and master the elements before then," Harry added calmly. 

"This is… serious," Arnook said. 

"He insulted me! He doesn't care about our lessons. He can't even bother to show basic courtesy! That is a short time to master all three of the remaining elements. If anything… we should take this time to plan for ourselves how end things. We are Waterbenders of the Northern Water Tribe," Master Pakku said. 

"Master Pakku does have a point. But you all do as well," Arnook said. He then turned to Master Pakku and said in voice showing he was serious, "Perhaps if you apologize to him, he will reconsider." 

Master Pakku nodded. He more than got the hint. Having a fully actualized Avatar, or at least one who has learned Waterbending as well, could be of tremendous value to them all when facing the Fire Nation. 

Arnook turned to Katara and said, "If you will swallow your pride and apologize. He will swallow his pride and teach Aang once more." 

"Fine…" Katara said as she sighed and was about to apologize. She looked to Master Pakku. 

He smirked at her and said, "I'm waiting. Little girl." 

Arnook was about to get on his case for not properly cooperating. However, Mount Katara exploded before he could say anything. 

"No!" she shouted and stomped her foot. 

The ice cracked below in all directions. Arnook blinked at that. Katara seemed to have some tremendous raw power. 

"I will not apologize to a sour. Bitter old Man. Stuck in his ways!" Katara said. She then glared at them and the two large water pots next to them shattered completely. 

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me," Katara said and stormed out. Yue caught the tail end of the discussion and gasped at the display. 

Master Pakku remained stone faced for a moment. It was only the girl's disrespect to him that kept him from gawking at the raw power she put out. He would be more than happy to train her as his prized student, if she was a boy. 

"It seems I have been challenged," he said and stood. She may have raw power, but she was sorely lacking in discipline and training. He might as well get this over with and teach her the difference between them. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea, Katara. He's a prick, but he is a Master Bender," Harry said as they followed her to the training grounds. 

"Harry has a point. Katara… You can't win this fight," Sokka said. 

"Oh, I know. I just don't care!" Katara said still marching in a huff. 

Harry got vibes from her similar to when Hermione punched Draco in the face last year. That was badass of Hermione and kind of funny because of how shocked Draco was. Cabbe and Goyle didn't even know what to do. This was more serious. He wasn't sure how this would play out. He didn't think Pakku would hurt Katara, but it was going to be bad. 

"You don't have to go this far for me to get a teacher. I can find someone else," Aang said. 

"I'm not just doing this for you. Someone needs to slap some sense into that man!" Katara said. She looked determined as she said, "Decided to show up?" 

Master Pakku was standing in the arena. "I was just going to tell you to head back to the healing huts where you belong. But you dared to insult me in such a manner. I cannot let it stand," he said. 

Katara tossed her parka to Sokka. She then jumped into the arena and readied her hands. 

"You should be happy, Katara. You will get your lesson," Pakku said as he took stance. "All it will cost is your humiliation." 

He shot a water blob at her. Katara moved her hands and took the blob to form a water whip. She then cracked it at him. Pakku evaded it but couldn't yank it from her grasp. He instead collapsed it to the ice. He then used two large streams of water to encircled them both. 

Katara was in awe of the display. Pakku shortened their distance. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. You're just a petulant child," he said in a condescending tone. 

Katara sensed the flow of his streams and changed her stance and moved her hands in motion equal with one of the streams. She took that stream and shot it Master Pakku. 

Master Pakku was surprised by that, but reacted quickly. He put up an ice shield which withstood the pounding on the water attack. He was about the counter-attack, but Katara was already on the move. She threw a few attacks at him, but he dodged them. 

He jumped back making room and sent a powerful wave of water at her. Katara quickly grounded herself with ice and held her hands out in a wedge shape. She then forced them apart as the wave came to her. She was able to break apart the wave of water. 

Master Pakku was already on the move right behind his attack. He saw she anchored herself. Just as he attacked, Katara broke free of her ice and shot it up at him. He leaned back just in time as he launched a powerful water whip at her. 

She was sent backwards into a pool of water. 

A few of the spectators were really enjoying what they thought was just a regular show. They cheered at the successful attack. 

Katara quickly re-emerged from the pool and made an ice pillar. She then sent a series of sharpened ice disks at Master Pakku. He dodged, but was a little impressed with her attack. He could tell how sharp her disks were. This was why he briefly panicked as one came within inches of his neck. 

He looked at her and grew irritated. If she was only a boy, he would have one his best students in years. Instead, she was a girl and was mocking generations of tradition and rules. He would be ending this now! 

Katara sent a stream of water at him. He bent it to the side and brought up another massive wave of water and sent it her way. Katara again got ready to break through it and she did. Right away she had to dodge a fast water jet. As she leaned down to avoid the water jet, she bent part of it away and froze it before launching it back at him. 

Pakku's eyes widened in surprise to that. However, he easily turned it to snow. He then barely moved as a water whip shot at him. He forced it to the ground and was about to scoff at her attempted counter attack. 

Then he noticed just in time as a wave of ice was already close to him. He turned that to snow as well. He saw her really close the gap. He threw up an ice shield expecting her to dash to the side. 

Katara instead ran right up it. She then pushed off and back flipped away. 

Pakku had to think quickly as she pushed off. She managed to force some of his own ice to melt and shoot at him. He quickly took that attack and sent it back at her while also sending a blob of water above her. 

Katara recovered just in time to throw her hands up and cancel Pakku's attack. She then noticed ice shards flying down at her. She made a covering motion with her hands which sent up some water which froze to block the attack. 

She was breathing a sigh of relief when suddenly her dome was showered down around her. It was all around her and then frozen again. She couldn't move her body, because she was too tired and completely encased in far too heavy and thick ice. Only her shoulders and head remained free. 

"See. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. This is the difference between you and I. I need only get a little serious and you are unable to fight back," Master Pakku said smugly. 

Katara was heaving as she looked at him in frustration. 

"Isn't that the point?" a clear voice cut across the training ground. 

"What are you talking about?" Pakku asked as he looked to Harry. 

"You had to get serious with her, even if only a little," Harry said. 

Master Pakku blinked to that. 

"Have you ever needed to do that with your students? Before they are finished training, or in her case, before they even start training under you?" Harry asked. 

"No…" Master Pakku admitted reluctantly. 

"All she's had as training is watching Aang do a couple of moves and his less than informed explanation," Harry said. 

"Hey! I'm a good teacher. I've been teaching you Airbending. Haven't I?" Aang asked sounding offended. 

"You are a great teacher Aang. The difference is you've been a Master Airbender for years. You are still learning Waterbending," Harry said. 

"Oh," Aang replied. 

Master Pakku looked at the girl in front of him. She was still angry or maybe frustrated. He would admit she was very impressive as a Waterbender. Her necklace then caught his attention. 

"Where did you get that?! That's my necklace!" he said. 

"No, it's not. It's mine! I won't let you accuse me somehow stealing from you as well," Katara said in anger. 

Master Pakku blinked at her and backed up. He was surprised at what he saw… More like who he saw. He looked away as the memories assaulted him. 

He saw a beautiful woman who looked much like the one in front of him. She was full of life and kind to him. She even really liked him, but then she turned sixteen. She no longer seemed happy. She spent more time looking outwards towards the sea. 

Then she disappeared…

"I made this necklace sixty years ago. It was for the love of my life… Kanna," he said in shock. 

"Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked in shock as she unfroze the ice imprisoning her. 

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we'd have a wonderful and long life together. I loved her more than anything. Then she disappeared," he said. 

"She couldn't stand something so big and important being forced on her. It was an arranged marriage. She hated stupid customs taking even that away from her, even if she never blamed you personally. She used that anger to give her the courage to leave," Katara said. 

Master Pakku seemed to be saddened. "The very traditions I hold so highly caused the love of my life to walk away. And never turn back…" he said in shock. 

Princess Yue suddenly broke out in tears and ran off. Everyone was surprised to see her run like that, even her father. He didn't understand what it was though. 

Sokka looked worried. "Go on," Aang said to him encouragingly. Sokka left immediately. 

[-] [-] [-] 

It was nightfall by the time Sokka finally found Princess Yue. She knew the place much better than him. 

"What do you want from me?" Yue asked in a hurt manner. 

"Nothing…" Sokka said taken aback. He approached her and stood next to her. "I just wanted to say I think you're beautiful. I never thought a girl like you would ever notice a guy like me. I get it though," Sokka said. 

"Sokka…" Yue said softly. 

"You're a Princess… And I'm a guy from the South Pole who just talks big," he said. 

He was about to turn around and leave, but suddenly Yue grabbed him. She looked him in the eyes and quickly leaned in to give him a fierce kiss on his lips. He barely returned it before she broke it off. 

"Okay… I really liked that. It was amazing… But I'm totally confused here," Sokka said while he stood there stunned. 

"I do like you, Sokka. I like you a whole lot! That's the problem… We can't be together. You're an amazing guy," she said. 

She then lowered her collar and showed him her necklace. "But I'm engaged… I'm sorry!" she said before running off. 

Sokka hated this. He just got a kiss from a beautiful princess who likes him. But she was already engaged! Her birthday was just a few days ago. She was acting strange the very next night. Sokka really didn't like this. He bet the guy who snatched her up probably didn't even realize how lucky he was. 

Sokka huffed to himself. "Man… some guys get all of the luck…" he mumbled as he walked away in a crestfallen state. He hated the whole arranged marriage thing, and that was before learning Yue was in such a situation. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Well done, Katara!" Master Pakku said as he freed a student from the massive ice wave Katara created around him. 

It had been a few days since she was made an exception to their no girls allowed rule. Katara hated that she was just an exception, but as Aang told her, "Change takes time." During those days, Katara had been more than impressive as a student. 

Master Pakku was proud to have such a gifted student. "I'm guessing no one else wishes to challenge Katara?" he asked knowingly. 

The students were an obvious mess. One of them still hadn't thawed their feet yet. 

"You have shown that raw power is not enough. You have shown what one is capable of with determination, and strong will. You have shown a drive to learn is just as important," Master Pakku said. 

He then looked to the one student not a mess at the moment. Aang was lazily spinning an air ball on his finger. 

"Aang… is there anything you wish show? Have you mastered Watrerbending?" Master Pakku asked. 

"I wouldn't say mastered," Aang said. He then hopped up and bent up pillar of ice. He grinned and seemed to dive into it. A moment later. The ice pillar collapsed and several snowmen and small snow village were formed and Aang made himself a living snowman. 

"I did figure out a cool trick though!" he said grinning. 

Master Pakku twitched in frustration. What Aang did was rather impressive, but it was so… childish. He was able to learn things extremely quickly, but he always did annoying and seemingly disrespectful things with what he learned. 

Katara gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, Master Pakku," she said. She felt she needed to apologize for her friend. "It's kind of like Harry told me. This is all just review for Aang. He learns the lessons… He just isn't exactly responsible with them," she said. 

"Clearly…" Master Pakku said with a weary sigh. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"So, you don't have an ice palace at the South Pole?" Yue asked as Sokka balanced on the side of the bridge. She and Sokka had been meeting in almost secret for a while now. They would go on walks and such and share each other's company. She knew it was wrong, but her heart wouldn't listen to reason. 

"Nothing anywhere near it. I was born in a block of ice… literally," Sokka said as he sat down. 

Yue giggled at him and Sokka laughed back. The two met each other's eyes. They stared and smiled at each other. Yue then faltered. That had happened as well. It wasn't always Yue to falter though. 

"We… shouldn't do this. It's wrong," Yue said. 

"We are just going for a walk. There's nothing wrong with that," Sokka said. 

He knew what she meant. He was ignoring it though. He wanted to enjoy her company until they left at least. He knew she was engaged, but all this time they had been together Sokka still didn't know who it was. To him, that showed just how little the Lucky Bastard cared for his future wife, and she was a freaking Princess! 

Yue still seemed down. 

"You need to meet my good buddy, Appa," Sokka said grinning. He wanted to get her mind off the awkward moment. 

"Appa?" Yue asked in question. She only knew one Appa. 

It was just a few minutes later and Appa, the Avatar's sky bison, was on top of Sokka licking his face eagerly. 

Yue giggled. "Looks like someone needs more attention," she said. 

"Yeah, we go way back," Sokka said. 

He then helped her up on to Appa's saddle. She was eager but a little unsure. She wasn't used to being this high up on an animal. Once Sokka joined her, she felt a lot safer. She even smiled in excitement. 

"Are you ready?" Sokka asked her smugly. 

"I think so…" Yue said as she scooted closer to be sure. 

"Yip. Yip," Sokka said smoothly. 

They were soon in the sky. Princess Yue was laughing in delight and smiling brightly as she looked around them. "Amazing! You guys are up here like that all the time?" she asked. 

"We pretty much live up here," Sokka said as he looked forward. 

"Does it always feel this cold?" Yue asked as she again scooted closer. She was practically molded into his side. 

"Not when you're with someone," Sokka said in a manner Yue thought very suave. 

The two looked to each other. Sokka smiled to her. Yue blushed. She leaned in closer with her lips puckered. Sokka was moments away, when he was the one who faltered this time. 

"Whoa boy! Got to be careful up here. Thought I sensed a stray gust," he said while laughing loudly. 

Yue blushed in embarrassment this time. She almost kissed a man she wasn't engaged too. Her heart kept betraying her like this. She looked to Sokka to say something in apology or say they should turn back. 

She was surprised to see him looking forward so seriously with narrowed eyes. She could tell something was up, but her heart still insisted on skipping a beat. That look… it did things to her. 

Sokka soon landed them on an iceberg. He leaned down and inspected the ground. He picked up a handful of snow and rubbed between his fingers. 

"What is it?" Yue asked in worry. She clutched a hand to her chest and stood close to him. She felt safer next to him, even though it seemed this was something really worrying. 

"Soot," Sokka said sharply. 

He looked to Yue who looked scared. He stood up and she moved in right next to him. He placed a hand on shoulder to comfort her. "It means the Fire Nation is here," he said to her. 

Princess Yue gasped and chose to follow her heart. She grabbed on to Sokka closely. Sokka wrapped his arm around her. "Seeing this much probably means it is a whole fleet. A large fleet," he said. 

Yue sniffed back tears of worry to that. She held on to Sokka tighter. She didn't care what her brain was telling her at the moment. She was too terrified to care Sokka wasn't her husband to be. He was however, the one she felt closest too and counted on the most. 

Sokka comforted Yue. He didn't show how worried he was. He looked to the horizon in front of them. It was already turning grey as clouds of soot started blocking out the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know… Cliff hanger. I thought about getting to the Battle for the North Pole this chapter, but quickly realized that would be too long of a chapter. This one is already my longest for this story so far. 
> 
> I also didn't really show the whole Northern Air Temple episode. I do have to move quickly here. I just didn't think of a way to really change that. I can't just re-write the episode either. I feel I do more than enough of that as is. I do think I'm getting a little better at changing things up enough it isn't a boring read. Hopefully, you all agree. 
> 
> I'm curious what people think of the way I have been portraying the characters so far. Have the small changes I've made worked? Or at least not made things worse. 
> 
> I will keep trying to get better at changing things up while keeping the idea of the episodes still there. I will be making more changes with Book 2: Earth stuff. I have plans regarding some of the characters we first meet in the second season. 


	8. Battle for the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a long chapter… You've been warned.

While Katara and Aang were busy learning from Master Pakku and Sokka was busy keeping Princess Yue company, Harry took to brushing up on Potions. He checked out the markets for herbs and such and was able to pick out ingredients close enough to ones he was familiar with back home. He wouldn't be able to do the more advanced potions, but he could do some. 

Harry was additionally surprised how much clearer his mind seemed to be. He wondered just how much was due to the soul shard's disappearance, or Aang's meditation training. Soul Shard was the best way he could describe whatever it was behind his scar, which died as he came to this world. He was pretty sure that had made a big difference, but he also started mediation training almost immediately as well, so it was hard to tell which did more. 

Potions was coming to him easier as well. Harry was pretty sure that was due to the absence of Snape breathing down neck. He really liked the possibility of using potions to help in this world. It was also kind of interesting to brew potions, again because there wasn't any Professor Snape around. Harry also really wanted to be as much help as he could be. 

More surprisingly, he had a new respect for why Percy took cauldron bottom thickness reports so seriously. Harry still felt the recent grad hammed it up to show his pride in having job with the Ministry. Still, Harry had to be more discerning here when getting one. The Northern Water Tribe didn't have a standard size for cauldrons, just an agreed upon rough idea about how they should be. 

A couple of days and a few trial attempts later, Harry had a very impressive version of the EnerGen Potion. It was a horrible tasting potion, which replenished your energy quickly without making you feel like you were high off of sugar or caffeine. The regular version tasted really horrible, but was easy to down in one gulp. This version worked better and tasted like a sports drink, but was still easy to down in one gulp. 

Harry replenished ingredients in the markets and headed back as he blinked and noticed the black snow. He frowned, but still looked in fascination. He knew what it meant from Sokka and Katara, but it was something else seeing it for yourself. He was still had more presence of mind than the regular citizens it seemed. It was good to be away from war, like the Northern Water Tribe. At the same time, it meant you weren't ready for it when it came for you. 

Harry dropped off his supplies and frowned deeply when he saw the clear blue waters turn dark grey from the soot. It happened quickly too. People were getting worried now, instead of just staring in awe. Few were moving about though. 

"Where does everyone go in emergencies?" Harry asked someone nearby. 

"The Palace Citadel," a water tribe girl his age replied. 

"Thanks. Everyone is heading there now, right?" Harry asked. 

She blinked and nodded before telling those nearby where to go. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Sokka was holding Princess Yue by the hand and making his way to the citadel. He felt her dragging her feet though. "What's wrong?" Sokka asked her in worry. 

"This. We can't keep doing this! I'm engaged to someone else. I can't keep seeing you," she said. 

Sokka let out huff of annoyance. "Look. Now is not the time, Princess Yue. Worry about your conflicted feelings regarding your arranged marriage to someone you don't even like, until later," he said with a stern face. He was sounding harsher than he meant, but this was not the time for such talk. 

"But… I have duties to my people," she argued. 

Sokka started moving again dragging her behind him. He looked back over his shoulder and said, "You should be concerned if there will be enough of the Northern Water Tribe left to worry about such things after this battle." 

"Is it that bad?" Princess Yue asked. She was terrified and not fighting him anymore. 

"Yes. You asked about the South Pole. Our cities were nowhere near this grand, but I heard we had them at one time. That was before years of raids from small groups of Fire Nation ships. We now live in small villages of tents with a chieftain igloo, because they are easier to rebuild and move. There are few of us left and we are scattered about in small groups," Sokka said sternly. 

"That's terrible…" Yue said in shock. 

"It is. But we never had a full-on armada like this. Way I see it, there are two likely outcomes. One, your city barely remains standing but can be rebuilt in time," he said. 

"The other?" Yue asked while fearing the answer. 

Sokka sighed and looked to her. "Barely any of your people remain alive and out of Fire Nation prisons. The Northern Water Tribe is forced to follow a similar lifestyle to what we have in the south. That's if this armada doesn't go full-on genocide." 

Princess Yue gasped and held his hand tighter in worry. Sokka didn't like seeing her this way and he knew she had reasons to say what she did, but he wasn't in the mood for it. He wasn't just saying these things to say them. She can damn well worry about her arranged marriage after this battle… If there were even enough people still alive to worry about such things. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"The day we have feared for so long has come to pass," Arnook said as he looked around at the gathered people. 

The atmosphere of the Palace Citadel was thick with worry and unease. It was only the young and most arrogant who were excited and saw this as their big chance to make a name for themselves. They were admittedly the easiest to spot in this crowd. 

"The Fire Nation is at our doorstep. It saddens me greatly to see all who I call family here under such circumstance. Unfortunately, I must make a dire request. With a heavy heart, I ask for volunteers for an important mission. Some of you will vanish from our tribe. But know you this, you will never vanish from our hearts. I now call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!" he called out. 

"Be with us!" many shouted in echo. 

"For those of you who wish to volunteer. Stand," Arnook said. 

"Count me in!" Sokka stood up first and called out. 

"I warn you all one last time. Many of you will not return. This is not a mission for the faint of heart," Arnook said. A couple of people seemed to waver. The rest did not. "Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept this mission," he finished. 

Many were saying their good byes before heading forward. People whispered to each other and some, even had to comfort their own crying loved ones. 

"Sokka…" Katara said in worry and quickly grabbed his hand before he headed forward while sniffing back tears. 

"We all have to fight," Sokka said to her as he placed his other hand on her own. 

"He's right, Katara," Aang started as he stood to wish Sokka luck. "We can't just wait for a chance to leave this time. The blockade on the way to The Fire Temple is nothing compared to this," he said to her. 

"I know…" Katara said in understanding. "You better make sure you come back, Sokka," she said to him. 

"I'll do what I can," Sokka replied. 

Harry then clasped Sokka's shoulder and nodded to him. He gave a smile and said, "You better. I still need my training buddy." 

"I'll be sure to tell the Fire Nation that. Spirits forbid someone they've never heard of loses his training partner," Sokka said with a chuckle. Harry and Aang laughed to that. Katara shook her head but smiled. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang was crouched atop the main wall to the city. He was leaning on his staff and taking in the area which would soon be a battlefield. He failed the world a hundred years ago, which meant the Southern Water Tribe as well. He was determined to make a difference this time. 

Harry hopped up next to him. "I've been through some tough situations, even before our adventures together. I've never been in a real battle… The wait is nerve wracking," he said. 

"It's even more so, when you're a helpless little child," Katara said as she climbed up next to Aang. "I'm not that helpless Little Girl anymore," she concluded in determination. 

Aang nodded as he stood up between them. "You are far from it, Katara. You're on your way to being a Master Waterbender," he said to her with a smile. 

Katara took some comfort in his words. 

The group noticed something hurtling through the air. Aang squinted. Katara was worried. Harry called out, "Incoming!" 

Those in the area braced themselves or scattered just as a giant fireball collided into part of the wall. The part struck started to crumble. It made sense really. The walls were pretty and impressive, but they were still just ice and packed snow. 

"Come on!" Aang called to Harry as the two glided over to Appa. As soon as they landed on his saddle, they took to the air with a "Yip-Yip!" 

"We're intercepting I take it?" Harry asked needlessly. 

"You got that right," Aang said as they came to a single navy ship. 

They dodged two more fireballs, before Aang patted Appa and said, "We've got it from here, Buddy." 

The two Airbenders jumped down to the ship's deck. They took in their surroundings for a moment before jumping into action. Harry sent a mighty air arc with his staff, knocking a couple of soldiers down. Aang charged in and sent an air blast outward which sent one of the trebuchet operators flying backwards and dropping the sledgehammer he was about to swing at Aang. 

Harry evaded two attackers and countered them with an air kick. He then dodged two more and ducked just as Aang sent air arc right above him at the others. Harry didn't even take a moment to realize he was in a way able to sense Aang next to him while they fought. He knew Aang launched his attack because he trusted Harry to work in sync with him. 

Harry next sent three operators off the side of the ship just as Aang back flipped up on to one of the trebuchets. He hopped up high and sent a mighty air blast downwards at it. The machine collapsed from Aang's attack. There were still two others on this ship and one of them was loaded. 

"Harry!" Aang called to him and pointed to it. Harry nodded. 

A group of operators were now charging on deck. The two frowned. Harry called out, "I'll get them!" The two then charged forward. Harry sent several air arcs at the soldiers and knocked some of them down. He threw up an air shield just as a chain came his way. He blinked and saw a powerfully built man swinging the chain around. Harry knew he was bad news before he even grinned. 

Harry was forced to dodge another attack. He then drew out his wand and shouted, "Incarcerous!" Ropes shot out quickly and tied down the powerful man. "Stupefy," Harry said as a follow up. 

As Harry took on the operators, Aang had to think quickly. He grinned as he got an idea. He quickly dashed forward and tangled up the chains to two trebuchets. He launched one, which caused the other to crash into it. 

"Calvary," Harry said as he pointed to a boat with a dozen Waterbenders heading their way. Aang nodded to him and the two took flight just as the Waterbenders suspended the ship. It was effectively out of commission now. 

"That went well," Aang said as they watched. Harry nodded. Aang looked forward and groaned, "You've got to be kidding me!" 

Harry looked and was in shock at the armada's size. "I know we expected a lot, but this seems too much…" Harry said. 

"Looks like we're going to be busy," Aang said as Harry nodded. 

[-] [-] [-] 

As the opening volley hit, Sokka was with the other warriors assigned for the special mission. They first started organizing weaponry into stacks based on if they were battle ready or not. Sokka felt it was ridiculous how many of the weapons needed basic maintenance and care. The North hadn't been bothered by the war, but this was still shameful. 

Once that was completed, they were standing and waiting for Arnook to tell them details. For better or worse, the Fire Nation was just barraging them with fireballs at the moment. For now, they were too far away for a land assault. 

"You will be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you will need disguises," Arnook said. 

A young man stepped forward in uniform. He was standing proudly wearing it. 

"You're joking right?" Sokka asked. He was very close to laughing the uniform looked so ridiculous. 

"What's your problem!" the young man wearing it shouted angrily. 

"Their uniforms don't look like that," Sokka said. 

"What do you know?!" the young warrior in the disguise scoffed. "These uniforms were taken from captured Fire Nation Navy soldiers," he added sounding proud. 

"Really? These look like something from a play. Did you get them at the beginning of the war a hundred years ago or something?" Sokka asked sarcastically. He did not like the guy's tone at all. He was trying to help. 

"85 years ago," Arnook admitted. 

Sokka stepped forward and examined it. "They don't have the shoulder spikes anymore. The uniforms are more streamlined and less needlessly showy," he said. 

"Yeah right! Like we can trust you," the guy scoffed. "Such big talk for new recruit," he growled. Sokka glared at him. 

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn. He's been with the Avatar this whole time. I value his input," Arnook said in reply. 

Sokka tried hard not to smirk. 

"Now then, your first task will be to determine their leader," Arnook said. 

"It's Admiral Zhao. He's been hounding us for a while now. He has the resources and would know we were headed here. Otherwise they wouldn't have been able amass such a fleet in so quickly without notice," Sokka said. 

The Mechanist back at the Northern Air Temple shared all he knew about the Fire Nation military. War Minister Qin planned on killing him eventually, so he was far looser with his lips around the man. It was probably a ploy to lure Teo's dad into a false sense of security or camaraderie. That was how he knew Zhao's rank. 

"Sokka," Arnook started. "I want you to share everything you know about the Fire Nation Navy with Hahn. He's leading the mission." 

Sokka nodded after staring at the guy for a moment. This mission was more important than how annoying he found the guy. 

"Hahn," Arnook said to the other guy. "I want you to show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law," Arnook instructed as he left. 

"You're marrying Princess Yue?" Sokka couldn't help but ask in shock. 

"Yeah. So what?" Hahn said a little irritated at this Sokka guy. 

"Congrats… I guess," Sokka said looking away briefly so his jealousy didn't show. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant, I must advise you halt your attack. I am sure a man of your standing is aware Waterbenders draw their power from the moon. It is almost full tonight. We should wait until daybreak," Iroh said. 

"I am aware of that. I have a plan in mind to deal with the moon problem, but it is too soon for putting into action. Daybreak it is," Admiral Zhao said as he signaled to halt their advance and drop anchor. 

Shortly after Zhao's order, Yue squinted at the horizon. She wished there was something she could do to help her people. Alas, she could only be a spectator. It was very difficult after Sokka's words earlier. "They've stopped firing," she said. 

"Look! It's Aang. And Harry!" Katara said as Appa came into view. 

Appa landed and Aang groaned as he seemed to plop off of his bison. Harry seemed equally fatigued as he came down and dropped to his butt while catching his breath. 

"There's too many…" Aang said as he caught his breath. Harry nodded in agreement. 

"How bad it is?" Katara asked. 

"We must have taken out at least twenty ships…" Aang said. 

"25 actually… Not that it matters," Harry said with a scoff. 

"There's that many?" Yue asked in shock. Harry and Aang nodded. 

"We need another way…" Katara said as she checked them over. 

Harry handed a vial to Aang. "Drink up. Doubt we can take on another 25… but… this will help," he said as he took one himself. 

Aang nodded and took the lime green substance. He gulped it down and smacked his lips. "That was pretty tasty. I feel… better. Like I have my energy back," he said. 

"EnerGen Potion… It restores energy, but not enough to take them all down," Harry said. 

"Isn't there anything you can do? You're the Avatar," Yue pleaded. 

"I'm one kid. Harry makes two. We're still just two kids," Aang said. 

"Why did they stop firing? I mean the Waterbenders were coming out as well. Wouldn't this just give them a chance to rest for tomorrow?" Harry asked. 

Princess Yue looked up to the night sky. "The moon," she said. 

"What does that mean?" Katara asked. 

"Legends say the moon was the first Waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides of the ocean. They learned to do so themselves. Our power comes from the moon and our life the ocean. The two work together and keep the balance. Waterbending is said be stronger as the moon grows fuller. Waiting until morning, works to the Fire Nation's advantage. Not our own," Yue said. 

"I've always noticed my powers are stronger with the full moon. Luckily, they're barely weaker than normal under a new moon," Katara said. 

"That's it!" Aang shouted suddenly. 

"What is?" Harry asked. 

"I'll talk to the spirits and ask for their help," Aang said ginning. 

"You can do that?" Yue asked in surprise. 

"It's an Avatar thing," Aang said. 

"He's the bridge between our worlds! He can cross between them," Katara said. 

"That's a good plan," Harry said as he stood up with the others. 

"I know just the place," Princess Yue said. 

"You know where I can cross over?" Aang asked. 

"Not exactly. But I do know the most spiritual place in the North Pole. That should help. It's also well away from distractions," Princess Yue said. She couldn't help but feel happy. She could actually do something more than just watch and worry. 

"That's great!" Aang said cheerfully. 

Harry nodded. "Katara and I will watch over your body while you cross over," he said as Katara nodded. 

"No," Aang said sounding resolute. 

"What?" Harry asked as he blinked. 

"Just Katara," Aang said. 

"Why not me?" Harry asked with a frown and crossed his arms. 

"Harry," Aang said carefully. "You are a powerful Airbender already. You also have your other abilities as well. You can be of great help out there," Aang said. 

"But they aren't attacking!" Harry said almost stomping his foot on the ground. 

"I get a feeling they will once day breaks. Like Princess Yue said. It is to their advantage to wait for sunrise," Aang said. 

"Katara is very powerful as well. Why don't you have her stay?" Harry argued. 

Katara frowned and wanted to say something, but figured she would make it worse right now. Princess Yue looked like she was about to say something too. Katara gave her a look and shook her head. 

"She is. She's a Waterbender though. Just like all of them. You are an Airbender. You can add a lot of variety and throw off the Firebenders, once the make their landing. I have no doubt that's their plan," Aang said. 

Harry still didn't look happy. 

"Plus," Aang continued. "Having a powerful Waterbender stand guard in an enclosed space surrounded by ice would be the best. You two might get in each other's way. You still have wild attacks at times. Out here in the open, you won't have to worry about that," he said. 

Harry sighed. He saw Aang's point. He did. He didn't like it though. 

"Please, Harry. I want you to help my people," Princess Yue pleaded to him. 

He sighed again. He looked to Aang sternly. "You better make sure this works then," Harry said. 

"I will," Aang said. 

"I'll make sure he's safe, Harry," Katara said. 

Harry gave them both hugs. He then seemed to try and psyche himself up as he said, "At this rate, I might be the one everyone sees as the hero, you know." 

Aang chuckled to that. "My protégé. Hero of the North Pole. I can live with that," he said as Katara giggled and Harry grinned. 

Princess Yue came up and gave Harry a hug. "Thank you, Harry. I know you'll do all you can to help my people," she said softly in his ear. 

Harry blushed. He was all onboard with Sokka getting together with Yue, if that was still possible, but her hug was really nice. She also had a very lovely scent. Plus… once he got back, he could brag about getting hugged by a beautiful Princess with hair the color of Moonlight. 

"I'm counting on you, Katara," Harry said to her as he hugged her again. 

Katara blushed to that and smiled in a determined fashion. "I'll do all I can. Like I already promised," she said. 

The four then parted. Harry went to rest. Princess Yue led the others through the city. 

[-] [-] [-] 

During the brief respite in battle, Zuko took this as his chance to get started. By his calculations, he should get the city shortly before dawn. Everyone will be resting or otherwise preparing for the attack to begin in the morning. 

He knew where Aang would be. He knew Aang's habits well enough by now. The Avatar felt cornered, but he couldn't flee this time. He would be deep in the city. Maybe even in their spiritual grove begging a higher power to fight for him. The Exiled Prince knew the Northern Water Tribe was their most obvious destination. Aang needed a Master Waterbender and the Southern Water Tribe was all out of them, apart from Katara, who traveled with Aang. 

He looked at maps of the city. They weren't easy to find, but he was determined and had some resources at least. He knew the layout of the city for the most part. Getting inside would be tricky. He would have to follow his instincts there. He would get the Avatar though. He would restore his Honor before Zhao could snatch it away from him. 

"If you are fishing for an octopus my nephew, you need a tightly woven net. Else he'll squeeze right through the tiniest of holes," Iroh said as he came to his nephew. 

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle. I will have to wing it some, but my plan is fairly solid. He won't be getting away this time," Zuko said as he continued getting ready. 

"I'm sorry. I only nag because I care… After the loss of my son," Uncle Iroh said as his voice faltered. 

"You don't have to say it, Uncle," Zuko said. 

He hated seeing his Uncle breaking down like this. It was just wrong. He was supposed to be cheerful and more concerned if there was enough flavor in his Jasmine Tea. He wasn't supposed to be like this. 

"I've seen you as my own son," Uncle Iroh said anyways. 

"I know Uncle," Zuko said. His uncle gave him a hug. Zuko couldn't help but return it. "We'll meet again. I'll have the Avatar and have regained my honor," he said. 

Zuko then climbed into his small boat. 

"Remember your breath of fire. It could very well save you," Uncle Iroh said. 

"I will," Zuko replied as he lowered the boat. Once he had his honor back, he would actually go on a proper trip with his uncle. That would be nice.

"Put your hood up! Keep ears warm," Uncle Iroh added from the ship.

Zuko sighed. "I'll be fine," he said. On second thought, he might first take a break from his Uncle for a month or two. Most likely until Azula starts to constantly annoy him again. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"You know, Sokka. I've courted several babes over the years," Hahn said smugly. He and Sokka were sharpening blades at the moment. The mission would be taking place in daylight. It would be less suspicious. "Each one had a lovely and different taste to them. You know what I mean? But Yue… She's bound to be tastiest of them all. She definitely outclasses the others in looks," he said. 

Sokka groaned a little. He was trying really hard to keep patient. Hahn was grating on his nerves though. The lucky bastard wouldn't shut up. Sokka just knew he was carrying on like this on purpose. 

"Then, on top of that, she has the most perks," Hahn added. 

"Perks? The hell does that mean?" Sokka asked. 

"Don't get me wrong. Princess Yue is nice and hot as hell. But the points I'll gain with the chief aren't too bad either. Well worth the price already paid to be engaged with her," Hahn said. 

"A self-absorbed jerk like you, who only sees her as a price tag and a means doesn't deserve her!" Sokka said. He was deathly close to snapping. 

"Whoa there, buddy. What do you care? You aren't crushing on my betrothed, are you?" Hahn asked in a manner that showed he thought it laughable at best. 

Sokka turned away as a look of sorrow crossed his features. 

"I mean you're just a simple pheasant from the Southern Tribe. What could you possibly know about the complex nature of politics?" Hahn asked. He smirked and chuckled as he added, "No offense." 

Sokka lost his cool and tackled they guy. "You're just an asshole without a soul!" Sokka shouted as they scuffled. "No offense!" he said as he cocked back a fist. 

"Sokka!" Arnook's voice cut across the room. The two stopped and looked to him. "You're off the mission," the leader said once he had their attention. 

They separated and Hahn smirked. He smoothed out his outfit and redid his hair. "All right men! Fall in and listen to me. Do what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Chow in no time," Hahn said smugly. 

"It's Admiral Zhao…" Sokka said in a huff. He was tempted to claim Chow was the name of the cook, but they were already out of earshot. He instead sighed and sharpened his boomerang. He didn't know what good it would do, but it was something. 

A couple of minutes passed and it was just Sokka and Arnook left in the room. Arnook then approached Sokka. "Is everything alright?" he asked as a way to get Sokka's attention. 

"Oh yeah sure. Just fine! Not like I personally volunteered for a top secret mission and wanted to do all I could to help or anything," Sokka said sarcastically. 

"I took you off the mission for selfish reasons, Sokka. I have a special mission for you, and no one else is better for it," Arnook said. 

Sokka looked to him in question. 

"I want you to protect my daughter, Princess Yue," Arnook said. 

Sokka tried not to show how happy he felt with that kind of a mission. He instead replied, "I can do that…" 

Arnook smiled to him and said, "Then go." 

"Yeah! Right away!" Sokka said as he quickly, but not too happily, left the room. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"This place feels so warm," Katara said as she took off her parka. 

Yue did the same as she said, "It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land. This is the Spirit Oasis. You see the pool with the two fish?" 

Aang got up from the grass he was rolling around in to listen. 

"It has powerful healing properties. It is said it was a gift to us from the Moon and Ocean spirits. It's even saved my life once," Yue said. 

Aang and Katara were busy looking at the fish as they encircled each other. Aang almost seemed to go into a trance from watching them. He then blinked and realized he needed to start trying to cross over. 

"This place will work. I can feel the energy all around us," Aang said. He sat on the rock in the center. 

"Remember, Aang. I'll be here watching over you," Katara promised him. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko carefully made his way to the Northern Water Tribe city. He managed to slip through the Fire Nation Armada without being caught. He took only a moment to take in the city wall. It was impressive, even though it had been damaged during the barrage earlier. He started thinking how to get inside. He couldn't just sail right though. 

He pulled up his hood as he saw a bunch of turtle seals diving into a hole in the ice. He thought on their habits. They had to get air somewhere and there hadn't been any signs of them on the way here. He guessed it would be a cavern of some kind. The only mountains in the area butted up against the city. he read the turtle seals loved swimming in the city canals. He had no other real options and his instincts were telling him this was the way. 

Zuko long ago learned he only had his hard-earned skills and instincts working in his favor, even if they were far from perfect. His sister was the one who was perfect and had everything given to her. She strutted around like she was better than everyone else just because of her rare blue flames. She never had to work hard for a moment in her life. 

Zuko took in a deep breath and dived into the ice hole. He could hold his breath about as long as a turtle seal could. He wasn't prepared for how cold the water would be, but that wouldn't stand in his way. He was so close to getting back his honor. 

He heated himself up with his breath of Fire once he surfaced again. He hated that he owed his uncle one now. He honestly didn't think much of it at the time his uncle mentioned it. It was such a basic skill. He shouted at the rowdy turtle seals as he got up and left through a different part of the cavern where the water was flowing fast. 

He wouldn't be set back by this. Not even the fast current would stop him. He didn't even falter for a moment when he saw the exit was sealed by ice. He used his hands to melt through the ice. Once inside the city, it was easy to find his way. He soon came to the Spirit Oasis and heard two female voices. 

One he recognized right away as she said, "No need for help. I'm his friend. I'm more than capable of protecting him." 

"Well… Aren't you all grown up now?" Zuko said dangerously to her. 

"No…" she said in alarm. The other girl gasped and ran off, probably to get some help. He needed to make this quick. 

"Yes. Hand him over to me now," Zuko demanded. He was hoping the fact they couldn't even escape from him up here would cause her to give up in fear. 

He frowned when she took stance. He charged in quickly sending a mighty fire kick her way followed by two Fireball punches. 

Katara conjured up a water shield which deflected all of his attacks. That was something new from her. Zuko continued his attacks though. The shield was stronger and didn't immediately evaporate, but it was shrinking quickly. 

Katara countered by bringing up a massive stream of water. She sent it his way. Zuko was forced backwards by it. 

He rose again and took in a breath as she held stance. "It seems you've learned a new trick or two. You won't stop me though. I won't give up!" he shouted before charging in again. 

He launched more attacks at her quicker. He even varied them more. He sent a volley of fireballs and followed through with fire kicks and a fire arc. He dodged a jet of water she sent at him and countered with a fire ball. It steamed away the water blob she sent as a follow up. 

He was within her guard now. He threw punches she had choice but to dodge and evade. She managed to bring up some water as she dodged and sent a mighty wave of water at him. Zuko was forced backwards and she immediately froze his feet. 

Zuko was caught off guard by this. She then quickly encased him in water. She formed a ball of ice around him. 

"You little peasant. You found a master," Zuko said and glared at her. 

His anger rose and soon the ball of ice started to glow orange. It exploded into steam and Zuko quickly started attacking her again. This time though he shifted his priorities. He ran to the side while firing fireball after fireball at her. It was just enough she couldn't move. 

He was inches away from grabbing Aang. Zuko would use him as a hostage to make his escape. 

With the moon almost full and her new abilities, Katara was able to send a jet of water his way. It knocked him into a wall. The water quickly spread and froze. His limbs were trapped and he couldn't do anything now. 

However… 

Just as she rose with the moon. He rose with the sun. He knew it was only a matter of time. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry stood on the icy shore with an army of Waterbenders behind. Harry felt nervous about this. He would do what he could, but he still wished he was by Aang's side. Instead, he would help keep the Fire Nation out of the city and away from Aang. 

He heard people eagerly whispering behind him. He hated it when people did that. In this situation, he would let it pass. He still felt he had to say something for himself and the others behind him. He turned around and said loudly, "The Avatar is communing with the Spirits. He will be asking for their aid in this battle. They will hear his call before this battle is done." 

"Can he do that?" A young Waterbender asked nervously. 

"Yes. He can. Everyone knows the Avatar is the master of all the elements. Fewer know the Avatar is also the bridge between worlds. I have seen what he can do with this ability. There was a great and ferocious spirit attacking a village nightly and abducting people before the Winter Solstice. The Avatar went to the Spirit World. There, he not only calmed the spirit, but also befriended it. All of the missing people were returned thanks to him," Harry said. 

He didn't know if people would care what he said. He was hoping his being Aang's Protégé and their feats from yesterday would help. The people did seem to be listening to him. 

"This battle is not only about the Northern Water Tribe. It is also about the Fire Nation in all of its might being pushed back. It is about the Avatar beginning to return the balance. History will speak of this as the moment when the tides started turn in this Hundred Year Long War," Harry said. 

The soldiers started to nod to each other. 

"Let's make sure they can't just make this battle a single paragraph about Aang alone," he said with an easy smile. 

That got several people to chuckle. 

The sun began to rise. Harry turned back one last time. "Let's show these Fire Nation fools not even the daylight can protect them!" Harry shouted as he turned back around. 

The warriors began shouting. "For the Avatar! For the Spirits! For the Balance!" they started to chant. 

Harry couldn't help but smile. He then heard a cough from next to him. He looked to his side and saw Arnook standing there. "I was going to share a few words to boost the morale, but it seems you did just fine, Harry," he said. 

Harry blushed and chuckled nervously. Arnook smiled to him and left again. Harry had just winged it. He was trying to emulate those heroes from books and movies and such. He was glad it worked. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Daybreak has arrived," Zhao said calmly as he collapsed his spyglass. "Begin the main assault," he ordered. 

The fleet got into action at full speed. The vanguard soldiers and the Firebenders were waiting in the staging areas of the many ships. Tanks were being loaded with soldiers, and weapons were handed out while troops were given orders. They had no need for rousing speeches. 

They were Fire Nation! They were already victorious. It was just a matter of time until their opponents knew the same. They were already sure they would be toasting their victory in the North Pole's Ice Palace by that night, if not evening. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Landing barges were coming in fast. They were loaded with tanks and foot soldiers. Their mission would be to take the forward shores. That way when the main barges came in, they could break through the walls and into to the city without worry. They were moving too fast for simple ice spikes to do more than scratch the paint job. A few still foolishly tried to do that. 

"Wait for them to start disembarking then block them in!" a man in the front shouted to his unit. 

They did just that. The lading barges started crashing ashore as their gates began to drop. The barge on the left had its gate blocked at the most inconvenient angle. The Firebenders on that ship couldn't get a good angle to melt the ice. 

"Ice Fall!" their commander shouted. His unit called forth a number of ice clouds above the ship's staging area. Ice shards showered down on the enemy below. They could hear shouts as enemies were hit. However, the Firebenders aboard were able to disintegrate the clouds after a few moments. 

"Glacier!" the commander shouted. His men moved as one and brought down a glacier from the mountain side. The landing barge was knocked to side and several men were sent into the frigid waters. However, the barge wasn't capsized and the angle wasn't steep enough. It did give the men onboard an angle to blast the gate to the side. 

Foot soldiers started to slowly pile out. They were immediately being engaged, but their armor was really thick and a number of the Firebenders were able to climb on top and send fireballs down on the Waterbenders. 

"Engage! Spear and Shield!" the commander said. The Waterbenders started attacking in a mix of defense and offense. The regular warriors charged forward to attack the Fire Nation Ground forces. They were hoping to block off the opening enough to keep them pinned down. 

Unfortunately, the other landing zones weren't all having the same success. 

A center barge came forward and quickly lowered its gate. A seemingly endless amount of foot soldiers started marching out and had tanks mixed with their forces. The Water tribe forces were numerous, but they were going to have to really rely on tactics. 

The sets of ground forces engaged each other. The Fire Nation had heavier armor, but the Water Tribe soldiers had much better mobility. Sadly, they weren't experienced enough to fully make use of their advantage. The difference between those who trained endlessly, and those who figured the Fire Nation would never make it North, was soon very apparent. 

A young spear wielder dodged and evaded attacks from his seemingly larger opponent. The Fire Nation warrior was more powerful with his strikes and hit heavier as well. The man dodged to the left looking for openings as some of his fellow warriors were felled. 

He saw one opening briefly, but would have to be quick. Just as his opponent readied to attack again, the young spear man thrust upward right where the arm connected to the torso. There was a sickening sound as his opponent screamed in pain and fell. 

He couldn't celebrate long. He had to dodge another attack from his side. He managed to turn around just in time to see another opening. He swapped holds and jabbed downwards into a spot right between the main armor and the helmet. That opponent too fell. 

"Arm joints!" he shouted to those nearby. Many started to adjust their approach hearing that. He then shouted, "Their shoulder wraps hide exposed necklines!" 

"Got it, Kurick!" one said as word was spread to the others. 

Things seemed to be going a little bit better, but then a couple of tanks came out as well. 

"Shit! Tanks!" Kurick shouted in warning. He was able to dodge a fireball sent his way, but was almost hit by an enemy soldier. This was going to be more difficult. The tanks would plow right through most things and protected attacking Firebenders inside. 

The only options the Water Tribe soldiers had was to keep Fire Nation soldiers in the way so they couldn't be targeted as easily. They had to hold out until some benders were free to address the tanks. They could just plain hope for the best, but that would mostly lead to failure. 

On the far-right side of the shore areas, they had a similar situation to the far-left side. In this case though, when the Fire Nation soldiers tried to bend down the gate, Harry quickly pulled out his wand and shouted, "Repairo!" The gate bent back into proper shape. 

A few nearby Waterbenders blinked in amazement. 

"Lock it down!" Harry shouted. 

They nodded and did just that. They got back into focus. The Fire Nation soldiers were forced to climb to the sides and drop down. Harry was doing his best to keep the Firebenders occupied and off balance. Luckily, the Waterbenders with him were able to take advantage of the situation. 

Harry wished there was more he could do, but he wasn't about to try and take on ships at sea. He didn't have Appa to use to fly out there, and it was far too much work for little gain. This was only a slightly better option. 

Harry saw another barge heading their way. A large ice wall came from the side, almost tipping it. Harry sent out a large air blast at just the right angle into the water and made waves to tip the barge fully over. 

"That's one less to worry about," Harry said. He did his best not to think about the soldiers drowning. Perhaps it would come back to haunt him later. He hoped not. 

Harry focused again and felt relieved enough to not worry when he saw soldiers swimming away from the barge. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Admiral Zhao watched with a frown. The Water Tribe were putting up a better fight than he thought they would. It didn't matter really. He would just have to make some slight adjustments to their operations. In fact, this might prove to be advantageous. 

"Commence with Snow Piercer," he commanded. 

"Snow Piercer?" Iroh asked in question. 

Zhao scoffed. "Not the best name, but I won't be waiting for almost two year to breech an outer wall," he said. 

Iroh frowned. Snow and ice was far different from earth and stone. He said nothing though. Best not to get Zhao too curious about why he was really here. 

[-] [-] [-] 

A trio of far larger barges sped forward. The Water Tribe Warriors were too occupied to do anything about them. They could only watch as the three massive ships rammed into their city's outer walls. Their bow gates were very different. They were able to break through the wall and thus allow soldiers to enter the city. 

The Shore Forces focused back on their opponents. They couldn't do anything about that yet. They needed to stay alive. They would probably get fall back and regroup orders soon enough. 

As Fire Nation soldiers poured into the city, they were greeted by the welcoming committee. Master Pakku and his most talented students were already getting into action. Ice spikes were flying, Water Jets were fired, and Ice Disks were launched. 

Master Pakku sent massive water stream after massive water stream at the invaders. He was doing so with ease and knocking down and away groups of soldiers after groups of soldiers. He formed a water vortex, which gave him mobility, height and more water to bend. 

This was not an optimal scenario, but it was planned for. 

Harry was busy using all he could to fight. He was making an impact, but it seemed so minuscule. He started taking to the skies and focusing on the tanks fighting along the shore areas. He was strong enough, especially with his staff, to knock them over. As the tank started to right itself, Harry used his wand to send a powerful enough cutting charm to slice through the axles. He took out the crew members as they climbed out to join the attack on foot. 

Another tank was coming up behind Harry after he just took one out. Before he could react, ice blades sliced through the axles and the tank collapsed. The crew was again dealt with and Harry sighed. "Thanks," he said to the Waterbender who stepped in to help. 

They cleared their throat and said in an obviously purposefully deepened voice, "You're Welcome." They then walked off. 

Harry shook his head at the retreating figure. He could tell they were actually a girl probably close to his age. It wasn't just how they were wearing so much armor to hide either. It made sense really. There was no way all of the female Waterbenders just stuck to healing alone. He wouldn't be surprised if a number met in secret to practice on their own. 

He took in a deep breath and brought out one of his EnerGen potions and downed it. "Why do I get the feeling this is only the first wave or something," he muttered to himself. Once the potion took effect, Harry returned to action. It was going to be a long day and probably an equally long night. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"What happened? Where's Aang?" Sokka called as he and Yue landed in the Spirit Oasis. Yue ran earlier to find help and met Sokka. They grabbed Appa to get back faster, and for the extra power he provided. 

Katara just regained consciousness. She frowned and sniffed. "I failed him! Zuko was too much. I was doing fine until the sun rose. He caught me off guard and took Aang," she said. 

"Let's go get them," Sokka said. 

Katara nodded and was about to climb aboard when a worried looking Momo hopped out. He seemed to have hitched a ride with Yue. "It's alright, Momo. You stay here, in case Aang comes back," she said to him. Momo curled up on the rock Aang used before he was taken. 

"He can't have gone far," Princess Yue said in hope of comforting Katara. 

"Yip, Yip," Sokka said as they took off. As soon as they took to the sky above the Oasis, they noticed there was one way Zuko could have gone due to the battle. The two downsides were how massive the area was and there happened to be a blizzard in that part of the area. 

"Well…" Yue started but was unable to say anything. 

"This is kind of good," Sokka said. 

"It's a Blizzard! A huge one!" Katara said in worry. 

"It means the ground Zuko could cover is limited," he said. 

"I'm more worried with this storm…" Katara said. 

"If there's one thing we can count on with Zuko, it's that he won't let Aang die here. He won't hand him over to Zhao either," Sokka said. 

Katara was still worried. What was she going to do if they didn't find Aang or Zuko? She promised Harry and Aang she would keep him safe. She shouldn't have dropped her guard like that. She thought she had Zuko pinned against the wall. She didn't know you could fire bend steam through your nose like that. 

" _They better be safe,_ " she thought to herself. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"No! Come back!" Aang shouted to the strange orb he was following. 

The Spirit World was so confusing. He first encountered a very rude and unhelpful Baboon Spirit. It told him to chase a weird light orb. Aang thought it was some roundabout way to help him, but he wasn't so sure now. 

He was now abandoned here under some strange tree. He had no idea where he was going, or how deep into the Spirit World he was. He seemed to be in a swamp area, but he had no idea if that was helpful. He looked into the water and saw a reflection of Roku. 

"Hello, Aang," Roku's reflection said. 

"Roku!" Aang said in relief. Aang backed up just as Roku seemed to rise from his reflection. "Roku, I need to find the spirits of the Moon and Ocean. The Northern Water Tribe is under attack. I need to ask for their help," he said. 

"The Ocean and Moon spirits are very old. They were the first to cross over into the mortal plane of our planet. They did so near the beginning of the world, just moments after its creation. There is only one spirit old enough to remember," Roku said sounding grave. 

"Who?" Aang asked. 

"A very dangerous one. A very ancient one. He is Koh, the face stealer. When you speak with him, you mustn't show any emotion. No emotion at all. He will speak to you and give you the answer you seek. He loves speaking in riddles and being just cryptic enough to take time as you think it over. He will try all he can to get you to show emotion. If you show any expression beyond neutral, he will steal your face," Roku explained. 

Aang gulped but nodded to show his understanding. He would heed the advice. He had no choice. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Admiral Zhao and General Iroh were watching the invasion progress. To Zhao, it was working to plan and running rather smoothly. There were only minor hiccups, but those were quickly turned to advantages. 

"Admiral," a Fire Nation solider started. 

Zhao briefly put his spy glass down and looked to the man. "Yes?" he asked. 

"We've… ummm… seen a boat with a group of people wearing what look like historic uniforms. They are slowing making their way here," he reported. 

Zhao looked over to the boat in question. He gave a chuckle as he saw a young man standing cocky as hell on the bow of the small boat. The boat didn't even look like something the Fire Nation would use for a small landing party. He could have sworn he even saw one of the individuals in question use their hands to have the water push it faster. The uniforms were indeed historic. They would have been from the very start of the war at the latest. 

"Filter them through," Zhao commanded. 

"Yes, Sir!" the man said before leaving. 

"It seems we are due some entertainment," Zhao said with an amused air. 

"War is not entertainment," Iroh commented neutrally. 

"I am well aware of such philosophies, General… You need not worry. I am not taking this lightly, but surely even you can understand how uneventful things are from afar. You failed to take Ba Sing Se, but you did siege it for almost two years," Zhao said. 

Zhao gave a smirk. "In fact. If anything, I am taking this battle more seriously than you think," he said. 

Iroh remained silent as he looked on in question. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry and the others were doing all they could to keep the Fire Nation at bay, but it was difficult. The Water Tribes numbers were slowly shrinking as soldiers fell in battle. Many were hurt, but it seemed the Fire Nation paid them little heed once they were essentially out of commission. Unfortunately, it seemed the Fire Nation's numbers were ever increasing. 

Harry sent a mighty blast of air knocking several soldiers into the water. They then retreated from the front lines, being covered in water was just asking for trouble with Waterbenders. Harry took in a deep breath again and let it out. He gave a chuckle as he tossed his battle partner an EnerGen Potion. They were momentarily safe. 

He ended up meeting the disguised girl again. They decided to fight together and help out the others they could. She had lost her helmet and part of her heavy armor. Many of their comrades were shocked at first, but soon got over it. Now was not the time to worry about outdated and nonsense traditions. Some were fine with it, having run into similarly disguised women earlier. 

"What's this do?" the girl asked Harry. 

"EnerGen Potion. It will help out. I don't have too many though," he said. 

She nodded and took it. She smacked her lips and hummed at the taste. 

"What's your name?" Harry asked her. 

She blushed after looking into his eyes. She was at most a year older than him. "Nakoye," she replied. 

Harry smiled to her. "Nice to meet you, Nakoye. I'm Harry," he said. 

"Everyone knows who you are. That speech earlier. The way you've been hopping around the battlefield. I'm not sure what you think of your teacher sticking you here with us, but I'm willing to bet many of us are glad you're here," she said. 

"I hate to say it, but Aang might have been right having me help. It is a bit much though… I've been in plenty of fights, but never a battle," he said. It was sad he was already getting used to this battlefield. It was like his body knew he needed to get used to it. 

After all, once he gets back after this war… He'll soon be entering another one. This was his chance to get used to such things. He felt the battles would be getting more intense before the end. 

Nakoye gave a sigh. "That's the case for most of us. I think Master Pakku might be the only one old enough to remember previous battles here. We had some old uniforms stored away just in case, but after seeing the ones the Fire Nation use now… Well they prove just how long its been," she said. 

Harry nodded to that. He got up and stretched. She did the same. Harry couldn't help but look at her as she did so. Her uniform was pretty much destroyed. She was wearing clothes underneath which allowed more movement and was much more flattering to her figure. 

Harry blushed as he looked her over. He turned around to look forward and focus. He still said to her, "Make it through this, Nakoye. I really hope to see you at the victory celebration." 

She smiled and blushed to him. She appreciated both meanings to his words. She hoped he meant both too. "I'll do what I can. Don't you worry," she said. 

Harry looked to her as she almost smirked. 

"After all, how else would I get to enjoy the look of Master Pakku and others once they learn about us girls coming out and fighting as well," she said. 

Harry chuckled. "I want to see that too. You'll have to tell me all about it," he said. 

"Will do," she said. 

The two steeled their nerves and joined the fray once again. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Do I need to remind you we are on a deadline?" Iroh asked dryly. 

"Yes. Yes. The moon… I am well aware," Zhao said. 

"The sun is already starting to lower in the sky," Iroh warned. 

"We have time yet, besides… I plan to remove the moon as a factor," he said smirking to himself. 

"Remove the moon?!" Iroh asked in shock. 

It was then Hahn then busted through the door behind them. He was wearing the first armor which he just knew was the answer. It seemed Sokka was wrong or lying. The shoulder spikes were clearly a mark of rank given how easily he was able to move about with it. 

"It seems a guest has arrived. I wonder if he realizes he was herded here," Zhao said to Iroh, who was still in shock. 

Hahn tore off his helmet and proudly held his Water Tribe spear. "Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!" Hahn said as he yelled and charged forward. 

Zhao merely smirked in amusement and easily evaded the worst attack attempt ever. He causally tossed the wannabe assassin overboard where he splashed into the water below. "That was quicker than I thought it would be. Still very amusing," Admiral Zhao said with a deep chuckle. 

He then looked to Iroh properly. "When I was a young lieutenant under General Shu, I came across an ancient and hidden library. I tore through scroll after scroll of lost knowledge. I eventually found a scroll with a very great and powerful secret. The moon and ocean spirits have mortal bodies. They can be killed," he said dangerously. 

"Zhao! The spirits are not to be trifled with!" Iroh said in anger. 

"So, the Dragon of the West does still exist somewhere deep down. Pity it is under many layers of fat and disgrace. I am well aware of your fear of the Spirits, Iroh. They however tossed aside their immortality to become a part of our world. They will face the consequences of their foolishness," Admiral Zhao said as he went back to observing. It was about time they started moving out now. 

Disgrace he may be, but Iroh was right. They did have a time limit. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Hello? I need to speak to a spirit called Koh? Hopefully without more creepy faceless monkeys," Aang said as he entered the lair of the spirit named Koh. 

Suddenly a very creepy looking spirit appeared. It had a black centipede body and then had even more legs than necessary for the body. It even had legs around its face. It also had a ghostly white face resembling a clown's makeup. 

"Welcome. My old friend the Avatar," he said in a melodic voice. "It has been a long time, since we last met." 

"Thank you for your time," Aang said neutrally while bowing in respect. "I am guessing you refer to a previous life, for I have personally never met you," Aang said. 

"So polite…" Koh said as he turned away. He then turned his head back wearing the face of an angry middle-aged man. "Unlike the last time I met you!" 

"What did my past self do?" Aang asked. He remained expressionless as he was shouted down. 

Koh looked away again and turned around with the face a young girl with big teary eyes. "You tried to slay me…" he said in a trembling voice. 

"I didn't know that," Aang admitted. 

Koh turned to his preferred face and gave a creepy smile. "It was eight or nine hundred years ago. Give or take a few decades," he said. 

"Why did my previous self try that?" Aang asked. 

Koh switched to the face of a beautiful Water Tribe woman. Her face twisted in horror, before turning sad. "Something about stealing his lover's face," he said. 

Koh tried to get Aang to jump by using a baboon's face while it gave out a loud evil laugh. 

Aang remained impassive. 

"As I said… that was long ago. Why should I hold a grudge for something your past life did?" he asked. He twirled his body around Aang and said into his left ear. "You came to me for something. What did you want?" Koh asked. 

"I need to know who the spirits of the Moon and Ocean are," Aang said. 

"Their names are Tui and La. Push and pull. That has always been the nature of their relationship," Koh said in a rather bored tone. 

"Please. I need their help. I need to find them," Aang said. 

Koh gave a very uncomfortable chuckle as he said, "You think you need their help? It is actually very much the opposite…" He morphed faces again and rushed towards Aang. "Someone's going to kill them!" he said loudly. 

"How can I find and protect them?" Aang asked. He had to control his emotions hearing that. 

"You've already met them. Always in their enteral dance. They have always circled each other in balance to one another. Push and pull. Life and death. Good and Evil. Like yin and yang," Koh said with his back to Aang. 

"The Koi fish!" Aang shouted in excitement. Koh quickly turned around to face Aang, but the Avatar already schooled his features once again. "I must be going," Aang said as he bowed to Koh and left. 

"We'll meet again, Avatar," Koh said. 

Aang rushed back outside and away from Koh. He wanted to make sure the spirit wasn't following him. He took on a look of urgency. "The spirits are in trouble! I need to save them! I need to get back!" Aang called out for aid. 

Roku appeared before him again. "A friend is here to help," he said nodded to the side. 

Aang saw the panda spirit he helped calm back before Winter Solstice. "Hei Bai!" Aang said cheerfully as he climbed on its back. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang returned from spirit world, but his body was missing. He looked around and sensed it out. He flew towards it quickly. He saw a rock outcropping with a cave. He readied himself as he entered and returned to his body. 

As he opened his eyes, he quickly saw Zuko sitting by a fire. He himself, was tied up tight with a rope. "Welcome back," Zuko said dangerously. 

Aang narrowed his eyes. "It's good to be back," he said. He then took in a deep breath and air blasted Zuko into the wall. "But I got to go!" Aang said as he scooted around and used another air blast to propel him outside. Outside it was a blinding blizzard and Aang would guess it was night time again. 

"You can't escape me that easily," Zuko shouted as he made his way to Aang. 

Just then Appa landed and roared at Zuko. 

Katara hopped down right away and faced Zuko. 

"You again. Wanting a rematch?" he asked with a scoff. 

"You've already lost," Katara said. She used a water geyser to launch him into the air before slamming him back down and knocking him out. 

Sokka freed Aang while Katara fought… no… stomped Zuko's face into tomorrow. He then decided to keep the rope for himself. It was quality rope and he could put it to good use. 

"We can't leave him," Aang said as he looked to Zuko's body lying in the snow. 

Sokka wanted to argue, but instead he sighed. He picked up Zuko and muttered, "Of course… bring the guy constantly trying to kill us." He still put Zuko in the saddle. Aang could get very stubborn when he wanted. 

As they flew back, something changed… It was hard to tell while still in the blizzard, even if it was lightening up. Yue and Aang were however both talking about feeling faint. Yue more so than Aang. 

"The Moon Spirit is in trouble…" Aang said to them. 

"I owe it my life," Yue said. "When I was born, I didn't cry like other babies. I was still and silent. Didn't even open my eyes. Mother and Father tried all they could to save me. Every healing method including Waterbending. My father went to the oasis and pleaded to the Moon Spirit. He dipped me in the pool," Yue said. 

"The one you said had healing powers?" Katara asked. 

Yue nodded. "My hair turned the color of moonlight. I started to cry. That's why my name is Yue. It stands for the moon. We have to save it," she said. 

As they exited the blizzard, they noticed something was very wrong. The moon was blood red. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zhao stared at the blood moon in awe. He had the spirit of the moon in a sack which he held with one hand. His eyes widened as he took in the moment. 

"I've done it… I've become a Legend. For years, they will teach of me in history. They will call me Zhao the Great! Zhao the Moonslayer! Zhao the Invincible!" he raved in pure ecstasy as he prepared to kill the moon spirit. 

"Zhao! Don't!" Aang shouted from Appa as he jumped down. "Don't do it," he pleaded. 

"It is my destiny!" Zhao said while he was still absorbed in the moment. 

"Destroying the moon affects everyone. Not just Water Tribe. It will affect you. It will affect me. We all need the balance," Aang said to him. 

"He's right, Zhao!" Iroh shouted from the entrance as four unconscious guards fell into the sanctuary. 

"Even now you are still a traitor," Zhao said with a scoff. 

"I am no traitor. I am here to stop your madness. We all depend on the balance. Even the Fire Nation," Iroh said. He took stance and said, "Whatever you unleash on the spirit I will return ten-fold! Let it go," he warned. 

Zhao for a moment seemed to come to his senses as he released the spirit back into the spring. He then suddenly felt anger at them trying to turn him from his destiny. He killed the koi fish with a fire blade. Iroh roared as he got into a fight with Zhao. Zhao was in awe of the display of power as he dodged and tried to counter. 

He was having very little luck, but then Aang cried out as well and fought side by side with Iroh. Things got even tougher. Some soldiers charged in after hearing the commotion. Zhao sent a large fire blast to serve as a smoke screen. He jumped behind the soldiers and ran away in victory. 

Yue and Sokka sunk to their knees holding each other. "It's over… There's no hope now," Yue said in a defeated tone. 

Aang seemed stunned for a moment. Then he took on the Avatar state and proclaimed in an echoing voice,"No. It's not over!" He lowered himself into the pool where La mournfully circled the dead Tui. 

Once Aang submerged fully, the water glowed bright blue. Instead of Aang reemerging, it was an angered and vengeful spirit beast from La and Aang joining. The sight was both awe-inspiring and terrifying. Soon the spirit beast left the sanctuary. 

The Fire Nation would rue this day. Zhao would be recorded in history as the greatest fool with an ego to match. You could say he was a legend in a way. Not the legend he wanted to be. Iroh warned him history often wasn't kind to its subjects. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry couldn't believe how chaotic battle was. He heard people talk about it all the time. He knew it was chaotic, but this was something else. The full moon rose into the sky and soon even the least practiced Waterbender seemed to become a Master. The power they each had was more than enough for the Fire Nation's mighty military. They were quickly put into a deadlock. Then they were on the verge of a full retreat. 

Then the tides turned again. The Moon turned the color of blood. Every Waterbender, even the Great Master Pakku, seemed to have lost their ability. Not even the Fire Nation knew what to do for a moment. They then started fight back against the seemingly defenseless Water Tribe. 

Harry seemed to go into overdrive. He sent air blast after air blast and sweeping air kick after sweeping air kick. He was soon picked out as the main threat. He shouted to the gathered warriors. "Don't just stand there! Get out of the way or help your non-bender brothers and sister!" he called. 

The Water Tribe Warriors soon got into action the best they could. The former benders were resorting to just melee, if they were skilled enough, or offering supplies and replacement weapons as needed. 

Harry saw a pile of broken weapons nearby. "Repairo!" he said as it repaired. He pointed to them and former benders grabbed them to hand out. Harry next pointed his wand to the sky. "Protegra!" he called out. 

Soon wavering shields seemed to appear before the gathered warriors. They provided just enough protection for them, if they were careful in their attacks. 

Harry next saw piles of rubble around the area. He pointed his wand at each pile in turn and used levitation to send them flying at the Fire Nation soldiers. The attacks came from odd angles and soldiers were forced back to the defensive. Many were still fighting the rest of the warriors with the advantage in their favor though. 

Harry knew their moment of desperation wouldn't last. This very well could be their last stand. 

That was when the tide turned yet again! And the battle was won. 

Harry watched in awe as did everyone else as a giant spirit beast came through the city from the Spirit Oasis. It seemed to pick out friend from foe. Harry and the Water Tribe were merely passed through by the spirit and some healed. The Fire Nation soldiers were not so lucky. 

They were thrown into the sea or on to their ships. Their tanks were destroyed with ease and in large numbers at a time. Their empty barges were tossed far away. The soldiers' ships were then shoved out to sea. The message was clear. 

"You live this time. Never come back!" 

The only member of the Fire Nation Navy who was truly taken from this Earth was Zhao. Zuko confronted him briefly before the spirit passed through them and took hold of Zhao. Zuko offered his hand to Zhao even after everything, but the man could not reach. It was soon as if he was never there in the first place. 

Alone on top of the wall, after the Fire Nation assault forces were no more. The spirit seemed to be satisfied. Aang collapsed to the ground. He was picked up by a couple of Water Tribe members and taken to a place he could rest. 

The battle was won… The price was too much. They would learn later it even cost them their beloved Princess. 

[-] [-] [-] 

As the remaining group sat in the oasis, they felt hopeless. They didn't even care Iroh was Fire Nation and had been with Zuko as the prince hunted Aang down. They were all mourning the loss. 

It was after a moment of silence Iroh spoke. He turned to Princess Yue. "Your hair. It reminds me of the moonlight," he said. "You've been touched by the moon spirit." 

He sounded hopeful as he then said, "Some of its life is in you!" 

"I can save it…" Yue said in comprehension. 

"No!" Sokka cried out. "Don't do this! I promised your father I would protect you," he said in a pleading manner. 

"I have to Sokka. I have my duties to my people. This way I can always look down upon them. I can protect them for a change," she said softly. 

"No…" Sokka said wiping tears from his face. "I won't let you," he said to her. 

"I have to do this. I want to do this," Yue said. 

Sokka sniffed back tears. 

"I love you, Sokka. I'll be watching over you as well," Yue said to him as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. She was no longer held back by her arranged marriage. She felt both sad and happy. Sad, she had to leave Sokka. Happy, because she spoke from her heart and gave the man she loved, her first… and last kiss. 

Sokka held on to her as he lowered her into the water at her request. He watched her to the end. She was even beautiful with dark brown hair. He looked up and saw her spirit above the pool. 

She leaned in and said, "I will always be with you, Sokka." She then gave her first, and most likely last, kiss as a spirit to the man she loved as well. 

Katara held on to Sokka as even Momo came over and curled up in his lap. They didn't notice or care as Iroh slipped out. The battle was over and Zhao's foolishness corrected at a high cost. He needed to find his nephew more than anything right now. They needed to leave the North Pole. 

"There will be celebrations…" Sokka said softly. 

"Probably. They might even go on for days," Katara said to him. 

"I don't really feel like celebrating though. Not even after this victory," Sokka said. 

Katara hugged her brother tighter. "No one will blame you if you sit them out. You won't be the only one," she said. 

Sokka looked to moon. "I think she was happy in the end. She got to choose what to do. It was all her choice alone. No stupid Arranged marriages. She can watch over her people. The people she loves," he said. 

The moon really was beautiful. If Sokka didn't know any better, he would say it shined even brighter than ever before. 

[-] [-] [-] 

While celebrations would be held over the next few days at the North Pole, there was one nation not celebrating. 

In the chamber of Fire Lord Ozai, he spoke from behind his curtain of flames. "Your brother and Uncle are traitors. Zhao proved to be foolish and wasted many of our resources on his vanity project. I need someone I can trust. Someone who won't act foolishly. Someone who has actual competence." 

"I will gladly serve, Father," A girl said as she stood up from kneeling. She wore black hair in a style befitting the crown which adorned it. She also had a couple of bangs framing her face. She had striking golden eyes. A feature she regrettably shared with her brother and mother. 

"By my own flames, I will see to it," she said and lit a trademark blue flame in one of her hands. 

Her father looked her over, though she couldn't tell in what manner. She preferred to think it was in pride. He then said to her, "Do not disappoint me as well, Princess Azula." 

Azula remained calm and gave him a bow as she extinguished her flame. "I wouldn't dream of it, Father," she said as she left. 

Why would he say that to her? She was never one to disappoint him. She was not a disgrace like her Uncle. She was not an untalented idiot like her brother. 

She was Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation. She would prove yet again why she was the better. It was finally time for Zuko to come home and be put where he belongs. Her father would have yet another reason to never doubt his daughter. She would make sure of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were people who wanted me to save Yue. I never planned to though. It is sad Sokka's first love ended in such a way, but I felt her arc was really good and she was only in for three episodes apart from a brief cameo later. I just couldn't really see myself changing it. 
> 
> She wouldn't really have been around much anyways. You could have her get with Sokka instead of Hahn, but she would have been left behind at the North Pole. She was a princess and cared deeply for her people. There's also the fact that she couldn't really contribute much. She isn't a bender and she isn't even an episode one tier Sokka warrior. 
> 
> I do still like her character, but she wouldn't be able to really add too much I feel. I am new to ATLA fanfiction. Maybe there is a really good Yue fic out there somewhere where she joins them, but I haven't read it. 
> 
> Anyways… I will show a little of the celebrations next chapter, but it will also kick off Book 2 stuff. I'm looking forward to it. I like Book 1, but I always felt Book 2 was better. I mean we meet Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula in Book 2. 
> 
> I'm hoping I do well by Azula. I will be making some changes with her character, but I'm hoping she will still be Azula enough at least. She is one of my favorite characters, especially as a villain. She is just so damn good at it! I'm still making some changes to her though. I want to try some different things and I have plans. 
> 
> Some might be upset Harry wasn't with the others, but I did that on purpose. I kind of want to show the actual battles and not just what the Gaang does. I feel having Harry engage in the battles more directly works better for my future plans. I would like to hear what people think of the battle parts I showed. 


	9. After Action Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a bridge between Book 1: Water and Book 2: Earth. I wanted to do something for after the battle and all of that.
> 
> I want to state again I am writing this story in a way you can skip the NSFW scenes, if you want and you won't miss any of the main story. This means I will have breaks before and after scenes. Any dialogue and such, which is important to the story will be written outside of scenes. I may hint at some of the things that took place during the scene, but it will not be a detailed summary of it.
> 
> This is the first chapter where there are differences between the version here and the one fanfic net. This also the first chapter to have an NSFW scene. The fanfic net version will have all sex scenes edited out.

After the Battle for the North, there was a memorial service. It honored those who fell in battle and Princess Yue for her sacrifice. Harry, Aang, and Katara were in attendance. Harry was disappointed Sokka was absent, even if he understood Sokka's reasons for not attending. Harry could only imagine what it was like to watch the last moments of life for your first love. It still felt wrong Sokka wasn't seeing her off one last time and honoring the others. 

The day after the ceremony the celebrations began. At the first feast of celebration Harry and Aang were both made honorary members of the Northern Water Tribe. Additionally, Harry was honored for his contributions to the battle and heralded as Savior of Blood Moon. The title was for the lives he saved during that moment of almost complete weakness. 

"Are you alright, Aang?" Harry asked as the feast was coming to an end. Aang seemed distant the whole night. 

"Yeah. I know I seem all sad and such, and I am, but it is more La's influence having rubbed off of me. I think it will pass in a few days," Aang said. 

"You were merged with a powerful ancient spirit. It doesn't seem surprising there would be after effects," Katara said. 

"The strange thing is I feel like it was some sort of living dream," Aang said. 

"I hope you'll be okay, Aang," Harry said as he placed hand in comfort on his friend's shoulder. 

Aang nodded before sighing. "I think I'll head back early. I don't want my mood to ruin the atmosphere." 

"I'll come with you," Katara said. 

"Are you sure?" Aang asked. 

"I have to look after Sokka anyways," Katara said neutrally. She wanted to join in with the fun, but she did have to take care of her family. 

"Do you want me to come?" Harry asked. 

"No. If anyone deserves to enjoy the celebrations, it's you, Harry," Aang said with a slight smile. 

"Okay," Harry said. He was actually relieved to hear that. He kind of felt he should get to enjoy this part of the battle, since Aang put him on the front-lines. He learned a lot as a result, but the situation still upset him. "Be safe you two," he said as they left. 

Shortly after they left, a beautiful and smiling girl took their place. Harry had to take a moment before he smiled to her and said, "So. This is what you look like off the battlefield, Nakoye." 

"I do believe we promised to meet each other at the celebrations, Harry. Or should I refer to you as Savior of Blood Moon?" she asked while giggling. 

"Harry is just fine. I don't mind the title and appreciate receiving it, but strutting around and telling people to use my title, isn't my thing," he said as he looked her over. 

Harry had to admit Water Tribe girls were beautiful. He loved their brown skin combined with bright blue eyes. It was very sexy. Nakoye was also wearing her dark hair in a lovely braid and had on a really nice Water Tribe dress. 

"So, Harry. What do you think of the celebrations so far?" Nakoye asked. 

"I've been enjoying them. I like how we had a service for those no longer with us first though," Harry said. 

Nakoye nodded to that. "It does help to have grieved them some already. There is talk of having the day before the battle ended called Yue Day. A time we remember those who have sacrificed themselves and in particular Princess Yue. The day afterwards will be a day of celebration. No, title for it yet," she said. 

"That's good to hear. Has Master Pakku heard what all you and your friends did yet?" Harry asked grinning to her. 

Nakoye giggled. "I think he is getting tired of hearing about it. A lot of people are talking about how timely we ended up arriving in many cases. Some have joked he might run away to the south so he doesn't have to hear it anymore," she said and giggled again. 

"I've heard a rumor he's thinking about going to the South Pole. Supposedly to reconnect with Kanna and help their Waterbenders. The thing is… Katara is pretty much the only new Southern Water Tribe Bender currently. So, you just might be right about him running away," Harry said winking as Nakoye laughed. 

The two enjoyed the celebration feast together after that. Harry got to meet the other girls who jumped in like Nakoye. They all got a good laugh out of their attempts to seem manly and not blow their cover, despite usually failing to do so. 

"Nakoye first helped me out with a tank. I could tell with the excessive armor, obviously deepened voice and clearing of her throat she had to be a girl instead," Harry said. 

"You didn't mention that when we met up later," Nakoye said with a mock pout. 

"In my defense… We were a little bit busy," Harry said in a joking manner. 

It was later Nakoye whispered into Harry's ear, "Want to follow me to my home? I'll show you a little hidden talent female Waterbenders have." 

Harry blushed but grinned. He didn't care people would probably say he was too young or what not. He just survived a huge battle. He could enjoy some fun afterwards. He whispered back to her, "I like the sound of that. Just remember. I do have to leave with Aang and the others when they do." 

"I get that. Doesn't mean we can't have a great time celebrating our victory together first," she said. 

"With that out of the way. Lead the way, milady," Harry said with an exaggerated bow causing her to giggle. 

"This way, oh Savior of Blood Moon," she said in reply with a mock curtsy and a giggle. Harry shook his head with a small smile and followed a little behind her at first. She had a very nice backside. 

[-] [-] [-] (NSFW scene starts.) 

As they walked in the night, Harry couldn't help but hold Nakoye close. They even traded a few sweet kisses on the way. Her lips had just the right amount of sweetness to them. He additionally was appreciating how her clothes for the celebration emphasized her figure. 

"It seems you like what you see, Mr. Savior," she said with a smile as she adjusted her posture to better show her curves. 

"I do," Harry said. He then gave her a kiss and whispered, "I love your dress, but I really want to see you without it." 

Nakoye blushed and smiled to that. "I believe that is the plan. If you can manage to hold out a few more steps… We'll have all of the privacy we want," she said nodding ahead of them. 

"No worry of interruptions?" Harry asked in her ear. 

She shook her head slowly. "I got my own place not too long ago and my family lived away from where the battle took place," she said. 

Harry started walking faster in the direction she earlier indicated. She giggled at how playfully eager he was acting. Harry glanced back and smiled at her as he kept going. 

A few moments later, Harry and Nakoye barely made it to her room as clothes were eagerly cast aside. Harry kissed her more fiercely and even ran his tongue along her lips before meeting her tongue. She moaned a little into the kiss as they continued. They only broke off their kiss to remove annoying pieces of clothing. 

Harry started to kiss along her neck as she almost tore his pants off. "Someone's really ready to go," he said to her. 

"Can you blame me?" she asked a little breathlessly. 

"Not at all," Harry replied as he kissed her while holding her close and slid his free hand in her underwear. He could feel her slickness and the warmth radiating from her privates. 

"Harry…" she moaned as she shuddered at the sensation of being touched there. She wanted to do a lot with him, but she hoped they didn't go too far. 

Harry started to rub the outside of her pussy and she moaned more as he again focused his lips on her neck. He then got her onto her bed and she removed her underwear completely while blushing a little. Harry took a moment to take in the sight of her naked body as he threw off his shirt. 

Nakoye looked very sexy on her bed naked. Her brown skin was smooth. Her breasts looked to be the right size for Harry to squeeze them. Her slightly darker nipples were pointed and caused Harry to lick his lips. He wanted to taste them and touch them. They looked so eager for attention. 

Harry's green eyes took in the rest of her. He liked how there was just a tiny amount of definition to her otherwise smooth and flat stomach. He looked down further and took in her soaking pussy with maintained dark pubic hair. It was almost forming an inverted triangle. It was like her sexy lower curls were pointing to her warm and wet treasure box. 

"I really like what I see," Harry said as he looked back to her bright blue eyes. 

She smiled and blushed as she looked to the tent forming in his pants. "I like what I see. I want to see more though," she said. 

Harry blushed before he chuckled and started to take off his suddenly far too tight pants. "I guess I better not disappoint you then," he said. 

Once he stood there with his erect cock pointed at her, Nakoye's eyes seemed to darken in lust. She gave a hum of delight and licked her lips. She wasn't at all disappointed. 

Harry climbed in bed next to her. He kissed her on the lips as she gasped into it. He then started to trail kisses down her body and made sure to give both of her nipples a kiss and a couple of licks. 

"Mmmmnnmph," she moaned as he took one nipple in his mouth before then taking the other. They were tasty indeed. 

Harry hoped she didn't realize how close he was to blowing his load right then and there. He wanted this to last. He wanted her to cum first, even if they weren't likely to go all the way. He started to kiss his way down her body again. He tried not to hurry too much in his eagerness to taste her final destination. 

"Harry… Don't keep me waiting!" she said in a slight whine. 

Harry chuckled and happily went straight for her beautiful flower. He couldn't help but take in her scent. It was heavy with her arousal he could tell. He was really liking this Airbender senses thing, if he got enjoy this. 

He still couldn't help but look at her pussy in more detail before starting. He loved seeing her folds and the wetness dripping from her. She shook a little as he exhaled sharply right on to her nether region. She barely managed to keep from going over the edge. 

"Come on… Spirits! You tease a girl too much," Nakoye whined. 

Harry then blushed and brought his tongue out to taste her. She took in a deep breath when she felt his tongue finally taste her. She moaned in pleasure as he started to lick her more. She even grasped his messy hair with her fingers as she tried to get him to taste her deeper. This was more amazing than ever dreamed it would be. It was really nice Harry seemed to like her taste down there as well. 

It wasn't long until she moaned louder and shook in her first orgasm. Harry was surprised by the gush of pussy juice which came from her. She seemed extra pleased at that. He licked some of it from his lips and found the taste to be delightful, even before taking into account he got that reaction from her. That made it even more wonderful. 

"You taste pretty good," Harry said to her. She blushed in a mix of embarrassment and happiness. It was really hot and embarrassing him saying that about her. 

She recovered and grinned at him. "I think it's my turn now," she said as she sat up and then coaxed Harry to sit on the edge of her bed. "I want to taste you," she said in a seductive voice right in his ear. 

Harry shivered in anticipation. He really wondered what this would be like. He was sure it would be amazing, but just how much he didn't know. Seamus went on and on about it at the beginning of the year. He claimed he got to experience a blowjob from a girl he met during vacation. It being Seamus though, who knew how much was exaggerated, if not full out made up. 

Nakoye felt so naughty as she got on her knees in front of Harry. She looked up to him and loved the feelings she got from seeing him above her like this with his wonderfully sized cock in front of her. She licked her lips as she took in the details of his cock. It looked so amazing standing hard like that. She even leaned in closer and took a sniff. 

"Ohhhh myyy…" she said as her senses were flooded with the scent of his arousal. She licked her lips again and took it in her hands. It felt hard, but it was a little pliable as well and had a certain heat to it. The thickness felt nice too in her hands. 

Harry gasped once he felt her hands on his cock. He summoned up all of his will power from Airbending meditation to not climax right then and there. It was completely different having someone else, especially a beautiful girl, touch it. He wanted this to last though, damnit! 

Nakoye was completely unaware of Harry's struggle to keep from going off. She was too entranced by his cock. She had only seen her dad's and that was by accident when she was young. She took in another sniff of Harry's cock and drooled a little. 

She then gave it a lick. Harry gave audible gasp of pleasure. She seemed to fully realize that he was attached to her new fascination. She gave him a far too innocent look, which was ruined by the lust in her eyes, as she asked, "Did you feel something?" 

"You were getting on my case about teasing earlier. You're doing just as much," Harry said chuckling. 

She gave a cute blush and warned him, "I'm taking it in my mouth now." 

Harry steeled himself and summoned even more willpower! 

It was nowhere near enough. 

He was almost instantly moaning in pleasure as she took him in her warm and wet mouth. She rolled her tongue around it some. Harry soon enough grabbed her head and tried to get his cock deeper in her mouth, but not enough to cause her discomfort. 

Nakoye moaned around his cock as her eyes fluttered a little at the way he was handling her. She shifted her body's position as she started to play with her drenching wet pussy. She started to bob her head a little and started to suck on the fleshy lollipop. She was liking the taste. It was so naughty. 

"Nakoye… That's amazing!" Harry groaned out. "I'm about too…" he warned. 

Nakoye instead of backing away, seemed to take him in deeper. Harry groaned out in pleasure as his body tensed and his cock spurted out cum into her mouth and throat. She kept her lips sealed, but was surprised by the cum his cock erupted into her mouth. She quickly started swallowing what she could. 

Harry seemed to spurt a couple of more times before he let out a breath and his body seemed to slacken. He sat back and she removed her mouth from his cock. She seemed to be sampling the last bit of cum which landed on her tongue. 

"To me, you taste amazing. A little bit salty, but in a tasty way. If that makes sense," she said. 

Harry just gave a nod as he grinned brightly. "That was amazing!" he said. 

Nakoye blushed in happiness as she got on the bed next to him. After a moment, she said, "I hope you aren't finished yet. I haven't even gotten to show you that Waterbender talent I teased you about." 

Harry kissed her and got her to lay back down on the bed. "It is my turn to get you off again. I'm sure I'll be more than fully recovered after a couple of minutes," he said. 

He kissed her and ran a hand along her body. There was a light amount of sweat on her now from their body heat and exertion. He looked her over and found the slight glistening sheen really erotic. He kissed her more as his hand reached her pussy. He grinned as he noticed how turned on she already was down. 

"Seems someone had a little fun with herself while sucking my cock," he said to her. 

She blushed but nodded. "I couldn't help it. I figured you wouldn't really be upset though," she said. 

"Far from it," he said. 

Harry started to play with her pussy. He rubbed her outer lips as he kissed her. He was amazed how wet she was. They started kissing each other in a hungry fashion. 

"Harry…" Nakoye said breathlessly to him. 

Harry kissed her again and glanced down as he decided to insert a finger. Nakoye gasped and her chest rose as her lungs expanded at the sensation. Harry was overcome by awe for a moment, as he felt how warm and wet the inside of her pussy was. She was breathing raggedly in pleasure as he started pumping his finger in and out. 

Her walls seemed to tighten for a moment as Harry could tell she was on the edge. He was about to insert another finger and pump her more when she grabbed his wrist. Harry looked to her curiously. She pulled his fingers out and directed him to her love button. 

Harry was looking in fascination as he saw her clitoris was erect and hardened. He seemed to realize she wanted him to touch it. He did so. He started to rub it. Nakoye started to moan loudly and she seemed to be feeling an even more intense pleasure. Her whole body was starting to flush in arousal and pleasure. 

As he started to rub it more and even pinch it a little, her body tensed up and she cried out in pleasure as her back arched and she trembled. Harry watched in awe as clear liquid squirted from it. She squirted more liquid as her body shook and some of it even got on his hand. 

For a brief moment, Harry was shocked and though it was piss. It didn't smell like that though. There was also the way it was spraying as her body seemed to seize in pleasure. Her cries of intense pleasure and the look her face had after she collapsed on to the bed, made it obvious what really happened. 

"Wow…" Harry said. He found the whole experience amazing. He had heard girls could squirt, but it was something else seeing it happen. 

Nakoye's breathing was coming out rather shallowly as she rode out her orgasm. Eventually, her breathing evened out and she was grinning widely. "That felt amazing," she said. 

"I guess that's the talent?" Harry asked with a grin after a moment. 

"It is. Waterbending girls can easily squirt. It also feels amazing and supposedly with practice it can last even longer and have more volume to it," she said. She let out a moan and stretched. "I'm almost completely wiped," she said. She then seemed to find some energy as she looked to Harry and grinned. "Once I return the favor, I think that will be it for me," she said. 

Harry looked to her impressed. "With how intense that seemed. I'm amazed you can speak coherently, let alone have enough energy to keep going," he said. 

She just gave a sexy smile as she got ready for the last round. 

[-] [-] [-] (NSFW scene ends.) 

Harry couldn't help but grin as he looked over Nakoye's beautiful naked body lying next to him when he woke up the next morning. They didn't go all the way or want to, but the night was amazing… He never thought he would see a girl squirt like that. Hidden talent for female Waterbenders indeed. He heard a little about that stuff, but it always seemed like it was a rarity. Apparently, that wasn't the case with Waterbending girls and they seemed to really enjoy it as well and maybe even pride in it. 

Harry gave a stretch as he sat up in the bed they shared. Nakoye took in a deep breath as she got more comfortable in her rest while wrapped around him. He decided waking up next to a beautiful naked girl was probably one of the most wonderful experiences you could have. 

He ran a hand along her side causing her to stir a little. She looked up to him and grinned. "Last night was pretty amazing," she said to him. 

"Glad you think that. Because I think you were amazing," Harry said to her. 

She gave a stretch and sat up. Harry gave her kiss which she returned. He then asked her, "Ready for day two of the celebrations?" 

"Only if you keep me company," she said with a grin to him. 

Harry chuckled. "I believe I agreed to that a few times last night," he said as they got ready. 

The second day was a lot of fun and Harry got to enjoy plenty of time with Nakoye and other soldiers from the battlefield. It was nice getting to see them outside of battle. They were all plenty thankful to him. He was a little embarrassed, but he actually liked it. This wasn't like when people thanked him for defeating Voldemort back home. He actually did something here. Something more than just surviving as a baby thanks to his parents' sacrifice. 

He made some time to visit Katara and the others as well. Nakoye and him decided to take a bit of a break after a while before meeting up aagin later. As he made his way to their shared quarters, he heard Katara huff as she stepped outside and blew at her hair loopies in frustration. 

"Oh... Harry…" she said and blushed. She wasn't sure why but meeting like this felt a little awkward. Something seemed different about Harry. Maybe it was because he fought in the battle while they did the whole Spirit Oasis thing. It might be enough time passed to actually recognize the change. 

"Hey. How are they doing?" Harry asked her. 

Katara sighed. "Sokka is being overly broody about it all. I understand, but he seems to be going a little too far down the whole sad road. Aang is a little… detached… I'm not sure how to describe it. He's better than yesterday, so that's a plus," she said. 

"That's good at least. I'm not sure what to do about Sokka. They weren't really dating or anything officially, but he was way into Princess Yue and they were close," Harry said to her as she nodded in agreement. 

"How are the celebrations?" Katara asked. 

"They're great! I fought by a lot of these people. It's nice to celebrate by them instead. You should go and enjoy the celebration as well," Harry said. 

"I want to. I really do… I just feel I can't leave these two be. There's no way Sokka will leave the hut or even take care of himself," she said as she looked back to the hut in worry. 

"I'll try to think of something for tomorrow at least. It will be the last day of the celebrations you should all get to enjoy them. I suppose if nothing else I can take over Sokka Duty for the day, but I don't think that would be the best option," Harry said. 

"I'd appreciate that," Katara said. 

Harry dropped in and said hello for a bit, but it was excessively gloomy inside. He really didn't want to put up with that right now. It was actually upsetting to him a little. Aang was excused because it was something else causing him to be this way, but Sokka was different. He really got it. He did. But Sokka wasn't the only one to experience loss. 

There were sons and daughters who wouldn't get to see their fathers again. Some wives were now widows. Princess Yue was the princess for the whole tribe, so all of them were experiencing that heavy loss. Sokka seemed to be taking it too hard in Harry's mind, if that made sense. 

If Princess Yue had lived, nothing would have happened between them. She was engaged to someone else, even if she didn't like it. Sokka would leave as soon as Aang was ready for a new Bending Master. Princess Yue also got to go out on her own terms. That was something rare in life Harry had come to realize quickly during the battle. 

She was probably the only one who got that luxury during the attack. She became one with the spirits and would get to continue watching over her people. Her sacrifice should be celebrated. She did a miraculous thing. Before that, she was gifted sixteen years of life more than she originally had. Harry was probably being a little callous, but Sokka would have to snap out of it soon. He might as well do so sooner, that way he got to experience some of the joys of victory and not just gloom of battle. 

[-] [-] [-] 

It was before sunrise on the last day of Celebrations at the North Pole. Harry was looking around in awe as Nakoye led him into the Spirit Oasis. He asked her to do so last night. He wanted to honor the spirits and thank them as an Airbender and survivor of the battle. It was amazing how warm the place was. It was also very peaceful and he could almost sense the energy. It was no wonder Princess Yue brought Aang here to help him crossover. 

He and Nakoye were the only ones there for the moment. Many of the Water Tribe took breaks from the festivities to thank the spirits here over the last three days, but none were here yet. Harry gave an Airbender bow and knelt as he thanked the spirits. 

He heard a gasp from Nakoye. Harry looked up and blinked as he saw Princess Yue standing before him. "Princess Yue?" Harry couldn't help but ask in shock. 

"It is I, Harry. I have a request of you," the Spirit of Yue said. 

"Whatever I can do be of service," Harry said to her as he remained kneeling, but looked up to her. 

Princess Yue smiled to him. "I want you to get Sokka off his butt already," she said. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her phrasing as Yue's spiritual form giggled in reply. "Tell him I am happy where I am now. I will always be by his side and with my people. I want him to get over this phase and enjoy this time of celebration. The Sokka I loved was fun loving and easy-going. He was not excessively broody, as his sister puts it," she said. 

Harry bowed and said, "I will do what I can, Princess Yue." 

"That is all I ask," Princess Yue said as she seemed to retreat back up into predawn sky. 

"That was Princess Yue's spirit…" Nakoye said in awe. 

"So it was," Harry said to her. He then got an idea. "I want you to come with me to meet the others," he said. He was thinking it would do Katara some good to be around girls her age for a change. Girls who defied the tradition of no females practicing Waterbending. 

"Okay… I don't know what good it will do," she said as she followed him. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The sun was up now, so Harry didn't bother being too polite and just entered their quarters without any ceremony. "Hello, Harry… and," Katara said as she looked over to the girl with him. 

"Katara. This is Nakoye. We fought together during the battle. I've decided you three are not spending another day in here and missing out on the final day of celebrations. I figured you would like to meet her and her group female friends. Despite everything, they came out and fought by our side," Harry said. 

"Really?" Katara asked with interest. 

"We did. We may not have been allowed to learn from Master Pakku, but we taught ourselves some moves and how to fight. We were all very impressed with how you showed him," Nakoye said with a smile. 

"I still lost…" Katara said. 

"Maybe. But you pretty much won as far as we're concerned," she said. 

Harry marched right over to Sokka as the girls greeted each other. "Hey, Sokka," he said. 

"What? Leave me alone…" he said grumpily. 

"Nope. Not doing that. You need to get over this already. Brooding Sokka doesn't suit you," Harry said. 

Sokka frowned. "I lost the love of my life…" he said. 

"I hardly believe that. I would say you two really liked each other and maybe she was your first real crush, but you didn't know her for more than a couple of weeks at most. You also aren't the only one to have lost someone you know," Harry said. 

"You didn't," Sokka said. 

"Not here at least. But I did have to see other people die on the battlefield. Husbands. Fathers. Sons," Harry said. 

Sokka blinked to that and felt a little ashamed that he hadn't even thought of that. 

"You didn't even go to the memorial service where Princess Yue and the others were honored," Harry said. 

Sokka frowned. He really should have done that. 

"I'm not saying to forget her or anything. But brooding like this… is more for yourself than her memory," Harry said. 

"So…" Sokka said a little stubbornly. 

"I was all for you two being together, Sokka. But the Sokka she came to love and care for wasn't a Mr. McBroody Pants," Harry said. 

Aang chuckled to that name as he overheard their discussion. 

Sokka frowned at Harry. 

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave a Sokka a smile as he said, "Besides… I just got back from visiting the Spirit Oasis. Princess Yue came to me and asked I get you off your butt." 

Aang laughed again. It was funny thinking of a spirit using such phrasing. 

"She did?" Sokka asked. 

"She did. She told me this is a time to celebrate. She told me she'll always be with you, but the Sokka she loved was a fun loving and easy-going guy," Harry said. 

"I guess I have been carrying on too long…" Sokka said coming around to Harry's words. 

Aang grinned to Sokka. "Sometimes the best way we can honor those we lost, is to live our lives to the fullest," he said. 

"You heard, Aang. If the Avatar says that, we kind of have to listen to him. He is the bridge between this realm and the Spirit realm. If anyone knows what's best in this regard, it's him," Harry said grinning to Sokka. 

"Okay. Let's go then. I have been sitting down for too long," Sokka said as he got up and groaned as he stretched. 

"You're coming as well Aang, Right?" Harry asked. 

"Of course, I am! I'm more or less back to normal now," he said as he hopped up excitedly. He really wanted to see what all the Northern Water Tribe did for fun to celebrate. 

"Let's all get going then," Harry said as Katara and Nakoye nodded in agreement. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Katara giggled happily as she bent a couple of small streams of soda in an interlocking design before bringing them on her open mouth. It was a game Northern Waterbenders played. They tried to see how fancy they could bend drinks without taking too much time and effort. Adults played the game as well, but their drinks usually involved alcohol. Surely, just for the added difficulty. 

The girls around her cheered as she completed her round. "This is actually a lot of fun," Katara said with a smile. She still wasn't too sure about Nakoye and wondered if Harry only knew her from the battlefield now. At the same time, she didn't dwell on it too much. It was kind of nice not being the only girl for a change. 

"So, all of you fought in the battle?" Katara asked. 

Nakoye nodded. 

"Do you think it will change anything?" Katara asked. 

"It already has. Chieftain Arnook is talking about changes to the training programs. A lot of the men are in support of it, since we did help out in the battle. It was more than just us you see here," Nakoye said. 

"What about the whole arranged marriage thing?" Katara asked. 

"It won't really make a difference there," Nakoye said. 

"That's too bad," Katara said. 

"It isn't too bad. Apart from a few exceptions, the arranged marriage thing is mostly a formality now. We date guys and such and when we find a guy we want to marry and who wants to marry us, the parents set things in motion. It isn't common for there to be anything truly forced on us," Nakoye said. 

"But it's still an arranged marriage," Katara said with a frown. 

"We know how you feel, especially with your grandmother's experience. The thing is most of us wouldn't really care about that part," Nakoye said. 

"How can you just accept it though?" Katara asked. 

"Like I said. Most of the time it is merely a formality. I'm not saying anything bad about your grandmother, but she was very different on this than most Northern Tribe girls," Nakoye said. 

"But it still wrong! Especially in Yue's case," Katara argued. 

"I'll give you that, but I kind of think her father knew her destiny already and that is why he accepted it. Hahn's family won't complain. They got Arnook to allow Hahn to be engaged to her and he did. There wasn't anything in the deal about it only going through after the ceremony took place," Nakoye said. 

"That is so wrong though!" Katara said in a huff. The other girls looked to her in question. 

"Maybe one day it will be different, but letting us have proper training is a bigger deal. It is much more important. I'm not really in the mood to keep arguing about this, Katara," Nakoye said with a frown. 

Katara huffed, but decided to calm down. She didn't want to make a fuss about this anymore either. It wasn't like she had to follow their traditions anyways. She would be leaving here soon enough with the others. If they refused to see how wrong it was? That was for them to worry about, not her. 

The next girl took her turn in the game. Katara decided to just enjoy the fun soon after the next round started, even if she disagreed with the whole arranged marriage thing. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"You know. This is actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be," Sokka said as he grinned a little. "I thought there would just be stuff for Waterbenders. I didn't think they would have a boomerang contest among other things," he said as he stuffed his mouth with a kale cookie. He didn't win the contest but it was still fun and kale cookies were pretty tasty. They were handed out to those who participated in the contest. 

"Glad you two are finally getting to enjoy the fun. What is the point of surviving a battle, if you aren't going to enjoy living life afterwards?" Harry said. 

"That's some pretty good advice. I've always kind of felt that way. It's part of why I can keep going after everything," Aang said happily. 

Aang had been bouncing around excitedly the whole day. There were so many things to do during the celebrations. He even briefly joined in on a snow cone toss. It was a game where Waterbenders were tossed snow cones and had to catch them with their bending and place it in the cone they held. It was both fun and tasty! 

"I kind of wish I hadn't been brooding for so long now," Sokka said. 

Aang nodded and grinned, "We'll just have to make the best of this last day!" He then created an air scooter and hopped on to it. "Come on guys! Let's go!" he called to them before zooming off. 

"He does realize you haven't learned that move yet, right?" Sokka asked. 

Harry chuckled. "At this moment, he realizes it as much as he does you aren't even capable of attempting to make one," Harry said as the two laughed and followed at their own pace. 

[-] [-] [-] 

With the Celebrations over, it was back to business and training for the group. Aang and Katara were doing their bending training. Sokka went to warrior training again. Harry was furthering his Airbender training and decided to add in some magic training as well. 

He decided to further his magic abilities after realizing some of his basic spells didn't need incantations now. He was able to do a good bit with his magic during the battle. He first tried using simple levitation a few times just to be sure. 

Harry looked at a pile of rocks and pointed his wand at it. All of the rocks started to hoover as one. He wanted to make sure it wasn't just a fluke during the middle of a battle. " _This seems a lot easier now,_ " he thought to himself. 

"I wonder…" Harry said as he put his wand away. He had a feel for the spell and was able to sense the magic it used. Maybe his improved senses as an Airbender were having another a positive effect. Maybe it was having that damn soul shard gone. 

The prophecy said he would be Voldemort's equal. No doubt the evil man found wand use for basic spells annoying. Harry should learn to stop needing a wand as well. He needed to be as strong as he could be to face Voldemort. 

Harry concentrated on the rock at the top of the pile. He thought the spell in his head. He felt magic in his hand. It was a bit wild though. It made sense really. A wand served the purpose of being a focus for magic. That's what made magic so usable. The incantation was stating your intention with the spell. 

Harry tried calming his mind and entering his action mode as he called it. "Focus. Focus…" he muttered to himself. He felt the magic in his hand settle. 

He opened his eyes as he felt it, but he needed to do more than this calm it in his hand. The rock remained unmoved. "Not bad for a first attempt…" Harry said as the magic dispersed. 

Harry then focused on his Airbender training. He needed to improve it further. More of the Fire Nation knew he was an Airbender now. Many might have pushed it to the side because of the giant spirit beast though. 

There was also a working theory he had. Airbending didn't need a focus. He did use a staff to amplify it, but it wasn't needed for bending. Harry was thinking if he improved his bending, it might as a bonus help him with wandless magic. 

As the days passed, Harry's magic training improved. He could use a few spells wandlessly now, but they needed the incantation and had to be up close. He focused more on spells he figured would be of use in a fight. These spells included Stupefy, Expelliarmus, and Protego. He would still need his wand for the more advanced version of that last spell he used during the battle though. 

His Protego was good for a quick one time use this way. In a battle, that was all you could really expect with how chaotic it was. It would still be useful. 

Expelliarmus was pretty good to use, though Harry expected the blast backwards was probably the best he could get when it came to benders. It had the advantage of being easy to use and couldn't be countered by bending attacks. It had more of a limited range wandlessly though, but it was still an option. 

Stupefy would be very handy, but mostly when one on one or as a finisher before leaving the area. Still, it would be very good for smaller fights. It had to be done at almost point blank, otherwise it could be avoided with ease. Harry would have to remember someone could be revived after being stupefied, even if it wasn't as easy here. There wasn't a quick Rennervate spell everyone could cast in this world. 

[-] [-] [-] 

When it was finally time for Aang and the others to move on, they were surprised Master Pakku approached them. "Master Pakku," Katara said into him in surprise. 

"Katara," he replied. 

"Are you here to see us off?" she asked. 

"Not exactly. I've decided to travel to the South Pole. A few other benders and healers will be coming with me. We want to help our sister tribe, especially after the aid you and your friends gave us. We will be staying with you a little longer. It will be a little while before your bison can fly without worry of not finding resting places," Master Pakku said. 

Katara smiled to that. "We'd appreciate that. What about the female Waterbenders up here though?" she asked. 

"I did say others were coming with me. They have done remarkably well, but even the best of them have rather haphazard skill sets. I intend to start them from the basics first to see where they stand, and give personal attention. They all have healer training, which can help our sister tribe. We figured this way if there are other Waterbenders in hiding, as you were, they can join us and not feel too far behind. Most of them are staying here and will be learning from those who have long since graduated my classes. The more gifted will be coming," he said. 

"I'm just glad they can get training too," Katara said with a smile. 

"It was rather astonishing how many had been training in secret. They were very helpful. We do not want to cast aside all of our traditions, but some need to be amended, so to speak. It will take time though," he said. 

"Well. Hopefully, you all have that time now. I don't think the Fire Nation will be trying another attack on the North anytime soon," Katara said. 

"That is all we can hope for. We did suffer heavy loses. It may not be the best of reasons, but I feel that helped sway our tribe into teaching all Waterbenders how to fight, if they wish. The healing classes will be opening up for men as well. Some do not wish to fight again, but still want to help. Healing is always important," Pakku said to her. 

"That sounds good. Will you be teaching Aang anything else on this trip?" Katara asked. 

"I believe the young avatar has learned all I can teach him without further pushing back your plans," Pakku said. 

"He still needs to master it though," Katara said more to herself. 

Master Pakku gave a smile, "Perhaps he should get used to referring to you as Master Katara." 

As they got ready to leave, Katara couldn't help smile at that. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko and Iroh arrived at a very well-known Fire Nation resort spa. The place didn't have a super impressive name or anything, but it was a very popular destination. The place was called Cherry Blossom Falls Resort. It had a large number of cherry blossom trees and the resort was built above an impressive waterfall. 

The two were lucky to make it this far in all honesty. They were adrift for three weeks without food or water on the make shift raft Uncle Iroh made. Luckily a small Fire Nation patrol ship picked them up and the crew on it were at one time Zuko's men. After the failed invasion of the North Pole, they and many others were reassigned. 

Zuko wasn't happy. The two of them weren't even at square one now. They no longer had a ship. They no longer had a crew. It was just the two of them. He planned to keep mostly to himself while his Uncle enjoyed the resort before they left again. 

Part of him felt his Uncle deserved it after getting them out of the North Pole. Zuko had been too tired to do much himself in that regard. The fights with Katara and the blizzard and the confrontation with Zhao had all piled up on him. 

[-] [-] [-] 

What Zuko and Iroh didn't know is there was a Royal Fire Nation ship making its way to them. Princess Azula was on her way to confront her uncle and Zuzu. She already had a plan to get them to come willingly. Uncle Iroh was nothing more than a fat old man now. Zuzu had never been the brightest and was often too trusting. 

She would simply tell them part of the truth. Should no one speak out of turn, the two would come willingly. If someone did, she would deal with the situation along with her uncle and brother as well. 

Princess Azula even had a plan should it all go the South end of a North bound ostrich horse. She didn't think that would happen, but she was never one to rely on luck. Plans upon plans were important. Things could change in the blink of an eye. Anyone with half the IQ of toddler should know to always be ready for the worst. 

" _I wonder how things have gone for Zuzu, since he left,_ " she wondered to herself. She might just make a little small talk with him. That would build a little trust and give her key information. Yes. She would talk to Zuzu a little before he faced his fate. 

A part of her almost looked forward to reuniting with her brother. If nothing else, it would be fun to annoy him yet again. He could never really do anything about it. Every time he tried to act tough, he ended up failing miserably. Sadly, such moments happened so often they lost a good bit of their amusement. 

" _I'll never understand why Mai likes him so much,_ " she hummed in thought. 

So called love was hard for Azula to grasp. It was such a silly notion really. Even if you believed in such things, why would you settle for someone weaker than you. Wasn't the purpose of marriage and such to further your legacy? Would you not want to only strengthen it? 

It was for those reasons Azula had a standard for such things regarding her life. She'd refuse to ever be with someone who hadn't bested her in combat, or at least come close. She was both a Princess and a Firebender prodigy. She deserved someone who wouldn't hold her back. 

There was knock on her door. 

"Enter," she demanded. 

The door opened and one of her guards walked in and bowed. "It is the time for which you requested I approach, Your Highness," the guard said. 

"Good. Gather the men on deck. Get my carriage ready. I will address them shortly," Azula ordered. 

The guard bowed again and left. He didn't say anything in dismissal. Azula preferred action to unnecessary words. Proper etiquette was of course followed when necessary, but this was not such a time. 

Azula stood up and fixed her hair once again. There was only one strand almost out of place, but she was a Princess. She always demanded Beautiful Perfection of herself in all things. A hair out place would not do. Just as slacking off in her training wouldn't either. 

She was a Firebending prodigy, but that didn't mean she could or would take it easy. She was one the best, therefore she must hold herself to the highest of standards. Zuzu foolishly believed everything was handed to her. She trained extensively with all of her gifts. It would be a waste not to do so. Besides…

Beautiful Perfection in all things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might not like Harry getting with a different Water Tribe girl, but you have to realize he isn't going to be with Katara in this story. I can see that pairing working, but only if Harry were to stay permanently in the Bending Countries. He will not be doing so here. His time with Nakoye is just a fling while at the North Pole both of them agreed to, if you didn't catch that. 
> 
> Katara has too much to keep her in the Bending Countries, so she wouldn't leave permanently. She has her brother, her tribe, her grandmother, and now Master Pakku as well. That's if you don't have her end up with Aang in the future on top of everything else. I am mostly saying this here because a number of people on the site have been asking for Harry/Katara. Not sure if the people reading here care about that.
> 
> I have said this to some people in PMs over on fanfic net, but any girl Harry ends up with will either be back at Hogwarts, or not have much reason to stay behind in the Bending Countries. They would also have to cross-over into his world in some fashion if that was the case. 
> 
> I'm not saying I won't have some cosmic magic happen to bring ATLA characters over temporarily later in the story. I have toyed with the idea some already. It could be pretty cool to have Aang come over and go full Avatar mode to kick some Death Eater ass in the last battle.
> 
> I more or less have the pairing in mind for this story, but I won't be saying who yet. There is a chance I could still change my mind. I have written more than one version, or path as I call it, of early chapters taking place after Harry returns because of this. I will add the pairing later, once it becomes part of the story proper.


	10. New Destination

Azula finished informing her men of the plan regarding her brother and uncle. As they were dismissed, the ship's captain came to speak to her. Azula did not like the look he had. It was obvious he had something disappointing to say. 

"Princess, I'm afraid the tides won't let us bring the ship into port before nightfall," the captain said. He at least looked ashamed at the message he delivered. 

"Captain," Azula started. 

"Your Highness?" he asked back. 

"I am not well versed in mariner ways. Perhaps you could answer some questions for me," Azula said while looking out to the sea. 

"To the best of my knowledge, I will. Your Highness," he replied. 

"Do the tides command the ship?" she asked and looked back to him. 

The Captain looked confused. 

"You said the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port. As I was asking, do they command the ship?" she asked sternly. 

"No, Princess," the captain answered. 

"If you were too… let's say… happen to forcefully fall overboard. Would they think twice before smashing you into the rocky shore or drowning you?" she asked dangerously. 

"No, Your Highness," he answered with a nervous gulp. 

"Then who should you listen to? The tides who have already made up their mind about your fate? Or me. Who's still mulling it over?" Azula asked as she looked to him pointedly. 

"I'll pull us in," the captain said hurriedly as he left. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"What's wrong, Aang? I heard you wake up," Katara asked. She stepped out on to the deck of the Northern Water Tribe ship. 

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I watched myself in the Avatar State. I saw all I've done with it so far. It was scary... I was scary," Aang said. 

Katara came over and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

"It makes sense you find it scary," Harry said. He also woke up after Aang. 

"Harry?" Aang asked. 

"It's a power you don't have control over. If you weren't wary of it, that would be bad," Harry said. 

"But my past lives were able to eventually control it," Aang said as he frowned. 

"Eventually is the key word," Harry said as Aang looked to him in question. "That means it took time before they could control it." 

"Harry has a point, Aang. Maybe since it was later in their lives as Avatars, it is something that happens after you become a fully trained Avatar," Katara said. 

"You think so?" Aang asked. Katara nodded. 

"Think back to the Winter Solstice," Harry said. 

"That was in the dream," Aang said with a sigh. 

"Shyu told us it would take a fully actualized Avatar to open those doors instead of the five fire sages. The way I see it, that means they would be able to go into the Avatar state to open them. You are powerful with what you have mastered so far. It is not to such a level you could do that without the Avatar State," Harry said. 

"I guess I can see that," Aang said not fully seeming convinced. 

"I've heard stories of Kyoshi and Roku," Katara started in thought. 

Aang looked to her. 

"I think Harry is right. They were able to use the Avatar State as they wished in their later lives. There was also when Roku worked through you at the temple. It was controlled. He intended to destroy it and give us a way out of there," Katara said. 

"No doubt Roku hated how it became a corruption filled mockery of what it was supposed to be," Harry said. 

"Maybe you guys are right. I still don't like it," Aang said. 

"It seems more like a last resort type of thing to me in the first place," Harry said. 

"You just need to do like we're already planning. Learn and master all of the elements," Katara said with a smile hoping to cheer him up. 

Aang mulled it over. He nodded and seemed to cheer up a little. "Yeah. I get that," he said. 

The three stayed out a little longer instead of going back to bed. It was already getting to be daylight. Sokka also had a tendency to snore a little too loudly at times. Tonight, was one of those times and it was close to dawn. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Once it was time to leave their escort, Aang and the others gathered to say goodbye to Master Pakku and those travelling with him. Master Pakku first approached Katara. "I want you to have this," he said as he handed her a flask. "It contains water from the Spirit Oasis. As I'm sure you know, it has unique healing properties." 

She gave him a hug and brightly said, "Thank you, Master Pakku!" 

He next came to Aang and one of his students handed him a box. "These scrolls will help you in finishing your quest to master Waterbending. Remember. They will not substitute for a real master," Pakku said to him. 

Aang grinned and said, "Then it's good I'm travelling with one." 

Pakku nodded to him. "Exactly what I was going to say." 

He next came to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry. Savior of Blood Moon," he started. 

Harry seemed to stand up a little straighter. He was not a fan of titles and such, but this one had meaning to it, especially coming from Master Pakku. A different student came over and handed a box to Harry. 

"Yagoda and Arnook heard of your interest in potion making. These are some of our rarest ingredients. Though there is a substantial amount… Use them sparingly. They also gathered some scrolls for you on our knowledge of Potion Making," he said. 

"Thank you for such a meaningful gift, Master Pakku," Harry said bowed to him. 

Sokka was the last approached. "Sokka…" Master Pakku started. Sokka grinned in anticipation. Pakku placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Take care, son." 

"Awww…" Sokka accidentally let slip. 

Master Pakku raised an eyebrow at him. "I have no parting gift for you. Did you not get your run of the armory, as they said you would?" he asked. 

"I did. You all had some good stuff, despite everything. Sorry. I was just caught up in the moment," Sokka apologized as he climbed on Appa. 

Master Pakku shook his head, but gave them all one last wave in farewell. The group were once again airborne. It actually felt good to be up in the sky again. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko and Iroh returned to their room with a sack of seashells Iroh collected. Zuko thought it was pointless and more of a problem than anything. They had to carry everything on their own now. This was useless extra weight. 

However, the two immediately noticed they weren't alone in their room. 

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded. 

"Nice to see you too, Zuzu," Azula said in an annoyed huff. 

"Don't call me that!" Zuko rebutted. Azula rolled her eyes. 

"To what do we owe the honor? Princess Azula?" Iroh asked in a less than cheerful voice. 

"At least you can act polite, Uncle," Azula said dryly. 

She then took on a less abrasive tone with just a hint of concern. "I've come with a message. Father's changed his mind. He now cares very much about family. There have been rumors and talk of plans to overthrow him. Family is all he can trust," she said. 

She stood and took a couple of steps closer. She looked into Zuko's eyes. "He regrets your banishment. He wants you home, Zuko," she said to him. 

Zuko seemed stunned. Uncle Iroh seemed confused. 

Azula frowned. "Surely, you heard me. You aren't deaf. I just gave you great news! Your quest has come to an end. You should be happy. Excited!" she said. 

"I think your brother just needs a moment," Iroh said. 

Azula seemed to ignore him as she huffed in annoyance. "You could at least say thank you while taking your moment. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come and see you myself. Nor did I have to offer you and Uncle a ride back on my ship," she said. 

"Father regrets it? He wants me back?" Zuko asked in disbelief. 

"You really do need that moment, don't you? I'll return for supper," Azula said as she started to leave. 

"Why do you wish to join us for supper?" Iroh asked. 

"Despite everything. It has been three years since I last saw my brother. I also need a break from the ship's crew. Perhaps hearing of your time away and your quest will be interesting," Azula said with a dismissive wave. 

After the information sunk in, Zuko was excited. It was the happiest Iroh had seen him in a long time. It was why he found it hurtful when they got into an argument about the situation. Iroh was sure something wasn't right about this. Zuko thought Iroh was trying to talk him out of it for petty reasons. 

Azula returned for supper and found the two of them upset. "I hadn't thought you two would be in such a sour mood after the news," Azula said with a raised eyebrow. 

"We merely had a slight disagreement," Iroh said neutrally. 

"If you say so, Uncle," Azula said. 

Zuko however seemed to be in better spirits once more. Seeing Azula again meant it wasn't just some crazy daydream he had. They sat down to eat together. "This hasn't happened in a while," Zuko said. 

"You were gone for three years," Azula said flatly. 

"I know that… I meant even before then," Zuko said. 

"Father does have a nation to run in the middle of a war. It is only natural he spends most of his time on such important matters," Azula defended their father. 

"So… What's changed?" Zuko asked. 

Azula seemed to think how annoyed she should be at him asking questions. "You will see for yourself soon enough. In many ways, things are much the same," Azula said. 

"What is everyone up to?" Zuko asked. 

"I'm guessing you mean Ty Lee and Mai," Azula prompted. Zuko nodded. "Ty Lee… joined the circus. Odd really… but somehow fitting." 

"From a young age, she was always very good with her acrobatics," Uncle Iroh said. He was hoping it would rouse Azula's jealousy and get her to betray her true intentions. 

"Indeed… I was at one time foolishly jealous of her talent in that regard. I have long since come to realize I cannot, nor should not, do everything. Others have their own strengths," Azula said. 

Iroh wasn't sure what to make of her not getting upset like he thought she would. Azula always hated when someone was better than her at anything. 

"What about Mai?" Zuko asked. He didn't want his uncle interrupting further. 

"Mai is… Mai. Her family are overseeing a recently acquired new colony. As for if she still has feelings for you," Azula said in a leading manner. 

Zuko looked extremely interested in her words. He was waiting with bated breath. Azula found it amusing, even if she didn't understand why he cared so much. 

"And?" Zuko asked while trying to remain calm. 

"Well… As I said… Mai is still Mai," she finally answered. 

Zuko's eye twitched at that non answer. 

"Do you think she would find interest in any one else?" Azula asked with a scoff. "No one else has ever gotten her to… emote… as much as she does around you." 

"She never really emotes," Zuko said flatly. 

"Exactly," Azula answered. Zuko wasn't sure what to make of that. "Now then. My turn for some questions," she said. 

"What could you possibly want to know?" Uncle Iroh asked. 

"Tell me about your quest to find the Avatar," Azula said. 

"Why do you want to know that?" Zuko asked. 

"Even though you were unsuccessful in capturing him, you are probably the most knowledgeable. Since you will no longer need to," Azula paused and gave a smirk. "Regain your honor!" she added in a horrible imitation of Zuko's voice. 

It was so horribly done Zuko couldn't even find himself to be angry about it. 

She frowned at the lack of reaction. "Since you no longer need to worry about that, you won't have to seek him out anymore. Instead, you need only share what you know and provide consultation when needed," Azula said. 

Zuko seemed to think over her words. She did say father considered family important and he could only trust them. Father would want them around due to the plots he was hearing about. Zuko running around the world was not staying close. 

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know. First… Something possibly just as important. I'm not sure if you heard of it after Zhao's failure up North," Zuko said. 

Azula scoffed at the man's name. "Father was not pleased with how he wasted so many of our men and resources on that venture of his," she said heatedly. She then seemed to calm down as she said, "We have heard some things, but mostly it was about the spirit beast." 

Zuko nodded. "That makes sense. What I was going to say might be just as important," Zuko said before pausing for a moment to grab a bite to eat. 

"Are you trying to get back at me for how I drew out telling you about Mai? Do get on with this important information. You know I'm not a fan of wasted time," Azula said with a frown. 

"There's another Airbender. He has wild black hair, green eyes, and most peculiar… a faint scar in the middle of his forehead. It's shaped like a lightning bolt," Zuko said. 

"There was a rumor like that after the Winter Solstice. Some prisoners of Zhao's claimed as much. He said they were just rambling and making excuses. More proof of how miserably he failed our great nation," Azula said. 

Zuko nodded and told her more. It was a rather odd sensation he felt while talking to her. She actually seemed like a sister... She didn't bite back in her usual manner. He wondered if she too decided family was more important than she previously thought. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The Gaang were sitting together at a table in the main building of General Fong's Earth Kingdom base. Their reception was nice enough, but Harry was cautious. General Fong used titles to refer to them all, even if Sokka's was just Brave Sokka. 

Katara was referred to as Mighty Katara, a title she really liked. Aang was referred to as the Avatar and Harry was called Savior of Blood Moon. It seemed that title was already making the rounds. There was even a grand welcoming fireworks display for them. 

Harry was wary because being greeted like war heroes probably meant the general wanted something from them. Harry hoped he was wrong, but he knew most of the time when he felt something was wrong… something was wrong. He could understand it. This war had been going on for a long time, especially for the Earth Kingdoms. Any chance to gain an edge is something the general would look to use. 

Towards the end of their feast General Fong hosted, his intentions became clear. 

"The tales of what you accomplished, Avatar Aang and you Harry, Savior of Blood Moon, have made it here. We are very impressed. Especially when we heard you defeated the entire Fire Nation Navy single handedly, Avatar Aang," General Fong said. 

"I try not to think about it too much," Aang said with a slight grimace after the nightmares he had. 

"Why? Such devastating power… It is something we need. It can give us an edge in this war and finally end it!" General Fong said. 

Aang looked conflicted and worried. He wondered if he was wrong in fearing the power. 

"I think you're ready to face the Fire Lord now," General Fong said. 

"What?! No, I'm not," Aang said looking alarmed. 

"He still needs to master all four elements," Katara said as she held Aang's hand to reassure him. 

"With power enough to defeat hundreds of battleships at once? There is no need to waste any more time," General Fong said. 

"Sir. The thing is he can only do such things in the Avatar State," Sokka said with a slight frown. 

"You see the Avatar state is when-" Aang started before he was interrupted. 

"I am aware of it. Your eyes and your tattoos glow and you summon forth unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before reaching the shore of the Fire Nation," General Fong said with a grimace at the thought. "With you leading the way, as an ultimate weapon… We'd be unstoppable!" he then said. 

Aang was about to say something but Harry looked to him briefly before speaking himself. "General Fong," Harry started. The General looked to him. "With all due respect, your information on the Avatar State is incomplete, Sir." 

"What do you mean?" General Fong asked. Harry may not be the Avatar, but he was due some respect nevertheless for what he had accomplished in helping the Northern Water Tribe. Additionally, it was best to act with full knowledge. 

"The Avatar State is something that happens instinctively. Aang doesn't have control over it yet. The Avatar State is a powerful weapon, but it is just as dangerous, if not more so, to those around him. At Aang's current level, he is unable to distinguish between ally and foe. That is part of the reason why the Avatar must master all of the elements first. Only then, can he control it," Harry said putting forth their working theory. 

"Then why is it at the North Pole none of the Northern Water Tribe were injured?" General Fong asked thinking he had won the argument. 

"That wasn't Aang. That wasn't the Avatar," Harry said. 

"What do you mean?" General Fong asked with slightly narrowed eyes. 

"Aang in the Avatar State was merely an outlet for the rage of the Ocean Spirit, La. The Northern Water Tribe people were left uninjured because they praise the spirits daily. The Ocean Spirit wanted revenge for what was done to the Moon Spirit and nothing more," Harry said. 

General Fong looked unimpressed, but was thinking on Harry's words. 

"It was only a brief moment, but surely even you noticed what lead to the name I was given," Harry said. 

"The moon turning red?" General Fong asked. It was noticed by many before the moon turned completely dark. That moment was uneasy for all. The oceans went deathly still. The air seemed off. 

"Yes, sir. Unfortunately, unless you can perfectly duplicate those specific conditions. The Avatar State is no better than a loose cannon continuously firing at all those around it, especially allies," Harry said. He was pretty sure the general did not want to lose more men than needed. 

General Fong thought those words over. 

"As Harry said, once I've mastered all four elements, I can control it. Regrettably, it can't be trained to be harnessed any other way," Aang said. He hated having to say that, but it was true as far as they knew. 

The General seemed to be thinking over their words. He was disappointed to hear the Avatar wasn't yet the trump card he hoped he would be. He was still tempted to try and force out the Avatar State anyways, but he did not like the thought of losing more men to their own weapon than the Fire Nation. 

General Fong sighed. "It is unfortunate to hear that…" he said as he sat down again. He closed his eyes in thought and tried to picture the possibilities. 

"There is also the matter of the Avatar State not lasting for long. Afterwards Aang is pretty much useless until he has rested for a good while," Sokka said. He looked to Aang and added, "No offense." 

Aang shook his head. "It's true. Even when La was working through me it didn't last long and I was completely wiped for at least a day," he said. 

That had been the last nail in the coffin for using the Avatar State as an ultimate weapon. Desperate for an end to the war he was, but General Fong wasn't a fool. 

"It seems the deadlock will have to continue…" General Fong said with a deep frown. It was obvious he was less than enthused by their company. He remained polite though.

"Since it is of the utmost importance you master the elements, we will provide you supplies. In the morning, you may continue your journey to see King Bumi. Regretfully, I cannot in good faith provide you more than directions from here to Omashu," he said. 

Aang was about to say something about the sudden change in attitude, but thought better of it. He instead rose to his feet and bowed to the general. "That is more than helpful enough General Fong, Sir. We appreciate it," he said. 

General Fong merely nodded to him as the others finished up their meals and headed to their quarters for the night. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko felt even happier when he was walking down towards Azula's ship to leave. His uncle came running up to him and said he decided to come as well. 

"Family sticks together," Iroh said with his usual smile. 

"I'm glad you're coming after all, Uncle. Even if last night wasn't just a bizarre fluke, and Azula also cares more for family. There is no way I can stand having just her as company on the way back," Zuko said with a smile. 

When they were right before her ship, Zuko was surprised to see the soldiers lined up to greet them properly. "Brother. Uncle. Welcome aboard," Azula said in greeting. 

As they made their way to gangplank, the ship's captain spoke. "Are we ready depart, Your Highness?" he asked. 

Azula looked to be rather cheerful as she said, "Set our course for home, Captain!" 

"Home… At last," Zuko said wistfully. He hadn't been watching his uncle as the man looked over the guards warily. Zuko saw a greeting. Iroh saw potential enemies. 

"You heard the Princess! Raise the anchors! Set sail! We are taking the prisoners home," the captain said. He then gulped and realized his mistake. 

"You fool!" Azula shouted at him. 

Zuko paused and felt anger rise as the guards got into action. "You lied to me!" he roared at Azula. 

"I merely omitted part of the truth," Azula said while smirking. 

Zuko roared and sent fire blast after fire blast at her. She almost laughed as she easily countered and evaded them all. She hopped back on to the ship as well. This was one way to get him on the ship. She would just have to subdue him now, even if his rage could be fun. 

Uncle Iroh was busy dealing with the guards. He was presently winning, but knew what needed to be done. "Zuko! We need to leave!" he called out. 

Zuko was too enraged to hear him though. "I should have known! You always lie!" Zuko roared again as he threw attack after attack at Azula. They would have been very impressive and probably won him the fight, but this was Azula. She always made his Firebending look like amateur's work. 

"And I told you. I didn't lie! Father does consider family important now. You and Uncle have disgraced it long enough! You have wasted so many resources. Why would father want you back, except to finally lock you up!" she said. 

"I am not a disgrace!" Zuko roared. He made two fire daggers and charged Azula. He jumped up and used kicks in the air to send fire blasts at her. Azula jumped back and sent a blue fireball at him as soon as he landed on deck. 

He sent out a large blast from his mouth. Azula was actually caught off-guard by that. She still dodged it with ease, but Zuko closed in on her. He sliced with his flame daggers. She jumped to the side and swiped at him with her sharpened fingernails. 

Zuko growled as he started attacking again. This time Azula evaded by a hair's width and grabbed his arm. The two stood still for a moment staring each other down. Azula then dropped down and swept his feet out from under him. Next, she tossed him over her shoulder. 

Zuko recovered, but was blasted backwards and on to the main deck of the ship. Zuko looked in horror as Azula started to generate electricity. Something only the most powerful Firebenders could accomplish. She had been able to so for years now already. 

Just as she was about launch the lighting attack, Iroh came out of seemingly nowhere and redirected it. Azula was so surprised, Iroh was able to break her stance and toss her overboard. As she landed in the water, Zuko and Iroh took the chance to escape. 

By the time Azula climbed out of the water and it steamed off of her, they were gone. Her men had failed her. The ship's captain would be reassigned after botching her plan. The only upside, and it didn't really make a difference, was her Uncle didn't count when it came to the whole besting her thing. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Once they were safe, Iroh turned to Zuko. "We should be good here," he said as he caught his breath. 

Zuko looked sullen. He had improved a lot during these three years. It still wasn't enough to beat Azula. He realized he was no longer the Exiled Prince of the Fire Nation. He was a fugitive. A traitor. There was probably no way to regain his honor now. 

Zuko took out a small dagger. It had an engraving on it. The words read, "Never give up without a fight." It was actually a gift to him from Uncle Iroh years ago while he sieged Ba Sing Se. Azula was jealous Zuko got a dagger and she was given a doll. She always seemed to take whatever chance she could to get her hands on the small blade. 

Zuko made up his mind after reflecting. He placed the dagger to the back of his warrior's knot and cut it off. He handed the dagger to his uncle who did the same. They threw their severed knots into the river where they were carried downstream. They were no longer warriors of the Fire Nation. They were a poor old man and his nephew, wanted by the Fire Nation. 

[-] [-] [-] 

As the group left General Fong's base, Aang seemed troubled. 

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked. 

"In my sleep, I crossed over. Roku wanted to speak to me. He told me about the Avatar State," Aang said seriously. 

"Were we right?" Katara asked. 

"Yes, but there's more. I'll be able to control it eventually. It is a very powerful ability and when it happens instinctively it is mostly a defense mechanism," he said. 

"That doesn't seem too troubling," Sokka said. 

"The thing is. I'm at my most powerful in that state, but it has a huge glaring weakness. If I die in the Avatar State… The cycle will be broken," he said. 

The others were silent hearing that. Harry spoke after a moment. "Doesn't change anything. We'll get you trained up, Aang. We didn't have all of the details, but it seems we were right about it being a last resort," he said. 

"But what if I lose control and go all Avatar again?" Aang asked in worry. 

"It's a defensive mechanism. A last resort. Something done out of desperation," Harry said. 

"That's not helping…" Aang grumbled. 

"I wasn't finished. As you learn more about bending, you will need it less," Harry finished. 

Aang thought on his words. He nodded. "I still don't like it, but I think you're right," he said. 

"Harry is right, Aang. You're already getting really good at Waterbending. You've mastered Airbending from the start. Soon we'll be at Omashu and you'll start learning Earthbending. That will give you even more options," Katara said. 

She then grinned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You might even get to the point it never happens instinctively again. You'll choose when it happens and do so in a way you won't have to worry about it," she said. 

"You mentioned how you didn't like relying on it, or using it. This is just more proof you're right," Sokka said. 

"You guys are okay with me never wanting to use it?" Aang asked a little relieved. Hearing the General talk about how impressive it could be, Aang though he was wrong. 

"You're the Avatar, Aang. You know what's better about this stuff than we do. You say it isn't something to rely on, then it isn't something to rely on. We're not about to argue too much about what it means being the Avatar," Sokka replied as the others nodded in agreement. 

Aang smiled to them. "Thanks, Guys," he said. 

He then said to Appa, "Yip yip!" and they took off a little higher into the sky. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula sighed as she sat in her quarters on the ship. Her first plan failed. The second one did as well. She was now on to her third plan, which was adjusted by Lo and Li's advice. They hinted a small elite and more agile team would be best for tracking her Uncle and brother. She knew who she wanted for such a task. Which is partly why she was reading a romance novel. 

She got to thinking more about her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee. She really didn't get what it was Mai saw in Zuko. Azula thought maybe some blasted romance novel might help. This one was very fitting of the situation, with some differences. It was about a fallen prince and a noble's daughter who were deeply in love. 

The differences were. The book's fallen prince was actually strong and honorable. He was gifted and talented. He wasn't a traitor who couldn't even go toe to toe with his younger sister. The noble's daughter was meek and quiet. Mai was quiet, but she was far from meek. Mai wasn't a bender, but she was more than capable of fighting them. 

" _Really… She should be falling for someone far better and more interesting than Zuzu,_ " Azula thought with a sigh. She usually respected her friend's choice in so-called romance, but it still irked her. She wasn't even fully sure why she bothered to support it at times, or why she cared about it. 

When she was younger, Azula loved teasing Mai and Zuko about their feelings for each other. She interfered whenever she had a chance. Eventually though, her teasing became more a mix of her own amusement and attempts to help Mai and Zuko get over their shyness around each other. 

They of course didn't appreciate her help, but she was honestly trying. It was their fault for not taking advantage of the opportunities she went out of her way to give. After that became annoying, Azula decided to leave it be, even if that was far more boring and painful to watch. 

She had hoped watching the two would give her some idea why people believed in such things as love. It was something Azula didn't really grasp along with what people said family was like. Her mother called her a monster, even if was mostly deserved. Her father only cared about advancing the nation, respectable since it was his duty as Fire Lord. To Azula, that was family. She wondered why it was Zuko had this different idea about love and family, yet she didn't. 

Azula hated to admit it, but she had occasional thoughts about things like that. She sometimes found herself close to what she thought was love, even if it was different from what Zuko and Mai had. She still found it rather foolish. If love was important, wouldn't her father have shown and explained it to her? Or her mother? Maybe even her uncle? 

Instead, Uncle Iroh sent Zuko great and impressive gifts which had meaning to them. He gave her patronizing ones. Why else would he give her dolls and dresses? It was preposterous! She may be a princess, but she wasn't one of those vain ones who just sighed all day and wore dresses while waiting to be rescued. 

She was very capable of defending herself. She preferred action. Dresses were hard to move in and made Firebending difficult. She rarely wore them even when she had to make social appearances. 

Though… she didn't entirely hate wearing them on occasions. 

She blamed that traitorous thought on her uncle and his gifts. She didn't mind setting her dolls ablaze after some time. She could never bring herself to do so with the dresses. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Sokka gave a stretch after waking. He hated to admit it, but he kind of woke himself up with his own snoring. He was surprised to see he wasn't the only one awake. He came over and sat next to Harry by the fire. 

"Trouble sleeping?" Sokka asked. 

"Bad dream. Haven't been up too long, but couldn't fall back asleep," Harry said. 

Sokka gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry… I didn't mean to snore," he said. 

Harry shook his head. "That isn't the problem. I actually have a spell I can use to take care of that," he said. 

"Sounds handy," Sokka said. 

Harry gave a chuckle. "All of the guys in my dorm have already mastered it. Neville and Ron really snore… I mean really badly. Sometimes they wouldn't close their curtains, which block out the sound," he said. 

Sokka chuckled to that. The two sat for a moment in silence before Sokka again spoke. "So. How are you doing?" he asked. 

"It wasn't that bad of a dream. I'm fine," Harry said. 

"That isn't what I meant," Sokka said. 

Harry looked to him in question. "I'm alright in general? I'm not really too homesick or anything. If that's what you're talking about," he said. 

Sokka shook his head and sighed. "I wasn't out there… I was busy with Princess Yue and Aang. But I know what it means that you were on the frontlines, Harry," he said. 

Harry was silent for a moment. He then gave a sigh. "I'm coping. I have killed now, and I'm not happy about it, but I realize it happens on a battlefield. It does help that most were going for just taking people out, and not necessarily killing, so I did the same. I think, given the whole full moon thing, the Fire Nation soldiers were focused on making ground rather than ending lives. I believe Zhao only told a select few his plan about the moon," Harry said. 

"That is still a lot to take in… I don't know what I would think in your situation," Sokka said. 

"Hopefully, you won't have to anytime soon, but it is something that can happen. We are a huge target. I guess I'm also realizing it will happen again as well. If not here, then when I get back. I'll be going into another war. It will be smaller than this one and won't last a hundred years, but it will be a war," Harry said. 

"How do you work through it?" Sokka asked. 

"I wasn't aiming to kill. I also think about the lives I saved and the people I helped. I saw others die… I quickly realized it was a kill or be killed situation, especially since it was a big battle. I've heard things about the previous war in my own world," he said and paused for a moment. 

"Here, the Fire Nation is efficient. They are a professional military. They have particular goals. In the last war, the enemy took pleasure in killing and torturing and many other equally terrible things. They weren't a professional military. They were people who viewed killing as fun and saw everyone else as less than human," Harry said. 

"That's bad…" Sokka said. 

"At the same time… The death count was a lot lower than what is going on here," he added. 

"Not sure if that is too much better," Sokka said. 

"Me neither. You don't think bad of me, do you?" Harry asked carefully. 

Sokka shook his head. "I wasn't out there, but I know what war means. You mentioned you didn't take pleasure in it. If you did, that would be worrying. If I thought bad of you… I'd have to think bad of Bato, my dad, and the others who went to help with the war," Sokka said. 

"That's a bit of a relief," Harry said. He looked towards Aang and Katara who were still sleeping. "I hope they don't ask about it," he said. 

"Katara would understand. She… she knows how war is. How bad the Fire Nation is," Sokka said looking to his sister. 

"How?" Harry asked. 

Sokka was in thought for a moment. "I don't want you bringing up to her, but she was there when our mother was murdered. Mom didn't die on the battlefield. The Fire Nation has raiding groups." 

He sighed. "Those people are more akin to the enemies in the war you mentioned. They would come and strike at our homes wanting to cause terror and destruction. They also had the goal of killing any Waterbenders they came across. Mom shooed Katara out for her own safety, but it wasn't long until the raid leader murdered mom. Katara didn't see it first hand, luckily, but she knew what happened and she heard it," he said darkly. 

Harry looked to Katara while she slept. Sometimes it was hard to grasp how both Sokka and Katara had been through a lot. The two of them were usually rather cheery and loved teasing each other playfully. Harry guessed that was how you had to be growing up in a world in war. 

"Aang would be the problem," Sokka said. 

"Yeah. He'd be disappointed in me, knowing I killed. At the same time, he'd be more disappointed in himself. He would see it as his fault for having me on the frontline. I'm still a little upset about that, but I'm also happy about it. I may have killed, but I helped people as well. I helped a lot of people. There was a stillness when the moon turned red. Many of the Northern Water Tribe discovered they were suddenly helpless. I helped rally them. They supported those who could still fight and I drew the attention of the Firebenders in the area," Harry said. 

"Seems they were right to call you Savior of Blood Moon," Sokka said. 

Harry nodded. He then chuckled a little. "I might have even ended up rather infamous among the Fire Nation, but then Aang decided to go all Spirit Beast mode and one upped me… a few thousand times," he said. 

Sokka chuckled. "Oh, woe is you," he said. 

"Truly tragic," Harry said as the two chuckled again. "I would probably try to go to bed again, but it seems daylight is coming," he said. 

"I guess we got some sleep at least," Sokka said. 

"We did. If nothing else we can take a nap while Appa flies," Harry said. 

"Even with the whole rock candy hostage thing. It will be nice to see Old Mad King Bumi again," Sokka said. 

"We can watch him throw giant rocks at Aang all day and enjoy popcorn this time," Harry said with a grin. 

"Ha! Or maybe Rock Candy. He did say it was delicious," Sokka said grinning as they both chuckled. 

"What was that?" Aang asked sleepily just as sun was coming up. 

"We're just trying to decide what would be the best snack for watching Bumi train you," Harry said looking to his friend. 

"It will be great to see him again! We'll even get to stay a while too," Aang said cheerfully. 

"I guess it's time to get breakfast ready. It's my turn to cook," Sokka said as he stood up and stretched again. 

"I'll take care of Appa and Momo!" Aang said cheerfully as he zoomed over to the animals. 

After Katara woke up, the group got ready to start a new day. Harry was thankful for the conversation with Sokka, even if he was more bothered by things than he let on to his friend. It still helped. Harry was pretty sure this was one of those things that took time. He was glad two of his friends wouldn't hold it against him at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have mentioned Azula/Harry. I will share some of my thoughts on girls and Harry. I have a pairing in mind. It isn't set in stone. Don't read this note if not interested. 
> 
> Azula meets the criteria I listed. She would take work, but this isn't Canon Azula. I like her as a character in canon, but I'm trying things and making changes. Azula here might be an easier fit. 
> 
> Azula isn't the only one who fits. For the purposes of this story, throw out Korra. She isn't a factor and her story isn't important. So ignore anything from Korra. The applies to the comics to an extent. If I don't mention them, they don't count. This is an AU, even if it isn't too drastic of one. 
> 
> I said Harry would return after the war. I didn't say when. It won't be Aang defeats Ozai and *poof* Harry is home. He won't be staying long enough to live a lifetime in the Bending Countries either. He can stay a little after the war to enjoy the celebrations and spend time with people. He could stay to rest and recuperate before returning. 
> 
> To end any "Why not have him stay a really long time?!" arguments. I don't want him to in this story. If you want Harry staying behind and living a lifetime in the Bending Countries, I say write it yourself. I started writing because I wasn't fully happy with how some fics I really liked ended or handled things. I always encourage people to go and write their own stories. 
> 
> The way I see it there are two other Avatar girls who work, Toph and Ty Lee. 
> 
> Toph would be fun to bring over, because she is Toph. You could even make her a witch, just need to find a way to deal with her blindness. Magic is a thing in Harry Potter. You could make it so her version of sight is further enhanced or something as a witch. I don't think I would go so far as to fully restore it, but that could happen. 
> 
> Harry will be 14 when he goes back, even if he will be older than that in Bending Countries. I think Toph is close to being 13 by the end of the war, or you could have her take a little longer to come over from the Bending Countries so she is 14 and in Harry's year. If you had her be 13 and a third year, it could still work. I'm pretty sure the only Hogwarts House she could fit in would be Gryffindor. 
> 
> Toph doesn't have much keeping her. After her parents find out about her true abilities and decide she needs to be cared for and guarded 24/7, Toph is pretty much done with them. Since Korra doesn't at all matter, this is an ATLA crossover and not a Korra and ATLA crossover, Toph doesn't need to stay and start a metalbending school and police force. With the Gaang being her first friends, it isn't too much work to have her grow more attached to them. She could grow close to Harry in particular, if it went the Toph path and she came over with him. 
> 
> Ty Lee could work too. She has little reason to stay behind. She's already chosen to be away from her family for a while before Azula recruits her in canon. I felt Ty Lee joining the Kyoshi warriors was more of a "What do I do after the war?" deal. She could instead get to know Harry before he returns, since she is very friendly, and decide to go back with him. 
> 
> You could make her a witch, but I feel she would best fit in Hufflepuff due to how loyal she is. She only turns on Azula in canon to save Mai. While fear is a factor, it didn't necessarily feel like the only reason she stayed by Azula for so long. Ty Lee would also easily be in Harry's year. You could even have Ty Lee not be a witch and it would work, since I don't see her being much of a regular muggle either. 
> 
> You would have to come up with a reason for her to be by Harry's side in that case. Harry is the last of his family, so you could make up some wizarding law that allows him a retainer or something like that. This would allow her to be by his side plenty, even if she wasn't a witch. 
> 
> Non-magical Ty Lee wouldn't be helpless in the wizarding world, in many ways she could be rather OP. She has her speed, flexibility, acrobatics, and chi blocking skills. She could easily get past a witch's or wizard's guard and take them out. Look at how well she does against benders. There's a reason Harry has mentioned a few times how clunky having to use a wand is in battle, where wands aren't used by everyone. Ty Lee could be like a super ninja in the wizarding world. 
> 
> When it comes to girls at Hogwarts being with Harry, anything goes pretty much. Hell, you could even have Slytherin girls as options when they see how powerful Harry is once he returns. He won't be dumb enough to fall for their tricks. He'll no longer see the world as "Slytherins Bad, Gryffindors Good."


	11. Under New Management

Harry, Sokka, and a small group of hippies emerged from the side of a mountain atop two large beasts. The beasts were Badgermoles and turned out to be very helpful and friendly despite how ferocious they looked. The group probably only made it out of the Cave of Two Lovers thanks to them. 

"Well, that turned out pretty well," Sokka said with a grin. 

The hippies were playing some kind of song Harry and Sokka couldn't hear. "That spell is really handy," Sokka said as he looked to the hippies. 

"I keep finding it more and more useful each time I cast it. This way they can sing their terribly offkey songs and we don't go crazy from listening to them," Harry said. 

"You got that right. I'm pretty sure I was only a couple of face palms away from having a permanent red handprint on my face," Sokka said chuckling. 

Harry chuckled to that. "You think Aang and Katara will be fine?" he asked after a moment. 

"They have Appa. They'll be fine. In fact, I bet they'll be joining us soon," Sokka said. 

As if on cue, the three missing party members emerged from a large doorway in the mountain side. "Katara!" Sokka said happy to see his sister again after they were split up by a cave-in. 

"Sokka!" she replied as they quickly embraced. 

"Why do you seem a little bummed?" Harry asked Aang as he greeted his friend. 

"I'm glad we made it out but," Aang looked to see if Katara was listening in or not. It seemed she wasn't. He whispered to Harry, "I swear we were like inches away from kissing each other. There was this nice atmosphere, but then Katara figured out we needed to follow these lights on the ceiling left by the two lovers in the tale to get outside. I'm glad we made it, but…" Aang said. 

Harry placed an arm on his shoulder. "You wish it had taken a minute or two longer first," Harry said with a nod. 

Aang nodded. 

Harry clasped his friend's shoulder and said, "I think it's for the best, Aang. Katara does see you as a close friend, a very close friend, but I don't think she yet sees you as possibly being something more." 

"Yeah… I get it. Still it would have been nice," Aang said wistfully. 

"I'd say give it time," Harry said to him. 

Katara looked to Sokka and said, "I'm actually surprised you managed to not go crazy with how you were carrying on earlier." 

"Probably because Harry used his silencing spell. It was like that group didn't even know they were silenced though. They kept singing and even seemed to say a few things, but didn't care if they were heard or not," Sokka said shaking his head as Katara laughed. 

Harry removed the silencing spell just as the group of traveling hippies seemed to be ready to say their goodbyes. Honestly, they only went with them because the Fire Nation had a heavy military presence in the area. Harry was worried what that might mean regarding their destination, but he didn't share those worries with the others. 

Chong, the hippies' leader, came over to where Harry, Sokka and Katara were exchanging words while Aang said goodbye to the others. Chong looked extremely serious, for him at least, which meant he actually wasn't smiling and completely in a daze. He was only 45% in a daze. 

"No one react to what I'm about to say…" he looked from side to side. 

Harry was ready to sigh. Katara seemed curious. Sokka's twitch was on the verge of returning. 

"But I think that kid over there… You know the bald one. I think he just might be the Avatar," Chong said in awe. 

Katara blinked in confusion. Sokka face palmed again. Harry let out his prepared sigh. 

"Just sing your songs…" Sokka said with a shake of his head. 

Chong immediately brightened as he said, "Excellent idea buddy! Brother!" 

He then started singing as the five traveling hippies left together. Chong was again singing the song about the cave of two lovers. Sokka shook his head one last time. 

"Well… That was interesting," Harry said after a moment. 

"Let's just go. We're almost there," Sokka said leading them around to the side of the mountain. 

It was a few minutes later when Sokka said, "Now. We get to the important part of a journey. The Destination!" 

He turned around to face the others as he motioned behind him and said, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to-" he turned to look as well. His face went into shock as he said, "O… Ma… Shu." 

Katara, Aang and Sokka were staring in complete shock. 

Omashu stood before in all of its glory. It looked pretty much exactly the same as last time, except there was construction going on at the top of the city and there were massive banners flying along the walls. The banners were that of the Fire Nation. 

"Looks like it's under new management," Harry said with a sigh. 

"How are you not more stunned by this?" Aang asked. 

"I feared this was the case. We did have to take the mountain passage because we were blocked by a massive Fire Nation force. In this area, that meant it was either in the middle of a battle or just after one," Harry said. 

"We have to find Bumi!" Aang said suddenly very worried. 

Katara and Sokka were about to argue, but Harry cut them off. "I know you're worried about your friend, but we have to be careful. If we go into Omashu, we have to find some secret way inside," he said. 

"I know a way," Aang said. 

"But what do we do then?" Katara asked. 

Sokka had recovered and answered, "Find the resistance. Then we can ask them about Bumi." 

"You know there will be a resistance?" Katara asked. 

Sokka nodded. "As Harry pointed out. This is something that's happened recently. We're in the middle of the Earth Kingdoms, even if the Fire Nation is here as well. There will still be people resisting," he said. 

"Let's go then," Aang said leading the way. 

"How come you didn't mention this secret passageway last time?" Sokka couldn't help but ask. 

"Because it's through the sewers," Aang answered casually. 

"Gross," Katara said. She then sighed and added, "I guess we don't have a choice." 

"I've gotten better at glamour charms, but this soon after a battle they won't be enough," Harry said. 

"What do glamour charms do?" Aang asked. 

"They allow you to look different. They're usually used as makeup where I'm from. You can make them really strong to completely change your look, but they can be detected by others who use magic," Harry said. 

"That sounds really useful," Sokka said. 

"They can be I've come to realize. But only people on official business with the right papers will be getting through the gates," Harry said. 

"Dang…" Sokka said as they continued to walk. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula stepped foot through an archway with a banner. The banner read, "Grand Five Flame Circus!" It had taken some time, but Azula finally tracked down her first recruit and friend, Ty Lee. There were a couple of different circuses in the Fire Nation, since it was a big place and growing as the war continued. This was actually the biggest circus. 

Azula still found it hard to believe Ty Lee would join the circus of her own free will. She usually figured something like this was a last resort thing, especially for someone of Fire Nation nobility. At the same time, it was very… Ty Lee… to join the circus. 

However, this would be Ty Lee's last day at the circus. Azula would have her one way or the other. Azula was fine with that. Part of her hoped she wouldn't have to try anything too drastic for Ty Lee to join her, but she really did need her help. 

Azula asked around and made her way over to a girl standing on her index fingers alone. Ty Lee was far too good for being a mere circus performer. Azula would never admit it, but she did find her friends talents impressive and it seemed they had grown substantially over these last couple of years. It was even more evidence Ty Lee should be by her side instead of a circus acrobat. 

"A Noble's daughter in the circus. I'll never understand it, Ty Lee. At least you joined the best," Azula said with a smile once she was within earshot. 

Ty Lee grinned and flipped from her index fingers and twirled in the air before landing gracefully. "Azula!" the girl said cheerfully. She immediately gave the Fire Nation Princess a hug. "It is so good to see you again!" she said into Azula's ear while grinning wider. 

The two held their hug a little longer before Azula broke it off. "Is there some where we can talk?" Azula asked. 

Ty Lee nodded and started walking on her hands a little before cartwheeling and again landing gracefully. Azula frowned a little. She might have admitted she couldn't do everything Ty Lee could, but she was still a little jealous of her friend. 

"Right here," Ty Lee said as she held open the door to a trailer and bowed to Azula. 

"You have your own trailer?" Azula asked. 

"I am kind of a star here and as you pointed out, a noble's daughter," Ty Lee said as she closed the door behind them. "What did you want to talk about?" Ty Lee asked cheerfully. 

"I actually have a bit of proposition for you," Azula said. 

Ty Lee didn't let it show but she was a little nervous. If Azula wanted something… she usually got it. 

"I'm on a special mission and I need only the best. You are part of that only the best," Azula said. 

"I'm happy you think that highly of me…" Ty Lee said a little nervously. She then brightened up and said, "But I've never been happier than being here. My aura's never been pinker!" 

Azula looked Ty Lee over sincerely for a moment in silence. She had a slight frown in thought. She had options, but she preferred not to use too much of her position and power as royalty. If two certain people didn't do just that, this mess wouldn't be as big and annoying as it was. It didn't matter her uncle and brother couldn't do so anymore, she wouldn't do like them. 

Ty Lee glanced at Azula in her mirror as she started getting ready for her show. It did take some time for her to do so. It took time for all performers to do so. This circus had high standards for its employees. 

Azula came over and stood right next to Ty Lee and looked into the eyes of her friend's reflection in the mirror. She would try this approach first. "What can I do to convince you?" she asked in a whisper. 

Ty Lee stared into Azula's golden eyes for a moment. She was a little stunned. "Is it that important?" she couldn't help but ask. 

"It is. Father personally gave me this mission," Azula said. 

Ty Lee was in thought. She loved the circus, but she did miss her friend greatly. She was also a bit shocked by the girl's sincerity. She gave a half-frown in thought for a moment. "Can we discuss this after my show?" Ty Lee asked. 

Azula gave her a small smile. "We can," she said. Azula straightened back up. She walked to the trailer exit and casually said, "I look forward to your performance. No doubt it will be exceptional given your talents." 

Ty Lee was a bit worried by Azula watching the show. She wanted to believe her friend didn't mean anything by it, but it was possible she was giving a slight warning. Ty Lee hoped Azula wouldn't do anything too… Azula… during the show. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"I really hate sewers," Sokka complained yet again. 

"We heard you the first couple of dozen times," Katara groaned as they followed the leader of the resistance. 

It was rather easy to find the resistance by chance. Just as the group convinced a couple of guards the purple pentapus marks on Sokka's face were a fatal disease known as Pentapox, there was a nearby explosion. They saw a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers fleeing after a failed assassination attempt on the Fire Nation nobles running the city. 

The group barely escaped a tall slender girl, who was very good at throwing knives and other sharp weapons, and a couple of guards. Katara had tried to help by water bending using her water pouch. She managed to get rid of the two guards, but the girl leading them was very good. The four friends and Momo ended up in league with the resistance who provided an escape with earthbending. 

Unfortunately for Sokka, the resistance was hiding out in the city sewers. 

"Is King Bumi with you?" Aang asked Yung, leader of the resistance. 

Yung grunted in frustration. "I wish… He would make things so much easier. I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way to take back Omashu single handedly," he said. 

"What happened?" Aang asked. 

"The day of the invasion. King Bumi immediately surrendered. We were all ready and willing to fight to the bitter end for Omashu. He just gave up though. Handed himself over. Did you see that iron casket looking thing hanging above the city?" Yung asked. 

Aang shook his head. "We just entered the city before running into you guys," he said. 

"And we do appreciate the help. A couple of regular guards aren't much of problem, but that damnable noble's daughter, Mai… She's the problem. I don't know how a young aristocrat daughter is so damn good at fighting, but she is. Without your help, a couple of us might have been caught," Yung said. 

"She did seem unusually proficient with sharp objects," Sokka said. He was actually jealous of her skills. 

Harry nodded in agreement. He would be for sure using Expelliarmus on her as soon as he could if ever encountering her. He wasn't fully sure how good that would be on Firebenders, but it would be perfect for someone using weapons. He was able to use it wandlessly now, but had to be very close to the target. He might be able to use his wand since Mai was a range fighter though. 

"They haven't been here too long, but already we've lost a number of our people. Fortunately, it seems they are more interested in taking prisoners by this point. We've still lost people," Yung said as he looked to ground for a moment. 

He shook his head and once again looked determined. "But we've got to fight! It is the only path to freedom we have by this point," he said. 

"You could all leave Omashu. Fighting in an occupied city like this…" Aang said looking to them all seriously. "The losses will only get greater. Why not go to a different fort? Maybe Ba Sing Se? Live to fight a different day with a leader determined to do so. I'm not sure why Bumi does what he does, but it is possible he wants you all to go and help others." 

"That does sound like a good idea. We're low on supplies and there are fewer of us who can acquire them," one of the soldiers said. 

Yung looked around the area they entered a few minutes ago. He looked at all of the people gathered here. There were fewer and fewer fighters and more and more refugees from the city. The Fire Nation was able to easily recoup the few losses they took in all of this fighting. They were not. 

"I can't just leave these people though. I won't hand over citizens of the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation. If you are right, and Bumi did want us to leave. He wouldn't want us leaving his people," Yung said. 

"That is true…" Harry said. He wasn't sure how to help these people. He could provide some supplies to them, but not enough. It would take too much magic on his part, even if he seemed to feel a lot more magic in his core. He looked to Sokka. "You're the planning guy. Any ideas?" he asked. 

Katara and Aang looked to Sokka as well. He hummed in thought for a moment. "Huh," he said. He then grinned. "I do have an idea. We're about to have an outbreak of Pentapox!" he said. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula was sitting in the high box of the circus tent. Next to her was the Shuzumu, the Ring Master. "Tell me if there is anything we can do to make the show more entertaining for you, Your Highness," he said to her. She seemed to be rather unimpressed so far. 

"I will," she said to him. 

It was an okay circus and she might have enjoyed it, when she was like three years old, but she suffered through it. There was only one performance she cared about. When it was finally time for Ty Lee's performance, Azula did seem more interested. 

Ty Lee was trying to focus on her performance. She could do it, but she was a little worried still. She was happy Azula genuinely looked interested at her. She took in a deep breath, but then heard Azula ask the Ring Master something. 

"Tell me… How good is Ty Lee? In your honest and professional opinion?" Azula asked. 

Shuzumu easily replied, "She's one of the best I've ever seen. She hasn't even been with us that long yet." 

"You seem very confident in her abilities," Azula said. 

"I've been in this business for over 30 years. I hand picked her to join us," Shuzumu said in pride. 

"Then you wouldn't have any issue with removing the net," Azula said in a voice that brokered no argument. 

Shuzumu was that confident in Ty Lee, but it was still a safety feature. He didn't want to lose his rising star. This however was the Princess of the Fire Nation speaking to him. Everyone knew she would be the one taking Ozai's place once he retried, even before Prince Zuko turned traitor. He gulped nervously and promised he would never do this to Ty Lee again. "Remove the net!" he called out to a couple assistants. 

Ty Lee gulped. She wasn't sure if Azula was doing this to pressure her, or if she really believed her more than capable of doing her show like this. " _At least she didn't… I don't know… set fire to it?_ " Ty Lee thought to herself. That did seem like something Azula might try. Azula looked almost excited as she smiled to Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee swallowed her nerves and began her show. Azula might stop here, but it might be best to get the show finished anyways. Azula couldn't do something like… release all of the animals into the ring at once… if Ty Lee's performance was finished. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ty Lee let out a sigh of relief once she was back in her trailer. Azula hadn't tried anything else. The princess even seemed to applaud the loudest once her show was finished. Shuzumu apologized to Ty Lee right as she climbed down from the high rope. Ty Lee was again wondering if Azula was trying to pressure her, or if she believed in her that much. 

There was a knock on the door before Azula entered. Azula was smiling. It wasn't that smirk smile either. "I knew you had improved since we last met, but that was more than I thought you would have. You only sweated a little with the net gone. It seems Shuzumu's confidence was well placed after all," Azula said as she placed a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

Ty Lee smiled to that. She decided Azula believed in her that much after all. "I'm glad you liked the show," Ty Lee said smiling brightly. 

"Your act was the only part I truly enjoyed. Circuses aren't really my thing. I'm 11 years too old for them I feel. But your act. That was more than worth the rest of it," Azula said. She was being truthful. Her secondary plan to get Ty Lee to join her included gradually… enhancing… her show. Maybe next time she would have them set the net on fire instead of removing it. 

"What was this mission you were talking about?" Ty Lee asked. 

Azula nodded to her friend and sat down on a nearby stool. "Father has asked me to bring in my brother and uncle to face justice as traitors. While he only blames Zhao for the failure at the North Pole, he is aware of Uncle turning traitor. Zuzu has also been taking too many liberties during his banishment with no success on his mission," Azula explained. 

"How so?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko was banished. Didn't that mean the Fire Nation wasn't responsible for his actions? 

"While he was immune from most political blow back, financially it is a different matter. He even went so far to promise some shady tracker Uncle's weight in gold as payment. She didn't even produce results, but we still had to pay because he was foolish during negotiations. We easily afforded it, but it was demeaning to the Fire Nation having to pay such an outrageous cost for nothing. Prince Zuko also went and lost his ship in an explosion. We had to cover the costs for damages done to an important Fire Nation harbor," Azula said. 

"It does seem important. But why do you want me for this?" Ty Lee asked. 

"I need the best. I need to act carefully. I am not a foolish banished royal. I have to be careful both politically and finically. I am of course more than capable, but I can't do this alone. We will have to travel all across the globe searching for him. I am also to help with war efforts when possible. Father has trusted me with much. He is far to busy do such things himself," Azula said. 

Ty Lee mentally frowned to that. She may not be the smartest, but she always felt Ozai was using his daughter as nothing more than a tool. Ty Lee hated that. Her own family did much the same with her and her six identical sisters. "Who else are you asking for this?" Ty Lee asked. 

"I would think it was obvious. Mai will be the other person I trust enough for this," Azula said. 

"Do you think she'll do it? She does still have feelings for Zuko. And as they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder," Ty Lee said. 

"Mai will probably join us due to being deathly bored alone. I will deal with her and Zuzu, even if I think she deserves much better than him. There is another factor that could be used to possibly allow my brother some leniency. Though only because I know how Mai feels about him," Azula said. 

Ty Lee was pleasantly surprised by that. She never thought Azula would go so far just for one of her two friends. She had always supported Mai's feelings in her own Azula way, but this seemed more than that. It either showed how much Azula cared for Mai, or how important she felt their friend's help was in this matter. 

Ty Lee nodded to herself. "Well… Azula. I hope you won't forget tonight's show. I fear it will be the last," she said smiling cheerfully. 

Azula actually hugged Ty Lee. "I knew I could get you to come around," Azula said. 

Ty Lee giggled as she said, "You do always find a way to get what you want." 

"Naturally," Azula said with a beautiful and confident smirk. "I am a princess after all." Ty Lee giggled to that. It was odd, but she was already kind of looking forward to being with Azula again. It would also be nice to see Mai as well. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Sokka's plan worked very well. It was kind of amazing how people threw logic out the window when it came to panic. The guards let them walk out of the city, fearing they might catch the dreaded Pentapox. They didn't even realize it was only the Earth Kingdom citizens who came down with it so suddenly. 

There was one problem though. They ended up with an extra. The Governor's infant son to be precise. 

Harry, Sokka, Katara, and Aang were a bit dumbfounded as they looked at their stowaway. The baby giggled and was busy playing with Sokka's fingers. What shocked them was how the Governor thought they kidnapped the kid and were holding him ransom for King Bumi. Aang didn't like the thought, but he couldn't deny this could really work in their favor. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula and Ty Lee made it to Omashu, or as it was soon to be renamed New Ozai. Before them, was a tall and slender girl with black hair wearing black clothes. She was bowing to Azula as she said, "Please tell me you're here to kill me." 

She then did something uncharacteristic of her. She gave a small smile, instead of being the usually emotionless, but well-behaved girl many knew her as. 

Azula was steadfast for a moment as the two met each other's eyes. The two girls then started laughing together as Azula placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It is great to see you again, Mai," she said in greeting. 

Ty Lee then zoomed over and gave Mai a bone-crushing hug. Mai was a little uncomfortable with the display of affection, but it was obvious she was used to it from Ty Lee. She patted the girl on the back. "I'm surprised to see you, Ty Lee. I thought you joined the circus. Something about it being your calling," she said. 

Ty Lee broke off the hug and was instantly back by Azula's side. She smiled as she said, "It was. But Azula called a little louder." 

Azula looked a bit serious as she explained, "I'm on an important mission and I need you both to help me with it." 

"Count me in. Anything to get away from this usually boring place," Mai said as she looked over the area with a grimace. 

Azula smirked to Ty Lee. "I told you Mai would come just to get away from her boredom," she said. 

Ty Lee nodded and replied, "That you did." 

Mai next led them to her parents. They were waiting in the throne room. As soon as they entered, Mai's parents and their guards bowed to Azula and motioned towards the throne. Azula easily took her proper place and waved for them to be at ease. 

"I am sorry, Your Highness. We would have a more fitting reception for you, but you have come to Omashu at a difficult time," Lord Ukano, Mai's father, said. 

"I am sorry to hear about your son," Azula said in a way that almost came off as genuine concern. "But what did you expect would happen when you just let everyone leave. Had you and your men not panicked, you might have realized this so-called outbreak happened far too quickly and seemed to only affect the Earth Kingdom citizens," Azula said. 

"Forgive me, Your Highness," Ukano said as he bowed deeper than necessary. 

Azula sighed and motioned for him to rise. "Family can complicate things. That is why you need to always keep calm and think clearly. Instead of messing things up further," she said. 

Ukano bowed to her in understanding. 

"This requires someone more level headed. Someone capable of jumping into action immediately if needed. Mai will be handling the exchange. Ty Lee and I will join her to oversee it. Once this is finished, I trust you will act more diligently in the future. I need Mai to join me for an important mission. I do not need her to silently worry about her dear baby brother," Azula said. 

"As you wish, Your Highness. I will make sure to not fail your father again. I do realize how important Omashu is," Ukano said. 

"As for this… Omashu… It no longer exists. This city is very important. It deserves a name which emphasizes as much. It will be referred to as the city of New Ozai from now on," Azula said. 

Ukano bowed once more as he said, "Thank you, Princess Azula." 

"Come, Mai. Tell us what you know of these insurgents," Azula said. 

"Of course, Princess Azula," Mai said as she followed Azula. She was allowed to call Princess Azula by her first name, but only when court etiquette did not apply. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry understood Aang's hang-ups in this plan, even if he was going along with it. Both of them could admit it would be effective if things went their way, but it still felt wrong. Harry and Sokka however, weren't as convinced it would work out. Aang was sure it would work because the Governor wanted his son back. 

When the group arrived at the meeting point for the exchange, Harry narrowed his eyes at the sight of two girls they didn't know standing by Mai's side. One had her hair in braids and wore pink. The other had striking golden eyes and wore a very official looking uniform, even if it was form fitting and seemed easy to move in. While Aang was focused on Bumi's cage, Harry started thinking how this would most likely go down. 

It was not looking good. 

Harry thought of how to approach the impending fight. It wasn't just Mai, so he couldn't really rely on his wand. He would have to do his best to get close enough for his wandless magic. He did have his staff with him and that would help. Unluckily, he would have to wing it a bit at first. He didn't know who these other two girls were, and they both gave him a dangerous vibe, even if the girl in pink seemed to be giving a friendly smile. 

"We're here," Aang said seriously. 

"Did you bring my brother?" Mai asked. Aang nodded. 

"Hello everyone!" Bumi said from his metal personal prison. 

"You know I've been thinking, Mai," the girl with golden eyes said as she placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. 

Azula recognized this group. She was half tempted to try and ease Zuko's punishment due to giving proper and accurate information. She was only half tempted though. She would be doing so for Mai's sake if anything. 

"Who are you?" Sokka asked abruptly. It seemed he too was getting a dangerous vibe. 

"Me?" she asked far too innocently. 

Sokka gave a curt nod. 

"Don't you recognize the family resemblance?" she asked smiling. The girl then placed a hand over one of her eyes and said in a lowered voice, "I must regain my honor." 

It was silent after that for a moment. She seemed a little upset, if Harry wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn her cheeks flushed a little. "You can laugh. It's a joke. It's funny," she said with a frown. It was almost as if she was going to pout, since no one appreciated her joke. 

"Ha. Good one, Azula!" the girl with braids said. 

Mai gave a shake of her head, "Ty Lee," she said dryly before refocusing. 

"You're Zuko's sister?!" Harry asked in shock, after he got over the terrible joke. 

"At least one of you has a working brain," Azula said with a sigh. "Now tell me, why are we thinking of trading a powerful Earthbender and King for a baby who can't even talk?" she asked as her golden eyes focused on the group. 

"Heck, if I know," Bumi said unhelpfully. 

"You're right. The deal is off," Mai said putting an end to their negotiations before they actually started. 

"Bye bye, everyone. Maybe I'll do an encore in a couple of months. It's guaranteed to be a rocking success," Bumi said with a crazed chuckle as he was taken back to his suspended location. 

"Bumi!" Aang cried as he threw caution to the wind… literally… and discarded his poor disguise and took to the air. He hopped on top of bumi's cage and started working on the chain. 

"I knew it! My lucky day!" Azula said. She immediately dashed for the crane's pulley system. She was going to use it to catch up and retrieve both Bumi and Aang. 

Instead she had to jump back as an air blade sliced right in front of her. It even cut through the boards in front of her. She looked to side as the messy haired boy with intense green eyes charged at her. She got too hasty and forgot there was a second Airbender in the group. He also seemed like the type to actually fight instead of just evade and escape, as Zuko said the Avatar preferred. 

"I don't think so," Harry said as he charged at her and looked with awe as blue flames raced towards him. He jumped to side and immediately countered with an air blast. Azula jumped back and sent forward a blue fireball. She was ready for him to try and jump to the side again. 

Instead, Harry used an air blade to slice the fireball in two. He used airbending to move forward even faster. She lashed out with a fire kick. Harry launched himself at an odd angle. Azula narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed to realize she was ready to launch a new fireball at him. 

He started attacking with a series of air kicks and air blasts. Azula countered them but regretfully had to retreat back to her original position. She would have that annoying waterbending girl as well to worry about. She might also accidentally interfere with Mai's and Ty Lee's attacks. This was not going smoothly. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Once Azula bounded into action, so did Mai and Ty Lee. Mai took on Katara as Ty Lee focused on catching Sokka. He immediately ran to get the baby out of there and to hopefully get Appa. They needed to escape. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the guards joined in the battle since negotiations failed. 

Katara launched up a series of boards to block Mai's small arrows she launched from a bracelet hidden up her sleeves. Just as the boards fell, Katara had to throw up an ice shield to block a few thrown daggers. Mai took the chance to close the distance. 

Katara jumped back as her ice shield melted. When Mai was two arm lengths away, Katara threw up a few ice spikes. Mai's eyes widened as she backed up enough to keep from being skewered. That wasn't Katara's goal though. Right as Mai landed again, Katara caught her hand with a water whip and froze it. 

Mai tried to break it off with little success. 

"That's not going to work," Katara said with a smile. 

Just then Ty Lee appeared out of nowhere and jabbed Katara a few times. " _That didn't hurt… What was the point?_ " Katara thought in question. 

Suddenly she lost feeling in her arm and her ice melted. She was shocked as the feeling in her arm was immediately returned. Ty Lee was standing next to Mai smiling innocently. 

Katara tried waterbending again. The puddle just bubbled a little. She stared in worry. 

"What will you do without your bending?" Mai asked as she brought out a three bladed dagger. 

A boomerang came out of nowhere. It would have hit Mai. However, that was when Azula was forced back to the other girls. She turned to land properly while also kicking out at the boomerang, even if she didn't bend fire at it. 

"Awwww… Come on! I had a snappy one liner and everything," Sokka complained on Appa. 

Harry landed in front Katara and sent a mighty air blast at Ty Lee who was blasted back in shock. He then said, "Get on Appa, Katara." 

She nodded just as Sokka was in range for her to get on and they took off again. Harry would catch up and they needed to find Aang. 

Harry, Azula and Mai stared for a second before they got into action again. Harry needed to buy a little time here. This was bad though. Aang disappeared after Bumi. Katara and Sokka were trying to find him with Katara currently out of commission. 

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were very skilled in their own ways. Luckily, he got rid of Ty Lee, but now he had Mai and Azula. Mai was very skilled with her blades. Azula… Azula was as dangerous as she was beautiful. 

Zuko's firebending skills seemed like a kid playing with matches, while his sister knew how to use a flamethrower. Her flames were also blue… Harry wondered if that meant they were even hotter than usual or something special. 

Mai and Azula moved first. Harry barely dodged their attacks and could only defend at the moment. He needed an opening. He would have to make it. 

Harry backed up just as Mai feinted an attack with her daggers and got low. Azula was about to firebend something at him over her friend. Harry took a chance since they were lined up perfectly. 

He held out an opened hand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" 

Azula gave him a surprised look as she and Mai weren't sent flying backwards. All of Mai's knives and arrows fell to the floor. The two girls tumbled backwards and impressively Azula managed to recover without a single hair out of place. Harry marveled at that before he heard a loud whistle from Aang carried by the wind. 

He quickly launched himself into the sky and unfolded his glider. He flew off before Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee could recover and continue the fight. 

Azula was occupied with her thoughts as the group flew off. Mai was groaning as she sat up. "What was that?" she asked, her voice as dry as ever. 

"Something different," Azula said with her eyes narrowed in thought. She seemed to glower where Harry took off from. She was conflicted. 

Harry bested the three of them on his own. She didn't know what to think though. When she decided only someone capable of besting her would do in her life, she thought they would be another Firebender. She never thought it would be Airbender, who was also an enemy. 

She thought she would find the one who could best her in an Agni Kai. Something formal like that. Maybe a tournament or something. She never thought it would be like this and she wasn't sure what to think. 

" _It was a fluke. It doesn't count,_ " she mentally told herself. Azula decided to currently ignore the fact the messy haired boy with those… eyes… managed to best all three. In a way, that was more impressive than besting her alone. 

She would not allow that though. It was a one time deal and luck on his part. That was it. Nothing more. She was sure. Next time they met, she would defeat him and make this victory null and void. 

[-] [-] [-] 

That night Aang quietly returned the baby to the Fire Nation Governor. Yung and the others already left to parts unknown and Bumi said things to him, so there was no reason for keeping the baby hostage. It didn't sit right with him to keep the baby from his family in the first place. 

The others were asleep in Appa's saddle as Aang flew them. He would sleep soon as well, but first he thought more on Bumi's words when they were in private. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang had every intention of escaping with Bumi and freeing him. Bumi got tired of trying to get Aang's attention through words alone. The mighty Earth King bent up a large rock which stopped them. Aang was pitched forward, but landed on his feet. Bumi propped himself up with more earth bending. 

"You can bend?!" Aang asked in shock. 

"They didn't cover my face," Bumi said with a grin. 

"Why then? Why give up the city?! Why let them keep you prisoner this whole time?" Aang asked out of frustration. 

"It wasn't time for me to make my move," Bumi said flatly. 

Aang groaned and face palmed. His friend was a mad genius. He was a genius, but also mad as a hatter. 

"Listen to me, Aang," Bumi started in a sage like manner. "In this world there are options in fighting called jing. It's the choices you make in combat to direct your energy," Bumi said. 

"I know!" Aang said still frustrated. "There's positive jing, for when you attack. There's negative jing, for when you retreat," he said as he counted them off. 

"And neutral jing. For when you do nothing!" Bumi said with a grin. 

"There's three jings?!" Aang asked in surprise. 

Bumi hummed for a moment and said, "Technically there are eighty-five. But it's the three, we're talking about here. Neutral jing is the key to Earthbending. It's revolves around listening and waiting to strike." 

"I never knew that," Aang said mystified. He then sighed, "Guess I need to find someone else to teach me then." 

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jing. Someone who waits and listens," Bumi said to him. 

It was after that Bumi said farewell and Earthbended himself back up to where he could be retrieved. Momo came to Aang just before Appa did with Sokka and Katara. 

"Harry bought us time. We need to go!" Katara said hurriedly. 

Aang nodded and hopped on to Appa. He let out a loud whistle with airbending as a signal and soon Harry joined them. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The day after the whole Bumi fiasco. Mai and Ty Lee were walking next to Azula, who was riding in her royal palanquin. "So, we're after your uncle and brother?" Mai asked to clarify one last time. 

"I'm sure someone will be happy to see Zuko again. Right?" Ty Lee asked as she giggled and teased Mai while briefly leaning on her. Mai looked to the side for a moment and gave a slight, but happy smile. It would be good to see him again. 

"There's also the Avatar as well," Azula said to them. 

"Really?!" Ty Lee asked in shock. Azula nodded to her. "Is this regarding that plan you mentioned to me?" she asked. 

"It is," Azula answered quickly. 

Mai wondered what they were talking about. She didn't want them knowing she was curious, so she didn't ask for more detail. Doing so, would go against her whole bored girl personality and Azula would be too pleased if she got much of a reaction out of Mai. It was kind of a game the two played. Mai was winning, even if Azula wouldn't admit it. 

"You know," started Ty Lee with a bright smile. "I really missed this. I like it when it's the three of us," she said. 

"That is one way of looking at it," Azula said. 

"At least things won't be boring. With Tom-tom back and the resistance gone, this place is even more bleak and boring than the capital was," Mai said in typical Mai fashion. 

The truth was, each girl was excited about the upcoming mission for various reasons, even if they didn't admit them out loud. 

Azula wanted to capture the Avatar, especially since Zuko failed to do so. There was a part of her which wanted to meet Harry again. He was the most challenge she had in a long time. " _And he's easy on the eyes,_ " a traitorous voice said in her mind. 

Mai was happy to be away from her stifling parents and wanted to see Zuko again. She was sure he looked even more handsome and dashing now. She did hope something could be done about this whole traitor thing. It seemed Azula had something she was scheming. Who knew if that was a good thing or not though? 

Ty Lee was surprised how happy she felt being with her friends again. She loved the circus life, but this was more exciting in many ways. Plus, she got to meet not one, but two, cuties. The travelling circus didn't really have guys she found cute. They weren't ugly, but they weren't cute boys either. She was mostly surrounded by adults in their thirties or older. The youngest apart from her was a 20 year old girl who did showy Firebending tricks while wearing a flashy costume. 

The three girls didn't know yet how much would change with the start of this mission though. 


	12. Visions, Partings, and a Blind Girl

The group had a rather interesting time in a swamp. Harry was pretty thankful for the drying charm at the moment. He felt it was the only way his clothes would ever be dry again. He found the Swampbenders… interesting… to say the least. They reminded him of how southerners in the USA were said to be, but far less classy. 

They did at least apologize to Aang for trying to eat both Appa and Momo. They probably only did so because Huu vouched for them after the Gaang beat him in a fight and cleared up a misunderstanding. They thought he was responsible for downing them earlier. The swamp people were rather friendly after that. Harry guessed they got a taste of that Southern Hospitality movies said country folk in the USA showed people. 

The trip detour was still an experience since each of them had a vision. 

Sokka talked about how his was of Princess Yue. She was blaming him for what happened. He said it was nothing and kept that claim around the others. Silently, he felt it was his own guilt, which still lingered over what happened with Yue. 

Katara saw a vision of her mom. She was happy at first, but when it turned out to be a tree stump, she broke down crying. She knew she missed her mom, but she didn't think it would be this hard seeing a mere vision of her. It brought up so many memories, both good and bad, for her. 

Aang saw something completely unrelated to his past. He saw a young girl about his age. She was wearing a very pretty Earth Kingdom nobility dress. She had a flying boar floating around her. She laughed and tried to catch it while remaining seated. Once Aang approached, she vanished and reappeared further ahead. Aang chased her and tried to get her attention. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry saw his parents. It reminded him of the mirror of Erised. He stood there thinking they would just disappear. Instead, they talked to him. 

"Well?" his father asked. 

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. 

"Catching flies, son? There are a lot in this swamp. Some might catch you instead though. This is a strange world," the vision of James said. 

"I think he's just speechless. I can't really blame him," the vision of his mother said. 

Harry closed his mouth. He then sighed and sat down. He was not going to let this get his hopes up. This was bound to be something bad. "So… What's the deal then?" he asked after a moment. 

"No deal. You're each seeing a vision of some kind. You should count yourself lucky. You get to see my handsome mug," James said grinning. 

Harry shook his head at that. He gave a slight smile, but he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

"I thought death would have you over the whole arrogance thing," Lily said unimpressed. 

"You know you've come to like it," James said smirking. 

Harry shook his head. He liked seeing his parents, but he wasn't sure what to make of this. He really hoped they didn't just appear in front of him to flirt with each other. They had the afterlife for that. 

"Not when we're gifted a short amount of time to see our son," Lily said. 

James nodded. He turned to Harry and said, "Harry. My baby boy… Well, not so much a baby anymore. Not even really a teen… A young man." 

"I suppose being in a completely new world in the middle of war does that to you," Harry said. 

"You're really brave, Harry. We always knew you would be. You've surpassed what we ever dreamed you could be," Lily said with a gentle smile. 

Harry almost faltered in his neutral expression. 

"You've already had to do so much… You will be doing much more. That's before even returning home," James said in awe. 

He gave a smile to Harry. He walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. It was little more than a warm sensation, but that was mind-blowing enough. His mother did the same. 

Harry couldn't remain neutral after that. He sniffed back tears. "You two aren't disappointed in me?" he asked pleadingly. 

"Never," James said. 

"Why would you think that?" Lily asked. 

"I've changed. I've changed a lot. I don't regret those changes. It's just…." Harry faltered as he looked away. 

"You're in a war, son. Some ways its a worse war than we were in. I'd say you saw more gritty action in that one battle than I ever did," James said with a smile. 

"The fact it bothers you is proof you aren't what you deep down fear, Harry. You won't take it back, even if you don't like it. We know it bothers you, even if you hide it from the others," Lily said in soothing voice. 

"I talked to Sokka and he said Katara would understand, but I can't ever tell Aang. He'd be disappointed in me. He'd be even more disappointed in himself. He can be so wise at times, but he's still only 12," Harry said choking a little. 

"He'll understand in time, Harry. He'll realize you may have killed, but you've also saved lives. You did what you could to not go too far, but like your father said. You're in a terrible war. You were on the frontlines and it seems you want to return to them," Lily said. Her voice was a mix of love, pride in him, and worry. 

"You don't blame me?" Harry asked them. 

"I'm even more proud of you, Harry. My son… Going through such tough times and choosing to do so. Not for himself. But to help others. You would have made a great Hufflepuff, and I don't mean that as an insult. I've realized how foolish we were to tease them," James said. 

Harry smiled to that. "The hat actually said I could be in any of the four houses. It said I would have done well in Slytherin, but I didn't want to put up with more Dracos," he said. 

James laughed to that. Lily smiled to Harry in happiness. 

James then spoke, "That would have been something. I bet you would have finally dragged the whole Den of Snakes away from their stupid blood purity crap." 

"I may do that yet," Harry said with a small smirk as his father chuckled again. 

Lily's spirit hugged her son. Harry felt himself encompassed in warmth and love. "You can do anything you put your mind to, Harry. I know it," she encouraged him. 

"After this trip… Hell. Old No Nose Junior better watch his scaly arse," James said. 

"James Fleamont Potter," Lily said in warning. 

"Oops. She said my full name. Guess I'm in trouble," James said winking at Harry. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I do hope you never get your father's foul mouth," Lily said. 

"I'll try not to," Harry said with only a hint of a far too innocent smile. 

"Words your mother disapproves of aside… It is true. You'll be more than his equal after this, but make sure you don't let that get to your head. Arrogance when facing an opponent is more likely to be your downfall," James said. 

Harry nodded to that. 

"Well… it is about time we go," James said with a sigh. 

"Will I get to see you two again?" Harry asked. 

"Hopefully not until after you're an old man with so many rambunctious grandkids, he doesn't know what to do with them," James said winking at his son again. 

"We'll see about that. I can't really speak for kids my children would have," Harry said. 

"Make sure you never lose who you are, Harry. We will always love you though. And… try not to take after your father's less than admirable traits. I hope you find yourself a lovely girl when the time comes," Lily said in farewell. 

"I doubt he'll take after the bad in me. We both know he's best of both of us. We'll be waiting for you Harry, don't hurry on to see us again though. Also… make sure to kick Remus in the bum when he gets all sulking again. Keep Sirius on a leash when needed," James said in parting as father and son chuckled. 

"It seems he has your sense of humor," Lily said smiling to James. 

"Farewell, son. We love you," his parents said together as they disappeared. 

Soon after that, Harry and the others discovered they were drawn close together in the swamp by their visions. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko sat while looking to his uncle in their makeshift hideout. His uncle was looking over several items. Zuko could tell his uncle was quietly judging him. They were both on the run, but still his uncle didn't seem to take their situation seriously. 

"Do you like your tea pot? Do you like your nice things again? You can eat real food now," Zuko said in a huff. His uncle had no right to judge him on this. 

"The tea pot is nice, but the best tea will taste the same whether served in the finest of porcelain or the lowliest of tin," Iroh said. 

He motioned to the things around them. "These things are nice and fit for royalty, but we are not such anymore, Zuko. I know we've hit hard times, but there is nothing to be ashamed of in poverty. Wealth does not give you real honor," Iroh said. 

"There is no honor for me without the Avatar," Zuko said. 

"Zuko…" Iroh started seriously. "Finding the Avatar will not solve our problems. Not anymore," Iroh said. 

Zuko sighed and looked away. He knew that was true, but it felt like that was all he had left. "There is no hope left then," Zuko said. 

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "No. Do not give in. Never give in! Travelling down the road of despair will only rob you of the honor and dignity you have left. You start to give in to the lowest of instincts. In the darkest of times, we create our own hope. We must hold on to it even tighter! It is far more precious. Far stronger. Far more fragile than ever before. That is how we discover the true depths of our inner strength," he said. 

Zuko looked to his uncle for a moment in thought. He got up and left their hideout. He needed some air. He needed some time alone. 

He didn't get his uncle. How could his uncle talk about dignity? He danced and sang while being mocked and forced to avoid swords for a mere gold coin. He even called the man kind afterwards. Zuko dealt with that man later, but it still irked him the man did that to his uncle. Zuko cared more for his uncle's dignity than the man himself it felt. 

Zuko pounded a fist into a nearby tree. His uncle was right about these being their darkest times yet. As part of the Fire Nation, even if exiled, Zuko never really understood just how much the war was affecting people. He never realized true desperation until now either. The world seemed intent on throwing it all in his face without care. 

The first taste of reality came shortly after they escaped Azula. His uncle… His uncle wasn't taking it seriously even then. He was rummaging around, not for food as they needed, but damnable tea leaves! He decided to make his own. His uncle ended up making a tea out of a poisonous plant and got sick. 

It was hard finding someone to help them. They were no longer The Exiled Prince and his Legendary Uncle with unlimited resources. They barely had two coopers to rub together. 

They did eventually find help. That was when he got a second taste of reality. The young healer, Song, who helped them out of the kindness of her heart, told him about how the Fire Nation raided her home village. She talked about how the men were all taken away, even if they weren't benders. She left out details about what happened to the young women, but it was obvious. Song even showed him the burn scar on her leg after commenting about his own. 

He and his uncle were desperate though. Once his uncle recovered and they had a meal, Zuko sneaked them both out and stole the ostrich horse the family owned. Iroh asked him why he was doing it. Zuko mentioned they needed it more than the family. The two of them were on the run. The family weren't and had a home. Mentally, Zuko gave the excuse it was partly for the family's own good. 

He wasn't completely stupid, no matter how much his sister would disagree, he knew there would be bounty hunters coming for them soon enough. In the worst-case scenario, his own sister might hear about them in the area look into it. Azula wouldn't take the village's men away. She would burn it to the ground, people and all, for harboring known traitors to the Fire Nation. 

That's what he told himself at least. 

That still wasn't enough for the universe though. It gave him more lessons in reality. 

Zuko thought he had been the most desperate ever as he chased Aang, and they confronted each other at the North Pole. A few days on the run proved how little he knew of such matters. He had never suffered true hunger until now. He never realized how painful it was as it gnawed at his stomach. He had never dreamed or thought of having to steal just for food. 

What made the situation worse, is how skilled and good at it he was. 

He could get all he needed with ease. He wouldn't even have to use his fire bending and give himself away. He didn't have to dance in a humiliating way while some man with swords chuckled darkly for a single coin in the middle of a city. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes in thought. Why had he resorted to stealing so much? He was good at it, but he didn't enjoy it. He seriously only took what he needed at first. 

Zuko's eyes widened. He figured something out. It was something he didn't like. He had only started taking more than what was needed to get his uncle to stop acting so foolish. He hated seeing his uncle like this. It infuriated him even more because the man had no problem acting this way. 

Frankly… his uncle seemed to enjoy it. He seemed contented and didn't care to improve their lot in any manner. Was it because his uncle was old? He seemed to want for little anymore, but it felt like he was just shrugging his shoulders and going along with it. Zuko didn't want to spend the rest of his days roaming the streets and hoping for donations from passing strangers. 

The scared prince sighed. He needed to part company with his uncle. He needed to figure out things for himself. He couldn't just stay here sipping tea in a cave. He felt saddened by this realization. Uncle said they needed to find their own inner strength. Zuko couldn't do that by his uncle's side. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Iroh was looking over their supplies as a way to get his mind off of things. He was worried for his nephew. He hated seeing Zuko like this. The young man needed to realize he already regained his own honor over ten fold during their trip together. He needed to stop relying on a father who cared only how useful his children were to him. 

Iroh paused for a moment. He frowned. He realized his niece needed to do the same. He always found Azula too challenging for him. She was too gifted, too talented, and too confident. Ozai always preferred Azula. He was constantly sculpting her into being the perfect tool for the Fire Nation. 

Azula didn't see it though. Azula just saw her father kept her around while he shooed Zuko away. Instead of realizing that meant her father was in the wrong, she saw it as a victory over her older brother. Iroh could hardly believe there was a time when the two actually got along well. He was too busy with the foolish war to take care of the important things in life. Family. 

He had to lose his own family to realize that. He lost his wife a couple of years after the birth of their son, Lu Ten. It was during his infamous siege of Ba Sing Se he received news Lu Ten died on the frontlines. Iroh realized then the actual cost of war and how neither side was spared. It was the same for a citizen of the Earth Kingdom to lose family as it was for a citizen of the Fire Nation. War always insisted on taking a heavy cost from everyone. 

"Uncle," Zuko said quietly from the entrance to their cave. 

Iroh was still in worry as he continued looking away from his nephew and let him speak. 

"I've thought a lot about what you've said," Zuko said. 

Iroh couldn't help but brighten hearing that and turned around to realize he had brightened to soon judging by Zuko's face. 

"We can no longer travel together, Uncle. I need to find my own way," Zuko said. 

The two were quiet as Zuko packed his backpack. He was leaving when Iroh called to him, "Wait!" 

Zuko looked to his uncle. 

Iroh handed him the reins to the ostrich horse. Zuko mounted it and looked to his uncle one last time. He left quickly as his uncle looked to the ground heartbroken. Iroh understood his nephew, but he didn't like it. He had to hold on tight to the hope Zuko would find himself and return an even better man than he already was. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"So…" Ty Lee said as she sat next to Azula in a position only she could find comfortable or even accomplish. "What's our first stop?" she asked. 

"We'll be meeting with War Minister Qin. He has a new prototype of a possible mobile command base for the frontlines. He wants us to test it as a way to show his support in our mission," Azula explained. 

"Do we have any leads on Zuko and your uncle yet?" Mai asked. 

"Not yet. It is only a matter of time though. Besides… the Avatar is still a priority target," Azula said. 

"Do you think he'll still go after Baldy?" Ty Lee asked. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did eventually, even if just in desperation. He probably still believes finding the Avatar alone is enough to allow him back without worry. We can't have that," Azula said. 

"Why not?" Mai asked while not showing how curious she was. Zuko was one of the few topics she actually genuinely cared about deeply. 

"It would ruin one of my plans," Azula said without elaborating further. 

Mai had no idea what Azula was planning. She hadn't even said which plan it was. Azula always had multiple plans. It was a big part of the reason she was always so capable. Mai hated how she just knew Azula got a kick out of tempting them with her secrets. 

Mai chose to look at Ty Lee as a way to show she was bored of that topic. Ty Lee's braids were in a much different style today. Mai looked back to Azula. She noticed her hair seemed better taken care of then usual when away from the palace, even if the princess always strived for her Beautiful Perfection. 

It seemed the two quickly slipped back into old habits. That was one thing Mai found interesting in a way. Ty Lee liked letting Azula play with her braids and come up with crazier designs. In return, Azula let Ty Lee brush and comb her hair. Ty Lee loved doing that and Azula admitted Ty Lee was adequate in that job. More importantly, her attentions were similar to a wonderful scalp massage. Azula cared more for that than her hair being tended to. 

It was honestly a bit twisted when Mai thought about it, but the truth was Azula and Ty Lee did get along very well. The two were a pretty good match for each other as friends. Azula loved controlling those around her to an extent and getting them to do what she wanted. Ty Lee loved getting attention and Azula for one reason or another provided plenty of that. 

Ty Lee was Ty Lee around Azula and no one else was Ty Lee. Ty Lee was not part of her family's matched set with their seven identical daughters. She wasn't a daughter that could be cycled out if she disappointed her politically hungry father. 

That still didn't mean the two were a healthy match for each other. Azula had often taken advantage of Ty Lee's hunger for attention. Ty Lee rarely, if ever, stood up against Azula. 

Azula shoved Ty Lee when they were younger and the princess was jealous of Ty Lee's abilities. She then called acrobatics stupid. Ty Lee only gave a weak laugh and a strained smile as she said, "You're probably right." 

At the same time, Azula could be protective of Ty Lee. Ty Lee was being picked on at their school one time. Ty Lee started growing in certain ways sooner than other girls. They were also annoyed how Ty Lee was really good at acrobatics, which showed off her features. One day when it got close to going too far, Azula scared the girls off in Azula fashion. Needless to say, those girls and no others dared make fun of Ty Lee again. 

Mai also knew there wasn't anything behind the girls' behavior. It was not something Azula set up beforehand just to further impress Ty Lee. The Fire Nation Princess was genuinely furious that time. Still, Mai wasn't sure if it was out of friendship or general possessiveness. Azula had both when it came to Ty Lee, and even Mai, herself, to a lesser scale. 

More than once, Mai wondered if that was the reason Aula used to pick on both her and Zuko together when they were younger. Azula tried to say she was merely supporting her friend in her crush, even if it was with Zuko. Mai didn't really buy that. She supposed maybe Azula could think that, but it didn't seem accurate to her. Mai instead thought it was Azula's way of trying to separate them so Zuko wouldn't "steal" her friend. 

Mai let out a yawn. "I hoped this mission wouldn't take so long to be less boring. I'll be in my quarters," she said. 

"I'll let you know if you're needed for anything," Azula said as Mai left. 

"Do you think she's upset you won't mention your plans for the Avatar to her?" Ty Lee asked. 

"Why, I have no idea what you mean. All Mai has to do is ask kindly and I will tell her," Azula said with amusement in her voice. 

Ty Lee giggled to that. "Oh Azula… You know she'll never do that," she said. 

"That's exactly the point of our game," Azula said with a smirk. "I love teasing her and she loves coming up with new ways to prove how bored and disinterested she is with such topics. She'll also find different ways to fish for information." Ty Lee giggled again to that. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"So… are you satisfied now, Aang?" Harry asked dryly as they landed in the Earth Kingdom city of Gaoling. 

Aang nodded and smiled. "I have cleared my past life's name," he said. 

"After a farce of a trial and the corrupt mayor begged you to save his hide…" Sokka listed. 

"But now their Avatar Day is a good celebration," Aang argued back. 

"You do realize we will probably never see that city again, or run into anyone from there. It is pretty obvious they never leave their little town," Harry said. 

"I still cleared Kyoishi's name," Aang said. 

"I don't like that we encountered bounty hunters. It makes sense, but I never thought it would happen," Katara said ending their argument. The others gave solemn nods to her. 

After their discussion, the group went shopping for supplies at one of the local stores. Harry was again surprised it was Sokka who was the shopaholic. Harry also realized the reason he and Katara usually got supplies is because Sokka couldn't make up his mind on anything when shopping. 

When Harry finally dragged Sokka out of the shop, after Sokka decided for the fifteenth time he did deserve a new bag, they saw Aang looking at a flyer. "What's it say?" Harry asked. 

Aang grinned as he showed the flyer. "It's for an Earthbending School! Master Yu gives out lessons to anyone who wants them. The first lesson is free!" Aang said. 

"We decided we should go. Master Yu could be the teacher for Aang," Katara said smiling. 

Harry nodded. "Just keep your hopes tempered. Usually when it comes to things like this, the lesson is just enough to get you hungry for more," Harry said. 

"Maybe. But we won't know until we go," Aang said. 

A few minutes after the most disappointing lesson ever, Aang was sighing outside the school's gate. Not only was the demonstration painful as the older students launched rocks at the new ones, but Master Yu asked if he was ready to pay for more lessons. It was even more obvious how corrupt the man was when he smiled greedily and mentioned how if Aang paid a year in advance he would up him to the next belt. 

"Yeah… I don't think Master Yu is the teacher for you," Harry said as he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and the boy sighed deeper. 

"I didn't even learn where that cool Earth Rumble VI thing was from those guys," Aang said with a huff. 

"I did," Katara said smiling. 

"How?" Sokka asked. 

"They just needed a little persuasion," Katara smiled innocently. 

Harry had a hunch this persuasion involved sharp ice spikes or something. Katara was pretty protective of Aang, even if he was the Avatar. It didn't matter too much. They were going to Earth Rumble VI! Harry was excited for it too. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Wonder why no one wants the front seats," Aang said. 

Just then a giant boulder crashed into the stands on their left. "I think that's why," Sokka said. 

Once the group moved to a slightly better position, the host of the show made his introduction. 

"This is just going to be a bunch of guys throwing rocks at each other… Isn't it?" Katara sighed. 

"That's what I paid for!" Sokka said cheerfully. 

As the match got started, it was actually pretty cool Harry thought. He was grinning widely and cheering at the end of matches, but was containing himself. Sokka on the other hand was instantly a huge fan and really getting into it. Oddly enough, Katara and Aang were watching while calmly debating which of the participants would make for a good instructor. 

Aang was crossing each of them off in turn. Katara was a little frustrated and kind of bored. Sokka was probably moments away from ripping off his tunic, dying his hair in The Boulder's banner colors and painting himself. He was having both man crush and celebrity crush at the same time. 

Harry was actually looking to his friend in awe. Not even Ron had gone this far with Krum. At least not yet… 

"And now!" the MC, a man called Xin Fu, started after the last prelim match. "The moment you've all been waiting for!" he shouted to the audience as they roared and Sokka was twirling his outer tunic above his head. "The Boulder versus your champion! The Blindddd Bandittttt!" 

The Boulder was in one corner and a girl Aang recognized from his vision stood in the other. "She can't really be blind… can she?" Katara asked in worry. 

Aang was at the edge of his seat now. "I think she is!" he said. 

"Is she the girl you saw in the swamp?" Harry asked. Aang nodded. 

"I think she is…" Sokka started. He stood up and turned a thumb down before shouting, "Going down! Boulder! Boulder! Boulder!" A few other people joined his chant. 

On the stage, the two stared each other down. Well… The Boulder stared. The girl's expression could count as staring, but her glazed over sea foam green eyes made it obvious she was in fact blind. 

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl," the large man said with a face that showed as much. 

"Awww… Are you being a little scaredy rock? Boulder? HA! More like The Pebble. Bitch Ass!" the blind girl said with a smirk. 

"The Boulder is over his conflicted state of mind! I'm gonna bury you in a Rock-alanch!" he shouted while striking a pose. 

"Ha! Are you so tired from that little measly warm up all you can do is talk big? Maybe I should call you The Gossip Stone," the Blind Bandit said as she laughed at him. 

"Bury her! No one can beat The Boulder!" Sokka shouted as several people cheered with him. 

A moment later The Boulder was forced into a very painful but perfect split. 

"Ooow!" The Boulder let out in a pathetic cry of pain. 

The audience was stunned for a moment. "Vengeance!" Sokka shouted. 

Next, The Boulder was thrown from the ring with three rock pillars. 

"What just happened?" Sokka asked in shock. 

"She waited and listened!" Aang said excitedly. 

"Winner! And still champion…. The Blinnddd Banditttt!" the MC shouted. 

The fickle audience cheered with all of their might for her victory. Well… Sokka didn't. He still looked confused. 

"Now. The bonus round! Who dares challenge the Blinndddd Bandittt? To make it interesting, I will give the challenger a sack of gold coins if they win," he said. 

The man was about to say no one was brave enough, but then Aang shouted, "I will!" 

"Yes… Aang… Buddy! Avenge The Boulder!" Sokka said, but Aang ignored him. 

"Do people really want to see two girls fight?" The Blind Bandit asked with a smirk as people in the audience laughed. 

"Actually, I just wanted to talk," Aang said. 

"Booo! No talkie! We want action. Booo!" Sokka said. 

Katara slapped him on the arm. "Don't Boo Aang," she said sternly. Sokka managed to look a little sheepish for a moment. 

Aang took a step. The girl grinned. She then stomped the ground and sent a shock wave which launched him into the air. She figured that was enough to win. Which is why she was annoyed and shocked, when Aang recovered with Airbender ease. He landed gracefully on the ground behind her. 

"Someone is light on their feet. Do they call you the Fancy Dancer?" she mocked him. 

Aang grinned and said, "I am a pretty good dancer." 

The girl had to pause for a moment. She hadn't expected him to be happy with such a name. She shook her head and launched him again with another pillar. This time she couldn't place him afterwards. 

Aang landed very lightly and said, "Please wait!" 

"Gotcha!" The girl said as she sent a rock chunk at him. 

Aang panicked and used his Airbending to knock away the rock and accidentally send the Blind Bandit out of the ring harshly. He ran to the edge just as she stormed out. Aang ran after her to try and talk to her. "Please! I need an Earthbending teacher and I think it's supposed to be you," he pleaded. 

"Whoever you are… Just leave me alone already!" the girl shouted as she left and slammed the rock doors shut behind her. She was really pissed off, but more than that, embarrassed at her loss. It wasn't even a good match. It was also the first time she lost. 

Aang sighed dejectedly as she left. Sokka, for all his earlier booing of Aang, didn't have qualms with collecting Aang's money and taking the belt. "That was really good, Aang," he said. 

"She's angry at me…" Aang said with a frown. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The next day the group searched for the blind bandits' home. It took a little verbal persuasion from Katara to get the same guys from yesterday to talk. The group soon learned no one knew who the Blind Bandit was. No one had even seen her outside of the ring. 

"What about a boar with wings?" Aang asked after deciding that would be a better approach. 

"That would be Bei Fong family. They're the richest people in the whole town. Maybe even the world," the first guy answered. 

The second guy was in thought for a moment before he said, "They don't have a daughter. If they did… Everyone would know." 

After that, it took the four some time to find the Bei Fong estate. It had high walls, so that made things difficult. "How do we get inside?" Sokka asked. 

Harry nodded to a nearby gate. "But the guards," Katara said. 

"I've got it," Harry said with a grin as he pulled out his wand. While Aang wasted time on that farce of a trail, Harry managed to finally learn another advanced spell. 

A moment later, the four walked through the gate without being stopped. They dashed to the side once inside though. "You can turn us invisible?" Sokka asked. Just then he was suddenly visible again. 

"It doesn't last long…" Harry said with a chuckle. He still needed to work on it some. 

Suddenly the four of them were tossed into the air before crashing back down. Harry managed to recover thanks to his reflexes from speeding on a broom all of these years. He was the first one to do so. 

"What do you want, Twinkle Toes?" a familiar voice asked. 

"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked curiously. 

"Why would you answer to Twinkle Toes? Fancy Dancer is more manly, and that's not manly at all," Sokka grumbled. 

"So… does the bag still match your belt, Sokka?" Katara asked with a roll of her eyes. 

"How did you find me?" the girl asked while ignoring the others. She did notice the third boy seemed to be pretty light on his feet as well. 

Aang was about to give the full story, but instead settled for, "I'm the Avatar and I was told to look for someone like you to teach me Earthbending. I need to master it to defeat Fire Lord Ozai," he said. 

"Not my problem, Bub. Now leave before I call the guards," she warned. 

"We all have to help to take down the Jerk Lord," Sokka started. 

The girl almost chuckled to that. Instead, she took a deep breath and was about to scream. 

"Silencio," Harry said easily as he used his wand. 

She screamed with all of her might, but nothing could be heard. She blinked and then narrowed her eyes at the boy who she knew did whatever this was. 

"Will you at least hear us out?" Harry asked. 

She glared, but then nodded. Harry cancelled the spell. 

"I'm still not doing it," she said while folding her arms. 

"Please. I spoke to King Bumi and he told me I needed to find a Master Earthbender who waits and listens. Like you," Aang said. 

The girl almost blushed for a moment at that praise to be compared to King Bumi. She was still too angry this boy cheated her out of the belt and a good match though. He also made her feel uncomfortable with her blindness for the first time she could remember in her life. She had never needed to rely on the other person speaking to find them. 

It was… unnerving for her. 

"There's also the fact that while it may not be your problem currently. It is only a matter of time before the adequately named Jerk Lord. Makes his way here. If Aang doesn't master Earthbending before the summer ends, Fire Nation Man will no longer be the gag character," Harry said. 

The girl seemed a little troubled by that. She sighed anyways. "I'm not able to be anyone's teacher. No one even knows how good I am at Earthbending. I wouldn't be able to leave," she said. 

She then turned stern and said, "Now go… Or I will make you go… You all saw me, so you know I can do it." 

The others were about to say something else, but Aang stopped them. "It's obvious we aren't getting anywhere here. Let's leave," he said. The others followed him out after Harry reapplied their disillusionment. 

The Blind Bandit was a mix of relieved and disappointed once they left. As annoying as Fancy Feet was, she'd never really had a chance to talk to kids her own age. She milled around the courtyard the rest of the day before heading inside her house. 

"Toph! Honey!" her father started cheerfully. 

"Yes, father?" she asked meekly. 

"You'll never believe who arrived for dinner!" he said with a grin. 

Toph then recognized the others in room. She frowned on the inside, but kept up her helpless daughter act. "Who father?" she asked. 

"The Avatar! It turns out he and his friends heard of us! They even brought that Savior of Blood Moon the soldiers have been talking about," he said. 

"Really?!" she asked in genuine shock. She didn't know who that could be. 

"I actually prefer to be called Harry, sir," the boy who silenced her earlier said. 

"Well. Harry it is then. We've heard plenty about you both obviously," Toph's dad said. 

"What brings you to our town, Avatar Aang?" her mother asked. 

"I'm actually looking for an Earthbending Master," Aang said. 

"Master Yu is a great instructor. He's been teaching our dear Toph," Lord Bei Fong said. 

"Then she must be a great Earthbender too," Aang said. He then gave out a little 'ow' as he felt something hit him under the table. Toph sent a mini-fissure his way in warning. 

"Oh hoh… I'm afraid not. Toph does show potential, but she's still a beginner," Master Yu said. 

After that, Aang and Toph briefly squabbled under the table as he tried to subtly hint Toph was the one he wanted instructing him. He was also trying to hint that she is a powerful Earthbender. Finally, Aang called out, "What's your problem?!" 

"What's your problem?!" Toph shouted back as the table went flying and soup got on pretty much everyone. Harry managed to erect a quick Air shield to avoid the mess. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang was tending Appa when a familiar girl came to see him. He got into a ready stance and looked to her seriously. Toph raised her hands. "Look… I'm sorry about dinner. I just want to talk. So… relax," she said. 

Aang nodded to her and relaxed. 

He followed her around the estate's land. Aang stayed to the pathways and bridges. Toph was eager to walk in any fashion except for the overly easy way. They came to a stop on a bridge half way over a pond. 

Aang leaned on the railing with his staff. Toph sat down on the railing. "I was born blind, but I've never really had a problem seeing in a way," she said. 

"How?" Aang asked. 

She hopped down and planted a foot on the ground. "I use earthbending. I send out these vibrations or pulses. I can see everything with them. You. That tree. My belt on Sokka," she said. 

Aang chuckled. "It does match his bag," he said. She actually laughed to that. 

"I can even see those ants," she said. 

"That's amazing!" Aang said. 

"My parents don't get it. They treat me like some fragile princess," Toph said with a sad sigh. 

"Why do you stay here then?" Aang asked. 

"They're still my parents. Where else would I go?" Toph asked with a shrug. 

Aang had a small smile as he said, "You could come with us. I do need an Earthbending Master, and you're already one of the best I've seen. We've flown all around the world." 

"That would be the life. You guys get go wherever you want. No one to say it's too dangerous," Toph said. 

Aang was about to say something else, but she suddenly got serious. "Someone's coming. It's an ambush!" she cried out. 

Before they could run, The Hippo came from underground and captured them in metal cages. "I believe you owe me some money. There is no way you two weren't in on it," Xin Fu said. 

[-] [-] [-] 

After getting a ransom note, the last thing the group expected when meeting at the arena was Toph shouting insults. Harry felt his dad would approve of them. Aang seemed worried sitting in an iron cage next to her. 

"Here's your money," Sokka said. He placed the sack of coins on the ground. 

Xin Fu used earthbending to retrieve them and looked over the contents. He nodded and signaled for Toph's release. He did not release Aang though. 

"What about Aang?" Katara asked as Harry listed options. 

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty amount for the Avatar," he said while smirking. 

"Double crosser!" Toph shouted. She was too worked up and angry these jokers messed up the first conversation she had with someone she could almost call a friend. 

"Let him go! Or I'll take you all down," Toph said. She narrowed her blind eyes as she said, "I've done it time and time again." 

All of the Earth Rumble VI participants and the Master of Ceremonies got into action. Though, they probably should have known better. They knew how good the Blind Bandit was, and she had never broken a sweat against any of them. This time she was pissed off as well. 

Toph commenced with the ass kicking as she would call it. Her parents and Master Yu were flabbergasted the whole time as she easily countered everything thrown at her. 

"I've never seen her do anything like this before," Master Yu said in awe. 

One by one the contestants were thrown out of the ring and knocked out. It was all done by a little blind girl in a dress as well. 

"She's the greatest Earthbender I've ever seen!" Master Yu said. 

"That's why I want her to teach me," Aang said from next to him. 

"When?" Master Yu couldn't help but ask. 

"The first knock out," Aang said as he watched in awe. 

"Seriously!" Sokka whispered. "Magic is the best!" he said to Harry. He had been struggling with trying to break the lock on Aang's cage. Harry came over and with a flick of his wand the lock clicked open and fell to ground. 

After once again decimating the whole of the Earth Rumble participants, Toph was back at her family's estate. She was feeling a little nervous as she looked to her dad. 

"Dad, I know it's hard for you to see me this way. But I'm not the obedient and helpless girl you think I am. I love fighting! I love rough housing and trading verbal jabs with people. I love Earthbending. And I'm really really good at it. I know I kept it secret from you, but I didn't know what to do. You've kept me secret from the whole world," Toph said. 

She then sighed. "I know you were doing it to protect me. I appreciate that. But I'm twelve years old now, Dad. You don't need to protect me anymore. You don't need to worry about me anymore," she said pleadingly. 

"I hope you don't change the way you feel about me," Toph said sounding worried. She did care for her parents. She loved them, but they were suffocating her now. She needed to see more of the world. Maybe make some friends. 

"Of course, it won't change the way I feel about you. But I've realized something…" her dad said lowly. 

"What?" Toph asked. She wanted to hope, but this didn't seem like a hopeful answer. 

"We've allowed you too much freedom! From now on you will be cared for and guarded twenty-four/seven," her dad said. 

[-] [-] [-] 

With that, Aang and the others were asked to leave and told they were no longer welcome. 

As they were getting ready to leave, Aang heard someone running their way. He looked and was surprised to see Toph panting. She was wearing her Blind Bandit outfit. "Toph?" Aang asked. He couldn't hide how happy he was to see her. 

"My dad changed his mind!" she said. "He said it would be an honor to have his daughter train the Avatar!" 

Aang smiled and nodded to Appa's saddle. "Let's get going then. Wouldn't want your dad to get anymore sudden changes of his mind," he said grinning to her. 

She grinned back and hopped onboard. 

"So… How long until we find out he's sent a search party for her?" Harry asked. 

"How about… After we're long gone," Sokka answered. 

"Sounds good to me," Harry said grinning as they too climbed on board. 

"By the way, Sokka," Toph started. "I need my belt back," she said holding her hands out expectantly. 

Sokka frowned for a moment before holding it out and dropping it. "Ow! That's my foot!" Toph said with a frown as the heavy belt landed on it. 

"Sorry…" Sokka said sheepishly. 

Katara immediately began healing Toph's foot. "Woah… It feels better already," Toph said impressed. 

"I can heal, but try not to make a habit of getting hurt. I much prefer using my waterbending to send idiots flying backwards instead or encasing them in ice for interrogations," she said. 

She wasn't sure why she was saying it that way. She had a feeling Toph would react best to that. She kind of wanted to really get along with the only other girl in their group. 

"I think I'm going to like this group," Toph said grinning as they flew off into the night. 

"Welcome to the team," Harry said to her. 

"You better not silence me again like that," Toph warned him causally. 

"Only if you snore," Harry promised while grinning. 

Toph chuckled to his answer. She was surer than ever this was the best choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Toph has joined the team! I will be making her a bit more foul mouthed here. This isn't a kid's show on day time television. I also feel it fits her character. 
> 
> I would like to hear what people thought of Harry's swamp vision. 


	13. Those Together. Those Alone.

It was the last evening Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee would be on the royal ship. Tomorrow they would meet War Minister Qin and see this prototype they would be testing. Azula was currently telling her men their new assignments. She seemed particularly eager to do so with the ship's Captain. 

Mai decided to take the chance to speak with Ty Lee in private. She wanted clarification on something. "So, how exactly did Azula call a little louder?" she asked. 

Ty Lee grinned. "It was really something actually. She spoke to me before my performance. I asked to discuss what she wanted afterwards. She watched my performance and only made one slight modification to it after consulting the Ring Leader," she said. 

"What modification?" Mai asked flatly while hiding her concern. 

"Just removed the net. That's actually something that happens fairly often," Ty Lee said. 

"That was all?" Mai asked in surprise. 

"Yep! We talked about the mission and came to an agreement," Ty Lee said while smiling. 

"That's a bit unexpected," Mai mused aloud. 

The doors behind them opened and a very pleased Azula came in and sat next to them. "You seem in good spirits," Ty Lee said. 

"I am. It was cathartic ripping into that innate captain. I told him more than once our plan and he still let slip why I wanted Zuko and Iroh coming with me. They escaped because of his incompetence," Azula said. 

"I guess it doesn't matter you find this way more entertaining," Mai said flatly. 

"True, I do. Why should Zuko get to travel the world on a mission?" Azula started. 

"Even if I do find this more to my liking, it doesn't change the fact the captain failed me and ruined an important mission," she added. 

"Where's he going?" Ty Lee asked. 

Azula grinned. "He will be the new captain of a very small river patrol boat in a very boring part of the Fire Nation with a rather undisciplined crew." 

"Ouch… That's got to sting," Ty Lee said with a giggle. 

"From the Royal Ship to small river boat. Quite the downgrade," Mai stated with a slight smirk. 

"Which is exactly what he deserves. Maybe he'll learn a thing or two about keeping quiet on important matters when needed," Azula said. 

"Are you sure he didn't do it on purpose?" Mai asked as she examined one of her knives. Azula knew she just had to say the word and Mai would deal with him. 

"That did cross my mind, but it wasn't so. He was too much a genuine nervous mess for that to be the case. It was immediately obvious he didn't intend to let it slip. As they say, do not attribute to malice which ineptitude adequately explains. There were other problems with him on the journey before meeting my brother and uncle in the first place," Azula said. 

"You've always been good at reading people," Ty Lee said with a smile. Azula nodded with her own smile. 

The trio talked together until Mai gave a stretch and said, "Well… I'm bored yet again. I swear they make these ships purposefully boring." 

Ty Lee giggled, "That's because you find everything boring." 

Mai smiled to that. 

"Expect my brother, for whatever reason," Azula quipped causing Mai to almost blush. 

Azula mentally frowned since Mai won this round. Mai's only reaction was to blink quickly a couple of times. 

Mai gave a shrug. "True," she replied flatly. 

She mentally cheered at winning this round, even if it was close. Perhaps things weren't as boring as she claimed. 

"Whatever the case, tomorrow we will be seeing this tank train, as Minster Qin calls it. There's also rumors the Avatar was spotted near Gaoling. Plus, a flying bison was seen by one of our outposts in the night sky recently," Azula said. 

"Oh joy… finally some potential excitement. This still beats Omashu and my parents at least," Mai said. She left Ty Lee and Azula to themselves. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The two girls headed to Azula's quarters. Ty Lee insisted they share, since Mai wouldn't stand for sharing. Azula wasn't too opposed to this. Her bed was big enough. She also realized she would have to get comfortable with being in tighter quarters with both of her friends. 

There might also be a small part of nostalgia she felt for their sleepover days when they were younger. 

When they eventually retired to bed, Ty Lee paused in tending to Azula's beautiful hair. She herself was sporting four ponytails. That was Azula's choice of Ty Lee hairstyle for the night. "You are going to tell Mai your plan regarding Zuko, right?" she asked a little worried. 

"Of course I will. When she needs to know... We are far from that time though. Until then, enjoy our little game," Azula said. 

Ty Lee let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want Mai getting upset at their plan suddenly. Especially, since she only knew part of it for now. Mai did come along happily because she was bored, but things could get unnecessarily complicated when the time for apprehending Zuko came. She didn't want her friends drifting apart so soon after being reunited. She forgot how much she loved being with the girls while she was at the circus. 

Azula seemed to realize something was on Ty Lee's mind. "What are you worrying about?" 

Ty Lee gave a wain smile. "Nothing…" she said. 

Azula sat up and frowned. "I don't like being lied to. Especially when it is so obvious," she said sternly. 

"Just having a bit of a moment, I guess. I'm realizing how much I missed you girls. I don't want something coming between us too soon," she said. 

Azula looked to her. "That would be entirely Mai's fault. Before it is too late, I'll tell her I intend to deal with the Avatar and give brother credit. I already told you my word combined with that, will be enough for father to allow him back. Uncle will be going to jail regardless, but Zuko isn't completely condemned to that fate yet," she said. 

"But you said Fire Lord Ozai is very disappointed in him. He means a lot to Mai," Ty Lee argued. 

"I know this," Azula said flatly in almost annoyance. "I swear she deserves much better, but I guess it is up to her." 

Azula frowned, "Unless Zuko really messes up further, I have a way to keep him from being a problem in the future, but Mai can still be with him. He won't have the same status, but love makes even Mai act foolish. She wouldn't care about such matters, only that they were together." 

"She would like that," Ty Lee said. 

Azula sighed in frustration. "I just don't get what she sees in him. What makes it worse is Zuzu doesn't understand how lucky he really is," she said. 

Ty Lee didn't like her friend being frustrated. She blushed when she had an idea. She wondered if it was something Azula would still enjoy. Last time, it had been shortly before they went their separate ways. They could also go further now, since they were both older. 

"Hey, Azula," Ty Lee started. 

"Ty Lee?" Azula replied. 

Ty Lee blushed deeper. "I know we are both into guys… Even if you have very high and appropriate standards," she said. 

"I am the Fire Nation Princess and heir apparent. I won't settle for just anyone," Azula said. 

"I know. I said appropriate. I was wondering if you wanted to… well… do that stuff again. I mean we are both older now," Ty Lee said. 

Azula blinked a couple of times. She then gave a smile. "Are you feeling a little… eager?" the princess asked in a seductive tone. 

Ty Lee blushed. Now that Azula mentioned it, she kind of was. "Maybe?" she asked in a slightly higher than usual voice. 

"Then let's get started," Azula said as she leaned in and gave Ty Lee a kiss. Ty Lee returned the kiss as they both started to undress. 

Something Ty Lee, and maybe Mai, knew about Azula is she enjoyed doing naughty things to an extent. She didn't really do them with others, but she did with Ty Lee. Ty Lee knew Azula saw it as a fun challenge, but she was fine with that. 

Azula did what she could to keep from going over the edge, while attempting to get Ty Lee to do so as many times as possible. Azula saw the moment she finally went over as a reward for completing the challenge. 

Ty Lee enjoyed the attention and obvious benefits, as well as the satisfaction she got from finally getting Azula to go over the edge. They did have some limits obviously, but there was still plenty they could do. Plus, it was safe with the two of them and they could learn what they liked to do sexually. 

[-] [-] [-] (A/N: Azula and Ty Lee sex scene. NSFW.) 

Azula was taking Ty Lee's lips rather forcefully. Ty Lee had lips that tasted like rich cherries. Azula was encouraged by their taste. She was surprised how nice it was. 

She wanted to taste more as she lifted Ty Lee's top off. She broke the kiss for a moment to look at Ty Lee's now free breasts. 

She licked her lips. She really wanted to give them a thorough investigation. They were so much bigger than her own. Almost too big for Ty Lee's body in her opinion, but the fact they didn't reach that point made them delightfully naughty instead. 

Ty Lee blushed, "What are the rules? This won't be the same as last time. We've ummm… both grown," she said. 

"More in some ways than others. I think I can kind of understand the fascination males seem to have with breasts, especially your set," Azula said unintentionally seductive. 

Ty Lee blushed deeper. 

"Other than using something for full penetration… everything else goes. As always, you try to get me off, and I will get you to sing many songs of pleasure to the high heavens," Azula said confidently. 

Penetration was for when they decided to go all the way with a guy. Something both were very interested in, but weren't too quick to go that far. Ty Lee had standards of her own, even if they were vastly different from Azula's. 

Ty Lee nodded and leaned in to kiss Azula again. She started working on undoing the Princess' top. Azula was surprised when she gasped a little. She kept receiving Ty Lee's kisses though. She wanted to know them better and be more prepared for them. 

Azula soon turned the aggressor again in their kiss. She got Ty Lee to moan a few times and started trailing kisses down the other girl's body. She gave a little nibble on Ty Lee's neck, which got a deep sensual gasp from the girl. 

Azula grinned to that reaction. She loved how Ty Lee easily responded. The acrobat never tried to hold back. She claimed it was building sexual stamina by embracing her orgasms. 

The princess started to work on Ty Lee's pants. She wanted to see all of Ty Lee's skin. She wanted full access, so the fun and challenge could really begin. She also wondered how Ty Lee looked down there now. 

"Azula…" Ty Lee gasped as her pants were removed. She shuddered a little as she felt the cool air of Azula's quarters on her wetness. She hadn't started out wet, but the princess usually knew how to get her there quickly. 

Azula looked over the girl again. Ty Lee's large boobs really stood out with her flat and softly defined abs. Azula liked seeing the small patch of brown lower curls. Ty Lee probably kept it well trimmed and maintained due to her circus performance outfit. She also saw the glistening wetness and watched for a moment as Ty Lee's large breasts rose and fell with her hot breaths. 

"This seems to promise being even more fun than it was in the past," Azula said as she threw off her own pants. 

Ty Lee took in Azula's naked body. She loved how well proportioned it was and how defined its curves were. She really found the princess' rich and groomed lower dark curls very tantalizing. They were slick with Azula's arousal. Ty Lee had a feeling this was going to be a more challenging encounter than usual for the princess. 

Azula came over and leaned Ty Lee back. She looked at Ty Lee's breasts again. She then positioned herself so her pussy was right in Ty Lee's face. She moved so her own face was right in Ty Lee's pussy. Azula blushed a little as she could feel heat coming from Ty Lee's special place. 

Ty Lee took in a deep inhale and moaned happily as her senses were filled with Azula's arousal. She had a feeling this would be even more fun than she first thought. She wondered just how difficult this would be for Azula compared to their past exploits in such things. Ty Lee looked forward to finding out. 

She licked her lips as she took in the site of Azula before her again. Azula's pussy had what seemed to be just the right amount of pubic hair to be sexy and show she was in full bloom. Ty Lee was surprised how excited she was regarding what they were about to do. 

She took in another breath. Azula was putting off a lot of warmth and arousal scent. Ty Lee wondered if it was a Fire bender thing. She tentatively gave Azula's lower lips a lick. It was surprisingly tasty. Ty Lee eagerly dived in to her friend's nethers after that first taste. 

Azula gave a gasp/moan of surprise. She hadn't expected Ty Lee to be so eager. It seemed this was going to be more of a challenge than she thought. Azula took in Ty Lee's arousal and bit back another moan. This was a lot more of a turn on than she thought it would be. She covered up her moment of being off guard by focusing on tasting her friend. 

The princess gave her friend's wet pussy a lick. She was surprised by the taste. It was rather delightful and seemed to turn her on more. She focused and brought up her guard. She would get through this sexy challenge. Ty Lee seemed more than eager to make things difficult. 

That was the best part of this challenge though. Ty Lee never held back. It seemed she noticed Azula's arousal responded to her own sounds of pleasure. Since discovering this, Ty Lee embraced the pleasure and eagerly returned it. 

Azula saw it as a different level to the challenge and felt pride in pleasing her friend so well. It all culminated in making it more wonderful once she finally achieved victory and could give in to receiving her reward. Until then… she had a lovely Ty Lee dessert to enjoy. 

Ty Lee buried her face in deeper as she delved her tongue into Azula's begrudgingly eager pussy. She didn't care that her nose was pressed up against Azula's backdoor. In fact, Ty Lee found this rather exciting. She got a bit of Azula's scent back there. Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad and very naughty. 

Azula couldn't help but let out a moan as Ty Lee got in closer. It was odd feeling what she knew was her friend's nose on her anus. It was so taboo feeling. She wasn't sure what to make of her reaction to this. She really did hope Ty Lee didn't venture there though. Azula felt it might be too much for her to keep her sexy composure, regardless if it was something she enjoyed or not. 

"Mmmm…" Ty Lee moaned out. "You taste really good," she said in a sweet and sexy voice. 

Azula shuddered at the sensation of Ty Lee's moan and the new sound to her voice. She also really liked the complement. It reached her in a different manner than the usual ones did for some reason. She was oddly enough encouraged to get more ambitious with her treatment of Ty Lee. 

She paused briefly and came up for air. She inserted a finger into Ty Lee. She got the cutest and sexiest sound yet. Full penetration wasn't allowed. Insertion was and it had a tremendous effect. Azula braced herself. She had feeling Ty Lee would eventually dare to return the favor. 

" _Why am I eager for her to do so?_ " Azula briefly thought. That would make things more difficult she was sure, but she kind of wanted to feel what it was like. 

Ty Lee moaned at the sensation of Azula's fingers inside her. She was lost in pleasure as she shook with orgasm. She had no choice but to pause in what she was doing. It felt so amazing…

When she recovered, she took in quick breaths and more of Azula's arousal. It seemed to grow thicker with her own pleasure. Ty Lee grinned to herself for a moment. She liked that her sounds of approval got such a reaction from the princess. 

She licked her lips again. She started focusing her licking on part of Azula's pussy while using her own finger as well. Turnabout was fair play and encouraged in their fun. It did up the difficulty to the sexy challenge. It was also a lot more fun. 

"Mmmmmphhh!" Azula cried out in strangled pleasure as she lightly bit her lip. She had come really close to orgasming there. Dangerously close. The princess needed to train in this way more it seemed. It felt so good though. The fact she kept herself from going over the edge seemed to really affect her as well. It seemed as if she was more sensitive now. It was both challenging and amazing. 

Ty Lee let out a small giggle to Azula's almost orgasm. For some reason, she really thought it cute and sexy the princess refused to orgasm just yet. She didn't mind it though. In fact, she was secretly rooting for Azula. She wanted plenty of sexy time with the princess. It meant she got more of this special kind of attention from one of her favorite people. 

She briefly thought of going after what she was sure would be a sexy weakness of Azula's. She really was surprised she found herself so curious about a girl's anus. Ty Lee didn't proceed though. She wasn't completely sure Azula would enjoy anal play of any kind. She also didn't want to use a possibly sure-fire way of ending things just yet. It was fun receiving Azula's sexual attention and it was equally fun giving Azula such delightful torture. 

[-] [-] [-] 

It had been a good while since they started and Ty Lee was pretty sure her pleasure senses were completely fried from overload. It did feel really nice though. She felt so very wonderfully satisfied. She could tell Azula was very close to the edge at last and wouldn't be able to hold back this time. Ty Lee kissed Azula's clitoris and gave it a slight nibble with her teeth. 

"Ty Leeeeeee!" Azula cried out cutely in a very intense song of pleasure as she finally gave in to orgasm. She felt it had been well earned by this point. Her mouth was hanging open as she moaned out and her eyelids fluttered. Her tongue hung out as her body was wracked by pleasure shooting through her. 

She seized up intensely and felt something spring forth and she shook anew as she felt her body tremble in sexual pleasure. She felt her pussy twitch and felt something warm shoot out as her core was assaulted by sweet sensual pleasure. She panted as she looked lazily to Ty Lee. 

Azula gave a slight blush as she noticed a clear liquid on her friend's face. Ty Lee seemed astonished by what happened. She really hadn't expected Azula to squirt on her. She tentatively gave it a lick. 

"Mmmmmm," Ty Lee let out in delight. She really liked the taste. 

Azula would never admit to Ty Lee how relieved she was her friend wasn't repulsed by that. Azula blamed being out of practice as the reason she ended up squirting like that. 

Though… there was a deep part of her that kind of liked she did that to Ty Lee. 

It was like she was momentarily marking Ty Lee as hers or something. Azula figured it was just her orgasm addled mind thinking strange thoughts. 

To make sure Ty Lee didn't figure Azula hadn't meant for that happen, the princess schooled her features into a smirk. She then said, "Consider it thanks for doing so well." 

Ty Lee gave a giggle and licked some from her fingers again. "Naturally. You are a princess after all," she said. 

Azula nodded and plopped down next to Ty Lee on the bed. She looked to her friend and smiled. That had been a very fun and satisfying challenge. 

[-] [-] [-] (A/N: NSFW scene ends.) 

Azula and Ty Lee were both catching their breath as they lay next to each other basking in the afterglow of their sexual encounter. Both girls were covered in a very kinky sheen of sweat from their sexual exertion. Azula again looked to Ty Lee's face and blushed momentarily. Ty Lee hadn't fully cleaned her own face yet. Azula could see her squirt still there. 

As kinky and sort of proud as she felt of that, she looked around and grabbed a piece of fabric nearby. She handed it to Ty Lee. "I know it's your top, but you have a spare and you should probably clean up," she said. 

Ty Lee blushed. She kind of liked wearing Azula's gift of satisfaction, but she did need to clean up. "Will there be time for laundry tomorrow?" she asked as she used the impromptu towel. 

"There should be," Azula answered. 

Ty Lee grinned as she tossed her used top to the side. She then snuggled in with Azula. Both girls enjoyed doing so to an extent. It was probably some natural inclination hardwired into them for after such encounters. That was how Azula explained it. She didn't really want to admit it was kind of nice being this physically close to someone. 

Azula would admit to herself it was nice having Ty Lee back again. She was really happy she didn't have to force the girl to come along either. Azula wondered about that a little. She had expected to be happy to have Ty Lee by her side again, but it seemed to mean more to her than she thought it would. She figured that was because she saw both Ty Lee and Mai differently now. 

They were always her 'friends', but it seemed Azula was figuring out how that meant more than she used to think it did. Maybe all of those books were reaching her. 

Ty Lee let out a pleased sigh as she snuggled in more next to Azula. Azula pushed such thoughts to the side. She relaxed next to Ty Lee in the bed. She made sure not to fall asleep though. She needed to make sure they eventually got into proper night clothes. 

It would be so very embarrassing if anyone saw them like this naked next to each other. That wouldn't do for a princess. She still enjoyed being next to her friend like this though. Ty Lee's body was both soft and firm. The warmth next to her was nice as well. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko was doing his best to keep a low profile as he entered a small Earth Kingdom town to resupply, with the little he could afford. It was a very… interesting… place to say the least. There seemed to be a slight, almost, military presence here. He wasn't so sure though. 

The group was small and didn't act much in the way of disciplined. They were wearing what looked like modified Earth Kingdom uniforms. The slight difference looked to be personally applied by the members of the group. 

The group claimed they were protecting the small town, but Zuko doubted that was the case. The first flag against them was how little this place would have in the way of military importance. It didn't have much in the way of crops, so it wouldn't even be attacked to cut off supply lines. It wasn't really well placed for anything in all honesty. 

Zuko had been keeping up to date on the war to avoid being caught. This meant he knew this small and insignificant town was too far away from the war to be worth attacking. There wouldn't even be reason for a raiding group to attack for the sake of spreading fear. A town like this could literally be leveled and only the small population living here would be affected. 

The second flag against the group was their behavior. They acted more like thugs or bandits than soldiers. At the same time, Zuko could tell they had proper training, even if they didn't seem to do much to keep their skills sharp. 

The group instead enjoyed the power they had over the small town and the people. No one seemed to be willing to stand up to them. The group gambled out in broad daylight. They started drinking in the middle of the day. They even helped themselves to the women as they wished. 

Zuko saw a couple of men take a girl into a small alley between buildings soon after he arrived. He saw another group leave an alley laughing together while a girl with her breasts exposed sat on the ground and wiped drying cum from her face. She was probably no more than a year older than him. 

Zuko really wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure there was anything he could do without blowing his cover. The group wasn't big, but he was just one guy and he would rather leave without causing problems. He wasn't staying so getting too involved benefited no one. 

There was also how no one else seemed to care. Zuko couldn't find it in himself to bother with these people if they wouldn't even try to defend themselves. Besides… he didn't know anyone here and he could leave quickly while putting it behind him. He had many other things to worry about instead. 

Zuko spent the last of his money when he noticed a nervous girl, who looked to be a year younger than him, stood close to him. She had hazel eyes and light brown hair that went to her shoulders. There was no denying she was pretty. 

Zuko looked to her curiously and she looked pleadingly back at him. He was about to ask what she wanted, or tell her to bother someone else, when three soldiers/thugs came over. He couldn't just leave right then though. He had to instead hope this worked out somehow. 

The trio of guys looked to both of them. Zuko could see the hunger in their eyes as they looked over the girl. "Never seen your ugly mug here before," one said to Zuko with a look that was supposed to be intimidating. 

Zuko could see the apprehension in his eyes though. Zuko figured that was enough to prove they were who he thought they were. Cowardly deserters. 

"There a problem with that?" Zuko asked neutrally as he causally drew attention to his dual swords at his waist. 

The leader of the trio decided to grab Zuko's feed bags as he said, "Thanks for your donation. I'd leave if I were you. Looks like staying here is too expensive for you." 

The guy then looked to the girl and lightly licked his lips as he said, "See you later, Sayori." The others chuckled as they turned to leave. 

Zuko watched them go with narrowed eyes. 

"Thanks…" the girl said to him softly. 

Zuko was silent and started getting ready to leave. He would just have to hope there was a different town nearby. 

"Wait," the girl called as she grabbed his arm. 

Zuko looked to her as he said, "I have no reason to stay here. Sorry." 

She seemed saddened but then her eyes brightened and she smiled as she said, "To thank you for the help, I'll let you and your ostrich horse rest at my family's home." 

"I really need to keep moving," Zuko said to her. 

"You also really need food, water, and supplies," she countered. 

Zuko was in thought for a moment and closed his eyes. "Fine," he relented with a sigh. He really didn't have a choice. 

Sayori smiled and said, "That's the spirit! I'm Sayori. Who are you?" 

Zuko thought for a moment before replying, "Lee." 

"Thanks again, Lee." Sayori said cheerfully. 

Zuko mentally sighed and had a sinking feeling he was too heavily involved now. He would stay for a day or two and get supplies. After that, he was gone and wouldn't look back. It didn't matter how cheerful and pretty Sayori was. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko stayed longer than he intended. Perhaps he felt guilty as Fire Prince after seeing how the war had torn even more families apart. Perhaps he felt he owed them for their great generosity. Maybe, despite himself, he enjoyed the company of others after being alone for so long. He would leave soon though. He stayed too long as it was. It was too pleasant and peaceful here just outside of the town for him. 

Sayori and Zuko were sitting together on her family's porch as the sunset. "Why doesn't anyone do something about them? There aren't that many of them. From what I've seen, most of them aren't very skilled," he asked her. 

Sayori looked to the horizon in thought. "None of us here are fighters. Anyone who was joined the military," she said. 

"They're a bunch of cowardly deserters. If enough people stand up to them, they will leave," Zuko said. 

"The relationship is also a bit twisted I would say. They are deserters, but they still have connections to the military. They learned the names of all the people who joined from the area. They keep us informed on the war and our family members," she said. 

"But the way they treat everyone… Especially the girls and women," Zuko said with a frown. 

"I know. Everyone has just come to expect it. Some feel they do in a way help protect us from actual bandits. I doubt that is the case, but people will do a lot for even the illusion of safety. Some of the women even enjoy the company on their better days," she said. 

"How do you feel about it?" Zuko asked as he looked to her. 

Sayori shivered a little. "I've been lucky so far. My family lives outside of town. I'm also younger than most of the girls and women they prefer… But I've seen their looks… My luck will only last so much longer, I fear." 

Zuko frowned in thought. "They are cowards through and through," he said. 

"You said that already…" she pointed out. 

"No. You don't understand. They don't even stay in the town. They have a small camp nearby where they stay nights. They will leave the moment things get a little difficult for them here. That includes regular bandits coming close," he said darkly. 

He had seen their camp. It was set up to easily break down and leave. The deserters had little to no intention of staying. They acted tough and bold when he was probably the only one in town worth a damn at fighting, even without his bending. Even then, Zuko could smell the fear on them when he was around. That was the reason why they hadn't bothered Sayori or her family while he was here. 

Zuko wasn't so sure Sayori truly realized that. She shouldn't have to be worrying about such things. Not in a town like this. The only worries this small nowhere town should have was hearing bad news about their loved ones at war. Not great, but better than it was currently. 

"It is how it is," she said sadly. She was coming to accept Lee would be leaving soon. She knew that would be when her time was up. "I just wish my first time wouldn't be by their hands." She tried to say in a manner that hinted her unspoken request to him. 

Zuko looked to her in thought. She stood up and went inside. She put extra sway in her hips to entice him. Zuko didn't pick up on her hint. He instead made up his mind on something. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Yorin," the boss of the deserters said as he felt up a waitress sitting in his lap with her skirt lifted a bit. 

The waitress put up with it because there wasn't really much that could be done about it. A few of these guys were Earth benders. What hope did a regular person like her have against them? They also tipped decently well, even if it was with money they took from the other people in town. 

"Yeah boss?" Yorin asked. 

"You get the feeling the town's getting a little uppity?" the boss asked. 

Yorin took a drink from a different waitress and grinned as he looked down her shirt. "Where has that wonderful customer service gone?" he asked. 

The girl blushed and reluctantly pulled down her blouse and exposed more chest for him. 

"That's better," he said as he took a sip of the drink and gave one of her breasts a squeeze. 

"I think you're right, boss. What we gonna do about it?" Yorin asked. 

"I think it has to do with that new stranger in town. He didn't take our warning seriously enough and shacked up with Sayori and her family. I say we give him and her family a last serious warning. If he still doesn't heed our warning, we gather the others and pay their house a visit," the boss said. 

"We finally moving on her?" Yorin asked excitedly. 

"Yeah. She's looking extra pretty lately. She's grown in real nice and she's pretty much old enough. We tried being kind to her, but she just took advantage of our kindness," the boss said. 

"What will we do about her parents?" Yorin asked. 

"We tell them we'll take care of her for them. They'll just need to give us a little upkeep is all," the boss said with a grin. 

Yorin pulled a waitress into his lap and grinned at her. He ran a hand slowly up her skirt and kissed her lovely lips. She gave an involuntary shudder he mistook for arousal. He chuckled a little and turned to his boss. "We'll set the rest of the town right again after that, won't we?" he asked. 

"Of course," the boss said with a confident chuckle. 

Things were really good here. The war was scary. The Fire Nation, fierce. Hell, even other Earth benders were rather intimidating as so-called comrades in arms. 

These people didn't even know how to fight for themselves, even with pitchforks and torches. The stranger had swords. The boss could tell the guy knew how to handle himself, but there would be five of them and even more if their serious warning didn't work. They would show him, even if it would be a tough fight. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko wore his blue spirit mask as he looked at the camp below. Not all of the group were there at the moment, but most of them were. He was certain once the few who were passed out in the local tavern returned, and saw their camp in ruins, they would run. He even planned to cut loose a little. Him using fire bending here, away from the town, would only scare them into leaving sooner. 

Zuko sneaked into the camp and was surprised they didn't even have guards posted to keep watch. This would be too easy. This would be very unfair. It even went against his sense of honor on a level. 

This wasn't about him though. He wouldn't let them make sport of the town anymore. He wouldn't let them steal Sayori's virginity either. She deserved much better than that. No one deserved what these cowards did to them. 

" _Perhaps I grew a little too attached,_ " Zuko mused to himself. It didn't matter though. He would leave soon after this. 

Zuko found where the deserters kept their weapons and armor. It was odd they didn't have them better located or even close their person. Zuko supposed they figured if worst came to worst, leaving such heavy items behind would let them escape faster. 

It took little effort on his part to burn their makeshift armory down. He then set some tents ablaze and started killing the cowards. He got a pretty good head start before any them got up to start fighting back. 

Zuko was able to easily deal with the few who were able to put up much of a fight. It was just as easy as he figured with his fire bending. He was almost shocked how easy it was. He had little time to dwell on that. He wanted to finish this before the sun rose. He would then rest a little and say his good byes. 

"Who are you?!" a man shouted as he stared at the masked figure. 

Zuko looked to him and said, "Retribution." 

"Wha-wha-what?!" the man asked as he trembled in place. 

"Did you really think you could get away with deserting and bullying the people here?" Zuko asked with his voice sounding deeper than usual. 

"Bu-bu-but…" the man was terrified and at a loss for words. 

Zuko made quick work of him before returning to his task. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Where's Lee?" Sayori asked as she looked through the house after waking up. 

"He left a note saying he needed to do something, but would be back before lunch," her mother said. 

"Okay," Sayori replied. She was a little relieved he hadn't completely left yet. She was also disappointed he didn't seem to get her hint yesterday. 

"Would you run to town this morning?" her mother asked. 

"Why?" Sayori asked. 

"We all know Lee will be leaving soon. Lunch might be his last meal with us even… We should make it a bit of a feast in honor of him what he has done to help out here," her mother said. 

Sayori looked a little sad at those words. She then nodded in determination. "Okay," she said to her mother getting ready to leave. 

She would approach Lee one last time and make sure he knew her intentions. If he wasn't interested in her, then that was his choice. She would be a little heartbroken, but she wasn't going to force him like she knew the deserters would to her, once Lee was gone. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko gave a mighty stretch before laying down on a grassy hillside. He wasn't too far from Sayori's place, but he needed a little rest before getting back. It was rather peaceful here with the babbling stream nearby. He needed a moment after what he did. He felt it was right and he was used to fighting and killing, but he needed to calm his mind and heart after that. 

He soon closed his eyes for a spell. 

He felt it wasn't too long before he was awakened by the gallop of an ostrich horse. He readied to defend himself as he opened his eyes. He stood up and relaxed for a moment once he recognized Sayori's mother. 

When she was closer, he saw her look of worry. He knew this wouldn't be good. 

"What is it?" he asked as soon as she hopped off her ostrich horse. 

"They took her!" she cried out. She handed him a note. "I sent her into town early this morning. We wanted to give you a proper good bye feast. We figured this would be your last day here," she explained as Zuko read the note. 

"They want to face you. They said they won't do anything to her before you meet them in town," she said. 

Zuko was angry but controlled his emotions. "I'll get her back. I'll make sure they never bother you or the town again," he said. 

He knew this was their last move, but he wasn't going to let on to that. He knew this had to be the group that stayed in town last night. If they had made it back to their camp, there was no way they would have hung around. 

Sayori's mother felt relieved, but was still worried. "I won't let you go alone. My husband is trying to gather up the other townsfolk, but I doubt that will help much. They are all too... defeated," she said. 

"I promise you. Sayori will be safe and these cowards will never again bother her or your town again," Zuko said once more as he mounted his ostrich horse. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Sayori was terrified. She was confused as well. Why were they doing this to her? Why hadn't they just taken her away? Why did they have her tied up in the center of town? They hadn't even tried anything as she figured they would. 

She couldn't help but feel hopeful as she saw Zuko coming her way. Her heart was too aflutter she decided. If Lee saved her, she might just beg him to let her join him on his wandering. Her leaving might be the only way to save her family from the deserters striking back. 

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you arrived," the boss of the group said as he tried to look confident as the stranger arrived. 

"I know your type," Zuko said as he stared them down. "This proves how cowardly you are. Taking a hostage. Bringing four men with you. All just because of one stranger with dual swords," Zuko said as he drew his swords and took a combat stance. 

"This will be the last time you and your lot taint this town with your cowardly stench," he said dangerously. 

The boss actually felt uneasy at his words. He put on a semi-brave front as he called to one of his men and said, "Are you going to stand for that insult?" 

The guy gulped and readied his spear. He charged at Zuko. 

Zuko easily knocked the man out with the hilt of his sword in the man's gut. The man went flying backwards. 

"Go on," the boss ordered the next man. 

This guy gulped and charged in as well. Zuko broke the spear with a kick and smacked the guy with the side of one sword. 

The next guy charged a little early, but Zuko easily dealt with him as well. 

"Really… Yorin!" the boss called as he looked to his left. He gulped mentally once he noticed Yorin was already running away at top speed. Yorin was their second-best fighter…

"Can't get any good help these days," the boss muttered. He would show this punk and really take over the town. No more mister nice guy! He would have a full-on harem of always naked wenches and everything. He would demand the town hand over all their valuables and their finest clothing. No more slack for them. 

He readied his dual hammers and immediately used them to channel earth bending. They were something only novices used, but he felt they worked much better than most benders realized. He could earth bend and had some rather handy weapons as well. 

He slammed one hammer into the ground and used the other to send a rock chunk at the stranger. 

Zuko was a bit more cautious now, but he was able to dodge the rock. The boss deserter continued his attack. Zuko was having to go all out dodging the flying rocks. This was much more difficult then he thought it would be without his bending. He really didn't want to resort to that though. 

He wished to leave in peace and have one last pleasant evening with the family that gave him a place to stay. Zuko knew the town wouldn't tolerate him anymore if they saw he was a fire bender. They may not be warriors fighting the war, but they had family who were. Zuko would be a convenient and rather appropriate outlet for their anger at having their family torn apart. 

Zuko dodged one rock and then another, but a third one smacked him back a bit. He remained standing, but it seemed things were getting more difficult. 

The boss deserter smirked. He really was pretty awesome, wasn't he? He was putting this arrogant fool in his place and showing the town he owned them. He was already getting excited about his plans to celebrate his impending victory. He might even help himself to some of the younger daughters in this town as well. That would show the weaklings for getting overconfident just because a stranger with swords happened by. 

Zuko was being pushed back more than he liked. The deserter boss jumped up and slammed both hammers into the ground. A crack in the ground raced towards Zuko. He jumped back, but it wasn't enough. A chunk of ground shot up and hit Zuko in his stomach. The scarred prince went backwards and landed harshly on the ground. 

The boss deserter smirked at his success. He started to walk forward slowly. That would really show off how powerful he was. He didn't even need to be in a hurry to take out this traveling master swordsman. What hope did the townspeople have? He could taste the disbelief and shock in the people gathered to watch the showdown. 

As Zuko laid on the ground, he remembered the last night he saw his mother. He remembered her words to never forget who he was. He remembered some of the things his uncle said to him over the years. 

Zuko's eyes opened suddenly. 

He couldn't lose here. He wouldn't lose here. He would end this. He would use his full power and then leave. His wishes to do so peacefully and to have one last enjoyable night didn't matter. 

This wasn't for his sake in the first place. He only hoped one day Sayori and her family could forgive him for taking advantage of their hospitality. It didn't matter what the rest of the town thought. 

Zuko recovered with a spinning fire kick, which sent the deserter flying backwards. 

The man was shocked and terrified. This wasn't a swordsman… This was a demon from the Fire Nation! They would probably be here soon. It was time to cut loses and run! 

Zuko roared in anger as he sent several fire attacks at the man using his swords. He then got ready to deliver his last attack. He wouldn't kill the man. He knew once the man recovered, he would leave as quickly as possible. That's if the town didn't decide to finally do something about him once he was powerless. 

The boss was sent flying back and slammed into a nearby wall. He knew he was defeated and close to passing out, if not full on death. He looked to the demon before him. "Who. Are. You?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Zuko. The one who burned your camp and men to the ground last night," Zuko replied in a low voice only the man could hear before he knocked him out. 

Zuko wouldn't give the village his real name. He would just be some wandering fire bender who happened by for better or worse. He would be leaving now, but there wasn't a reason to leave more of a trail for others to follow. 

Despite his earlier determination, it still hurt to see the looks of the townsfolk. It was like they hated him more than the deserters who tormented them and raped their women regularly. He supposed one could argue he deserved such hate, but he still felt it wasn't right. It was something else to add to the back of his mind on what he should do with his future later. 

Zuko stood up and noticed from the corner of his eye Sayori was free now. She looked hurt, betrayed and confused. Zuko couldn't blame her. She had taken him into her home and confided in him a great deal. 

Zuko left calmly, but only so he could react if needed. He also feared if he ran the villagers might think he was about to charge them or something. As he approached the edge of the town, he said to them, "For what it is worth… They won't bother you ever again." 

He climbed on his ostrich horse and galloped away. He felt it would be wrong to thank Sayori's family. It might paint a target on them for the rest of the town. 

Zuko didn't see a young boy pick up a rock he was ready to throw. Sayori's father kept the boy from doing so

"He knows to leave. He knows he's the enemy. He knows we want nothing to do him with. Don't sully yourself by attacking someone's back because of hate," he said. 

The boy looked a little confused, but nodded in understanding. He, like everyone else, watched cautiously as the fire bender left. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Sayori was a mix of emotions that night. She knew what she had planned and wanted to do that afternoon with Lee. She didn't know what to think. She now understood what his burn actually meant. 

Part of her still wondered more about him. Questions filled her mind. " _Who was he really? Why was he banished from the Fire Nation? Is he really so bad?_ " she thought to herself. 

He may have been Fire Nation, but he helped out her family. He avoided causing trouble. He even handled the town's deserter problem. He saved her virtue and probably her life as well. 

If they ever met again and things were different, she would thank him properly. She doubted she would ever hear of him again though. He was keeping a low profile and if he was ever discovered by the Fire Nation, he would probably be dealt with permanently. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Fine! Be that way!" Katara huffed and stormed away from where she just confronted Toph outside of the Earthbender's rock tent. 

Sokka gave a yawn as he looked to Harry. "Do you think you could silence the both of them?" he asked. 

Harry was in thought for a moment before he shook his head. "I have no problems with silencing my friends' snoring. But it would feel wrong to just silence people for arguing alone," he said. 

"It's only going to get worse. It's starting to really cut into our sleeping schedule," Sokka complained. 

"I think Harry's right not to do that. I don't like it, but I feel they need to work this out. We're just making some distance at the moment, so it isn't too bad. Though it probably will get worse," Aang said with a frown. 

Harry was in thought again. He sighed and said, "I'm not sure how to help with this. Things usually get pretty bad when you get between your own friends. Katara is right that Toph needs to do more than she has been. But at the same time, Toph needs time to adjust. She's had her whole life dictated by others. This is her first taste of freedom and she isn't used to being in a group yet." 

Aang nodded in agreement. 

"Why don't you explain that to them?" Sokka asked. 

"As I said… Things usually just get messy when you put yourself between others. Plus… I don't think either of them would listen," Harry said. 

"Fine. But if this keeps going another night or two… I won't let you just stay out of it. Appa needs sleep too," Sokka said. 

"Perhaps we should do something soon," Aang said with a concerned frown to Appa. 

"Sokka just wants to sleep more," Harry pointed out dryly. 

"He's still right though," Aang replied. 

"Okay. Two more nights. Then **we** try to intervene," Harry said. 

"We?!" Sokka asked in alarm. 

"I'm not doing it myself. Girls are scary when they get angry, even without bending powers. Katara and Toph are master benders," Harry said. 

"Maybe… I'm being a little impatient," Sokka said with a gulp. 

Aang gave Sokka a teasing grin. "Where did all of that talk about how sleep is sooo important go?" he asked. 

"Sleep is important. But I'm not ready for a permanent nap yet," Sokka said with a grimace. 

Harry and Aang chuckled at Sokka's response, but they also secretly agreed with him. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"This does seem it will be very useful, War Minister Qin," Azula said as she looked over the tank train in front of her. It really was a marvelous machine. 

It was a good mix of both a tank and a train. It also had a lot equipment built into it. She really liked the idea of the giant grappling hooks on the front. They could be used offensively or to help with traversing more troubling terrain. Additionally, there was a giant plow on the front to protect it. 

From the earlier demonstration, it was obvious the machine's speed was equally impressive. It would really help them while tracking the Avatar across the Earth Kingdom. It would help her possibly face Harry once again. She did not want to let her defeat stand. She had too many… confusing thoughts regarding him already. 

"Given you are in search of both your uncle and brother, who have fled to the Earth Kingdom, and the sightings of the Avatar. I figured this would be perfect for your needs, Princess Azula. And would be honored if you so choose to use it," Qin said as he bowed to her. 

Azula looked over the machine again and nodded to herself. Ty Lee and Mai were both examining it as well. Mai actually seemed slightly less bored, as she looked it over. That actually spoke a lot given who she was. 

"We shall see how useful it can be. It seems your work is ever improving, especially as of late," Azula said as she looked to him. She was mentally smiling as she thought over the many projects he had in work. It seemed there would be yet another leap in Fire Nation technology coming. 

"I am honored by your words, your Highness," Qin said with a deeper bow. 

"I trust preparations are near completion for our journey then," Azula said. 

"All that you have requested has been seen to, your Highness," he said in reply. 

"Good. You are probably one of the most competent Ministers we have," Azula said as she dismissed herself to join Mai and Ty Lee. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko decided the universe was yet again trying to give him a very harsh lesson with the last town. He also thought maybe it was just the world telling him to get back to his uncle. Zuko's time alone had not been terrible nor pleasant. He was pretty sure it had come to an end though, and it was something he needed one way or the other. 

" _It is time I found uncle again,_ " Zuko thought to himself as he galloped on his ostrich horse into the evening. He would have been shocked to realize in that moment there wasn't even a hint of a thought about regaining his honor or finding the Avatar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter title. Couldn't really think of a better one though. 
> 
> I decided to change up the Zuko Alone part. I wanted to do something a bit different, but still kind of similar. It may be more extreme or mature content oriented, but I felt it suited the lesson Zuko will learn from it more. Also… not the best excuse, but this is an adult fic instead of an animated show meant for kids.


	14. Tempers and Tank Trains

Katara was very angry and frustrated as she prepared part of their dinner. Sokka was handling the rest, but needed some help. Katara easily volunteered thinking it would show Toph. The problem was Toph didn't really seem to care. 

Aang let out a mighty yawn as he got Appa ready for the night. It wasn't all that late really, but the way the girls kept going on was really cutting into their sleep. He also didn't like how his two friends and Bending Masters were at each other's throat. 

"That insufferable annoying Little Girl!" Katara grumbled to herself. 

Sokka gave a yawn. If Toph was a couple of years older and Katara wasn't his sister. And they were sexy fighting in mud. It might at least be somewhat entertaining. In reality, it was getting pretty bad. He had a feeling things would come to a head sooner rather than later. He only hoped Harry's magic could save them from a very disgusting end involving mud from the Earthbender and Waterbender clashing. 

Usually Katara's remark was something Toph would overlook. Being called insufferable wasn't something that got to her. Usually, she might even see it as a compliment. 

However, this wasn't 'usually'. 

"What? Did you call me? Sugar Tits?" Toph called back. 

"I called you insufferable! No good! Annoying Helpless Little Girl!" Katara roared. 

"Helpless?" Toph almost screeched in her anger. 

"Yeah. Since you can't even lift a finger to help anyone… You must be just as weak and helpless as your parents thought!" Katara said as it seemed like steam was from coming from her ears. 

"You… You… Bitch!" Toph cried out as she sent a rock flying at Katara. 

Katara countered it easily and smirked. Toph was seething. Both girls were looking to each other waiting to make their move. 

Before they could, both were blasted back by Aang's Airbending. "That's enough!" he said to them both. 

Katara and Toph both launched bending attacks despite Aang being in the middle. Aang was able to counter them both, but it wasn't making a difference to them. 

They were about to fight again when suddenly Harry's voice came out and echoed in the area. "Cut it out!" he shouted thanks to a Sonorous charm. He deactivated the charm and stared at the two girls. 

They were distracted by his shout, but their tempers were still burning hot. Instead of listening to him, both looked to him and dangerously said, "Make us." 

Harry quickly sent a silently cast Full Body-Bind at Toph and one at Katara, just as she was about to laugh and claim victory. The two girls looked to him caught off guard. It was as if they momentarily forgot Harry was able to do more than Airbending. 

"I didn't want to do that, but it was clear neither of you would listen otherwise. Now… Don't make me silence you both as well," Harry said with a slight edge to his voice. 

"He can do that?" Toph asked in surprise. 

"Yeah," Katara replied neutrally. 

"Toph," Harry started evenly. 

Toph didn't like hearing him use such a tone. She seemed to realize she was partly responsible for him using it. Of course, Katara was more responsible clearly… in Toph's mind at least. 

"I know you just started travelling, but you're part of a group now. You aren't alone. That means you have to contribute. And stop taking 'pulling your own weight' so literally. That phrase doesn't mean to just help yourself. It means we all pitch-in in some fashion. It isn't even by much… My magic really helps out with setting up camp," Harry said. 

"What does anyone need to do then?" Toph asked a little defiantly. Harry could tell some of the heat was gone from her at least. 

"Katara helps where she can. A lot of times it is by keeping our water supply topped off and clean. She also pitches in when needed. She's also Aang's Water Bending Master. Aang takes care of Appa, helps when asked, and he teaches me Air Bending," Harry said. 

"What about Sokka then?" Toph interrupted. She didn't like that Harry seemed to be proving his point. 

"Sokka acts our Quartermaster and usually takes to preparing meals. Mostly because he feels I would just use vegetables," Aang said. 

"Hey!" Sokka said with an exaggerated frown. 

"Thus, proving my point," Harry said ignoring Sokka's outburst. "He isn't a bender, yet he still helps out a good bit. He's also the man with many plans usually." 

"Oohhh…" Toph said. Katara had been sort of saying that to her, but the way Harry and Aang said it seemed to reach her better. 

Katara was about to something smug in victory. 

Harry turned to her and spoke. "Katara," he said evenly. 

Katara eeped at almost getting in trouble and stayed silent. 

"Toph has never been outside of her family's home, apart from outings as the Blind Bandit. She's barely tasted even the most remote sense of freedom before joining us. She needs to get used to being part of a group, even if she comes off a little rough," Harry said to her. 

"It isn't easy getting used to a completely different and new lifestyle. I would know considering I had to go from being just a good Airbender to the Avatar. Then there was how everything changed while I was frozen in that iceberg," Aang added. 

"Do you two understand?" Harry asked. 

The girls sighed almost completely in sync and nodded as Harry eased up the spell. 

"Can you two at the very least not fight so much and not get everyone else involved?" Sokka asked. 

"Yeah… I guess," they both replied. 

"Great!" Aang said cheerfully before giving a yawn. "I'm really looking forward to eating and getting a good night's sleep." 

Harry looked the two girls over and released them. 

The group settled in for a slightly uncomfortable meal. Katara and Toph weren't fighting, but they were clearly both upset with the other. The guys hoped maybe they would save their next bout for tomorrow. 

[-] [-] [-] 

As the group finally settled in for the night and were almost within the wonderful realm of dreams, Toph woke them up. "Something is coming!" she said in alarm. 

"What is it?" Aang asked. 

"I can't really tell for sure. It's like a stampede of metal," she replied as she placed a hand on the ground. She had never stretched out her senses this far before. It really said something regarding what was coming if she was already feeling it. 

It wasn't saying anything good. 

"I'll look for it. You guys pack up camp and get Appa ready," Aang said as he took to the night sky. 

As Aang left and the others got to work, Harry said, "Toph. Keep track of it." 

She nodded as she kept her Earth Sense going. She was trying to see if there was a way to gauge the thing's speed. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang soared over to the direction Toph was sensing the… whatever it was. He couldn't make out too much in the night sky. He did eventually get close enough he could smell smoke of some kind. He then noticed a large metal something seemed to be shining a little under clear night's sky and full moon. He frowned and turned back. 

Once he returned, he told them what he saw. "It was this weird thing that was a mix between a train and a tank," Aang said as they hopped on Appa's saddle. 

"That's difficult to imagine…" Katara said. 

"It's enough to know it's Fire Nation," Sokka said. "Earth Kingdom tanks don't have smoke. They also don't have some kind of tank train thingies either." 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula gave a sigh as she sat with both Ty Lee and Mai. They actually sighted the Avatar and his group. One of their lookouts barely made out the orange and yellow the Avatar loved to wear. " _Really… Those colors are so easy to spot, even in the night,_ " she thought. 

Ty Lee was smiling as she laid her head on Azula's shoulder. "We're really catching up to them! It was such a good idea to rest earlier today. I can't wait to fight them again! I bet even Mai is excited," she said shooting her tall friend a grin. 

"I wouldn't say excited… I'm definitely not bored at least though," Mai said in typical Mai fashion. 

"Girls, remember to keep focused. If we are lucky, they will be tired when we finally catch up. If we aren't lucky, they will be rested as well. We need to be focused and ready," Azula said calmly. 

"Of course, Azula," Mai and Ty Lee said together. 

Deep down, Azula was excited as well. She would be facing off against them again. It was also a chance for her to get back at Harry. " _How dare an Airbender get me confused like this,_ " she thought to herself. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Again?!" Aang said once Toph reported the thing was close once more. They had just gotten ready for the night. This tank train was doing a good job of tracking them, and making good time. 

"I did say it was like a metal stampede. That includes a lot of speed," Toph said. 

"Let's get going," Harry said with a yawn. 

The others nodded and they once again took off into the sky. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Ugh… Can't they just stop running already? They're just trying to make things boring again," Mai said as their lookout reported the group took off once more. It was surprisingly easy under the full moon to make out their silhouette. 

"We'll catch up to them soon enough," Azula said. It was getting to be a bit obvious she was itching for a fight as well. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"It's back… How?!" Toph asked. She was thinking how the thing kept finding them. She had one theory, but she didn't think it would be enough in the night. 

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sokka let out in a long sigh. "We were finally about to have one night, in who knows how long, to peacefully sleep." 

"How are they finding us?" Katara asked. 

Toph was about to point out she just asked that, but Aang got them all ready to go. "Let's get going again. This time I'll make sure they don't follow us," he said. 

When Aang later took them to a mountain top, Sokka immediately threw his bedroll to ground and tiredly said, "No camp… Just sleeeeppp." He gave a mighty yawn as he tried to make himself comfortable on the ground. 

"Toph probably wouldn't have helped anyways," Katara said in a huff. The constant running and being forced to miss out on more sleep, was getting to her. 

"What?!" Toph yelled at her in anger. "You got something to say to me? Sugar Tits?" she asked. 

Katara took up a bending stance despite swaying a little from her tiredness. 

"Don't make me stun you two," Harry warned tiredly. His tired voice came off as even more dangerous. 

"He can do that?" Toph asked. 

"Y-Yeah…" Katara said with a gulp. 

Toph was starting to think Harry just might be the most dangerous of their group, even though he wasn't a master bender. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"They're on top of a mountain. How do you wish to proceed, Princess?" the lookout asked. 

Azula couldn't help but smirk as she said, "They think a mountain top will save them? Let's put the climbing harpoons to a test." 

Ty Lee let out a cheerful giggle. "We are supposed to be testing this thing," she said. 

Mai was already getting her knives and arrows ready. "Finally! At last, a brief stop to the endless boredom," she said. 

Ty Lee gave Mai a surprise hug, much to Mai's blushing embarrassment. "It's been a while since I've seen you this excited," she said. 

"I don't do excited," Mai said. 

Azula let out a laugh. "Don't forget, Ty Lee. She did tell us she was just not bored," she said. 

"You're right!" Ty Lee said in a bouncy fashion. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Even up here?! How?!" Sokka whined as the group saw the tank train far more up close than they ever wished to see it. 

"We should face them," Toph said. 

The others nodded in agreement and lined up along the ridge ready to fight. 

A side door to the tank train opened and they saw three familiar, but unwelcomed, faces. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee looked well rested as well. They were even sitting on top of Mongoose lizard mounts. They were staring at the group. 

"We can do this… Four and a half versus three," Toph said. 

"There are five of us," Sokka said. 

"Oh… sorry… I only counted you as half. No bending, you know," she said with a slightly mischievous grin. 

"I can still fight!" Sokka defended. 

"You know what. Sokka's right. It is five on three," Toph said. 

Sokka grinned to that. 

"Harry has his magic and bending. He counts as one and a half," Toph said smirking. 

Sokka blinked for a moment as his tired brain tried to make sense of what she said. "Hey!" he finally said after he got it. Toph giggled at him. 

The Fire Nation girls started charging the group at that moment. 

The benders started attacking. Toph started them off with a cascade of earth pillars to impede the chasing trio. She was dismayed when they easy climbed the earth pillars and continued their approach. 

Harry and Aang sent out Air blasts, which the girls easily evaded. Their mounts could climb along the side of the mountain with ease. 

"We should go!" Sokka said. They weren't in any condition to fight a fully rested Azula and her two friends. 

Toph erected a mighty earth wall at an angle to block the mounts. The others jumped on to Appa. She was completely shocked when she felt the leader of the group generate lightning with ease and blast a giant hole in the wall. 

"Come on," Harry called to her. 

Toph jumped up and Harry and Sokka pulled her in as Aang took off. 

"Awww… They ran away," Ty Lee pouted. 

"True… but dawn is approaching. Tracking them won't be an issue," Azula said. She was keeping in mind something she noticed as the air bison took off again. 

"While I don't think this is boring… It is getting a slight bit annoying," Mai said as they returned to their transport. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"I think we could have taken them…" Toph said with a pout. 

"With the crazy blue fire and lightning? I don't think so," Sokka said. 

"Plus, there's the girl in pink… She can do something that disables bending," Katara said in fear. 

"Sokka's also right because we're in no shape to fight them at their best," Harry said with a yawn. 

"We'll keep going… We can't land any time soon, or they'll find us," Katara said. 

Aang frowned in worry as he said, "Appa's going to need rest at some point." 

"What about those potions?" Katara asked Harry. 

"That would give us a boost… But it might not be enough… and the crash afterwards," Harry said. The crash wasn't too bad normally, but he didn't think the EnerGen Potion would be enough for this. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula was resting briefly with both Mai and Ty Lee. They had some time, since it seemed the Avatar was keeping to the sky. Fortunately, even after their period of pedestrian lives, Mai and Ty Lee were still more than capable. They also knew how to get rest, even if briefly, between rounds. 

After some time, the three girls were awakened. "Report?" Azula asked as she and the others got ready. They had a couple of hours of rest. 

"You were right, Princess Azula. The air bison's shedding fur is providing more than enough of a trail to follow," the lookout reported. 

"Of course, I was right," she replied with a satisfied smirk. 

"We also noticed they seemed to have crashed nearby," he finished. 

"Good. Take us there. The broken trees along with the shed fur will be more than enough to track them. They've been awake all night. They'll be even more exhausted now that it's daylight," she said. 

The lookout nodded and returned to his post. 

"You really are amazing," Ty Lee said. 

Azula smiled. "Beauty and Brains. I have them both. As a Princess of the Royal Fire Nation Family should." 

Ty Lee giggled to that. 

Mai rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She actually gave a slight amused smile. She had to admit Azula's attitude could be rather entertaining at times. It was even better during this trip. Mai figured Azula learned to temper her attitude some since they last saw each other. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The group seemed to have lost their pursuers. Sadly, tempers were at their boiling point. This spelled disaster for the group. It also happened quickly. 

Katara and Toph were arguing. Aang tried to stop it, but the girls had enough. Toph especially had enough. 

"Don't blame this on Appa!" Aang shouted. Toph just pointed out Appa's shedding was leaving a trail to follow. "He's saved our lives three times tonight alone! Stop being so ungrateful!" he shouted. 

"What?!" Toph cried out in reply. 

"Yeah! Aang's right!" Katara said not helping the situation. 

"You all tell me to be a part of the group and to help out. I point out how they're following us. And you say it's my fault?!" Toph replied. 

Harry could see her point. He might have done something, but he wasn't sure how his tired state would affect his focus for his magic at the moment. He didn't want to accidentally hurt his friends or something. It would have been easy if they were facing Azula and the others. Then, who cared if his spells were a little wild and powerful? 

Aang and Katara were both stunned for a moment. They could actually see where she was coming from as well. 

"I'm out," Toph said as she stomped the ground. Her bag flew up and right into her hand. She slung it over her shoulder and stomped off in huff. She was almost in tears despite herself. 

Sokka was looking at the fur Toph used as an example. He looked behind them in thought. 

Harry watched as Toph left, but didn't immediately go after her. He still took note of where Toph was heading. 

After Toph was gone for a moment, Aang finally spoke again. "What have I done?! I chased off my Earth Bending instructor," he said with a suffering sigh. 

"It's my fault… I kind of pushed her too far," Katara said with a sad sigh. 

"Yeah… You guys really were unfair to her," Sokka said as he examined fur closer. 

"Thanks for being so helpful," Katara said in a very dry and sarcastic tone. 

"She's right though," Sokka said. He pointed behind them. "Appa's shedding fur is leaving a trail." 

Aang was in though. He nodded. "I got an idea. We'll wash him and get rid of his shedding fur, for now at least. I'll use it to leave a false trail for them to follow," he said. 

He pointed to Harry. "You can follow Toph. Once she has cooled off, you can bring her back." 

Harry nodded. "I'll use my Air bending senses to find you all again," he said. 

"What about us?" Katara asked. 

"We'll go ahead. Make some ground. Aang and Harry can find us easily," Sokka said. 

"I was thinking that too!" Aang said sounding more cheerful having a solid plan. 

"Let's get going then," Harry said as the four got to work. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko followed a set of tracks with full determination. He heard the gossip about the machine his sister was using to track the Avatar. The thing's tracks were extremely easy to follow. He would catch up and wait for the right moment. 

He needed a lead on his uncle. Zuko was sure Azula would have reports on their uncle, himself, and the Avatar. He would keep his distance for now. Once the group took a break, he would disguise himself as the Blue Spirit and steal any reports she might have. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee came to the clearing where Appa crashed. Mai and Ty Lee were looking around the area in puzzlement. "What do you think they did?" Ty Lee asked. 

Azula examined the ground carefully. She noticed a fur trail, obviously a decoy, going in one direction. She also noted a trail showing one of the group broke off. She wasn't too concerned about that. She looked up to the trees and smiled to herself. 

"Clever little Avatar… Not enough though," she mused out loud. 

"What did you find? Standing here like this is the opposite of interesting," Mai said. 

"You two follow the broken tree tops. It will probably be the water tribe siblings with the bison," Azula said. 

"Oooo. That won't be too hard. Good thinking!" Ty Lee said cheerfully. 

"I'll follow the decoy trial the Avatar left," Azula said. 

"Fine by me," Mai said as she got their mounts ready. 

Ty Lee gave a smile as she said, "You're hoping Harry will be there too. Aren't you?" 

Azula almost blushed. She instead smirked. "The perfect chance to get some payback," she said. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry was on top of an air scooter he silenced. He recently learned this from Aang. He figured using it to hover above the ground would keep him from being discovered by Toph's Earth Sense. He would make sure she noticed him when he made his approach. Right now, he wanted to make sure she had the time needed to cool off. 

When he heard her talking to someone, he did his best to stay hidden. He was very surprised to see who Toph was talking to. " _What's Iroh doing here?_ " Harry thought in question. He looked around to see if there were any signs of Zuko. 

He kept his distance, ready to act if needed. He didn't think he would need to though. He remembered what the others said about Iroh at the North Pole. They said he actually helped them. Harry guessed since Iroh wouldn't know Toph was with them and Zuko wasn't around, the old man wouldn't be a problem. 

He thought it strange and wondered if Lady Cosmo had a role in this meeting. It seemed too coincidental. Whatever the case, it seemed Toph was talking about what she needed to talk about with him. Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to meet Iroh if they weren't enemies. 

"Sometimes. When we are traveling with others, tempers can flare up a bit. It is even more likely when you all need to get used to each other and you are all really tired," Iroh said to Toph after she explained things. 

"I liked it when we weren't fighting," she said in thought to him. 

"It sounds like you don't actually regret traveling with them. Maybe you should head back to them," he said. 

"Would they want me back? I said some mean things," Toph asked in worry. 

Iroh seemed to almost look right where Harry was. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to hide himself better. " _Did he really see me?_ " Harry asked himself. 

It might be possible. Hard as it might be to believe, this was Iroh. He was a famed, respected, and feared General at one time. It seemed the ex-general wasn't in the mood to start something at least. 

Iroh looked back to Toph and smiled to her. "Seeing how you make such lovely company. I wouldn't be surprised if they were missing you already," he said. 

Toph felt warm hearing him say that. "Thanks," she said. 

She stood up and grabbed her bag. She was sure it was time to head back. She'd apologize, if needed. She turned to the gentle old man one last time. She smiled and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if your nephew was looking for you as well." 

Iroh had a sad, but hopeful smile as he said, "Perhaps you are right. It seems you helped me despite being the one who wanted help." 

Toph smiled to him and left. 

Harry waited until Toph and Iroh were clear of each other. He then repositioned himself and made himself known as he jumped off his air scooter and landed. "Good. I found you," he said. 

"You followed me?" Toph asked. 

"I was a little worried. The others were too," he said. 

Toph wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help but blush. "I'm sorry for what I said," she told him. 

Harry smiled to her. "We're all sorry for what we said. We should get going. I can give you a lift if you want," he suggested. 

"Kind of want to keep my feet on the ground a little longer," she replied. 

Harry was in thought for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders. If they took a little time to meet back with the others, it might end up being for the best. "Well, I'll keep you company all the same," he said. 

"I'm not about to say no," Toph replied as they made their way back together. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"Crap… They found us!" Sokka said. 

"Who?" Katara asked as she flew Appa. 

"Tall girl and the acrobat," he said. 

"Oh no!" Katara replied. 

"We need to go faster!" Sokka urged. 

"Appa's still tired," Katara said in worry. 

Sokka looked around quickly and said, "Just get across the river." 

"Come on Appa! You can do this!" Katara pleaded. 

The girls on their mounts were really close. It wasn't looking good. Sokka was worried what they would do if they didn't make it. 

"We're almost there!" Katara replied. 

Appa pushed forward all he could despite his exhaustion. He kept sinking, but was at the right angle to make it. He came in for a rough landing on the water and then on to the land. It was far from his usual grace, but it worked. 

"We made it!" Sokka and Katara cheered together as they hugged in relief. 

"Oh no!" Katara said with a gasp. 

The lizards the girls were riding didn't even stop when they came to the water. The mongoose lizards rose on to their hind legs and started running across the water's surface. 

Katara launched a massive wave at them. She only managed to force one of the girls to jump off. Worse yet, it was the acrobat girl. 

Ty Lee jumped forward and bounded between the trees. She then managed to land right in front of the water tribe girl. Katara reached for her water pouch. She readied an attack. Katara then had to do all she could to dodge Ty Lee's attacks. 

Katara was still on the defensive when Mai was in range and jumped off her own mount. She shot out several mini-arrows, but Sokka managed to block them. He then pressed his attack by throwing his boomerang. Mai easily dodged it. 

Just as Sokka was about to attack again, Ty Lee came from above and forced him jump back. Mai without even needing acknowledgement seamlessly engaged Katara. 

Katara was slightly relieved she wasn't facing Acrobat. She wouldn't have to worry about her bending being disabled. That was until she realized Mai was very agile herself. " _How are these two so good?_ " Katara thought in worry as she did all she could to dodge. It didn't help she was tired, but these two still fought very well. 

Sokka did what he could to attack the acrobat girl. Ty Lee easily disable his boomerang arm. She then disabled his club arm as well. Sokka didn't give up though. He threw a kick… Which Ty Lee also disabled. 

Ty Lee then struck out trying to hit his forehead's pressure point to knock him out. She was surprised when Sokka decided to use his wobbly state to stumble backwards and kick out since she was open. He got her stomach, sending her back with an "oof!" 

Katara's fight wasn't even going that well. She soon found herself with her arms pinned to a nearby tree. She was surprised when she saw Sokka managed to worm crawl his way over to her. 

"How are you doing?" he asked. 

"Been better…" Katara answered. 

Sokka managed to stand up as Ty Lee and Mai watched in amusement. They were both certain this fight was over. Sokka was standing in front of his sister hoping to somehow buy her time to free herself and counterattack. 

"It's disappointing really," Mai drawled out. "Today was shaping up to be a not boring day. I figured when we caught up, you two would at least be able to put up a fight. I guess victory is boring after all." 

Sokka and Katara were in disbelief. " _They really think that was boring?_ " both thought to themselves. It was rather upsetting to have done that bad in a fight. 

Then they managed to get a lucky break. Appa sent a mighty air blast at the two girls. They had completely forgotten about him. His attack sent them flying down the river. 

"Good job, Appa!" Katara said in relief. 

"Yeah. Don't know what we would do without you, buddy," Sokka said from the ground again. A little feeling was returning to his limbs. He thought so at least. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula was surprised how disappointed she was to find Aang alone. She had really been looking forward to a rematch with Harry. She decided capturing Aang would be a good way to draw him out. " _Take the Teacher, and the Student will come,_ " she thought as she causally approached the seemingly meditating monk. 

"Well. At least you know how to set the atmosphere," Azula said with a confident smile as she took notice of the ghost town around them. "Are you really sure you want to take me on?" she asked. 

"I am!" answered a different voice as Zuko landed between the two and tossed a straw hat of his head. 

"I figured you would show up eventually, Zuzu," Azula said mockingly. 

Aang couldn't help but chuckle. "Zuzu?" he asked. 

Zuko didn't respond. He looked between the two carefully. He had options here, if he won. He could take Azula and get her to tell him where their uncle was. He could also take Aang and either get his honor back and call off the bounty on his uncle. Or… shocking as it was to think… ransom Azula with the Avatar for his uncle. That was a bargain she would take. 

Azula got tired of waiting and launched a massive blue fire kick at the both of them. Aang gasped as he took to the air to make some distance. Zuko used his own fire kick to shield himself. He then launched fire balls at his sister. 

Azula easily countered her brother's attacks. She launched a powerful fire ball at Zuko. As he moved to defend himself, she used a sweeping attack to send him into a nearby building. She next shot fireballs at the Avatar, forcing him to land. 

Aang barely dodged Azula's attacks. He might have overestimated his ability to buy time in his current state. He ran into a ruined building's second floor and gasped as he hopped on to an air scooter. 

Azula charged in thinking she had Aang cornered. She quickly gasped when she noticed he was hovering in the air opposite a large missing floor. The floor below looked to be dangerous. 

She regained her balance and sidestepped to hug the wall before making her next move. She had to stop herself form laughing when Zuko charged in and had to land on the floor below. He did get lucky though. He landed on the only safe spot. 

Zuko recovered and quickly exited the ruined building. He felt the energy his sister was going to unleash. 

Aang was caught off guard when Azula launched what looked like a fire lance at him. He jumped up high off his air scooter and took to the roof. 

Azula dashed outside the ruined building and was forced to engage Zuko. "You can really be annoying at times," she grumbled to him. 

"If it’s you? Fine by me," he replied as he launched a series of attacks at her. 

Azula alternated between attacking Zuko and keeping the Avatar from escaping. It wasn't easy, but she was very skilled. She managed to keep Zuko at bay and Aang from making ground. 

Aang yelled as he grabbed part of a broken roof to keep from being fried alive by blue flames. He recovered quickly. He had to immediately grab another broken ledge once more. This time Azula used her fire to slice the building in front of him. He crashed into the building below. 

Azula sent a massive fire blast attack at Zuko. He went flying backwards and landed harshly on the ground. Azula didn't bother to gloat this time. She raced into the building where Aang crashed. He was trapped beneath fallen debris. She smiled confidently as she effortlessly set the edges of the floor on fire. Her fire quickly surrounded the room. 

Aang looked horrified at her. He wasn't sure if he would make it this time. He couldn't push aside the debris he was trapped under. 

Azula took a step closer. She jumped to side as a boomerang came her way. She glared at the water tribe boy. The girl then used her water bending to break Aang free. Azula jumped out of the building to keep from being surrounded. 

" _They beat Mai and Ty Lee?_ " she though in worry for her friends. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Toph's sea foam green eyes widened. "There's a lot of bending going on over in that ruined town," she said to Harry. 

"We should go," he said as they took off in a hurry. 

"How many do you sense?" Harry asked. 

"I sense four fighting together and two a little further back," Toph said. 

"Help the others. They're probably fighting Azula. She is not an easy opponent. I got the other two. They're probably Mai and Ty Lee," he said. 

Toph nodded and the two split up. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Zuko groaned as he looked up and thought he saw his uncle. 

"Get up, Zuko," Iroh said to his nephew evenly. 

"Uncle?" Zuko asked as he sat up. "You're here?" he asked. 

"I am," Iroh said as he helped his nephew to his feet. 

Zuko looked to where the fight seemed to have grown. He looked to his uncle. His uncle looked ready to fight. Zuko wasn't so sure now. They would have to face Azula, possibly Mai and Ty Lee soon enough, and the Avatar's gang as well. 

"Should we leave then?" Zuko asked as he kept his attention forward. If they were forced to fight, they would. 

Iroh looked to his nephew in shock. "You don't want to get the Avatar?" Iroh asked. 

Zuko was in silent. He was actually surprised at himself. "No…" he started in disbelief. He shook his head and looked to his uncle seriously. "My goal was to find you. I'm not concerned about Azula or the Avatar. Let alone taking on both of their groups at the same time," he said. 

Iroh looked over his nephew with new respect. He nodded after a moment. "You've grown a lot during our time apart. I say we leave," Iroh said. 

Zuko gave one last look to the fight going on in front of him. He nodded and turned around to lead the way back. 

Iroh made up his mind. "I think you're ready, nephew," he said. 

"Ready for what? Uncle?" Zuko asked. 

"I'll teach you how to Redirect Lightning," Uncle Iroh answered. 

"You will?" Zuko asked in shock. It was quite the honor. His uncle was the only one in the entire Fire Nation who could redirect Lightning. 

"Yes. It won't be easy, but I know you're more than up for it," Iroh said. 

Zuko nodded and was about to say something when he narrowed his eyes. He got into fighting position. Iroh remained calm, but Zuko had no doubt he was ready to spring into action. 

"What do you want?" Zuko asked as Harry landed in front of them. 

Harry looked the two over. He gaged the situation. He was surprised to see Zuko and Iroh instead of Mai and Ty Lee. He looked between the two. Both fire benders held eye contact with him. 

Zuko was annoyed by this. He was ready to leave with his uncle and not fight. Yet, the universe decided to once again get in his way. It decided to deposit a more troublesome opponent in front of him. 

There was suddenly a loud and massive explosion behind them. A large cloud of black smoke rose to the sky. 

Harry's eyes widened. "I have no quarrel with you two this time," he said before he dashed around them quickly. 

Zuko and Iroh felt relieved to have this small break. They quickly made their exit. Whatever that explosion was, it wasn't good. They wanted no part of it. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula looked around her. First the water tribe siblings came in out of nowhere. Then that Earthbender, who was pretty powerful, appeared out of nowhere as well. She did what she could to defend herself and almost took advantage a time or two in their bout. She toyed with the idea of holding out for Harry to make his arrival, but decided that was foolish in this circumstance. 

" _Perhaps if it was just me against these four, I could pull off something. Harry coming in though… That would not be good. He is good on his own. With them fighting by his side, it would be bad, especially without Ty Lee and Mai as back-up,_ " she decided. 

She didn't register how worried she truly was about her friends. Azula came up with a plan of sorts. Yes, if she took that approach after she met with Mai and Ty Lee… It could work. The group would think they got a break. They would finally go and sleep somewhere not too far from here. 

Azula stood up and sighed. "It seems I'm at the disadvantage," she said. 

She raised her hands in surrender. 

"I give up. I know when I'm beaten. A Princess surrenders with honor," she said. 

The group surrounding her were unsure what to do. They looked to each other from the corner of their eyes. They were waiting for someone to make the first move. 

"Yeahhhh… I don't buy it," Sokka said. 

That was all they needed to know. Aang, Katara, and Toph all sent powerful bending attacks at Azula. Sokka was ready to throw his boomerang as well. Hopefully hit her in the confusion of the attacks. 

Azula smirked and managed to form a powerful Fire shield around her. The bending attacks collided with it. 

The resulting explosion was massive and loud. The other benders stumbled backwards. Fire exploded outwards and caught several abandoned buildings on fire. There was a giant pillar of thick black smoke ascending to the sky. 

Once it cleared, the group were surprised to see nothing. No body. No angry Fire Bending Princess ready to attack. 

"She's gone?" Toph asked as she recovered from the shock of the attack. 

"You all made it! Where's Azula?" Harry asked as he stopped next to his friends, ready to attack if needed. 

"She ran," Katara replied in relief. 

"Yeah…" Sokka said as he eyed their surroundings carefully. 

Aang let out a long sigh in relief. "What happened to Zuko?" he suddenly asked. 

"He and Iroh left together. I saw them just before that explosion. I figured getting here was more important," Harry replied. 

"What a relief. Azula was bad enough. It was even worse when she and Zuko fought me and themselves at the same time," Aang replied. 

"We should probably get going. Take this chance to finally get some sleep. After making sure Appa's shedding fur is fully gone," Sokka said as he glanced around one last time in thought. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Aang and the others were getting ready to leave. As Sokka suggested, they made sure to remove what was left of Appa's shedding fur. They did not want to accidentally leave another trail. 

Sokka looked to a seemingly meditating Harry under a tree, but just out of sight. Harry nodded to him. He pulled out his wand and placed it to his head. He slowly disappeared. Sokka still found that spell both handy and unnerving. It felt so strange and cold when cast on you. 

Once Harry was fully disillusioned, he walked by Sokka and whispered, "Are you all ready?" 

"A few more minutes," Sokka replied just as quietly. 

"I'll use my glider to join afterwards," Harry whispered back. 

He went to the small tree line on a rock outcropping above them. It was the only place to set up an ambush that couldn't be seen from where he sat. Sokka was right to come up with this plan. Harry could effectively use his wand in this encounter and get the drop on them. 

Azula narrowed her golden eyes. "Looks like their washing the bison to completely get rid of the remaining shedding fur," she said. 

"Glad I'm not them. Pretty sure wet air bison smells bad," Mai said in a bored tone. 

"Do we go?" Ty Lee asked cheerfully. 

Azula looked for their best approach angle. She was about to give the order. 

"Incarcerous!" came a shout. 

Heavy ropes flew from seemingly nowhere. Ty Lee was caught in them and wrapped thoroughly against a large tree nearby. She was unable to move. 

"You!" Azula shouted as Harry was again visible. 

She and Mai sprang into action. 

"Yeah. Kind of obvious you would try this," Harry said as he spun around a blue fire ball. He erected a wind shield and blocked Mai's thrown daggers. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted as a blue light shot forward and blasted Mai back hard into a tree trunk to knock her out. 

"That won't work on me again! I know that move now," Azula said as she launched fire balls at Harry. 

Harry managed to dodge and evade Azula's attacks. She sent a flame kick at him. Immediately a staff appeared in his hands and he fanned away her attack. He next sent an Air arc at her. 

Azula jumped over it and sent an arc of blue flames at him in return. "Your little surprise attack lost its edge now. You won't win this time!" she said with a gleam that might be excitement in her gold eyes. 

Harry had to hop back and over her attack. He was holding his own against her at present. "Don't need to win. Just buying time," Harry said as he dodged another attack and Azula saw the Avatar's bison take off and fly away. 

She decided to at least take care of Harry and get pay back. Azula managed to close the distance between them. She would prove his first victory was merely a fluke. 

Harry was ready. She sent two small flame blades at him in a feint. Harry managed to do a spinning horizontal jump between them. Azula might have been impressed, but she would never say it. She followed through with a vertical flame attack. 

Harry twirled his staff ready to cancel the flames. He blinked when they went up in smoke before reaching him. Harry looked up. 

Intense green eyes met intense gold eyes for a moment. It seemed like time paused briefly as they stared at each other. 

Azula got her next attack ready. He wouldn't be able to easily evade at point blank. 

Harry stuck out an open hand and shouted, "Stupefy!" There was a flash of red. 

Azula knew only blackness. 

Azula's body fell to the ground unconscious. It wasn't too hard of a fall, so she would be alright. Harry looked to Ty Lee who was struggling against the ropes. He came over to her and said, "Sorry about this." 

Ty Lee sighed. "Can't be helped… even if you are a cutie," she said while giving him a smile and a saucy wink. 

Harry blushed. Ty Lee took that as a small victory. "Stupefy," he said. She too knew only darkness. 

[-] [-] [-] 

"He's coming," Sokka said. 

"Okay!" Aang replied. "Slow down a little, Appa," he told the bison. 

Appa let out a small roar to show he understood. 

Harry caught up to them. He closed his glider and landed gently in the saddle by Toph. 

"Will we finally get a break?" Toph asked with a yawn. She was barely awake after the EnerGen Potion wore off. Harry handed them out as part of their escape plan. 

"Yeah. They'll be out for a good while," Harry said and stretched. 

"Appa is all shedding free," Aang reported with his own yawn. 

"That was good thinking, you two," Katara said as she stretched and let out a small groan. 

"Figured Azula would keep out of sight and try an ambush. She probably didn't even fully retreat," Sokka said a little tired. 

"Since we planned ahead, I could use my spells much more effectively. Fighting here is fast paced and I'm also tired. Wouldn't have been good to use magic in a regular fight. Countering a known ambush on the other hand, is a prefect chance," Harry said as they flew off into the early afternoon sky. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Azula was in her quarters on the tank train alone. She was not happy, but she wasn't unhappy either. She was instead more conflicted than before. 

" _Those green eyes!_ " she thought to herself. Why were they so… green? That hair also seemed less annoyingly messy now. She wanted to run her fingers through it for some reason now. 

"Twice…" she said to herself while looking in the mirror. 

Harry bested her twice now. He incapacitated all three of them on his own. He knew what they planned. He wasn't just some lucky… dumdum… he was smart. He wasn't even focused on winning. Just buying time. Yet, he still won. 

If only he was a Firebender! Then she wouldn't be conflicted. 

Still… Why hadn't he taken her?! He bested her twice. He knocked all three of them out. He should have taken her! It was his right by such a sound victory over her for a second time. 

Azula looked over her reflection. She was beautiful. There was no way she wasn't his type… was there? He did blush at Ty Lee, from what the girl said. 

Azula looked at her chest. She was by no means small in that department. She also had the better overall figure, even Ty Lee knew that. 

"Why hadn't he taken me?" Azula asked herself. She knew it was strange to think such things. It was part of her code. Her promise to herself. A man who actually bested her should have her. He would prove his worth by besting her in combat. 

She was also a princess! Weren't all guys extra interested in that? 

Azula huffed, then smiled after a moment of thought. She would just beat him next time and demand an answer from him. She always got what she wanted. Right now, she wanted an answer from Harry. She would figure out what to do then. 

She wouldn't fall for his tricks again. She never fell for the same trick twice. Each fight gave her more of an edge as he revealed his arsenal to her. 

Yes. She would get her answer from him yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change up the battle at the end of the Chase episode. I felt it didn't make as much sense for Zuko and Iroh to join in on the fight this time. Zuko's goal for the moment was finding his uncle and he's seen a lot recently. I figured they deserved a little break.


End file.
